Ocurrió en un año
by Jell Brown
Summary: Son jóvenes. Quieren marcar tendencias, ser libres. Reír, llorar, cantar y cometer locuras. Dejar una huella con sus nombres para las próximas generaciones. Amar y ser amados. Quieren ser felices, creen poder contra toda la mierda del mundo. Y a impulsos e instintos arman sus caminos. *TAIORA, MIMATO, TAKARI.
1. Prefacio

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, es obvio. No soy dueña de Digimon, porque si fuera así, el Sorato jamás hubiera existido y estaría sepultado a tres mil metros bajo la tierra :D _**

* * *

_ "Calla, mira, llora. Canta, ríe, ama. Lo bello del mundo en sus lagañas"_

_ Chinoy-Canción chiquitita._

* * *

_Ocurrió un verano._

_Prefacio._

_Era una hermosa tarde de verano._

_Se balanceaba una y otra vez, pero no conseguía el ritmo que ella en realidad deseaba. Quería llegar alto, tan alto como la punta de aquel árbol que estaba frente de ella. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Soltó un corto bufido y apretó sus ojos. No, no podía alcanzar aquel gigantesco árbol. Detuvo su balanceo y se dejo de columpiar. Se bajó del juego cuando este se detuvo por completo. Caminó por la tierra hacía donde su madre que estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro. Quería irse a su casa, o al menos, ir a buscar su balón de futbol para jugar por un rato, pero si se lo decía, de seguro su mamá se molestaría. _

_El ruido de unas risas detuvo su cometido. Se paró y llevó sus ojitos rubí hacía el lugar donde provenían las risas de niños. _

_Había tres niños grandulones rodeando a uno pequeño._

_El pequeño tenía cabello castaño y revoltoso, piel morena. Apretaba sus puñitos a ambos costados de su cuerpo. _

_Sora se acercó hacía ellos a pasos decididos y con el cejo ligeramente fruncido. _

— _Entrégame mi balón —pidió el más pequeño de ellos. _

_Uno de los grandulones soltó una risita estúpida mientras que con una mano sostenía una pelota blanca y la elevaba cuando el moreno se decidía a saltar para quitársela._

— _Entrégale su balón, niño gordo —se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja encima de las carcajadas de los grandulones. _

_Guardaron silencio y miraron fijamente a la niña que había hablado con tanto atrevimiento. El moreno aprovechó la distracción de los brabucones y de un salto le quitó el balón de las manos a ese-niño-roba-pelotas-de-fútbol. _

— _Oh, pero mira. ¿Traes a tu noviecita para que te defienda?, que niñita eres —se burló otro, quien estaba a un lado del niño de ojos color chocolates. _

_Sora arrugó el cejo y se acercó con decisión a los grandulones. El niño moreno observó la escena con enfado. _

— _No te metas niña, no necesito que me defiendan —soltó el moreno. Sora no le prestó atención y siguió caminando hacía el grandulón que había tenido la pelota en sus manos. _

— _¡Pero que miedo das cabeza de zanahoria! —el niño elevó sus manos e hizo un mohín como si estuviera temblando de miedo. _

— _¿Cómo me dijiste, niño gordo? —Preguntó completamente ofendida. _

_El grandulón la miró fijo y se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de la pelirroja. _

— _Cabeza de zanahoria —repitió. _

_Sora entrecerró los ojos y elevó su pierna para pegarle una certera patada en la canilla del niño. El grandulón-roba-balones abrió su boca y soltó una exclamación de dolor. Sora aprovecho ese momento de desequilibrio del niño para empujarlo y hacerlo caer de trasero al suelo. _

— _Nadie me dice zanahoria y se ríe de eso —Le sacó la lengua y se volteó con la barbilla en alto, sabiendo que le había dado un merecido a ese cabeza de chorlito, un llanto estridente de parte de él no se hizo esperar._

_Caminó con completa dignidad, aun con la barbilla en alto. _

— _Niña, ¡niña! —Le llamaron. Ella se volteó. _

_El niño moreno venía corriendo detrás de ella con su balón blanco en sus manos. Se detuvo y esperó a que el moreno llegara a su lado. _

— _No necesitaba tu ayuda —Fue lo primero que soltó cuando se plantó frente a la pelirroja. Ella lo miró con su nariz arrugada, ese niño era un descortés. _

— _Pues gracias a mí tienes tu balón. Mi mamá me dijo que cuando alguien ayudaba a otra persona este debía decirle gracias, eres un maleducado —dijo ella volteándose nuevamente para seguir su camino hacía su madre y pedirle que se vayan a casa. _

— _Gracias —soltó el moreno. _

_Ella se volteó sorprendida. Sonrió. _

— _De nada. _

_El niño miró su balón y luego a la fuerte niña que lo había defendido de esos brabucones. _

— _Podríamos jugar fútbol —dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros y observaba con ojos de expectación al balón recién recuperado de él. _

_El niño pestañeó extrañado y frunció el cejo. _

— _Eres niña —le dijo y ella se sintió aun más ofendida, —las niñas juegan con muñecas, mi hermana no juega al balón porque dice que es niña. _

— _Pues yo sí soy una niña y me gusta el fútbol —contestó sintiéndose completamente ofuscada por la respuesta de aquel niño tan grosero. _

— _Bueno, si quieres jugamos fútbol. Pero si te gano no te pongas a llorar, ¿sí? _

_Sora asintió, le demostraría a ese niño que las niñas también jugaban al fútbol. _

…

— _¡Eres mi mejor amiga!, no puedes no ir a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, Sora. _

— _Pero Tai, mi mamá me dijo que no podía faltar al matrimonio de mi papá, aunque yo no quiera ir —La pelirroja de nueve años arrugó el cejo, como si pensar en su padre casándose con otra mujer desconocida para ella fuera el peor de las pesadillas. _

— _Pues dile a tu papá que se casé otro día —Le dijo el niño como si fuera obvio._

_Sora suspiró. _

— _Si fuera por mí, que nunca se case con otra señora. _

_Tai apretó sus labios y quiso golpearse por haber abierto la boca y haber hecho llorar a la niña con su estúpido comentario. _

…

— _¡Un broche!, ¿es que acaso no te gusta mi peinado? _

_Tai frunció el cejo. _

— _¿Cómo sabré si me gusta tu peinado si siempre usas sombrero? —Preguntó como si fuera obvio, pero ella lo miró más que ofendida. _

— _Ósea que no te gusta mi sombrero. _

_¡Que rara eran las niñas de diez años!_

_¡Jamás se iba a casar!, eran complicadísimas. ¿Cómo Sora se iba a molestar tanto por haberle regalado un tonto broche? Después de ese día tuvo que estar casi toda la semana pidiéndole perdón a la pelirroja para que esta volviera a dirigirle la palabra. _

…

— _Pues mi futura esposa —Respondió Tai con un encogimiento de hombros. Su mejor amigo Matt lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto un bicho raro._

— _Tai, tienes once, no puedes casarte con Sora a los once años, creo que eso es ilegal. Y papá dice que cuando te casas terminas loco. No quiero que mi mejor amigo se vuelva loco por ahora —Dijo el rubio con el cejo fruncido. _

— _No ahora tonto, pero me casaré con ella cuando sea más grande. Así, mis hijos tendrán cabello color naranja y les encantará el fútbol. Seremos la familia perfecta —Respondió convencido. _

…

_Subió las escaleras del edificio de dos en dos para llegar al apartamento de ella. Habían muchas personas conversando entre si, con miradas tristes y vestidos completamente de negro, al igual como iba él. _

_Su madre subía con tranquilidad junto con su padre. Su hermana pequeña, Kari, estaba en brazos de Yuuko. Los miró y tras un asentimiento de parte de su madre corrió hacía la casa de Sora. _

_Pasó entre la gente y entró. _

_La encontró sentada en un sofá, tenía un sombrero negro cubriendo su cabecita y se encontraba cabizbaja, sus manos estaban sobre sus muslos y las tenía empuñadas. _

_Caminó con lentitud, asustado. Su corazón latía a mil por horas y no sabía el por qué. Con suavidad pronuncio su nombre, él mismo lo sintió entrecortado, le faltaba el aire._

— _Sora…_

_La pelirroja elevó su vista y posó sus ojos hinchados, rojos y llenos de lágrimas en el rostro de él. Tai sintió algo extraño en su pecho, tuvo el impulso de lanzarse hacía ella, abrazarla y rogarle que dejara de llorar. _

— _Mi mamá… —Hipó ella y se llevó sus dos manos a su rostro para largarse a llorar. _

_Tai quiso golpearse contra una pared. ¡La había hecho llorar aun más! _

_Se sentó a su lado y tiritón le pasó un brazo por el hombro, le dio dos golpecitos con su palma y susurró._

— _Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no estás sola, yo estoy aquí, tú papi también lo está y todos estamos contigo —Le dijo el niño sin saber qué otra cosa más decir. _

_Sora asintió y se lanzó al pecho de su mejor amigo para seguir llorando, desolada. _

_Tai a sus once años jamás había sentido aquel dolor tan ahogante dentro de su pecho. Sentía la necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa para que la pelirroja dejase de llorar, sin embargo, sabía que aunque dijera o hiciera cualquier cosa no alegraría a su mejor amiga. Es que, él no se imaginaba seguir sin su mami, ¿quién le haría el almuerzo?, ¿quién le besaría la frente cada mañana?, ¿quién le recordaría que debía bañarse cada día?... No, él no sabría lo que está pasando Sora. Él no sabría jamás el dolor de perder a tu madre a los once años. _

— _Papá me llevará a vivir con él —Soltó ella cuando ya pudo controlar sus sollozos e hipidos. —Yo no quiero irme de mi casa…_

_Tai palideció. ¿Se iría?..._

…

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras. Trastabilló un par de veces pero no le importó, debía despedirse de ella, antes de que se vaya, decirle que cuando fueran grandes debían casarse para tener niños pelirrojos y buenos para el fútbol. _

— _¡Sora! —Gritó Tai cuando la vio arriba del auto azul. _

_Ella abrió su ventana, el auto había comenzado a moverse. Ella se iba. _

— _¡Tai! —Le gritó sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla._

_Tai tomó más vuelo para alcanzarla, pero le era imposible. Con todas sus fuerzas gritó antes de que el auto se perdiera calle abajo. _

— _¡Cuando sea más grande te buscaré y cuando te encuentre te traeré devuelta a tu casa, Sora! ¡Lo prometo! —Ella sonrió y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, le había escuchado. _

_Dejó de correr y se detuvo viendo el auto perderse, Sora elevó su mano, su gorra se le salió de su cabeza y voló en el aire. Tai corrió nuevamente y saltó para agarrar el sombrero al vuelo. Lo tuvo entre sus brazos y se lo llevó al pecho._

_Sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía de apoco. Como si le hubieran quitado parte importante para seguir. Y claro que lo habían hecho, se habían llevado a su mejor amiga, la única niña que él jamás podría olvidar…_

* * *

_**Ya, sé que en vez de estar subiendo nuevas historia debería estar escribiendo nuevo capítulo en "Sin daños a Terceros", pero es que esta historia se me ocurrió en el trabajo un día x, hace como dos semanas atrás, me gustó la idea y un día que estaba con mi imaginación a flor de piel escribí el epilogo de la historia, luego me emocioné y lo seguí, si que estoy casi terminando el primer capítulo, (pero sigo también con el de "sin daños a terceros") es que como tengo que comenzar también a estudiar más brigidamente en agosto entonces me dije, ¿por qué no subirlo ahora?, demás que puedo escribir los dos fic :D Y aquí está :D xDD **  
_

_**Espero que esta historia sea tan bien recibida como la de "sin daños a terceros" (que digo denuevo, la estoy avanzando C:) **_

_**Emm... A sí, como dice el Sumary, habrá Mimato y Takari, aunque el epilogo haya sido plenamente de Taiora, pero es porque sin el epilogo luego más avanzado el fic no se entendería nadas c: si que eso sería. **_

_**Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios para saber si mejor me dejo de webiar :P Aunque, ya sé que con un prefacio algo... abstracto es díficil saber de qué mierda es la historia, pero era necesario, en cualquier caso el capítulo uno lo tengo casi casi y demás lo subo mañana C: cuando llegue del preu. Si que no se me apresuren y comenten, ¿sí? :A xD **_

_** Sophie :A**_


	2. Capítulo I: Todos

_Disclaimer: __No, lastimosamente no soy dueña de Digimon, ni de Tai, ni de Sora, nisiquiera tengo computador propio y voy a tener los derechos de Digimon, puf. _

* * *

_"Mujer cuando el amor se olvida, ¿sabes tú dónde va?, no me olvido ni te olvido. Tú cariño mucho más."_

_Gustavo Bécquer - Del alma mía (Interpretación-Kaskivano)_

* * *

_Capítulo I: Cruces._

Se amarró su corto cabello pelirrojo en una coleta, se pasó sus manos por su traje amarillo opaco y luego se colocó su mandil blanco. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, una sonrisa fingida, pero, ¿qué más daba?, ¿a quién le iba a importar?, total nadie lo notaba.

Se volteó, sin darse una última ojeada en el espejo.

Subió las escaleras y se preparó mentalmente para recibir toda la mierda de la gente nuevamente.

Trabajaba en un café normal, común y corriente, donde iban mujeres y hombres de todo tipo con una cosa en común. Su billetera. Cada hombre y mujer que pisaba aquel café tenían dinero, sin excepción alguna. Era por ello que creían que podían tratarla como cualquier objeto, como si fuera una esclava y no una digna trabajadora. Creían que por usar una linda falda, ellos podían mirar más allá, incluso tocar. Viejos panzones y sucios, que creían que por tener dinero podían hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Ellos tenían el dinero, ellos tenían el poder.

Dos mujeres con sus manos rebosantes en joyas se sentaron en la mesa nueve. Suspiró y caminó hacía ellas para atenderlas.

Volvía a lo mismo, a la monotonía al máximo.

Tenía el guion en su mente, era su propia película rayada. Empezaba con un "buenos días" seguido con un "qué desean servirse" y una sonrisa, su mejor sonrisa. Ellas pedían y tú obedecías, sin un gracias, ni el más seco gracias, no, ellos mandaban.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos vio sentarse a dos hombres cincuentones en la mesa trece. Otra de sus mesas. Se acercó.

Estos eran diferentes, te observaban, te juzgaban. Partiendo por tus pies, seguían por tus piernas. ¿Definidas, delgadas, gordas? Definidas por el deporte. Luego tus caderas, anchas, perfecto, seguían por tu torso y acababan por unos segundos en tus pechos, ¿redondos, muy pequeños, muy grandes?, les pareció bien. Terminaron en su rostro, ambos con una sonrisa, aprobó. Cantaron sus pedidos. Ella anotó todo mentalmente, su jefa no le permitiría usar tanto papel. Su jefa. Era una bruja. Delgada, siempre con millones de pulseras en cada muñeca, con sus finos labios siempre curvados en una sonrisa cínica y sus grandes y oscuros ojos bien abiertos, observando cada paso que daban cada uno de sus empleados.

Se fue hacía la barra, repitiendo mentalmente ambos pedidos de ambas mesas. _La mesa nueve quiere un mocaccino con más café que leche y poca espuma, un cappuccino con esencia de amaretto pero con más leche que café y dos medias lunas rellenas con mermelada de frambuesa. Y la trece quiere dos expressos doble con dos muffin, uno de arándano y otro de chocolate con nuez. _Preparó los café, sacó las medias lunas y sirvió dos vasos pequeños de soda. Se fue hacía la mesa nueve y dejó el pedido, luego hizo la trece, hizo lo mismo con la soda y mandó dos muffin a la cocina para que los colocaran en un plato. Los llevó a la mesa y finalizó.

Todo el día lo mismo, con distintos clientes, unos más amables que otros, pero siempre creyéndose superior.

Dieron las tres.

Corrió hacía al camarín y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa. Debía ir hacía el campus, su otro trabajo. Se vistió y subió las escaleras hacía la caja para firmar.

— Que tengas un buen día, Sora —Le dijo la cajera.

La pelirroja sonrió.

— Usted también, señora Ninoko.

Le sonrió nuevamente y se marchó a pasos rápidos.

Observó la hora en la pantalla de su celular y se mordió el labio inferior. Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde y ya no estaba en sus opciones llegar tarde. Su jefe no era un imbécil como lo era la jefa de su café, pero de igual manera, no podía seguir llegando atrasada, estaba contra su propia moral.

El autobús no se demoró en pasar y ella se apresuró en subir. Golpeaba insistente el pie en el suelo, como si con aquel gesto pudiera apresurar el asunto.

El autobús se detuvo en su parada y ella bajó. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Le quedaba cruzar una calle para llegar al campus, donde era instructora de tenis. El semáforo estaba en verde, le cedía el paso. Sonrió. Alcanzaría a llegar, llegaría. La luz verde comenzó a parpadear, ella se dio aun más vuelo para correr, debía cruzar, no podía llegar tarde, no de nuevo.

Cruzó, aun estaba en verde. Estaba llegando a la orilla, la bocina de un auto le sobresalto.

Se giró con descaró y con su bolso golpeó con fuerzas el capó de aquel auto deportivo plateado.

— ¡Imbécil! —Le gritó y terminó de cruzar los pocos centímetros de calle que le quedaban sin esperar algún insulto de vuelta.

Un rubio dentro del auto miraba con el cejo fruncido hacía el frente, mientras que su acompañante moreno aguantaba la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

— ¡Que mujer más loca! —Gritó Matt cuando siguió nuevamente.

Tai no pudo evitar soltar una risa con diversión.

— Creo que te dejó un rayón —comentó aun con rastros de su risa.

Matt palideció. Se apresuró a aparcar en una orilla de la calle. Se quitó el cinturón y se bajó con rapidez del auto, mientras su amigo reía burlón. El rubio revisó el capó, pasando sus manos por encima. Soltó un suspiró y relajó sus facciones.

— No, no le hizo nada… —Murmuró aliviado. Se volvió sobre sus pies y se volvió a subir al auto. Tai dejó de reír.

— Que torpe eres, la chica no le golpeó con tantas fuerzas —Le avisó el moreno.

Matt enrojeció.

— ¡Pues dijiste que veías un rayón! —Le gritó. Tai rodó los ojos.

— Dije "creo", no que lo vi —contestó.

Matt frunció el cejo.

— No me hubiera topado con esa pelirroja loca de no ser por ti —Le acusó.

— Pues necesitaba que me vinieras a buscar, odio andar en autobús y mi moto no estará lista hasta mañana —Le informó Tai. Matt frunció su nariz.

— Por lo mismo, por tu culpa casi me da un infarto, claro, por tu culpa y de esa…

—…Pelirroja loca, ¿puedes olvidarla ya? Tú ya tienes a Mimi —Le dijo Tai terminando la frase que el rubio había comenzado.

Matt arrugó el cejo y soltó un suspiro, con Tai era imposible.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver en si tengo novia o no —Le contestó el rubio, sonrió lascivamente, —además, eso nunca me ha detenido.

Tai frunció el cejo esta vez.

— Encuentro que eres un imbécil —Soltó sin suavidad. Matt se hizo el desentendido. —Tienes a una mujer espectacular a tu lado, que te ama y te mima, pero a ti parece darte igual, es decir, ¿para qué estás con ella si la engañas con Aizawa?

Matt miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, ¿qué no era obvio?

— Pues Mimi es la mujer que tengo reservada, ¿entiendes? —Se encogió de hombros, —con Aizawa es sólo jugueteo juvenil.

Tai enarcó una ceja.

— Es el razonamiento más… Estúpido que he oído en la vida —Susurró Tai mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Matt rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro frustrado.

— Te haz vuelto un sentimental desde que Yoko se fue…

Matt se arrepintió de enseguida al haber dicho aquello, no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, pero sabía que le había dado en donde más le dolía.

— Eh, Tai… Lo siento —Murmuró el rubio arrepentido. Tai chasqueó la lengua.

— Olvídalo, Matt. Sólo ruega para que Mimi no se enteré nunca de tus "deslices" con esa mujer, si lo haces, olvídate de ella —Le advirtió, pero Matt rodó los ojos.

Mimi le perdonaría cualquier cosa, sólo tenía que darle una de sus sonrisitas y su mejor cara de perrito arrepentido y ya. ¿Perder a Mimi?, eso no pasaría, él chasqueaba los dedos y la castaña se aparecía junto a él.

(*)

Caminó hasta su casillero y soltó un suspiro. Lo abrió y guardó sus cuadernos en él. Arregló su cabello, observó por el rabillo de sus ojos y se topó con la imagen que menos deseaba encontrar.

Su ex novio Gekko bajando las escaleras con su nueva novia Eloisa.

Frunció el cejo y cerró el casillero con un fuerte golpe. Agradeció mentalmente que este fuera el último día de clases y mañana comenzara el verano. Tocaron su hombro y se sobresaltó, se volteó.

Se encontró con la mirada azulina de su mejor amigo T.K.

— Me asustaste —Dijo la castaña llevando una de sus manos a su pecho.

El rubio sonrió amenamente.

— Estabas distraída —Le dijo él. Ella sonrió con melancolía.

— Estaba…

— Estabas viendo a Takamoto —cortó él lo que ella pensaba decir. Kari arrugó su frente y soltó un bufido.

Se volteó y comenzó con su camino, dejando atrás a T.K.

El muchacho se quedó observando a la castaña caminar. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y la siguió. Que tonta había sido al creer en ese imbécil de Takamoto, le había quitado el corazón y se lo había hecho trizas. Soltó un suspiro sonoro, él se lo había advertido, pero su castaña amiga no quería entender…

Ella caminaba delante de él con rapidez, él la seguía, ¿qué opción tenía?, sólo seguirla hasta que se le quitará. Siempre era así. ¿Por qué él lo soportaba?, pues porque la quería, más que una amiga, pero no lo diría, ¿para qué?, él era su amigo y nada más, no insistiría, ella vivía diciendo que todos los hombres eran una mierda, él no entraba en ese saco sólo por ser su mejor amigo, claro, él y su hermano Tai, ¿volverse algo más?, ¿para qué?, para transformarse en una mierda.

Ella se detuvo y se volteó para encararlo, se cruzó de brazos y lo esperó. El rubio se acercó hacía ella a pasos lentos, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Paso? —Preguntó él.

Kari soltó un suspiró, relajó sus hombros y descruzó sus brazos. Asintió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

— Lo lamento T.K —dijo la chica y soltó un sollozo. Él apretó la mandíbula, odiaba verla así de devastada por un infeliz que no supo valorarla.

Siempre era así.

Él estaba ahí para consolarla desde que Takamoto la engañó y luego se fuera con esa… _Perra_, como la calificaba la castaña.

(*)

Caminaba con una elegancia nata. Atraía miradas deseosas por parte de la población masculina y otras miradas de envidia por parte de las féminas. Y eso era obvio, ¿quién no la envidiaría?

Tenía la vida perfecta.

Un guapo, atento, romántico y hermoso novio. Tenía inteligencia, belleza, un cuerpo de infarto, simpatía, educación, era amable y buena con todo aquel que la necesitara. Todo era perfección y no podía ser de otra manera. Nada podía derrumbar aquella aurora tan pulcra que la rodeaba.

Se pasó una mano por su larga y rizada cabellera castaña, la meció con gracia y sonrió.

Su rubio novio la esperaba fuera de la universidad, apoyado en el auto plateado que tanto cuidaba.

Tuvo el impulso de largarse a correr y lanzarse encima de su novio, y así lo hizo. Corrió con suavidad, los tacones de sus zapatos se le podían arruinar. Abrió sus brazos y Matt rio, él también abrió sus brazos y recibió a la castaña para dar una suave vuelta y luego besarla en los labios con ternura.

Mimi sonrió internamente, sí, su vida era perfecta.

Oyó un carraspeo y se separó de los labios dulces de su novio.

Sonrió.

— Hola Tai —Saludó.

El moreno le sonrió e hizo un mohín con su cabeza.

— Amor, Zuuko hará una fiesta en su piscina esta noche celebrando el comienzo del verano. Me pidió que te pidiera si podías cantar algunas de tus canciones con tu banda —Le pidió su novia con su mejor sonrisa. Él la miró un tanto indeciso —Dijo que te pagará —Informó la castaña sin borrar su sonrisa, su novio le devolvió una sonrisa ladina que le daba un sí seguro. Giró su vista hacía Tai y sonrió insinuante; —Zuuko me pidió que te invitara a ti también Tai.

Le guiñó un ojo y el moreno frunció el cejo, ¿es que esa niñita jamás aprendería que NO le interesaba tener nada con ella?

Mimi no le prestó más atención al muchacho de ojos color chocolate y volvió a poner su ojos y sentidos por completo en su novio.

— Ah, también. No quiero que tomes ni una sola gota de alcohol —Le avisó separándose un poco de él, Matt soltó un suspiro.

— Bien, pero me deberás una muy grande —Le susurró y volvió a besar sus labios fugazmente.

Sí, su vida era perfecta.

(*)

Un ruido lejano le hizo recordar que ese día debía ir a trabajar y que tal vez, sólo tal vez estaba llegando tarde. Abrió con pereza sus ojos y saltó de la cama al ver la pantalla de su celular. Eran las siete y cinco minutos, ¡iba a llegar tarde!

Se fue desvistiendo mientras iba camino al baño para darse una ducha rápida, la ducha más rápida en la historia de las duchas. Se salió con rapidez y se cambio de ropa a la velocidad de la luz, ni se arregló su cabello y caminó por el largo pasillo de su apartamento. Tomó la perilla con una mano y se giró.

Su padre estaba tirado boca abajo en el sofá, traía la misma ropa de ayer y su mano colgaba, debajo, había una botella de vino media vacía. Se acercó luego de apretar su mandíbula, tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

Se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a moverlo con cuidado.

— Papá, papá… Debes ir a trabajar —Intentó despertarlo, pero él pronunció algo inaudible y giró su rostro hacía el lado contrarío de Sora.

Sora tuvo un impulso de levantarse, ir hacía la cocina, llenar un vaso con agua y tirarla en la cabeza de Haruhiko.

— ¡Papá!, ¡debes levantarte ahora! —Gritó.

El hombre alzó su cabeza y asintió. Sora arrugó su nariz por el fuerte aroma a alcohol que emanaba el cuerpo de su padre. Se levantó.

— Debo irme, ve a bañarte y luego al trabajo. Adiós.

Salió por la puerta y apenas cerró se largó a correr, no podía llegar tarde, la odiosa de su jefa le daría un sermón tremendo y luego le diría que le descontaría de su sueldo las horas que llegara tarde.

Golpeaba insistente el pie en el asfalto mientras esperaba el autobús, cinco minutos y llegó. Se subió, pagó y esperó que la suerte estuviera de su lado, por primera vez, deseaba que no hubiera trafico y que los semáforos estuvieran de su lado. Paró justo donde debía bajarse y siguió con su carrera.

Al fin llegó, con quince minutos de retraso. Entró al café y lo primero que vio fue el rostro mortalmente serio de su jefa. La mujer observó su reloj de muñeca y enarcó una ceja, con un dedo la llamó, haciendo sonar cada una de las pulseras que cargaba en su muñeca. Ella se acercó temerosa.

— Diecisiete minutos de retraso, Sora —Informó.

— Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

La mujer hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero no llegó ni acercársele a una, más bien parecía una expresión como si hubiera olido a mierda.

— Claro que no volverá a ocurrir, se te descontarán los minutos de tu sueldo y además es la última oportunidad que te doy, Sora. No habrá próxima —Soltó la mujer, Sora asintió y subió hacía los camarines para cambiarse y trabajar.

Sí, su jefa era una odiosa, amargada, bruja asquerosa arruina-vidas-ajenas.

Su día comenzó como siempre, con aquellos mismos personajes orgullosos y fanfarrones que se creían dueños del mundo por tener dinero.

Siguió su día normal, hasta que la puerta del local se abrió, dejando pasar a un grupo de jóvenes como de su edad, cinco en total, cada uno más imbécil que el otro.

Cruzó sus dedos detrás de su espalda, rogando que ese grupo de descerebrados no se sentaran en una de sus mesas. Soltó un bufido cargado de resignación, ¿cuándo aprendería que ese estúpido gesto de cruzar los dedos no servía?, no al menos para ella.

Se acercó fingiendo una de sus tantas sonrisas.

— Buenos días, ¿qué desean servirse? —Preguntó.

Cinco pares de ojos se fijaron en ella. Comenzó nuevamente el análisis. De pies a cabeza la observaron. Le sonrieron, aprobó.

Comenzaron a pedir uno por uno. _Dos cortados, un americano, un jugo de naranja y un cappuccino crema… Diez medias lunas simples._ Todo mental, se dio vuelta para ir a preparar el pedido.

— Eh, bombón —Le llamó uno. Ella guio sus ojos al que parecía ser el "líder" del grupo. El muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos ámbar sonrió altivo. —Apresura ese lindo trasero que tienes, que tenemos un hambre…

Ella asintió aun con su fingida sonrisa. Se marchó mientras maldecía a esos chicos quienes se habían largado a reír como imbéciles ante el "chiste" que había lanzado el chico de cabellos negros.

Se apresuró, entre más rápido eran atendidos, más rápido se irían.

Les entregó los café y el picadillo. Se volteó para irse.

Se apoyó en la barra esperando que le llegasen otros clientes o poder despachar a algunos. Se maldijo internamente cuando uno de los cinco hombres levantó su mano y chasqueó los dedos.

Miró a una de sus compañeras de trabajo y ella le sonrió con diversión.

Se acercó.

— El café está frío preciosura —Alegó uno de cabellera azul.

Sora tomó el café entre sus manos y sintió la necesidad de lanzárselo encima de su cabeza, pero se contuvo, necesitaba el trabajo.

Lo calentó con el vapor y fue a entregarlo nuevamente. Lo dejo en la mesa y el muchacho de cabellos azulinos le tomó uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas un ratito con nosotros? —Preguntó.

Sora quitó sus dedos entre las manos de ese… imbécil. Borró su sonrisa.

— Si quieres compañía puedes ir a un prostíbulo —Respondió con enfado. El muchacho elevó una ceja mientras se sonrojaba al oír las risas estridentes por parte de sus propios compañeros.

— Eres una irrespetuosa —Le acusó el muchacho de cabellos negros cuando pudo controlar su risa.

Sora lo miró fijo, con odio y se volteó.

Quiso golpearlo en la cara por lo que cometió luego. Ella se volteó y él aprovechó para tocarle el trasero. Se controló y se volteó, dispuesta a encararlo.

— ¿Quién diablos…?

Una mano huesuda tocó su hombro, cerró sus ojos. ¡Es que no podía tener más mala suerte!

— ¿Qué pasa, Sora?, ¿qué ibas a hacer exactamente? —Preguntó la bruja de su jefa.

Los cinco hombres de la mesa sonrieron burlones, esperando una contestación por parte de la pelirroja.

Sora abrió su boca y la cerró, como pez bajo el agua.

— Me estás cabreando, Sora. Y tú no quieres verme cabreada —Le susurró, sin embargo, los clientes alcanzaron a escucharla. Se giró hacía los muchachos y sonrió; —lamento el comportamiento de mi empleada. No volverá a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

Sora asintió a regañadientes.

— Oh, no se preocupe, señora. Sí usted quiere nosotros le enseñamos educación —dijo el pelinegro alzando una ceja.

La pelirroja apretó sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_ No, debía controlarse.

Se volteó y siguió con su trabajo, ignorándolos.

Terminaron al fin y se marcharon, no sin antes molestarla y joderla un par de veces más. Malditos hijos de… Suspiró, _necesito el trabajo, necesito el trabajo,_ se recordó mentalmente.

Al fin dieron las tres para poder irse a cambiar e ir a su otro empleo, en donde al menos, le relajaba saber que hacía algo que le gustaba tremendamente.

Apenas subió dos escalas para ir a los camarines cuando la voz chirriante de su jefa la llamó.

— Sora. Para compensar tu actitud durante la mañana necesito que hagas algo importante —Le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, con clara intensión de que la pelirroja la siguiera.

— Pero…

— Sin peros, me lo debes por lo de hoy en la mañana, Sora.

Miró suplicante a una de las camareras que trabajaban con ella, a lo que se encogió de hombros. No, Susuko jamás se atrevería a contradecir a su mandona jefa.

Entraron a la bodega del café. La jefa le mostró una caja con loza de porcelana muy fina.

— Necesito que vayas a entregar esta loza a la empresa _CMPC_. Entrégasela a la secretaria del ministro y que firme la factura —Le ordenó.

Se apresuró a asentir y acercarse para tomar con ambas manos la caja en donde estaba toda la loza. Ya no podía discutir, debía hacerlo. Ganaba más dinero con este empleo que con el otro, muchísimo más.

Su jefa la miró con una sonrisa altiva y salió de la bodega. Sora quiso sacarle la lengua y reventarle la loza en la cabeza mal teñida de la odiosa mujer, pero se contuvo, necesitaba el empleo, el jodido empleo.

Salió del café a duras penas cargando con la pesada carga de loza fina.

Caminó con cuidado de no mover mucho la caja, no podía romperse nada.

Dobló hacía la derecha y luego caminó recto. Esperó que el semáforo diera verde mientras la gente cruzaba la calle en roja corriendo, ella no se podía arriesgar, aunque, si tenía suerte podía ser que pasase un auto y la matase sin dolor, rápido… Suspiró, no, tampoco era una opción, debía cuidar de su padre.

Ella tenía la opción de irse de Japón, de estudiar su carrera soñada en Francia. Diseño. Siendo tutelada por su abuelito, pero no, no podía aceptarlo, no podía dejar sólo a su padre. Su madrastra ya lo abandonó por uno más joven, ella no podía hacerle lo mismo.

La luz del semáforo al fin dio verde, y cuando le dio verde ya no había nadie más aparte de ella para cruzar.

Dio un paso y luego otro, no alcanzó siquiera a dar el otro cuando los chirridos de un par de ruedas y un bocinazo la hicieron detenerse. La moto frenó a unos centímetros de sus pies, ella sobresaltada dio un salto hacía atrás y se tropezó con una grieta de la calle, callo de bruces al suelo y por impulso puso sus manos para evitar cualquier golpe, soltó la caja y esta cayó al suelo al igual que ella, rompiendo casi la mitad de la fina loza que ella tanto se había esmerado en cuidar durante el trayecto.

El ruido de la loza siendo quebrada contra el suelo aun en la caja le congelaron los sentidos.

El muchacho de la moto se quitó el casco y se apresuró a acercarse a la pelirroja.

— Eh, chica, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó.

Pero Sora no tenía oídos ni ojos para él. Aun aturdida se acercó a la caja y observó con pánico la loza que se había roto.

— ¿Oye…? —Nuevamente la voz masculina le llamó.

Enrojeció de ira, de rabia, de… todo, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tanto mal había hecho para que la vida le pagara así?

— ¡Eres. Un. Completo. Idiota! —Gritó con furia mientras se levantaba tomando la caja blanca entre sus manos y volviendo su camino para ir hacía el café. ¿Qué le diría a su jefa?, sentía estar apunto de llorar.

— ¿Qué…? —Preguntó él, desorientado.

Sora al fin posó sus ojos rubí en el rostro de él.

Si no hubiera estado tan furiosa hubiera quedado con la boca abierta completamente embobada… Es que él era… ¡era como un Dios griego! Alto, moreno, ojos color chocolates y expresivos, cabello revuelto color café al igual que sus ojos. Facciones finas, como si fuera tallado por un ángel. Frunció el cejo, ¿a quién le importaba lo tan guapo que fuera?, ¡le había roto toda la puta loza!

— ¡Que eres un imbécil!, ¡mira lo que haz hecho! —Le chilló apenas pudo salir de su estupor.

Él bajó su vista hacía lo que sostenía la pelirroja. Frunció el cejo, ¿qué tenía esa loza?

— Oye… Si quieres te puedo dar dinero y repones…

— ¡No! —Le gritó ella avanzando, pasando sobre su hombro para ir hacía el café y hablar con su superiora.

Tai parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

Tomó su moto y la encendió de nuevo, giró noventa grados y con lentitud comenzó a seguirla, yendo en contra del transito.

— Eh, niña, no seas terca —Le llamó.

Sora quiso golpearlo con fuerzas.

— Deja que te de dinero y asunto aniquilado, ¿no? —Le habló.

Ella se volteó para verlo fijo.

— Que no quiero tu sucio dinero, ¡vete a la mierda! —Chilló. Tai rodó los ojos y siguió andando encima de su moto junto a ella.

— Que terca eres, pelirroja…

— ¡No me llames así, imbécil! —Volvió a chillarle. —Ya te lo dije, vete a la mierda y deja de seguirme.

Apresuró aun más el paso y él la miró divertido.

— ¡Como quieras… Pelirroja! —Gritó Tai deteniendo su moto y observando divertido a aquella mujer.

Sora se acomodó la caja entre sus manos para dejar una libre. Debía hacerlo, con aquel estúpido gesto sabía que disiparía un poco su frustración. Elevó su mano y le enseñó su dedo corazón. Él se partió de la risa con el gesto.

Ella bufó desesperada y volvió a tomar la caja con las dos manos para llegar de una vez al café.

— ¡Adiós… Pelirroja! —Le gritó Tai para luego acelerar, dar vuelta en su moto y seguir con su camino.

Sora apretó su mandíbula y se apresuró para llegar. Sentía tanta frustración dentro de ella que estaba segura que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

Al fin llegó al café y entró.

Él tomó un camino, ella otro diferente, esperando no volverse a ver nunca. Pero la vida les tenía preparado una y mil juntas más, hasta que continuaran lo que habían comenzado a escribir sin saberlo hace ocho años atrás.

* * *

**_Ya, tengo una pésima noticia... Que aun me tiene con una tristeza enorme (no exagero... o quizá sí) Mi notebook, bueno, el notebook de mi papá hermoso.. :C Está decallendo de apoco, no sé si viva hasta mañana :C, lo sé, es algo horrible, porque si es así, ya no podré seguir con mis historias como lo venía haciendo. Pedirle el pc a mi hermano es algo que no está dentro de mis planes (viva el orgullo) además que también lo tiene malo... Maldita vida ql C: Que se empeña por hacerme sufrir .l. C: _**

**_Sí que terminé el capítulo rapidín porque lo había proometido para hoy, o bueno... para ayer, depende del horario, aunque aquí en Chile tampoco el viernes... aaa, filo. La cosa es que aquí está. _**

**_Escribí de todas las parejas principales, y de lo que se tratará las parejas secundarías (MIMAT Y TAKARI) _**

**_Empezando por T.K y Kari... Jajaja, pobre T.K, está en la friendzone :'D Además la tiene difícil, porque su conquista dice que todos los hombres son una mierda (?) (yo también lo creo :Z) xD Si que... pobrecito, la tiene arto difícil. Aunque, con su sensualidad y adorabilidad, demás cae redondita a sus pies C;_**

**_Ya... Matt... es todo un maricón infiel creyente que la pobre Mimi está en la palma de su mano. Pobrecito... lo haré tanto sufrir por lo que hace. :Z xD Al principio pensaba hacer que su "problemilla" sería que su manager le había informado hacer una especie de "gira" y lo separaría de su tierna novia, pero pensé "Naa, será muy simple y fome" si que decidí hacerlo como todo un perro infiel, típico de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", diré una cosa, pobre Matt, las cosas que tendrá que hacer para conseguir el perdón de la castaña C:._**

**_Ya, con respecto a la pareja principal. TAIORA! :D Se reencontraron y tal como dice el sumary no se reconocen (aweonaos!) C: Él casi la mata, bueno, dos veces (la primera junto con Matt) pero la segunda le traerá una horrible consecuencia que la tengo pensada estrategicamente en mi mente. (La comenzaría ahora, pero tengo tanto sueño que si la escribó me saldrá como las weas, si que naah) Sé que el primer reencuentro es como... "puta los ql" xDD Pero es su primer encuentro, ya vendrán más, en donde Tai se burlará aun más de la pelirroja y además, cargará con un tremendo peso de conciencia :/ Pobrecito, venga que lo consuelo :D _**

**_Yaa... Ahora responderé a todos sus hermosos Review que me hicieron subir este capítulo hoy (que insito ando caga de sueño y mañana cuando lea el cap de seguro me dará un infarto y diré "¡PA qé mierda lo subí si ni lo arreglé!" veré miles de faltas que se me han pasado y bla, bla, bla... ME dejo con el lateo y mejor respondó a sus comentarios. (Entiendan, la falta de sueño) c: _**

**_Leeeen: Awww Mi niña, me haces tan feliz :'D No tienes nada que envidiar! osea!, tús fic son geniales, me encantan! (aunque me tengas aquí esperando como weona tus actualizaciones ¬¬) Jajajaja, la parte del broche, es que no podía dejarlo afuera, amó esa pelicula sólo por la parte Taiora, es que... aww! Ahí, ahí! es donde se NOTA que se aman y que quieren darse como caja por todos lados (creo que soy una cochina mente sucia, los pobres deben tener como once y yo los ando metiendo en cochinaas :Z) Oye!, weón!, me mataste mi ilusión D:! Yo quería que sus hijos fueran pelirrojos (en realidad su hija) :Z, ahora, sin la genetica de mi lado, ¿cómo le haré! Yaa... Exagero, lo haré igual porque lo escribiré así y ya :Z Ay adoro escribir :D xDD Y ami igual me gusta el fútbol, jugarlo y ver partidos de la selección (aunque seamos tan recontra malos) aunque aveces se nos sale lo weno (como el mati fernandez) que puta que lo amo :D 3 Ya... me salí de la tangente... Ahí están sus eventos desafortunados, Chan-chan!, el weón le pitió toda la loza! puta que es un conchesumare... (oo se me salió toda la rosa espinoza que llevo dentro) Es que... weón, yo trabajo en eso, y pensar que un día mi adorable jefa (enserio es adorable :Z) Me pida que lleve una wea así a una empresa y un imbécil casi me mata y además me la rompe, es para pegarle su buena pata en las bolas, aunque... Si fuera Tai, Ay papi, que me subo a su moto y nos vemos C: xD Yaa... Esto es lo que hace la falta de sueño.. Moriré! D: Espero que te guste el capítulo aunque lo haya escrito a la ligera :Z xD PEro es que weón, mi notebook! mi bebé!, morirá! DDDDD: Y yo moriré con él... Ya, nuevamente, sigo... Muchas gracias por tu comentario y leer las weas que se me pasan por mi mente!. Me alegro tanto de tenerte como lectora! Eres la mejor ! :D  
_**

**_Neko-Sandie: Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias!, prometo no abandonarlas porque amo escribir y ya tengo el final pensado de esta y de la otra si que aunque me demoré mil años las terminaré, lo juro (manita en el corazón y dedo boy-scout) Gracias por comentar!, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!  
_**

**_LaSraDarcy: No me interesa que tus comentarios sean como un testamento! Me encantó! Si que no los acortes nunca! mira que me divirtió leerlo demasiado como para que seas cruel y venga otro y sea cortito D: No!. JAjajsajsajas, sí, Tai es toda una damisela en peligro (te cuento un secreto?) había pensado en un capítulo poner eso, que Sora le saca en cara a Tai que cuando era un niño era toda una nena en aprietos y que ella como buena mujer tuvo que ayudarlo :A Eh, eh? xD Jajajjaa, un mal necesario, tranquila, que sé a lo que vas, no es la primera historia que escribo, tengo millones de historias más (que son con personajes inventados y weás) y que las tengo más abandonadas que calcetín huacho (wena!) Pero estás no planeo abandonarlas (al menos por ahora) no mentira, no planeo hacerlo y no, no y no porque no puedo ser cruel (es que soy muy adorable) como para dejarlas inconclusas y a los lectores ahí, esperando que algún día me decida a continuar; es por eso que los subí, porque ya tengo todo estrategicamente planeado en mi cabecita castañita C: Yaaa... Sobre el Mimato... Matt es un maldito infiel , pero no!, voy encontra de los infieles y de los que tienen la mentalidad de MAtt si que... Ahí verás que haré con ellos dos para que él se pegue la avispá de la wea que está haciendo y Mimi también de la wea que le están haciendo y como buena mujer digna, lo hará sufrir con lo peor (ahí verás que es). Aquí está el primer encuentro. El segundo, te lo doy por firmado que será aun más... extraño... (Me calló porque soy re mala para guardar secreto si que mejor sigo con lo otro :X) Jajaja, obvio, Sora es tan macho-dama que llega a dar gusto. (Revelión femenina) "Sexo fuerte" Por favor, son todos unos cabeza de musculos que no saben usar otra cabeza que no sea... (ya, ando con sueño, entiendeme porfavor D:) Jajajajajjaajjajaaa... oo siempre veo esa parte de la pelicula en youtube, es que la amo! Weón, cómo mierda los creadores de Digimon nos hicieron esa wea (?) Acabaron con la iluscion de miles y miles de fans!, imbéciles ¬¬. Y sí, Tai cumplirá con cada una de sus promesas... Todas toditas! :D Hasta la de casarse (?) xD Yaa mejor me callo porque ando con sueño y yo así digo y hago cada wea si que yaa... Sería. Muchas gracias por comentar!, me alegro mucho que te haya parecido adorable! :D (aa sí, además, soy sensual lo tengo asumido desde el año 1 cosa que equilibrio con mi adorabilidad c: xD) Espero que lo sigas, mira que tengo pensado tantas cosas más adorables aun, y también espero que no te desanime que Matt sea un infiel 88, pero ya verás como lo arreglo, que lo tengo todo planeado (hasta el más duro se enamora y quién no se enamoraría de Mimi?) Ya, ahora sí xD, Gracias por comentar, espero uno nuevo de este capítulo! Saludos C;  
_**

**_CureWhite13: Jajajsaas, te dije que tenía algo de "Tengo ganas de ti", y habrá algo que te parecerá super familiar, estoy segura (que será el próximo capitulo) Para que lo veas :Z (si estoy estorcionando :P) Yaa mi niña, espero que te guste este capítulo, como t dije, me base en "tengo ganas de ti" pero no caí en lo igual, mi idea es tener mis propias historias y no unas identicas a las que ya existen :D Espero que te guste y comentes!  
_**

**_Guest: Ajá, así de rapido eh?, este capítulo lo tenía ya casi escrito por completo cuando subí el epilogo, por eso no me demoré tanto, pero el otro.. no lo tengo nada avanzado si que creo que demorará más, además que con el probllema de mi pc... Ay Dios, no sé si siga mañana :C xD Pero ya... Eso sería, espero que vuelvas aa coomentar y pongas tu nombre abajito para responderte mejor, Gracias! :D  
_**

**_Mari: Soy cruel lo sé :z PEro era necesario matarla (casi siempre termino matando a alguien en mis historias) ._. xD Sí soy cruel :Z Pero ya verás que siempre hago finalez felices :D (Si es una indirecta para que sigas el fic) Saludos y gracias por el comentario.  
_**

**_Guest 2... Aria 05: JAjajaa, tenía la leve sensación de que eras tú, xD Es que soy adivina :Z xD Una bruja igual que la jefa de Sora :P xD Espero no desilucionarte con este capítulo y que te guste tanto esta historia como la otra. Espero un comentario de este capí, saludos y un abrazo. Gracias por leerme!  
_**

**_Ya. Gracias por leerme y espero recibir más comentarios para este capítulo, que en verdad, lo subo muerta de sueño sólo por ustedes (sí espero que les de cargo de conciencia y me comenten :Z) eS que soy mala c: y más cuando tengo sueño (pero eso no me quita lo adorable :A xDaa y lo sensual también xD) Ya... nuevamente les digo, espero recibir comentarios porque es eso lo que mantiene viva la historia y al autor! Nuevmaente agradezco a todas esas personas bellisímas que me comentaron! Saludos y un abrazo a todas! :D_**

**_Sophie :A_**

**_PD: Para los que leen "Sin daños a terceros" lo avanzó, de apoco porque ando muy ocupada esta semana, espero tenerlo luego listo, antes de que mi compu muera (crucen los dedos para que no muera aun) Juro que mueroooooooooo! DDDDDDDD: Mi compu :'C Ya... Eso es lo que hace el sueño. Sí, ya me dejo de webiarlas para que comenten. Adiós! _**


	3. Capítulo II: Sora

_**Ya, aquí traigo la tercera actualización, así de rapidín. Es que soy una mujer muuuuuy responsable, además, que como sé que en agosto las actualizaciones comenzarán a ser cada vez más lejanas, pues... Subiré ahora C: **_

_**Se me había olvidado comentar algo. Este Fic se creó en mi cabecita a base del libro de Federico Moccia; "Tengo ganas de ti", con una extraña combinación de la serie Inglesa "Skins" y de la película "La nueva cenicienta". Sin más los dejos con la lectura, abajo, responderé a sus hermosos comentarios y algunas dudas C: Nos vemos abajito :D**_

* * *

_Capítulo II:__ "Como bandida"_

* * *

"_Las niñas buenas van al cielo… Las malas donde quieran."_

* * *

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Subió hacía la oficina de su jefa con la caja blanca aun en sus manos. La loza chocaba entre sí, produciendo un ruido sordo al chocar los pedazos rotos con los mismos. Es que temblaba, estaba tiritona. Ya sabía ella que ese no era su día.

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Tragó pesadamente y entró.

Su jefa estaba sentada en su escritorio. Elevó sus ojos y la observó entrar. Frunció las cejas y esperó a que la pelirroja hablara.

— Jefa… Yo…

— "Jefa… Yo…" —Imitó pobremente la voz de su empleada, Sora creyó que poco a poco le comenzaba a dar un serio tic en el ojo izquierdo. —No quiero más titubeos, quiero saber qué pasó.

Sora se puso aun más nerviosa, ¿qué pasó en realidad? _Jefa, ¿sabe qué? Un imbécil casi me mata, pero a fin de cuenta es su culpa, yo no debería estar aquí, yo debería estar en camino hacía el mejor trabajo que tengo, porque… la verdad, usted y todo su puto café son una mierda._ No, no podía decirle eso.

— Iba a cruzar y un tipo en moto…

— ¿Sabes qué?, mejor cállate y vete… No, mejor… Te lo dejo más claro, cállate, vete y no vuelvas. Éstas despedida —La mujer le sonrió con cinismo y bajó sus ojos para volver a poner atención al papeleo que tenía esparcido por todo su escritorio.

Sora se quedó ahí de pie, con cara de nada. Comenzó a tener movilidad en su rostro nuevamente y frunció el cejo. Con rabia dejo caer la caja de loza que hasta entonces había tenido en sus manos, provocando un fuerte estruendo que hizo saltar en su asiento a la vieja bruja de su jefa. Salió de la oficina de su jefa con un revoltijo en su estómago y un agujero tremendo en su pecho. ¿Qué haría ahora?, quiso no pensar en eso y correr hacía su otro empleo, lo único que le faltaba era que la despidieran del campus.

(*)

Llenó la tina de su baño con agua caliente, le vertió casi todo el contenido de la botella para espuma de baño. Se quitó la bata y se metió desnuda para relajarse. Cerró sus ojos y frunció el cejo. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior se colaban en su mente.

— _Matt no te es sincero, Mimi —Le había susurrado su amiga Zuuko cuando se sentó a un lado de ella. _

— _¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó. Pero su rubia amiga tan solo se encogió de hombros, le sonrió con cierta tinta de tristeza y se levantó del asiento para irse a hacer quizá qué cosa. Tampoco era como si le importara realmente saber que iba a hacer su amiga, pero le había dejado intrigada con sus palabras. ¿Matt no le era sincero?_

Relajó su rostro y sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados. Lo que pasaba era obvio, Zuuko le tenía envidia, como Tai siquiera le prestaba atención y a ella la veía tan feliz con su perfecto novio le causaba envidia y quería sembrar la desconfianza en ella para acabar su relación. Zuuko era la peor amiga del mundo, era una envidiosa.

Una fuerte punzada cruzó por su pecho. ¿Y si era cierto?

Negó con su cabeza, él la amaba, aunque… Si lo pensaba con claridad, él jamás le ha dicho que la ama, tampoco un te quiero. Pero sí se lo ha demostrado, ¿no? Siempre ha estado allí para ella. Sí, Matt era el mejor novio del mundo, era imposible que él le hiciera esa atrocidad.

— _¿Y Matt? —Le había preguntado Tai anoche. _

_Mimi enarcó una ceja y terminó de beber de su vaso de jugo de naranja con suavidad, había bailado toda la noche y estaba que moría de sed._

— _Creí que estaba contigo —Le soltó. _

_Tai pestañeó un par de veces y luego hizo una mueca que fue imposible de reconocer. El moreno se volvió nervioso._

— _Dijo que iría a fumarse un cigarrillo, lo voy a ir a buscar —Y se marchó. Se encogió de hombros, que raro era Tai…_

¿Y si era así?, ¿si en realidad Matt no le era cien por ciento sincero?

Bufó.

Solucionaría aquello en este mismo instante.

Se salió de la ducha apenas terminó de darse el baño y se fue a vestir. Se puso una bonita falda corta de color azul y una camisa rosa que hacía juego con sus zapatos. Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su novio.

— Hola Matt, ¿puedes venir a casa? —Preguntó con aquella voz dulce y armoniosa que la caracterizaba. El rubio por el otro lado del teléfono le dijo que en minutos estaría allí, junto con ella.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó ahí, quieta… Era imposible que Matt le hiciera algo que la dañara, ella lo llamaba y él corría, no le haría daño, él siempre se lo recordaba…

Esperó unos minutos para que él llegara. Luego de once minutos de espera tocaron a su timbre.

Se levantó del sofá de un salto y corrió a abrirle a su rubio novio.

Matt estaba sonriente al otro lado de la puerta, ella se apresuró a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo con dulzura en sus labios, a lo que él respondió gustoso.

— ¿Qué pasó, amor? —Preguntó él apenas entró por completo al departamento en el que vivía su novia.

La castaña tomó la mano de su novio y lo acercó hacía el sofá, se sentó junto a él y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Matt sonrió, amaba los mimos que Mimi siempre tenía para con él.

— Nunca me harías daño, ¿verdad, Matt? —Preguntó ella. Las palabras de Zuuko pasaban por su mente como un disco rayado.

Matt la miró extrañado y acercó sus labios para fundirse en un tierno beso, como si con aquel gesto él respondiera a la pregunta que le había formulado Mimi. La fue recostando poco a poco en el sofá hasta quedar él encima de ella. La castaña se separó de él y lo miró fijo a los ojos.

— No hay nada de lo que yo me deba enterar, ¿verdad? Me eres completamente sincero, ¿cierto? —Preguntó ella aun con un deje de desconfianza en la voz.

Él sostenía su cuerpo con los brazos y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —Preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Comentarios —Soltó.

Matt frunció el cejo y se incorporó hasta quedar nuevamente sentado como correspondía. Mimi se incorporó también y lo miró fijo, esperando alguna contestación.

— ¿Crees en los comentarios de la gente? Que tonto es eso Mimi…

La castaña frunció el cejo, ¿le había dicho tonta?

— Bueno, si comentan es por algo, ¿no? —Murmuró. Matt la miró fijo por un instante, con intensidad.

— Y crees más en la gente que en tu novio —confirmó. Mimi frunció el cejo, ¿cuándo fue que la conversación se volvió en su contra?

— No he dicho eso Matt. No puedes esperar que me quede con las dudas ante comentarios sobre tu sinceridad para conmigo —Contestó ella frustrada, hizo un ademán de levantarse del sofá, pero la mano de su novio sosteniéndola por la muñeca le hizo detenerse, se volvió a mirarlo.

— No seas tonta, Mimi. Son unos celosos, eso es lo que pasa —Le dijo él al tiempo que jalaba con cuidado de ella para atraerla hacía él y fundirse nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

(*)

Salió de su casa sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se largó a correr apenas sus pies tocaron el duro suelo de la calle. Tenía una dirección en específico y quería llegar lo más rápido que pudiera. Debía contarle a su amigo T.K el mail que le había enviado su ex novio. Descargarse con alguien, poder llorar tranquila. Desahogarse.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas apenas ella cruzó la calle corriendo, le dolía tremendamente el pecho, sentía como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera quebrado para nunca más reponerse.

Llegó al fin al departamento en el que vivía T.K junto con su padre Hiroaki y tocó intentando controlarse, pero le fue inútil, toco la puerta con desespero.

La rubia cabellera de T.K se dejó ver, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró al ver la mueca en el rostro de la castaña Kamiya.

Kari no le dio tiempo a preguntar qué había pasado, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

T.K extrañado la envolvió en sus brazos con cuidado. Giró un tanto su vista al sentirse observado, su padre estaba parado en el umbral de la cocina con una mueca divertida en su rostro. El rubio se sonrojó. Hiroaki elevó sus cejas sugerente y él se sonrojó aun más, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se largará y él hombre rodó los ojos y se metió por el pasillo para ir a su pieza.

Kari sollozó en su pecho atrayendo la atención del rubio nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó él alejándose un tanto para quitar una de las lágrimas que había botado su mejor amiga.

— G-Gekko —Hipó. T.K sintió la sangre correr con fuerzas hacía su rostro. —Me… Envió un mail, diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo… Que… Que quería juntarse porque… Quería las cosas que me había dado, devuelta…

Y se largó a llorar nuevamente.

T.K tensó su mandíbula y apretó los puños. Soltó a Kari y se introdujo hacía el salón de su casa. Kari se quedó ahí, observando la reacción de su mejor amigo mientras soltaba lágrimas silenciosas.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —Preguntó T.K mientras se volteaba para ver por la ventana de su hogar.

Kari se limpió una de sus lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta larga.

— Él quiere sus cosas… Se las daré —Le dijo.

T.K se volteó a mirarla y asintió.

— A la próxima lo golpearé, Kari —Soltó el rubio apretando sus labios.

Kari bajo su vista a la vez que una lágrima caía por su mejilla nuevamente.

— No vale la pena… —Soltó con voz ronca.

T.K frunció el cejo.

— Sí que lo vale. Ese imbécil insiste en contactarte tan solo para hacerte sufrir cada vez más, ¿para que va a querer las cosas que te ha regalado?, ¿de qué le servirá un oso de peluche o qué sé yo qué cosas más? —Preguntó T.K.

Kari se encogió de hombros y se llevó una mano a su mejilla para limpiarse una nueva lágrima.

— Tienes razón —Murmuró —yo no tengo que verlo si no quiero.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa y se acercó a él para volver a abrazarlo. Descansó su cabeza en su pecho nuevamente y soltó un suspiro entre cortado.

— Eres mi mejor amigo, T.K. Muchas gracias —susurró ella.

Él también soltó un suspiró y besó los cabellos castaños de ella. Su mejor amigo, si con eso logra mantenerla así, pues, bienvenido sea.

— Oh, lamento interrumpir —Soltó el padre de T.K saliendo por el pasillo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kari se separó de su mejor amigo y observó algo sonrojada a Hiroaki.

— Hola señor Ishida —Saludó cordial.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa tremenda y pronunció las palabras que T.K rogaba para que las callara.

— Entonces, ¿ya son novios? —Preguntó de sopetón. Sí, las dijo. T.K enrojeció de vergüenza y se llevó una mano a su rostro con desesperación. Su padre, tan inoportuno, no supo qué tenía en la cabeza cuando decidió ir a vivir junto con él en vez de haberse quedado con su madre…

Kari soltó una pequeña risita.

— No somos novios, señor. Sólo amigo, los mejores —Sonrió enormemente, T.K contuvo las ganas de fruncir el cejo.

Hiroaki relajó el rostro y asintió con lentitud.

— Ajá… Bueno yo voy saliendo—Se volteó hacía la puerta, para ir hacía quizá dónde, —amigos, sí claro como no…

T.K enrojeció aun más por lo último que dijo su padre antes de salir. Carraspeó para quitar a Kari de su ensoñación.

Ella se volteó y le dio una sonrisa triste. Él suspiró.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —Preguntó, ella asintió.

(*)

Maldijo el momento en que decidió ir a cenar a casa de sus padres.

El silencio era sepulcral y siquiera se dirigían la mirada. Era como si ambos vivieran en su propia burbuja sin el otro, como si entre ellos dos hubiera dos imanes que se repelaran. No debía ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, sólo observador.

Posó sus ojos chocolates en su mamá y preguntó, sólo para romper el silencio.

— ¿Dónde está, Kari?

Ambos levantaron su vista y la posaron en su hijo mayor. Se observaron por un momento y volvieron a bajar su vista a sus platos. ¿Cómo era que Kari los soportaba? Él hubiera terminado enfermo de no ser porque ya se había independizado.

Su mamá respondió sin elevar la vista, con voz monótona.

— Cenará donde T.K.

Tai corrió su vista cabreado y sin decir algo más se levantó de la silla.

— Me iré. Adiós…

Se marchó sin siquiera esperar alguna contestación de parte de sus padres. Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer en vez de estar ahí. Era como estar en medio de la nada…

(*)

Llegó a su casa de noche. Había tenido un pesado día y lo único que quería era lanzarse a su cama y dormir. Suspiró. Tuvo suerte de que su jefe anduviera con humor y no la haya regañado por haber llegado casi media hora tarde.

Abrió la puerta. Las luces estaban todas apagadas y eso quería decir tan sólo una cosa. Su padre aun no había llegado. No le extrañó, soltó un suspiro sonoro y se fue hacía su cuarto, quería dormir, tan sólo dormir y no pensar en nada. Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano e ir a buscar trabajo urgente, con la miseria que ganaba su padre y con lo poco que le pagaban en el campus no podrían soportar el mes.

Se lanzó a la cama y cerró sus ojos, quería que el sueño la venciera, sin embargo no podía dormir y no sabía el porqué. Soltó un bufido cargado de resignación cuando se dio cuenta que era inútil intentar dormir. Fue hacía la cocina y abrió la lacena para buscar algo para comer. Sacó un yogurt y lo abrió, con una cuchara se llevó el primer bocado a la boca y lo escupió con rapidez. Estaba acido. Observó la tapa. Venció hace casi un mes atrás. Lo botó en la basura y se apresuró para beber un poco de agua, sentía que vomitaría. Se le quitó el hambre.

Fue hacía el salón y se sentó en el sofá. Prendió la televisor, así quizá se distraería.

No, fue inútil también. Estaba nerviosa, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el despido de hoy en la mañana. Observó el reloj en la pantalla de su móvil. Las diez y quince. Soltó un suspiro. Su padre nuevamente había ido al bar.

Siguió observando la televisión, sólo observando, sin poner atención. Se acurrucó en el sofá de mejor manera para quedar completamente acostada. Ahí logró dormirse.

_Caminar, correr, reír. Saltar, voltearse y volver a reír. Alguien te persigue y ríes por eso. Era un niño, tú también eres una niña. Él te llama… _ "_¡Cuando sea más grande te buscaré y cuando te encuentre te traeré devuelta a tu casa, Sora! ¡Lo prometo!". __Te gritó, pero tú ya no reías, llorabas, perdiste algo, y no lo recuerdas, porque quisiste olvidar tu infancia, porque perdiste algo valioso en ese momento y porque te quitaron tan despiadadamente otro tesoro._

Despertó de un salto, sintiendo su frente cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Con una de sus manos quitó el flequillo que se le había adherido a la frente. Apretó sus ojos y se volteó. La televisión aun seguía prendida y estaba todo tal y como ella lo había dejado. Observó la hora en el reloj colgante que había a un lado de la entrada al comedor. Un cuarto para las tres. Era tardísimo y su padre aun no llegaba…

Se paró del sofá y se pasó una mano por su rostro. Fue hacía su closet y sacó un abrigo. Debía salir a buscar a su padre, ya era tarde, mañana él tenía trabajo y no podían arriesgarse a que él también perdiera el empleo. Tomó sus llaves y salió de casa, aun con aquel palpitar frenético contra su pecho, tal y como lo había tenido cuando despertó de aquel extraño sueño…

Salió de su casa abrazándose a sí misma y comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos, moría de frío y las calles estaban desiertas. No es como si le temiera a andar a esas horas en la calle, sola y desolada, no. Ella sabía como manejar aquellas situaciones, además, tenía a su mamá cuidándola, y ella confiaba en eso.

(*)

— Lo dices porque tienes envidia —Soltó Mimi con suavidad, sin gritar ni alterarse, es que las damas no se debían alterar, si lo hacían podían caer en alguna clase de estrés y no podía ser así.

Zuuko elevó su vista al cielo. Tenía ganas de gritarle a su castaña amiga. La bulla del lugar le hacía imposible controlarse, y sin más le gritó.

— ¡Te engaña, Mimi!, ¡te ésta viendo la cara de estúpida!, él y Aizawa…

Mimi abrió su boca indignada. No, ella _no_ se había atrevido a gritar esa atrocidad. Guio sus ojos miel hacía su novio que estaba a unos pasos más apartado de ella, conversando animadamente con alguna de sus fans, Jun Motomiya estaba ahí y un poco más atrás, Aizawa, sonriendo coquetamente.

Entrecerró sus ojos, observando la escena. Su amiga parecía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, se llevó una mano a su pecho y soltó un prolongado suspiro de alivio. Pero Mimi al contrarío sentía como si una piedra se hubiera instalado en su pecho.

Dio un paso hacía donde Matt, quien reía con sus fans y con _esa…_ Aizawa se acercó con una sonrisita hacía SU novio y puso su mano con su fea manicure encima del hombro de él. Volvió a sonreírle mientras ponía su otra mano en su pecho. Ella enfureció, y lo hizo aun más al ver reír a Matt feliz de la vida.

Se plantó frente a ellos, cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y elevó una de sus finas cejas. Carraspeó. El sequito de mujeres acosadoras voltearon a mirarla. Se preguntó qué cara tendría en ese momento para que todas se alejaran un paso de Matt, claro, a excepción de esa rastrera de Aizawa.

— Oye tú… Mujer barata, suelta a mi novio en este instante —No se le ocurrió ningún otro adjetivo para llamarla. La rubia desabrida lo soltó y puso ambas manos en sus anchas caderas.

— ¿Si no qué?, ¿planeas golpearme?, ¿tú? —Preguntó.

Mimi miró de reojo a su novio quien miraba la escena con… ¿diversión?, ¡pero qué rayos estaba pensando Matt!

— No tengo porque rebajarme a golpes, claro, a menos que no sepas defenderte de otra manera, que es muy probable, conociendo tu nivel intelectual —Le dijo ella y se sintió orgullosa de si misma al decirlo.

— Já, ¿yo tonta?... Pues la única tonta que hay en este lugar eres tú, además, claro, de la más gorda…

Mimi abrió la boca indignadísima. Sintió toda la rabia corroerle el cuerpo y unas ganas locas de lanzarse encima de esa… _Pu…_ y golpearla como en las películas hasta que quedé llorando y suplicando por clemencia. Estuvo apunto de lanzársele encima si no hubiera sido por que su novio al fin la había detenido.

La afirmó por la cintura y la empujo hacía atrás, colocándose delante de ella.

— Ey… No hay porque pelear —Dijo él con tranquilidad.

Mimi dio un paso hacía atrás y con rabia puso sus manos en el pecho de Matt, empujándolo.

— Déjame tú. No me toques —Le chilló. Observó por detrás de él como la… _Pu…_ sonreía victoriosa. O no, no le daría en el gusto.

Sin previo aviso la castaña tomó la nuca del rubio y lo atrajo hacía ella para chocar sus labios en un beso salvaje. Sonrió en mitad del beso imaginándose el rostro cargado de envidia y molestia de Aizawa y esa tropa de tontas. Porque Matt era de ella y con eso lo iba a dejar más claro que nunca.

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que las chicas se iban dispersando poco a poco, no había ya rastro de Aizawa. Cuando ya nadie más les prestó atención se separó de él. Matt abrió sus ojos azules y sonrió enormemente, sonrisa que le duró poco al ver el rostro lleno de furia de Mimi.

— No sonrías Ishida, ¿creías que me olvidé de ti? —Preguntó con voz completamente seria.

Matt apretó sus labios para no volver a sonreír, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

— No es broma, Matt. ¿Por qué le sonreías tanto?, ¿coqueteabas con ella? —Le preguntó. Matt enarcó una ceja.

— Sólo estaba sonriendo, por favor, Mimi. No seas ridícula —Le dijo él. Mimi entrecerró sus ojos y se volteó apretando sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

Caminó por entre la gente. Chocó contra Tai e Izzy quienes bebían una cerveza, observaron a la castaña, fijo, ella apretó aun más sus puños. Ambos supieron de inmediato qué era lo que pasaba…

— Izzy, llévame a casa —Le dijo la castaña mirando al pelirrojo. Izzy pestañeó un par de veces mirando extrañado a Mimi. Cinco segundos después llegó Matt, quien fue ignorado olímpicamente por ella. El rubio rodó los ojos.

— ¿Pero…? —Se dispuso a preguntar Izzy.

Mimi soltó un bufido y se volteó.

— Bueno, si no quieres llevarme, me iré en taxi —Siguió caminando ella.

Matt sonrió.

— Déjenla, volverá cuando no encuentre ningún…

Una voz masculina le cortó el aire cuando iba a terminar la frase. Un castaño chico apareció en la escena llamando a su novia.

— ¡Michael! —Sonrió ella con victoria. Matt odiaba a su amigo Michael, era un plan de venganza perfecto…

Él terminó por acortar los centímetros que los separaban y sonrió mientras se sobaba su nuca.

— ¿Cómo está todo, Mimi? —Preguntó el chico contento al haber encontrado a su amiga en aquel lugar tan concurrido.

Mimi sonrió aun más. Matt los observaba fijo desde atrás, al igual que Tai e Izzy.

— No muy bien —Le dijo ella haciendo un puchero, —no tengo como irme a casa.

El chico sonrió enormemente.

— Pues vamos, yo te llevo. Será un placer —Le dijo el castaño. Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron su camino hacía el auto de él.

Matt apretó ambos puños y su mandíbula se tensó.

— ¡¿Por qué no la llevaste? —Le gritó a su amigo moreno, quien lo miró con diversión.

— Ella no me preguntó a mí, fue a Izzy. Por si no recordabas odia las motos —Le dijo Tai sin borrar aquella expresión de diversión en el rostro. Matt lo fulminó con la mirada y se giró a ver a su amigo pelirrojo para que le explicara.

Izzy se encogió de hombros sin responder nada. Matt bufó y se giró para caminar con rapidez. Tai le detuvo.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó.

— ¿Dónde crees tú? —Rebatió el rubio. Tai giró sus ojos. Sí, Matt era un idiota con todas sus letras.

(*)

Respiraba agitado. Tenía ambas manos puestas en su estómago y miraba el techo con fijeza. No quería voltear, le daba algo... le daba… ¿miedo?...

Sonrió y negó con su cabeza con suavidad, no debía por qué tener miedo, claro que no, ¡por favor!

Giró su rostro hacía su izquierda con lentitud.

Ahí estaba ella, mirando también el techo, con ambas manos encima de las sabanas.

— _Ya no llores, Kari __—__Le pidió cuando la castaña volvió a soltar otra lágrima. Él se apresuró a rodearla con sus brazos. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. _

— _No entiendo, T.K… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?, me siento tan… mal __—__Sollozó nuevamente y T.K se apresuró a elevar el rostro de la chica para limpiar sus mejillas. Ella sonrió con tristeza._ _—__Me siento tan sola… Mis padres se encerraron en si mismos y ya ni me ven, y ya no puedo ser dependiente de Tai, ya no más. Estoy sola en esto. _

_T.K sonrió afablemente._

— _No lo estás… Nunca lo estarás…_

Luego de eso fue ella quien lo besó. No, no fue él. Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Sí, se habían besado, sí, se habían besado y comenzado a desnudar, sí, tuvieron relaciones. Dos amigos, los mejores, teniendo relaciones…

T.K abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. Kari siguió ahí, mirando el techo, perdida quizá en qué clase de pensamientos. T.K tan sólo pedía que no estuviera pensando en ese imbécil.

— Me iré —Soltó Kari en un susurro que le fue casi imposible de oír.

La observó levantarse, cubriéndose con las sábanas, recoger su ropa tirada por el suelo. Cabizbaja. T.K volvió sus ojos azules hacía arriba, dejó de mirarla, enfocando toda su atención en el techo mientras la castaña se vestía. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y él volvió a enfocar su vista en su _mejor amiga._

Kari sostenía la manilla de la puerta con una de sus manos, miraba el suelo. Temblaba.

— No te vayas, Kari —Le dijo T.K. —Es muy tarde, algo puede pasarte y…

— Llamaré a Tai —Cortó la castaña. T.K soltó un suspiro prolongado mientras ella salía del cuarto de él. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sí, era definitivo, se había vuelto una mierda para Kari…

Kari caminó con suavidad por el apartamento del chico. Se volteó mirando hacía el cuarto de T.K. Quiso voltearse y entrar nuevamente, acostarse a su lado y acurrucarse, pero le dolía el pecho, extrañamente le dolía. Se acostó con T.K, con su mejor amigo y ella… Ella no había tenido relaciones con nadie además de Gekko. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿por qué…? T.K era su mejor amigo, a no ser que él… Negó con su cabeza, era imposible. Sólo había una opción, él se acostó con ella porque es hombre. Todos son así, tienen la oportunidad y no la piensan dos veces, no. Él se acostó con ella porque ella es una chica y él es un chico.

Marcó el número de su hermano mayor.

Oyó la voz de su hermano por el otro lado del teléfono.

— Tai, ven a buscarme a casa de T.K. Por favor… Sí, sí, estoy bien…

Sin más colgó y salió del apartamento cerrando con suavidad. Aun temblaba, aun sentía la calidez del cuerpo de T.K junto al suyo.

(*)

— ¿Y hace cuánto se fue?

El barman la observó fijamente, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos negros. Sora frunció el labio, ¿por qué no le contestaba?

— Se fue hace un par de horas atrás, Sora…

A la chica se le hizo un agujero en su pecho. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido su padre? Si no se demoraba más de quince minutos en llegar a la casa, además, él iba en auto, con mayor razón, se demoraría unos cinco minutos, no más.

Asintió y se volteó para ir a hogar, a lo mejor ya había vuelto y ella no se dio ni cuenta. Salió del bar y se encaminó a pasos rápidos hacía su casa. La angustia pudo más que ella y se largo a correr. En poco más de diez minutos estuvo abriendo la puerta con rapidez. Llamaban, un teléfono sonaba. Abrió, saltó por encima de los sofás y descolgó el teléfono.

— Aló —Contestó apresurada, intentando por otra parte regular su respiración.

— _Hija… _—Era su padre, tenía la voz tiritona.

— ¿Dónde diablos estás, papá? —Preguntó Sora preocupada, esperando una contestación por parte de su padre. Él soltó un suspiro entrecortado por el otro lado del teléfono. Sora apretó el aparato entre sus manos, esperando una contestación.

— _Hija, yo… Estoy en la comisaría. Me arrestaron._

Sora apretó sus ojos. No, ella no podía estar pasando por esto. No al menos ahora.

— Voy hacía allá. ¿Cuánto dinero es la fianza? —Preguntó la pelirroja intentando no soltar un chillido.

— _Son trescientos cincuenta yens. _

Sora palideció, ¿de dónde sacaría ese dinero?, la línea se cortó por el otro lado.

Se giró para salir nuevamente de su casa e ir hacía la comisaría, pensando en el camino de dónde diablos sacaría esa cantidad de dinero. Abrió la puerta y un frío viento la envolvió completamente, para ser verano, le tocó justo una noche fría. Soltó un suspiro y siguió con su camino, jamás había estado hasta tan tarde en la calle. Suspiró, no, nada le pasaría.

Siguió su camino completamente precavida. Cualquier ruido o golpe le hacían sobresaltarse y apurar el paso. Pasó por alado de una botillería cerrada y siguió, no había transporte, no tenía cómo ir más rápido…

¿Cómo conseguiría el dinero?, ya no sabía nada…

El ruido de unas risas masculinas llamó su atención. Tragó pesadamente, venían de detrás de ella. Caminó rápido. Las risas aumentaron y con eso su paso. Dobló por una calle y luego giró hacía su derecha para seguir recto. Las risas no disminuían, aumentaban. Debía llegar a la comisaría, no podía desviarse del camino. Siguió caminando apresuradamente. Unos tipos cuarentones estaban apoyados en unas motocicletas adornadas con banderas, riendo y bebiendo cerveza. Ella no corrió su vista del frente, sin dejar de caminar.

— ¡Ey, hermosa… Ven un ratito a pasarla bien con nosotros! —Le llamó uno. Sora los ignoró y siguió con su camino.

Dobló por una calle nuevamente. No, no estaba perdida… Aunque, el camino cada vez se le hacía más largo. ¿Estaría yendo bien hacía la comisaría? Los ruidos de una moto le llamaron la atención. Se maldijo internamente, ¡eran esos tipos y venía por ella! No esperó ni un segundo más y soltó un chillido, si tenía suerte podía despertar a algún buen hombre y que la salvara. Se largó a correr. El ruido de la moto acercándose la asustó aun más. Apretó sus labios y se echó más vuelo para correr, no, no podía parar, no si quería vivir…

Las ruedas de la moto se oían cada vez más cerca… Estaba perdida.

Dobló por una calle y pisó una grieta, con el otro pie se impulso para no caer, pero fue inútil, cayó como un saco de papas al suelo. La moto se detuvo, justo a su lado… Estaba perdida.

— Oh, por favor, no me haga nada —Rogó con los ojos cerrados, esperando un golpe, una carcajada o algo por el estilo.

El hombro se agachó a su lado.

— Huías de… ¿mí? —Preguntó una voz.

Ella abrió sus ojos.

Unos ojos color chocolate la miraban intensamente. Lo reconoció de inmediato, alguien como él era imposible de olvidar.

— Tú —rugió Sora con voz gutural. Puso ambas manos sobre el asfalto y se levantó.

Tai la observo fijo.

— ¿Yo…? ¡Eh!, tú eres la chica de la loza, la de la lencería celeste —Soltó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sora apretó su mandíbula y se sonrojó completamente. ¿Lencería…?

— ¿Qué?...

Tai soltó una risita, divertido.

— Cuando te caíste hoy se vio parte de tu ropa interior. Lamento haber visto pero fue inevitable —Se excusó él aun divertido.

Sora apretó su mandíbula y apretó sus puños a un costado de su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro largo, intentando tranquilizarse.

— ¿Por qué me seguías? —Preguntó ella intentando controlar su tono de voz, pero pareció un gruñido.

— Pensé que estabas en peligro —Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sora elevó una ceja.

— ¿Y tú tienes complejo de policía? —Preguntó ella sonriendo con burla.

Tai sonrió enormemente y dio un paso hacía la pelirroja con ciertos aires altivos.

— No. Soy un súper héroe —Soltó.

Sora borró su expresión de burla y frunció el cejo.

— ¿Ah, sí?, pues para mí eres un imbécil —Le dijo, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y se alejó un paso. —Por tú jodida culpa perdí mi empleo.

Tai enarcó una ceja.

— Yo me ofrecí a pagarte esa loza… —Le soltó.

Sora frunció aun más el ceño. Pensó en lo dicho por el moreno y relajó sus rasgos faciales. Una idea pasó como un rayo por su cabecita pelirroja. Estiró su mano frente de Tai y sonrió con malicia.

— Dame tu billetera —Sonó más una orden que una petición.

Tai subió ambas cejas y elevó la comisura de su labio, sonriendo torcidamente.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

— Eso, dame tu billetera. Quiero, no… Exijo el dinero que me debes por la loza.

— Pues tú ésta mañana dijiste que no querías mi _sucio dinero_, ¿ahora sí? —Preguntó Tai, Sora asintió y el moreno sonrió enormemente, Sora se preparó para oír alguna idiotez por parte del chico. —Oh, ya entiendo, quieres mi billetera no por mi dinero, si no por mi identificación, ¿no?, quieres saber mi nombre, dónde vivo. Quieres volverte mí acosadora, a que sí.

Sora entrecerró sus ojos.

— No, quiero dinero. Necesito que me pagues el dinero que dijiste esta mañana. Trescientos yens —Comentó la pelirroja.

Tai frunció los labios.

— ¿Trecientos yenes? —Preguntó, ella asintió, —¿estás loca?

Sora negó aun sin apartar su mano del frente de Tai.

— ¿Y qué?, ¿lo quieres ahora? —Preguntó él observándola. Ella asintió otra vez. —¿Y tú crees que cargo trescientos yens en el bolsillo?

Sora ladeo su labio y bajó su mano. Estaba comportándose ridículamente, pero es que no quería dejar a su padre en ese lugar. Ese idiota no le daría el dinero.

— Vale, te doy el dinero… Pero estoy seguro que esa loza no valía tanto, por ende, te prestaré, pero me debes de pagar —dijo él.

Sora abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿en serio le daría el dinero?, asintió, contenta, al fin algo bueno le pasaba a ella.

— Apenas tenga dinero te lo devolveré, lo prometo —contestó apenas fue capaz de creer en lo dicho por el moreno. Tai enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero que me pagues con dinero? —cuestionó.

Sora abrió su boca indignada, ¿qué mierda…? ¡Bah!, ¡pero que tonta!, era hombre, era obvio… Abusaría de ella, maldita sea, y creía que la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad.

— Eres un descarado, cretino. ¡Vete a la mierda! —Soltó ella.

Se volteó dispuesta a irse, alejarse de ese… ese imbécil que quería abusar de ella. Claro, ¿acaso creía que ella se vendería por trescientos yens? ¡Era un asqueroso inmundo!

Tai fue más rápido que ella y se planto en frente, ella estuvo dispuesta a abofetearlo. Elevó su mano, pero nuevamente él fue más rápido. La tomó con una de las suyas, ella elevó la otra pero él ya había notado la acción desde mucho antes. La atrajo hacía él para que esta tampoco intentara golpearle en su parte baja. Ella forcejeó, pero el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del chico la embobaba.

— ¡Ey!, no pienses mal, sólo iba a ofrecerte una cita, tú sabes. Me invitas algo para comer y me pagas el dinero, ¿eh? Vamos, que la oferta es buena. Hasta ganas, muchas desearían estar en tu lugar —Le dijo el moreno afirmándola con fuerzas pero sin lastimarla. Ella detuvo el forcejeo y lo miró fijo.

— Sueña…

— Eres una tonta, tendrás el placer de estar un rato conmigo, cocinarme a mí y además te daré dinero —hizo un sonido con la boca y sonrió.

— Quiero el dinero ahora y no lo tienes. Olvídalo —Le contestó.

— Pero no vivo muy lejos de aquí, podríamos ir a mi casa, tomamos el dinero y luego te llevo donde quieras. ¿Ves?, hago de todo, soy hasta taxista, ¿qué te parece?

Sora forcejeó de nuevo, se volvía incomoda al tenerlo tan cerca. Una fugaz imagen de su infancia pasó por su mente, la empujó lejos, la escondió en el lugar más recóndito de su mente. No, volver a su niñez era doloroso, o al menos eso recordaba. Porque fue tanto el querer olvidarla que ya no recordaba casi nada.

— ¿Sabes cuántas chicas se han tragado ese cuento del "vamos hacía tal lugar y te daré lo que quieres"?, ¿sabes dónde terminan?... Sin ropa y muertas, enterradas en algún lugar por ahí —Dijo ella. Tai aflojó el agarre y ella se soltó. Dio un paso hacía atrás, el aroma del chico la aturdía.

Tai soltó una risa pequeña.

— ¿Crees que si fuera un abusador te tendría con toda la ropa puesta aun?, ¿en serio? Si así fuera ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no? Además, no tengo necesidad de abusar de ti, no soy un cerdo. Llamó a cualquieras de las chicas que tengo en mi celular y las tengo listas en mi apartamento en menos de cinco minutos, ¿y crees que abusaría de ti? —Preguntó. Sora se sonrojó sintiéndose extraña.

— Ya, basta. Entendí… —Dijo ella. Elevó su vista y se fijo en los ojos de él. —Vale, vamos a tu apartamento pero me darás el dinero de inmediato y nos largamos, ¿entendido?

Tai bufó dándose la vuelta, directo hacía su moto que estaba un tanto más atrás. Pasó un pie por encima y se subió. Tomó el casco entre sus manos.

— ¿Sabes?, a mi me enseñaron que cuando alguien ayudaba a otra persona este debía decirle gracias. Eres una maleducada —Le dijo tendiéndole el casco.

Sora se quedó congelada en el lugar, eso le sonaba a _deja vú. _Lo observó fijamente, él le sonrió… Esa sonrisa, lo conocía…

— Ey… Yo te conozco —Soltó ella acercándose hacía él.

Tai rodó los ojos mientras le pasaba el casco.

— Pues claro que sí, nos vimos hoy en la mañana, casi te mato y tú luego intentas robarme mi billetera, y ahora tenemos una cita —Le dijo él como si fuera obvio. Sora jugueteó con el casco entre sus manos.

— No, imbécil. No es eso —Le soltó feroz. Suspiró y bajó su vista hacía el casco negro que le había entregado el chico. Negó con su cabeza, eran recuerdos muy borrosos, era… no.

Se colocó el casco y se sintió ridícula cuando el muchacho soltó una risita por lo bajo. Sora empuñó su mano y Pum, golpe a mano empuñada justo en el hombro.

— Ay, pero que violenta… —Soltó sobándose el brazo, —y tampoco agradeces que te haya prestado mi casco. ¿Es que no notas lo caballeroso que fue mi gesto?

Sora bufó y se subió tras él. Elevó sus manos y se quedó ahí, ¿tendría que tocarlo? Puso sus manos en los hombros de él con suavidad y se quedó ahí. Él encendió la moto, la cual soltó un rugido. Sora apretó las manos en los hombros de él. Tai rio nuevamente por lo bajo.

— No me quiero responsabilizar si caes de la moto, si que por favor afírmate bien de mi, ¿sí? —Le pidió controlando su voz para que este saliera con seriedad, cuando la verdad quería explotar en una carcajada.

Sora no quiso discutirle y a regañadientes pasó ambas manos por la cintura del moreno. Sintió los duros abdominales del muchacho por encima de la camiseta. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y frunció el cejo, ¿qué había significado eso? Él partió con lentitud y luego acelero. Sora cerró sus ojos sintiendo en su estómago una sensación de miedo. Luego de un par de minutos abrió sus ojos y observó los edificios y demás cosas como manchas borrosas. Sonrió, aquella sensación de miedo pasó a una de adrenalina placentera. Escondió su rostro en la espalda del muchacho dejándose embriagar por su aroma. Sí, era una excelente sensación.

Pocos minutos después él se detuvo. Ella rápidamente lo soltó, él se bajó de la moto y le tendió una mano a ella para que bajase, a lo que Sora sólo ignoró y bajó por su cuenta. ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Una mujer dependiente?, tarado…

Se quitó el casco.

— Bien, ahora subamos a tu apartamento y terminemos con esta estupidez —Le dijo ella.

Caminó por su lado con la frente en alta, Tai la tomó de un brazo y la hizo voltearse. Se quedó mirándola de frente.

— Creo que me debes algo aun…

— ¿Gracias? —Preguntó irritada.

— A un taxista no se le paga con un gracias. Yo quiero un beso —Soltó. Sora enarcó una ceja y Tai sonrió galante.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Preguntó con los brazos en jarra. Tai negó con la cabeza simplemente, —pues que yo sepa a un taxista tampoco se le paga con un beso.

Tai rio, sí, lo dejo en jaque. La soltó y se caminó pasando por su lado para ir a su apartamento. No le iba a rogar, claro que no, él no rogaba, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

Abrió la reja de entrada para poder ingresar al edificio. Sora aun estaba parada a un lado de la moto, observando al muchacho fijamente.

— ¿No entrarás? —Preguntó él.

Sora soltó todo el aire contenido.

Sí, sería una larga noche. Aunque, no sabía si agradecer al haberse encontrado con ese moreno, si no fuera por eso, ella estaría de seguro dando vueltas aun para encontrar la famosa comisaría, y hasta, tal vez, desnuda y enterrada en algún lugar por ahí.

Avanzó hacía la entrada del apartamento con una extraña sensación en su interior, sensación que no sabía como interpretar.

* * *

**_Yaa! Subí, lueguito como a mi me gusta!, puta que soy responsable, estoy orgullosa de mí *-* xDD Yaa, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que lo deje justo justo cuando entran al departamento de Tai, eh? Si recibo más de diez comentarios haré que tengan sexo descontrolado altiro no más :D... No mentira XDDD No puedo hacer eso, va contra mi religión (?) :D _**

**_Muchas Gracias a todas por sus comtarios!, como las quiero :A _**

**_Leeen: Ay!, me encanta leer tus comentarios extensos y sensuales! Me encantan :Z Jajaja, tenemos algo parecido, cuando yo me emocionó hago casi lo mismo, es como un taldo que me da xDD JAsjasjas, te creo, me sentiría mal no leyendo un review tuyo en uno de mis fics (._. así de penosa) xDDD WEón!, muero de sueño D:! (Tenía que decirlo) xD Sé que le puse una vida de mierda a Sora, pero es que tenía que hacerlo porque obvio, después de la tormenta sale el sol y a Sora le saldrá un sensual, sexy, rico sol moreno C: Tai *-* (La weona, esa si que tiene suerte xD) Jsjsajsajjasas, Es que Matt estaba en estado de Shock, a mi muchas veces me han casi atropellado, la más graciosa fue cuando casi me atropello un argentino y me dijo "Ten cuidado, boluda" xDD Y yo reí y mi amigo que estaba esperandome en una esquina (si es una maraca :A) Me dijo "que eri weona, casi te matan y vo te reí" y yo me reí más :Z xDD Noo!, no hay que perdonar las infidelidades 88 ni de quien venga! porque después se acostumbran, pero como yo soy la creadora de este fic haré a Matt tanto sufrir por su imprudencia para con Mimi 88 .l. :D "WEON, MARICÓN, PUTAZO, HIJO DE PUTA, CALIENTE DE MIERDA, FEO CULIAOOOOO D: LO ODIEEE! " AJsjajsjasjas, por ahí andaba la PAty cofré, xDDD Me reí tanto leer aquel rosario, madre santisima! XDDD Yoko no será una amenza, al menos, no por ahora ._., ahí verás, no me hagas decirtelo 88 xD Ay, yo también andaría detrás de Tai commo una babosa enferma .:B, no mentira, me haría la interesante :D En una de esa lo atrapo con mi adorabilidad, sensualidad, cuerpo perfecto y cara bonita y osvios, inteligencia! *-* (Sí vale sueña) xDD Y como no!, osvios que la webiará aun más!, aquí si que se va al chancho, le vio los chones! xDDD Que verguenza :Z y qué si andaba con sus chones con ollitos! D: xDD AAw, gracias por amar todo lo que escribo, también amo lo que escribes C:  
_**

**_CureWhite:Aquí va el otro! QUE ENVIDIA!, estás en England! Amo ese país u.u, mandale saludos a Harry y toda su tropa xDDD Gracias por querer saber más!, ando enserio, con tanto sueño que digo y escribo puras weas xDD Bueno, espero que puedas leerlo y que no te gaste todo tu saldo, y que si lo hago, que valga la pena. Nos leemos!  
_**

**_LaSraDarcy: Lo sé, y tal vez sí me odies ._. pero es que... No recistí hacer a Matt como un Tony cualquiera (vease Skins) Pero sufrira cada una de las penurias que le hace pasar a Mimi, quien ya comenzó con su plan de venganza con su amigo Michael :Z xd Como lo dije en el capí anterior, hacer sufrir a Matt con sangre si es necesario, JUM! mira que hacerle eso a la guapa y princesa Mimi 88. Me descubriste!, un día cuando vi "La nueva cenicienta" se comenzó a formar esta historia en mi cabecita! De un principio planeaba ponerle que ahora vivia con su madrastra y su hermanastro pero luego dije "Naah, será muy Sam y no pues, no puedo hacer una copia barata 88" y luego empecé a planear y planeas el fic y aquí lo ves, hualá! (o como se escriba xD) JAsjajsjsaajs, tengo la mala costumbre de siempre observar a los tipos que pasan en moto, para ver si por ahí hay un Tai, pero weón, al parecer aquí en Chile se le venden moto a puros viejos barbones y panzones :C xDD No importa, aun mantengo la esperanza de que me encuentre mi principe azul (aunque igual me gustaría un lobo feroz 1313) C: Mentira!, no espero a ningun weón, soy igual que Sora, dependiente, no necesito de ningún macho inutil :D Sí, el papá de SOra sufre de Excesos de Alcohol, torpe, ahoga sus penas en ron C:... Sí weón, releyendo el fic Matt es un descarado!, mira que sonreírle a Mimi y besarla como si nada, Puaj!, asco me das rubio... tonto xD Kaskaksakasjsajas, a mi me acuerda a la canción de 3 am de no sé quién, Matt hará eso, dirá que no le interesa que Mimi lo haya dejado, que él encontrará una mejor y luego, Bam!, golpea la puerta de la castaña furioso porque la necesita, necesita su perdón. Ay, creo que se salió xDDD LOSË!, CUALQUIER mujer con tres dedos de frente le salta encima a Tai! Pico con la loza y con el trabajo, me fugo c: Muchas gracias por tu inmenso comentario! ME encanta, lo sabías 1313 xD Espero recibir uno igual a este capí, sí pido mucho, me volví una perra codisiosa con eso de los Review xDD  
_**

**_Aria:Mi niña, que tierna eres. Lo adivinaste! la corrieron de su trabajo como una vil perra! Jefa perra y "#$"##$"!#2#432 Ya, tu sabes, los taldos xDD Aquí hay otro encuentro, que aun no termina, Sora ya le parecio conocido Tai, bueno, se sabe el porqué ella aun no lo reconoce porque ha mandado al más recondito lugar de su cerebrito todos sus recuerdos del pasado y Tai, bueno, Tai es un tonto que vive en la luna xDD Un tonto muy bueno pero bah xD Tonto al fin y despistado :P Mi compu está agonizando, pero aun vive, la pantalla se le cae de apoco, como si tuviera lepra, pero esta vivo aun. Gracias pro cruzar los dedos! Saludos mi niña y espero tu comentario!.  
_**

**_IVYMON: Bueno lo leíste alfin! xDD Y qué tal? Eh?, xDDD Lo sé, la jefa de Sora es una perra y Matt es un maldito infiel 88 Y bueno, T.K, aun no se sabe lo que pasará el pobre T.K, pero con lo dramatica que soy, imaginate algo muuuuy pero muuuuy cuatico xDD Ahí verás como evoluciona eso y bueno, aquí ves que su buena amistad tuvo sus frutos eh?, cochinos, los dejan solo y altiro xDD Yaa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario infaltable. Cuídate y nos leemos! :D  
_**

**_Yaaaa... ESo sería, espero más comentarios porque osino seré cruel y separaré cada vez más a Sora y Tai wuajaja (risa malvada) :P xDD No mentira, me es imposible, ellos DEBEN estar juntos :A Pero igual, quiero comentarios 88, me divierte leerlo y saber su opinión :D Ya, me dejo de dar la lata porque muero de sueño, lo sé, soy una nena, son las doce y media y estoy con mucho sueño, pero es que me levanté a las 6! de la mañana! y no he parado de andar si que no me juzgen :C xDD _**

**_Eso sería. Gracias por leerme y comenten (es una orden con amor) C: xD_**

**_Sophie :A _**


	4. Capítulo III: Kari

**_Sí, aquí traigo otro capítulo, el cuarto. Me ha quedado bastante largo, casi 11.000 palabras, así de cool (H) Bueno, sin agregar nada más los dejo con la lectura. Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: Sí como no, Digimón no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Aunque tal vez algún día... Se vale soñar, ¿no?  
_**

* * *

"_La vida es una espina que me hace cosquillas (…) La vi pasar como se fue, no hablamos pero bailó ballet" _

_Chinoy –A una razón. _

* * *

_Capítulo IV__: "Entre recuerdos y búsquedas"._

Subieron las escaleras en completo silencio. Sora seguía a Tai mirándolo fijamente desde atrás. Aquel tipo le traía muchos recuerdos a la cabeza. Ella sabía, lo conocía… Pero, ¿de dónde? Tal vez sea uno de los tantos clientes que han pisado el café. Miró a su alrededor, sí, el tipo tenía dinero, no cualquiera podría vivir en un edificio como ese.

Tai metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó sus llaves. La metió en la perilla y giró. Abrió la puerta y dio paso para que la pelirroja entrara primero. El moreno entró después que ella y encendió la luz de la sala.

Sora miró el lugar con sorpresa en sus ojos. Sí, era un lugar muy cómodo y además lujoso. El moreno tenía fotografías adornando las tersas paredes blancas, sofá de cuero negro y un televisor pantalla plasma gigante encima de una repisa de madera café oscura.

— Vaya, con razón me darás el dinero —Soltó Sora sorprendida, hasta se extrañaba que el muchacho no llevara consigo aquella suma de dinero.

Se giró a ver a Tai que observaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera muy orgulloso de si mismo.

— La mitad me lo he comprado yo —dijo mientras inflaba el pecho.

Sora con curiosidad comenzó a ver el lugar, fotografías que parecían ser familiares. Se detuvo en una foto que estaba encima de un mueble. Se acercó con curiosidad y tomó el marco con las manos. En la fotografía había una pequeña niña castaña, llevaba un silbato colgado en su cuello y una sonrisa amable.

— Kari —susurró Sora en voz baja, Tai la miró extrañado y se acercó hacía ella. Se colocó a un lado de la pelirroja. Ella se volteó a mirarlo. Él estaba cerca y lo podía ver perfectamente. Ojos chocolates, cabellos del mismo color y revoltosos, sonrisa amable, piel tersa. ¡Si seguía igual!, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

— ¿La conoces? —Preguntó Tai observándola con fijeza, extrañado bajo el escudriño que tenía Sora con él.

— Ella es la hermana del que fue mi mejor amigo en mi infancia —Soltó la pelirroja.

Tai pestañeó varias veces, sorprendido… _"Hermana del que fue mi mejor amigo en mi infancia…" _Sí es así, entonces sería él el mejor amigo… ¡Pero que imbécil!, era él, y su mejor amiga de la infancia fue…

— ¡Sora! —Soltó Tai abriendo muchos sus ojos al darse cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera era que la pelirroja de las bragas celeste era su mejor amiga de la infancia, y la segunda, de que era tan despistado como para no haberlo notado antes.

Sora le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber el porqué de aquel nerviosismo al estar tan cerca del moreno. Del niño que ahora se había convertido en un hombre.

Tai elevó sus manos y la abrazó con efusividad. Sora sonrió pero le costó devolver el abrazo.

— P-pero… ¿Qué haces devuelta en Odaiba, Sora? —Preguntó Tai separándose de la chica al sentirse incomodo por aquel abrazo tan distante. Debía recordar, ya no eran niños.

— Volví hace casi un año. La mujer con la que se casó mi papá se separó de él y papá se compró un apartamento en esta ciudad, decía que le traía paz —Respondió ella quitando la vista del rostro sonriente del moreno. Le ponía incomoda.

— ¿Y por qué no me buscaste?, digo, me cambié de casa pero pudiste haberme buscado por una guía telefónica o algo así —Comentó el moreno. Sora se sonrojó.

— Porque habías sido tú el que prometió buscarme a mí —susurró Sora. Tai borró su sonrisa y la miró con seriedad. Eso era cierto y él… —Pensé que tal vez te habías olvidado de mí, es decir, hemos crecido y las cosas cambian, hubiera comprendido si hubiera sido así, es decir, fue así…

Tai chasqueó la lengua.

— No fue así —dijo él. —Mira, ven.

Tomó de una de las manos de ella y se giró, arrastrándola por el pasillo hacía una de las puertas que había en él. Abrió la puerta blanca y se incorporó sin soltar la mano de Sora. Prendió la luz.

— ¿Ves? —Preguntó Tai apuntando un gran cuadro colgante detrás del dorso de la cama. Ahí estaba ella, junto con él y un balón de fútbol. Sonreían ambos a la cámara enormemente.

Sora soltó la mano de él y se acercó a la fotografía.

— La mandé a encuadrar cuando me cambié de casa. Bueno, cuando mis padres se cambiaron y yo por ser menor de edad me marché con ellos —Se encogió de hombros, —a mi papá le ha ido muy bien con el negocio, si que pudimos darnos varios lujos luego de que tu te fueras.

— Cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue ir a tu casa, pero no había nadie, estaba vacía —Le dijo ella dándole la espalda aun.

Tai sonrió.

— Me hubieras buscado por la guía telefónica, pero, bah, ya no importa. Al menos ya te he encontrado, ¿no? —Le dijo él. Sora sonrió aun sin voltearse. —Aunque no fueron muy lindos rencuentros, ¿verdad?

Él se acercó hacía ella hasta plantarse a su lado. La miró con una sonrisa, sonrisa que decayó poco a poco al ver los ojos abnegados en lágrimas de la pelirroja.

— ¿Sora…? —Preguntó Tai.

— Necesito el dinero, por favor —Le susurró intentando controlar su tono de voz, no podía permitirse llorar, no.

Tai se quedó ahí, estático, sin saber qué hacer ante el posible llanto de la chica. ¿Estaría emocionada?, no, si así fuera ella tendría una sonrisa en su rostro, y no la tiene, ella quiere llorar, se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento y él lo sabía. Conocía a Sora…

La pelirroja giró su rostro hacía Tai, con expresión seria y los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Tai parpadeo extrañado, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de lágrimas en esos ojos rubí.

— Por favor, ¿podrías darme el dinero? —Preguntó con su voz completa, sin un temblor ni nada.

Tai se sorprendió y frunció el cejo. Asintió.

— Ya que nos dimos cuenta que nos conocemos realmente, ¿podría saber para qué lo quieres con tanto desespero? —Preguntó Tai cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Sora frunció el ceño, le mantuvo la mirada a Tai.

— Primero, no nos conocemos realmente, yo cambié Tai, no soy la misma niña de antaño. Y segundo, si tengo que responderte el para qué lo quiero, pues entonces quédatelo. Yo me largo, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo aquí —Soltó ella con seriedad.

Se giró y a pasos completamente firmes salió de la habitación ante la mirada atónita del moreno. Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de calle cerrarse cayó en cuenta de que su… De que Sora había salido de su apartamento. Reaccionó y salió tras de ella.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y salió del edificio con rapidez, unos pasos más allá estaba ella, caminando mientras se abrazaba a si misma, yendo a pasos rápidos. Tai se echó a correr hasta llegar justo detrás de Sora. La tomó del antebrazo y la hizo detenerse.

— Ey, ey, ¿por qué te vas? —Preguntó el moreno extrañado apenas Sora dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

— Es enserio Tai —Susurró Sora, la presión de la mano de Tai sobre su antebrazo le causaba cosas extrañas en su estómago —debo irme ahora…

— Ya, bien, comprendo. Espera aquí, ¿sí?, subiré por el dinero y nos iremos —Soltó Tai sin querer preguntar nada más. Sora pareció pensarlo por unos momentos. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba el dinero. Asintió.

Tai sonrió inevitablemente y soltó el antebrazo de la chica para correr devuelta al edificio y buscar el dinero.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones para llegar a su apartamento, entró y fue a su cuarto para buscar algo de su dinero que tenía guardado por cualquier eventualidad. Sacó un poco más de lo que pedía ella y se volteó para bajar nuevamente. Su corazón latía con rapidez, quizá por la carrera, quizá por la emoción de haberse encontrado nuevamente con la pelirroja.

Bajó con prisa, temiendo, también, que ella se hubiera largado. ¿Qué diablos hacía Sora a las cinco de la mañana caminando por ahí…? Lo averiguaría, lo juraba por Kari.

Salió y se asustó al no ver a la pelirroja donde creyó dejarla, caminó con la respiración acelerada, buscando a la muchacha con sus ojos café. Estaba casi cayendo en desesperación.

— Eh, tranquilo, aquí estoy —oyó una voz cerca de donde había estacionado su moto. Se giró y sintió como si el alma le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro y frunció el ceño.

— Me has dado un susto —Le dijo él acercándose a ella. Sora sonrió, Tai le devolvió una sonrisa ladina, tomó el casco de su moto con ambas manos y se lo entregó. La pelirroja vaciló en recibirlo o no, luego de unos minutos negó con su cabeza. Tai frunció el cejo, —anda, póntelo. No permitiré que vayas atrás sin alguna protección, uno nunca sabe qué puede llegar a pasar.

Sora negó y bajó su mirada hacía el suelo.

— No quiero que me lleves —Le dijo en un susurro. Es que ella no podía permitir que Tai viera en lo que se había convertido su vida, no lo quería así, le avergonzaba.

— No seas tonta, no te dejaré ir sola —le soltó Tai, —serán las seis de la madrugada, no hay nadie en la calle a estas horas, Sora. Puede pasarte cualquier cosa.

Sora sonrió.

— Vale, me llevas, pero sólo hasta donde yo te diga —Aceptó la pelirroja sonriendo con nerviosismo. Tai frunció sus labios mientras Sora recibía el casco y se lo ponía en su cabeza.

— Te daré dinero, me ofrezco a llevarte y además tú me pones condiciones. Creo que no estás muy familiarizada con esto de los favores, ¿eh? —Dijo Tai con expresión seria.

Sora no quiso rebatirle, se subió tras de él y nuevamente le abrazó de la cintura. Tai sonrió entre si al sentir las delicadas manos de la chica envolverlo.

— ¿Y dónde tendría que llevarla, princesa? —Preguntó Tai con voz seductora. Sora dejó de abrazar al chico y con una mano golpeó nuevamente su espalda, —ay, seguimos con los abusos…

— No vuelvas a llamarme princesa, ¿quedó claro? —Gruñó Sora, Tai rodó los ojos.

— Para verte tan delicada y guapa eres todo un macho, ¿verdad? —Dijo Tai.

Sora se sonrojó, agradeció mentalmente que llevara puesto el casco y Tai no pudiera notar el bochorno. ¿La encontraba guapa?

— Quiero ir al centro de Odaiba, que me dejes en la plaza central… Por favor —Pidió.

Tai quiso preguntar el por qué quería ir hacía la plaza central, guardó silencio, lo sabría de cualquier modo.

Derrapó y salió del lugar para ir hacía donde la pelirroja le había pedido. Tai se sentía completamente fuera de si, el haberla encontrado, aunque en realidad nunca la buscó. Sora tenía razón, él había prometido buscarla y no lo hizo. Hubo un tiempo en que sí se olvidó de ella, pero jamás la desechó, siempre supo que existía una Sora Takenouchi, su mejor amiga. Aquel tiempo en que la olvidó había sido por algo puntual, porque él se había enamorado… O eso creía. Porque en aquel tiempo no había nada en su mente además de Yoko…

Sora recostó su cabeza en su espalda y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuanto había cambiado ella, sin embargo, él lo sabía, por dentro seguía siendo esa dulce y maternal Sora que lo dejó años atrás.

Dobló por aquella calle en donde la encontró, hacía la derecha, luego giro y siguió recto. Agarró más velocidad y llegó en tan sólo unos minutos. Detuvo la moto justo en frente de la plaza central, detrás de la gran pileta.

— Ya llegamos señorita, ¿puedo llamarte señorita? —Le preguntó con tono divertido. Sora bufó y se bajó de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco, se puso a un lado de él y le sonrió con cinismo.

— Sora está bien —Le dijo ella.

— Ya. Sora, ¿aquí está bien? —Preguntó Tai.

Sora giró su rostro hacía un lado y observó el centro, sí, ya reconocía esa tienda de mascotas. El sol aun no salía y no había ninguna alma por el lugar, Sora contuvo un escalofrío y giró sus ojos hacía el moreno quien seguía mirándola.

— Sí, sí… Muchas gracias Tai —Le dijo ella, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin saber cómo pedirle el dinero nuevamente…

Tai sonrió y metió su mano a su chaqueta negra. Sacó un fajo de billetes y estiró su mano junto con los billetes hacía Sora. La chica sonrió y estiró también su mano para agarrarlos, pero Tai fue más rápido como siempre y tiró su mano hacía atrás, dejando a Sora con la mano estirada.

— Supongo que seguimos con nuestro trato, ¿no? —Preguntó Tai. Sora frunció el cejo.

— ¿Qué trato?

Tai sonrió.

— Yo te doy el dinero pero tú me debes una cita —respondió. Sora frunció el ceño.

— Anda, Tai, ahora que sabes quién soy no es necesario una cita para conocernos mejor, ¿verdad? —Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tai negó con suavidad. Miró fijo los ojos rubí de ella y le sonrió.

— No, Sora. Quiero esa cita, tú misma lo has dicho, cambiaste, no te conozco como eres ahora en verdad. Quiero hacerlo, quiero que volvamos a conocernos y ser amigos como antes. Además, ya, vale, eres Sora, mi mejor amiga de la infancia… Pero eso no quita que estés bastante buena.

Sora esta vez fue más rápida que Tai, le quitó los billetes de la mano de él y los sostuvo entre sus manos.

— Ya. Y tú te has vuelto el típico chico que cree que puede tener a la mujer que se le de la gana comiendo en la palma de su mano. Te has vuelto todo un hombre, ¿verdad? —Le dijo Sora mientras guardaba los billetes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Le sonrió a Tai y se giró para marcharse.

El moreno la alcanzó a agarrar de la chaqueta para que esta no se vaya.

— Ey, eso se llama hurto —Soltó Tai sin soltar la chaqueta de la pelirroja. Sora se volteó molesta. Tai bajó de su moto y se planto frente de ella. —¿Es que ahora que volvemos a encontrarnos ya no quieres volverme a ver? —Preguntó.

La respuesta era no. Un no rotundo. ¿Qué pensaría Tai sobre la vida que llevaba?, a él parecía como si la vida le hubiera dado muchos obsequios, oportunidades y favores, sin embargo a ella… Era como si la vida le hubiera pisoteado en la tierra.

— No es eso, Tai… Mira, ya hemos crecido, madurado… Bueno yo más que tú pero… Ahora las cosas son diferentes, yo no tengo tiempo para salir con chicos, Tai —Contestó ella. Tai frunció el ceño.

— Pero yo no soy cualquier chico, Sora. He ahí el quid de la cuestión —Susurró Tai. Sora rodó los ojos.

— No, el quid de la cuestión es que todos se creen especiales, la mayoría no lo son —Respondió ella muy convencida, bajo su vista hacía el suelo. —Todos nos creemos especiales, pero no hacemos nada para demostrar qué tan especiales somos realmente.

Tai frunció el ceño. Estiró su mano y tocó con la yema de sus dedos una de las mejillas de la pelirroja. Sora elevó su vista y la posó en los ojos chocolates de él. Volvió a preguntarse el cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de quién había sido ese imbécil que casi la mata hoy en la mañana.

— Ya, ya. Sin citas, pero, al menos, un beso —Le pidió mirándola fijamente, apartando las yemas de sus dedos de la mejilla de ella. Sora bufó. —La tercera es la vencida —dijo Tai con un encogimiento de hombros. Sora ladeó sus labios, ¿es que acaso le preguntaría una tercera?

— Bien, un beso —Respondió.

Tai sonrió y cerró los ojos, lo último que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Sora, luego, ella se acercó. Abrió sus ojos, ella estaba de puntillas besando una de sus mejillas, ladeo su labio. Sora se alejó con una sonrisa que aparentaba inocencia. Tai entrecerró sus ojos.

— Eso no se vale —Masculló.

— Tú jamás especificaste dónde debía ser el beso —Soltó ella con un encogimiento de hombros. Tai frunció aun más sus labios.

Sora le sonrió.

— Ya, está bueno Tai. Debo irme…

El moreno no quiso responder a eso. Se subió a la moto y se calzó el casco con rapidez. Aceleró y Sora dio un paso hacía atrás.

— Adiós, Sora ladrona.

Sora frunció el ceño. Tai sacudió su mano y giró para irse y desaparecer calle abajo. Sora ya no oyó el ruido de la moto y bufó. Sí, se había largado… Y ella quería que él la siguiera.

Negó con su cabeza y se marchó a pasos rápidos hacía la comisaría para sacar a su padre.

(*)

_Sus manos acariciaban los marcados brazos de él. Siguió con su caminó y luego cambió la dirección para posar ambas manos en el torso desnudo de él. T.K volvió a besarla con suavidad a la vez que él subía sus manos por su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador. Cayó al suelo al igual que la otra ropa. Ella tembló y él volvió a besarla, quizá para darle seguridad, quizá porque no quería que el miedo la paralizara y cortara aquello que habían comenzado. Una imagen mental de Gekko pasó por su cabeza, cuando él la besaba, cuando él la tocaba… Se sentía bien, quizá con T.K se sentía mejor. _

_Descubrió que el pecho ya no le dolía tanto cuando él comenzó a hacer un recorrido con sus labios por todo su cuerpo. Descubrió que no se sentía tan sola cuando T.K le quitó las pantaletas y se introdujo dentro de ella. _

Abrió sus ojos y se topó con el techo de su habitación. Un agujero se implantó en su pecho, como si le recordara con aquello que seguía ahí, respirando, con vida. Se levantó con pesadez para ir al baño y darse una ducha. Su cabello castaño ya estaba más largo, caía con gracia hasta un poco más debajo de su hombro, su flequillo ya no ocupaba su frente, ahora caía con suavidad por un lado de su rostro. Se desvistió y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente que caía desde la regadera.

Apenas se terminó de lavar se salió para vestirse. Se colocó unas calzas negras y una camisa celeste holgada, se calzó sus zapatillas y bajó para desayunar, aunque no sintiera hambre.

Sus padres ya estaban en la mesa desayunando, era día sábado y eso no le extrañaba. Ambos hablando por teléfono, su padre hablando por su móvil y su madre por el teléfono de red fija. Se sirvió un té y en un plato se echó unas tostadas para untarlas en mermelada. Se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, ya que sus padres se sentaban uno enfrente del otro.

— Sí, desayunaré y saldré para allá… —Hablaba su padre.

— No pensaba salir, pero ahora que me lo dices tienes razón, salgamos, total, no hay nada que pueda hacer en casa… —decía su madre.

—…Las cuentas suben y suben y yo trabajo como un esclavo…

—…Hacer los labores de la casa se han vuelto un sufrimiento, ya no soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada…

Kari los observaba alternativamente, ninguno de los dos parecía notar su presencia. Sonrió, elevó su mano derecha y con un simple movimiento botó al suelo su tazón con té y su platillo con tostadas. Éstas se estrellaron en el piso, produciendo un golpe sordo al romperse en millones de pedazos en el suelo.

Sus padres dejaron de hablar y la miraron fijamente. Ella les sonrió, corrió su silla hacía atrás y se levantó, se giró con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y caminó hacía la puerta de entrada. Abrió y salió, cerrando con suavidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido minutos antes ahí dentro.

Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó con su camino hacía quizá qué lugar. Tampoco era como si le importase. Días antes quizá hubiera ido donde T.K, pero ya no, no luego de lo ocurrido hace tres días atrás exactamente.

Caminó sin dirección especifica, quería estar junto con Tai, al menos, así, ambos podían soportar aquel frío silencio que rodeaba su hogar. O con Gekko, él siempre sabía como hacerla sentir bien ante los problemas familiares… Junto con T.K, él siempre la consolaba, le sacaba sonrisas… Pero ya no contaba con ninguno de los tres. Tai la dejó, Gekko la engañó y T.K… T.K la usó.

Llegó hasta una plaza escondida entre dos calles, se sentó en una banca, observando a los niños jugar en aquellos juegos infantiles. El nudo en su garganta creció, pero no lo iba a soltar, no. Ya no lloraría.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse y giró su rostro.

Yolei venía hacía ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que Kari no se molestó en devolver, Yolei ni lo notó. Se sentó a un lado de la chica sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Kari? —Preguntó, la castaña abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Yolei le cortó dándole un apretado abrazo. —Te extrañé tanto… Ya, sé que nos vimos hace cuatro días o algo así, cuando salimos de clase. ¡Pero mujer tú ni me llamas!, siquiera sabes en qué he estado. ¿Recuerdas que Ken se iba a ir a Brasil dentro de dos meses?, ¿lo recuerdas? —Kari iba a asentir, pero Yolei nuevamente le cortó, —¡pues me pidió que me vaya con él!, ¿no es asombroso? Ken es el mejor novio que existe —Dijo soñadoramente.

Kari la observo con el rostro serio, corrió luego su vista hacía al frente mientras Yolei seguía con su parloteo. Unos muchachos sentados en el pasto, frente de ellas la saludaron con sus manos. Kari sonrió.

— ¿Eh, Kari?, ¿estás oyéndome? —Preguntó Yolei al ver a la castaña sonreír a los tipos que estaban sentados frente a ellas.

La chica giró sus ojos castaños hacía los mieles de Yolei y sonrió.

— Sí, hablabas de Ken —¿De qué iba hablar si no de él?

Yolei sonrió, sí, su amiga si le estaba prestando atención.

Iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente cuando aquellos muchachos que estaban sentados en el pasto se acercaron y las saludaron. Yolei los observó con ojo crítico, parecían que no sabían nada acerca del estudio. Algunos tenían cigarrillos en las manos y otros, latas de cervezas. Se notaban que vivían la vida loca. Frunció el ceño y se concentró en oír lo que decían los muchachos.

—…Y creímos que sería buena idea socializar con ustedes, ya que las veíamos tan solas aquí… —Soltó un muchacho de cabello rubio ceniza. Yolei entrecerró sus ojos. Un muchacho moreno con ojos verdes y grandes dio un paso hacía adelante y habló.

— Nos preguntamos también si les gustaría ir a una fiesta que haremos en casa de un amigo, ustedes saben, nunca está demás las chicas guapas como ustedes —Sonrió mostrando una dentadura brillante.

Yolei rodó los ojos, ¿qué creía que eran estúpidas?

— Tengo novio —Soltó la chica de cabellos morados con orgullo. Observó a su amiga, quien sonreía a esos… Tipos.

— A mí sí me interesa ir a su fiesta —Aseguró Kari. Yolei la miró como si estuviera loca, pero Kari sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Genial —Soltó el moreno.

El rubio ceniza sonrió enormemente a la castaña.

— Pues te esperaremos aquí a las diez de esta noche, ¿vale? —Preguntó. Kari asintió y luego de un par de sonrisitas más se largaron.

Yolei se giró hacía su amiga quien observaba a los muchachos irse. Kari se levantó de la banca, se limpió con sus manos el polvo falso de sus calzas y se giró para ver a su amiga.

— ¿Estás loca? —Espetó. Kari negó con su cabeza simplemente.

— Es sólo una fiesta, Yolei —Susurró. Sonrió y se marchó sin decir nada más. Yolei la observó irse y sonrió. Kari no haría esa estupidez, sólo les dijo que sí para parecer cordial, ¿verdad?

La castaña desapareció de su vista. ¿Y si no sería así?, pues ella se encargaría de averiguarlo.

(*)

Se levantó con pereza, se metió a la ducha y luego se vistió casual, no planeaba salir ese día tampoco de su casa.

Soltó un suspiro y revisó su teléfono móvil apenas salió del cuarto de baño. Se colocó el pijama y nuevamente lo revisó. ¿Y si estaba sin señal? No, su celular tenía las barras llenas, tenía señal de sobra. Bufó, ¿por qué Matt no la llamaba aun implorando perdón?

Nuevamente pensó en lo que había hecho aquella noche hace tres días atrás. ¡Tres días! Y Matt aun no la llamaba… ¿Qué diablos?, ¿por qué no lo hacía?, ya estaba bien. Ella se había ido con Michael y luego de unos minutos había llegado Matt y ella no le había abierto la puerta, pero… ¿Es que tan poco valía para Matt?, ¿tan fácil se iba a rendir?, ¿ya no le pediría perdón? ¡¿Y si había formado una relación ya con Aisawa?! Caería en depresión, claro que lo haría, pero no, no iba a ir detrás de Matt a pedirle perdón, él se lo tenía merecido.

Se terminó, de seguro, todo se terminó con Matt.

Soltó un suspiro a punto de largarse a llorar. Un ruido en el ventanal del balcón le llamó la atención, sonó a como si una pequeña piedrecita hubiera golpeado el vidrio. Extrañada caminó hasta el lugar, corrió el visillo y observó por el vidrio. Ahí estaba Matt, bajo el balcón con un globo gigante de helio, al medio del globo con forma de corazón y de color rojo estaba escrito "I'm sorry". No pudo evitar sonreír enternecida.

Matt movía su pie con insistencia, ¿lo perdonaría con aquel gesto?

El portal del edificio se abrió para dar paso a una sonriente castaña. Matt se apresuró para abrir sus brazos y recibirla. Mimi rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos y se apegó a él, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Creí que ya te habías cansado —susurró Mimi en un hipido. Matt sonrió y besó la frente de la chica.

— ¿Y dejar a mi chica para siempre? Nunca —Contestó él. Mimi se alejó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué dejaste pasar tantos días? —Preguntó la castaña.

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

— Por Tai, dice que encontró a Sora y me pidió ayuda para buscarla por las guías telefónicas, una pesadilla —Respondió el muchacho de orbes azules. Mimi frunció los labios.

— ¿Estás seguro que no fue por Aizawa? —Nuevamente preguntó, pero es que no podía evitarlo, esa… mujerzuela no le daba buena espina.

— No, claro que no.

— No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella, Matt. ¿Me haz entendido? —Mimi lo miró fijamente, esperando encontrar alguna señal que delatara que su novio le mentiría.

— No me volverás a ver cerca de ella, Mimi. Lo prometo —Susurró.

La chica sonrió convencida y luego unió sus labios con los del rubio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había probado por última vez.

(*)

— Dios mío, ¿por qué me dejé arrastrar por esto? —Se quejaba un muchacho de cabellos lisos y azules. Su novia, a su lado rodó los ojos.

— Porque me amas, Ken, ¿por qué si no? —Susurró la chica de cabellos morados, luego observó por entre los arbustos, —ahora cállate que han llegado esos tipos…

Había caído la noche y Yolei –como la buena amiga que era –no podía dejar las cosas así como así. Iría al lugar donde Kari se había puesto de acuerdo con esos muchachos, tan sólo para comprobar que Kari estaba bromeando cuando les dio el sí a todos esa manga de imbéciles.

Suspiró con satisfacción luego de unos minutos.

— No vino… Tenía razón —Susurró Yolei orgullosa de si misma. Ken a su lado soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

La chica le sonrió y se dispuso a tomar de su mano para irse de esa apestosa plaza, quizá a ver una película en casa de su novio, quizá ir a cenar por ahí, ¿quién sabe?, la noche recién comenzaba.

Se irguió y jaló de la mano de su novio, pero él observaba hacía al frente con mirada extrañada. La muchacha de cabellos morados frunció el ceño y se giró para observar detrás de su espalda.

Se había equivocado…

Kari estaba ahí, conversando con esos tipos de chaquetas de cuero y cigarrillos extraños.

La castaña lucía diferente. Nada parecido a como siempre la había visto. Lucía unos jeans ajustados con unas botas sin tacones de color negras, al igual que su camiseta de mangas cortas. Llevaba en su mano una chaqueta. Yolei supo que esa no era su Kari, su amiga… Algo extraño pasaba con ella.

Kari se marchó con los chicos, en eso entonces Ken ya tenía su teléfono móvil en la mano, llamando. Yolei asintió y siguió con su vista a Kari, no la podía perder, no, debía ir a rescatarla de las manos de aquellos tipos que –era obvio –querían abusar de su inocente amiga.

(*)

Tai observaba a sus amigos bailando de lo mejor en medio de la pista. A su lado se encontraba Ginna Oriyako, una pelinegra muy guapa. Chica que era su cita el día de hoy.

Soltó un suspiro mientras fingía prestar atención a lo que Ginna le decía.

Su mente viajó a la madrugada de aquel día, cuando se encontró con aquella pelirroja… Con aquella amiga de la infancia, su mejor amiga. Sora…

¿Por qué diablos entró a la comisaría?

Sí, la había seguido y era por su propio bien. Cualquier cosa le podría haber pasado y eso él no podía permitírselo, lastima que el sueño estaba por vencerlo y tuvo que devolverse a su apartamento para dormir por unos minutos antes de que ella saliera de aquel apestoso lugar.

La buscó junto con Matt por tres días, pero no la halló, ¿dónde diablos vivía?... tres días y lo único que hacía era buscarla.

Sí, sólo buscarla, porque no había nada más que hacer. Es que así era su vida…

Era verano y en el verano no se podía permitir estudiar y/o trabajar. No. Por eso ahorraba dinero todo el año para obtener sus merecidas vacaciones sin ninguna clase de responsabilidad. Solo las fiestas diarias junto con todos sus amigos y los entrenamientos de su equipo de fútbol en el campus.

Sonrió a la chica cuando ella soltó una fina risita.

Sí, su vida era casi una utopía, pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba… Una imagen de Yoko sonriéndole cruzó por su mente, frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo sería que olvidara aquella falsa y estúpida sonrisa?

Bufó y Ginna lo notó, lo miró por unos momentos. Él volvió a sonreír y la atrajo hacía si para fundirse en un beso apasionado, beso que la muchacha respondió sin miramientos. Sonrió internamente, sí, su vida era una utopía… O casi.

(*)

T.K manejó a toda velocidad con Davis a su lado.

Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos al lugar que le había dicho Ken por teléfono. La música se oía una cuadra antes de llegar. Sabía a lo que iba, al igual que su castaño amigo, pero no podía permitirse que algo malo le ocurriera a Kari, no, jamás se perdonaría que le pasara algo a su castaña Kamiya.

Ken y Yolei se encontraban afuera de la casa donde estaba la fiesta. T.K estacionó una calle antes y bajó con rapidez junto con Davis para acercarse a sus amigos.

Yolei parecía desesperada mientras que Ken intentaba consolarla.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —Preguntó T.K con rostro serio. Sentía un horrible nudo en su estómago que no sabía cómo diablos disipar.

— Allá dentro —Respondió Yolei, —con Ken no quisimos entrar porque veíamos a mucha gente extraña.

— En realidad fuiste tú quien no me dejó entrar para ver si ella estaba bien —Soltó Ken. Yolei soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

— Pues, ¿qué esperamos? Entremos… —Dijo convencido Davis. Los demás asintieron y entraron junto al castaño.

El lugar estaba abarrotado en gente. Jóvenes que bailaban de un lado a otros, parejas que se besaban pegados a las murallas como si se encontraran solos en el lugar. Muchachos sentados en el suelo fumando quizá qué cosa. Mujeres bailando con sensualidad hasta el piso mostrando más allá de sus muslos.

T.K observó con desespero el lugar. Había tanto humo en el aire que no lo dejaba ver con claridad.

Unos muchachos bebiendo alcohol sentados en el suelo comenzaron a llamar a Yolei. Ken tomó con posesión de la cintura de su novia y aquellos borrachos se largaron a reír burlonamente. Davis estuvo apunto de lanzárseles encima, pero Ken se los impidió.

— Son unos enfermos, déjalos. Busquemos a Kari y larguémonos de aquí —Aconsejó Ken.

Davis asintió y siguió buscando entre la gente a su amiga.

T.K –quien iba un poco más adelante –dio con ella. Apretó sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

Kari estaba con un muchacho de cabellos rubio ceniza. Se besaban con pasión, como aquellas parejas que estaban pegadas a la pared. Davis, Ken y Yolei se quedaron estáticos observando aquella imagen.

El muchacho bajó las manos por la espalda de la castaña hasta dejarlas en el trasero de ella. Kari se alejó y lo observó fijo, extrañada, aturdida… Él sonrió y se acercó nuevamente para besarla, pero la castaña corrió su rostro y colocó las manos en el pecho de él, alejándolo.

Ya había soportado mucho.

T.K se acercó con puño en alto y lo estampó en la mejilla de aquel infeliz que se quería propasar con _su_ Kari.

El muchacho cayó al suelo por el impacto del golpe, T.K lo observó desde arriba con dientes apretados. La música paró y todos los jóvenes se voltearon para ver la pelea que se iba a armar.

Kari retrocedió.

— ¡Kari! —Le llamó Yolei, la castaña se giró a ver a su amiga pero se quedó ahí, sin moverse.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Le gritó el rubio desde el suelo. Se levantó y se lanzó encima del hermano menor de Matt.

Davis observó como un gigantón se acercó para ayudar al otro chico. Davis suspiró y sin pensarlo una vez más se lanzó encima del grandote quien estaba con todas las intenciones de golpear a T.K.

Yolei quitó su atención de Kari para ver como se comenzó a armar un jaleo en la fiesta. Vio como un tipo comenzó a golpear a su novio y este le devolvía cada golpe. Una chica se acercó y tomó del cabello azul de Ken para jalarlo, ella se indignó.

— ¡Ey, tú! ¡Perra! ¡Suelta a mi novio! —Le gritó para jalar a esa estúpida del cabello también.

De un momento a otro todo el tumulto creció y parecía que todos se habían largado a pelear con todos. T.K pudo zafarse de aquel rubio a duras penas. Buscó con su mirada a Kari, pero ella ya no estaba… Maldijo internamente e intentó por todos los medios encontrar a sus amigos y salirse de aquel jaleo que él mismo había armado.

Ayudó a salir a Davis de una pelea en donde había un gigante muchacho. A Yolei la tomó de la cintura y la alzó para que soltara a una muchacha de los cabellos y a Ken lo ayudó Davis. Salieron del lugar.

T.K jadeaba al igual que los demás.

— ¿Y dónde diablos se metió Kari ahora? —Preguntó Davis.

— No tengo como contactarla, su teléfono suena apagado —Dijo Yolei revisando su móvil.

T.K se pasó una mano por su rostro con desesperación. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la mente de su amiga? Sacó su móvil y se lo entregó a Davis.

— Llama a Tai, necesitamos ayuda… —Susurró el muchacho conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

(*)

La música estaba de lo mejor.

Su cita también.

Besaba bien, quizá podía tener la suerte de tener otra cita con él. Quizá, ¿quién sabe?

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Se separó de los labios de Ginna para observar la pantalla de su móvil. _T.K llamando._

Observó extrañado al remitente y se alejó un tanto de la fiesta, sin decirle nada a su acompañante. Salió de la casa y se alejó un poco para poder oír bien. Contestó.

— Aló, ¿T.K? —Preguntó extrañado.

La voz del otro lado habló con rapidez, pero fue clara, él lo entendió de inmediato. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde es? —Preguntó. Oyó la dirección y anotó mentalmente, conocía ese lugar, claro que sí, más de una vez había tenido problemas con esos niñitos de aquel barrio bajo. —Voy enseguida.

Colgó.

Volteó sus pasos para ir a buscar a Matt y Mimi, ellos tenían que ayudarlo.

Los encontró, cada bailando. Les contó lo que alcanzó a entender.

Su rubio amigo se subió al auto con su novia y él en su moto. Apretó el acelerador y salió del lugar con prisa, sin despedirse de aquella chica que besaba tan bien.

Manejó siendo seguido de cerca por Matt, doblaba cerrado y luego seguía. Veloz.

Era su hermanita, Kari. Su pequeña hermanita a quien estaba descuidando… ¿Cómo mierda se le ocurrió meterse en una fiesta de esos drogadictos?

El camino era largo pero ellos llegaron en apenas diez minutos.

T.K se levantó del suelo apenas los vio llegar.

Tai apagó el motor y se bajó quitándose el casco, lo colgó del manubrio y observó el rostro cansado de los chicos. Matt estacionó y se bajó del auto seguido por Mimi.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Tai con rapidez.

— Lo único que sabemos es que tiene su móvil apagado —Respondió Davis.

Tai frunció el ceño. T.K tenía un corte en la ceja, Davis tenía parte de su labio hinchado y Ken estaba despeinado y con su mejilla también hinchada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Matt.

T.K se planteó seriamente en contar o no lo ocurrido, en cómo encontró a su amiga. Yolei fue más rápido que él y soltó todo. Tai, Matt y Mimi oyeron atentos el relato de la chica.

— ¿Un rubio? —Preguntó Tai moviendo con insistencia su pie, Yolei asintió.

El moreno mayor se giró para ver a su amigo Matt quien asintió con rapidez. Mimi tomó la mano de su novio, extrañada.

— ¿Qué harán? —Preguntó Mimi a su novio. Matt le sonrió y besó fugazmente los labios de la castaña.

— Tú quédate aquí con Yolei, ¿vale? —Le dijo, la castaña frunció el ceño. Matt se giró a ver a los tres chicos y soltó, —vamos adentro.

Los tres más pequeños lo siguieron y entraron tras de Tai.

Yolei y Mimi se quedaron mirando a los chicos entrar. Soltaron ambas un suspiro de cansancio.

Tai se abrió paso entre la gente buscando a aquel chico que él bien conocía. El rubio era jugador de futbol de la escuela poniente, muchas veces le había tocado jugar contra él. Era un cerdo.

Lo encontró riendo con algunos de sus amigos. Sonrió y sin previo aviso lo giró por el hombro para luego tomarlo por el cuello de la camiseta con fuerzas.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —Preguntó el moreno de cabellos rebeldes. El rubio tenía su ojo derecho inflamado y rojo. Tragó saliva pesadamente y respondió.

— No está aquí, se largó hace un rato…

Tai sonrió y soltó al muchacho. ¡Pum!, derechazo directo al otro ojo.

— Para que quedes parejo —Soltó Tai con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Se volteó, pero no hizo más que dar un paso cuando nuevamente el gigantón del grupo se acercó para golpearlo.

Tai –familiarizado con toda pelea –se volteó y levantó su pie para golpear el estómago abultado del grandote. Matt lo vio venir, otro chico iba a intervenir, rápido como él sólo golpeó a puño cerrado el mentón del muchacho.

— No más intervenciones, ¿quedó claro? —Preguntó Matt. Todos guardaron silencio mientras iban a ayudar a los tres muchachos quienes habían quedado en el piso por los certeros golpes de ambos amigos.

Salieron del lugar con rapidez, no por miedo a pelear, si no porque debían encontrar a Kari luego.

Tai salió y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Dónde diablos se metió su hermana?

— Nos separaremos —Murmuró el chico Kamiya. Los demás asintieron.

— Yo llevaré a Mimi en mi auto. Que Davis, Ken y Yolei vayan con mi hermano en su auto —Dijo Matt, los demás asintieron.

Tai no perdió el tiempo y encendió su moto para acelerar y salir disparado calle abajo.

(*)

Era tardísimo. Pero valía la pena.

Obtener ese trabajo en aquella tienda de deportes ha sido lo mejor que le había pasado en meses. Ganaba casi lo mismo que en el café y además tenía un jefe muy agradable.

Lo único malo era el horario. Debía quedarse hasta el cierre y aquello por estar en el centro cerraba muy tarde. A las once recién bajaba las cortinas para impedir el paso de más gente.

Era sábado y la locomoción se había demorado como nunca. Caminaba con tranquilidad por las heladas calles. Cruzó la calle, ya quedaba poco para llegar.

Algo llamó su atención. La plaza que quedaba frente a los apartamentos donde ella vivía estaba casi desierta. Por un loco impulso cruzó y se acercó a la banca en donde se encontraba una chica sentada. Castaña…

La niña miraba un punto fijo en la nada, soltaba lágrimas silenciosas. Sora se acercó hasta situarse delante de ella.

Kari parpadeó un par de veces y observó a la pelirroja. La escudriñó por unos minutos. Soltó un sollozo y se levantó para luego lanzarse a los brazos de la chica.

— Sora… Eres tú —Sollozó la castaña.

La pelirroja se extrañó ante la acción de ella, luego entendió todo…

_En la fotografía había una pequeña niña castaña, llevaba un silbato colgado en su cuello y una sonrisa amable. _

— _Kari —susurró Sora en voz baja…_

— Kari…

La pequeña Kamiya se estremeció entre los brazos de ella, estaba helada. Sora no tuvo otra opción y abrazándola se la llevó hasta su departamento.

Subieron los peldaños poco a poco y luego entraron. La castaña no se separó del lado de la pelirroja en todo el camino y cuando entraron se aferró aun más a ella.

Sora estaba confundida. ¿Qué diablos hacía Kari en aquella plaza desolada?, ¿por qué lloraba?, no lo entendía y tampoco sentía la necesidad de saberlo por ahora, de tan sólo pensarlo se sentía extraña.

Kari al fin se separó de los brazos de la pelirroja para observar aquel pequeño pero acogedor apartamento.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? _—_Preguntó Sora mirando fijo a Kari, quien tan sólo se limitó a asentir. La chica sonrió, —ponte cómoda, pondré el agua y te serviré un té, ¿sí?

La castaña se limitó a asentir nuevamente y se acercó al sofá para sentarse. Sora la observó extrañada, se veía extraña, la sentía extraña, como si tuviera algo… Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó a la cocina. Pensó en Tai fugazmente, que paradójico, deseó no volverlo a ver y ahora tenía a su hermana sentada en el sofá de su casa.

Se preguntó internamente por qué Kari lloraba en ese lugar desierto. ¿Habrá tenido algún problema? De cualquier manera lo sabría, la chica estaba sentada en su sofá y tomaría algo en su casa, mínimo que ella se enterase de lo que ocurría, ¿no? Aveces la curiosidad podía más con ella.

El agua hirvió y ella se apresuró en servirlo. Tomó el tazón entre sus manos y se encaminó devuelta hacía el salón.

— Aquí te traje el… —Guardó silencio al verla recostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente, se había dormido.

Se dejó caer frente al sofá con suavidad aun con la taza entre sus manos. La observó detalladamente, su cabellos castaño estaba revuelto, sus ojos estaban maquillados, tenía todos los indicios de que hubiera estado en alguna fiesta. Ladeó se cabeza y llevó la taza con té humeante hasta sus labios, bebió un poco y luego arrugó su nariz. Había olvidado echarle azúcar.

Suspiró y nuevamente se levantó. Dejó la taza encima de la mesa de centro y se acercó a Kari, la observó detenidamente y luego con suavidad metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra. Sonrió, bingo, en el bolsillo de la prenda se encontraba el teléfono celular de la chica. Ahora debía pensar, llamar o no a su hermano.

Lo más razonable sería no hacerlo y esperar hasta la mañana para despertar a Kari y que esta se marche a su casa pero… Tai de seguro debía estar hecho un manejo de nervios. Soltó un bufido, ¿por qué diablos se metía en cosas que no le eran de su incumbencia?

(*)

Manejaba su moto con velocidad.

Estaba asustado.

Kari era una… niña muy frágil. Se imaginaba lo peor. Tal vez un desgraciado la haya encontrado y… Negó con su cabeza al tiempo que sentía un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. ¿Dónde diablos se metió?, cuando la encontrara se las iba a ver. ¿Qué mierda hacía en esa fiesta con toda esa manga de imbéciles?

Frenó la moto justo en una esquina, a los pocos segundos después apareció el auto de Matt.

De el bajó Mimi y Matt, tuvo la falsa esperanza de que del auto plateado bajara también su hermana, pero no sucedió.

Mimi y Matt se acercaron hacía él con rapidez.

— Habrá que esperar a saber si T.K y los demás saben algo de… —La frase del rubio se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un móvil. Tai revisó rápidamente los bolsillos de su cazadora, de él sacó su móvil el cual vibraba con insistencia.

El nombre "Kari" relucía en la pantalla del aparato, Tai contestó con rapidez y se lo llevó a su oído.

— ¿Dónde mierda te haz metido? —Preguntó apenas el aparato estuvo entre su oreja y sus labios.

— _Tai, soy yo, Sora_ —Antes de que la chica en cuestión se hiciera conocer él ya sabía de quién se trataba apenas pronunció la letra t.

— ¿Sora?, ¿qué diablos…?, ¿qué mierda haces tú con el jodido móvil de Kari?

— _¿Puedes dejar ya de maldecir y escucharme?_ —Alegó la pelirroja al otro lado del teléfono, Tai no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Matt y Mimi miraba extrañados a su amigo.

— Ya, ya, lo lamento. Habla —Tai volvió a tener expresión seria al recordar de dónde estaba marcándole la pelirroja.

Sora suspiró por el otro lado del teléfono, Tai esperaba atento, sin mirar siquiera fijo a sus amigos.

— _Anota una dirección, Kari está aquí, conmigo…_

(*)

Davis a su lado lo miraba fijo, T.K tenía los nudillos manchados con sangres y no despegaba su vista del frente.

Yolei se acomodó en el asiento de aquel auto y también se dedicó a observarlo fijamente.

— Kari ha estado actuando muy extraña —Susurró Ken para romper aquel silencio tan osco que se había creado en el auto del rubio.

T.K comenzó a recordar cada cambio de actitud en la chica. De un momento a otro se largaba a llorar, otras se comenzaba a reír sola, a veces se desorientaba, cuando aun estaban en clases ella le tomaba la mano con fuerzas cada vez que Gekko pasaba por frente de ambos, a veces ella aparecía en su apartamento alegando que no quería llegar aun a casa… Kari tenía algo, algo pasaba con ella.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro.

— Yo creo que deberías ir tú a buscarla junto con Tai y los demás, T.K —Comentó Yolei en un suave murmullo, T.K giró sus ojos azules hacía su amiga de cabellos morados y negó con la cabeza con suavidad, —¿por qué no?, eres su mejor amigo.

T.K chasqueó la lengua y llevó nuevamente sus ojos hacía al frente.

— Ya sabemos que está bien, lo mejor será que Kari se vaya con su hermano, solos —No quería decir tampoco lo que había pasado con Kari, tampoco quería decir que lo más probable era que la chica lo odiara.

Yolei quiso agregar algo más, pero Ken intervino tomando de su mano y negando suavemente con su cabeza. Lo mejor sería que ellos también fueran a sus casas.

Davis también lo sabía.

T.K amaba a Kari, todos lo sabían excepto la chica en cuestión, pero eso era algo típico. Él también quería a Kari, más que como una amiga, bueno… Antes, se rindió cuando ella se volvió novia de Gekko, en cambio T.K, seguía ahí, perseverante. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Cuándo se atrevería T.K a rebelar sus sentimientos? De seguro que lo hacía y ya todo se solucionaba.

Takaishi arrancó con suavidad para luego acelerar, iría a dejar a sus amigos a la casa y luego él se iría a la propia. Se daría una ducha larga y luego se iría a la cama…

(*)

Manejo a una velocidad prudente, claro, prudente para él.

Sabía que detrás venía Matt, tal vez muy atrás ya que iba con Mimi y su novia no le dejaba manejar alocadamente como lo hacía siempre.

Llegó a la dirección indicada y se bajó con rapidez. Colgó el casco del manubrio y corrió hacía el portón negro que había, observó los números de cada apartamento… _201, 201, 201…_ Lo encontró y apretó con fuerzas, quizá con demasiada.

Se oyó un ruido metálico y luego con un empujoncito de parte de él el portón se abrió. Se adentró con lentitud, observando.

Frunció el ceño, ¿aquí era dónde ahora vivía Sora? Le parecía todo tan… sucio, desordenado… Subió las escaleras de concretos peldaño por peldaño. Segundo piso. Puerta número 201.

No tuvo ni que golpear, apenas alzó su puño para hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

Los ojos rubís de Sora hicieron contacto con los chocolates de él. Quiso sonreírle o gastarle alguna broma, pero sentía que la pelirroja estaba bastante incomoda y no quería incomodarla aun más. No al menos por ahora.

— Hola —Saludó ella bastante cohibida. Tai sonrió esta vez.

— Hola… ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó.

Sora se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a él y que entrara a su hogar. Tai así lo hizo, encontró con la mirada rápidamente a su hermana, quien dormía plácidamente en el sofá tapada con una manta café.

Toda la rabia que tenía dentro se disipó poco a poco al ver a su hermanita dormir en el sofá de la chica. Se acercó hacía ella con rapidez, de seguro Matt ya se encontraba abajo esperándolo. Sora lo observó fijamente mientras Tai pasaba sus brazos por las rodillas de la chica y por la espalda para alzarla.

Caminó hacía la puerta y se detuvo para ver a la pelirroja.

— Sígueme —Más que una petición pareció una orden, Sora ignoró aquello, se acercó hacía el cesto que había encima de la mesa y sacó las llaves, así lo hizo, lo siguió escaleras abajo y salió por el portón junto con él y la chica que llevaba en brazos.

Se quedó quieta ahí en el portón observando como su ex amigo iba hacía un auto plateado.

Mimi abrió la puerta trasera del auto por dentro, Tai metió con cuidado a Kari y la depositó en el asiento trasero. Luego se incorporó y miró a sus amigos. Sonrió a Matt.

— Te dije que la había encontrado —soltó Tai a Matt quien se limitó a rodar sus ojos.

Mimi sonrió, aunque se sentía extraña, no sabía si bajarse o no del auto e ir a hablar con ella. Cuando pequeñas eran amigas, no las mejores pero si eran amigas, hablaban y la pelirroja siempre le ayudaba cuando necesitaba algún consejo para llamar la atención de aquel niño rubio que tenía ahora a su lado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando Tai cerró la puerta del auto y se volteó para ir hacía la pelirroja.

Matt la miró fijo y le regaló una de sus tantas sonrisas torcidas, de esas que la derretían.

— ¿Sabes?, siempre creí que esos dos terminarían juntos —Susurró ella, Matt miró hacía al frente y luego volteó su vista hacía su novia nuevamente, —tal y como sabía que nosotros estaríamos juntos también.

Matt se enderezó en el asiento y besó con dulzura los labios de la castaña.

Kari abrió sus ojos con suavidad al tiempo que la pareja se besaba, quiso soltar un suspiro pero se lo aguantó. Había visto esa misma imagen el otro día cuando fue al campus a buscar a T.K, hace casi una semana y media atrás. Pero no era la misma chica. Era pelinegra con rizos, se llamaba Thamar, o algo así, no lo recuerda y tampoco se esfuerza por hacerlo. Quiere sonreír pero no puede, tal vez la realidad es que no quiere hacerlo. Al menos no se sentía sola, Mimi pronto sabría lo que Matt le hacía, tal y como ella se enteró que Gekko salía con esa otra. Pero sabía que esto era diferente. Gekko sí se había enamorado de la otra, Gekko sí la había dejado de amar. Kari no era tonta y pues sabía que Matt sí amaba a Mimi y netamente la engañaba por algo de "orgullo" masculino. ¿Qué clase de orgullo?, ni ella misma lo sabía, el punto es que la castaña sabía que Mimi se enteraría pero que Matt no haría lo mismo que Gekko. No, no haría lo mismo, Matt perseguiría a Mimi y no la dejaría sola, perdida en esa oscuridad tan aterradora que en la cual ella misma se estaba consumiendo.

Cerró sus ojos y fingió dormir como lo había hecho desde entonces.

Tai se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sora se volvió incomoda de pronto, ¿por qué diablos le había hecho caso y había salido del lugar?

Sentía las miradas de sus amigos a su espalda, se incomodó y se giró apenas se plantó en frente de Sora. Con una seña que Sora no percibió le indicó a su amigo que se marchara a quizá dónde. La pelirroja supuso que se marchaba hacía el apartamento del moreno, sin embargo no quiso acotar nada, aun se preguntaba internamente por qué diablos había salido de su casa.

El deportivo plateado salió con lentitud del lugar, Sora no alcanzó a divisar a las personas que había arriba de este.

— Gracias por llamarme —Susurró Tai observándola. Sora pegó sus ojos en el rostro de él, no pudo evitar sonreírle con sinceridad.

— Bueno, era lo que debía hacer, ¿no? —Respondió ella también en susurro, como si temiera despertar a sus vecinos si subía el tono de voz.

— Con esos actos me demuestras que la Sora que conocía aun sigue ahí, ¿eh? Sigues igual de maternal que antes —Comentó Tai.

Sora lo miró sin entender.

— Estuve estos días preguntándome para qué fuiste aquella madrugada a la comisaría —Soltó Tai de golpe.

El rostro de Sora poco a poco comenzó a descomponerse, frunció el ceño y ladeó sus labios. Escudriñó el rostro sereno del muchacho frente a ella y abrió su boca para decir algo, aun así, las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

— Creo que tengo el derecho…

— ¡Me seguiste! —Al fin las palabras pudieron salir de su boca, cortándole en pleno lo que él planeaba decir. Sintió vergüenza, frustración y rabia al enterarse que el moreno la había visto entrar a la comisaría y quizá la haya visto también salir muy molesta con su padre borracho detrás.

Negó con la cabeza con suavidad, Tai bufó.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿dejarte ahí sola a esas altas horas de la noche?, ¿es que estás loca? —Recriminó el moreno, luego agregó; —Y además, creo que tengo el derecho a saberlo. Después de todo fue gracias a _mi_ dinero que pudiste pagar lo que seas que hayas tenido que pagar.

Sora enrojeció, por un lado se sintió aliviada, con aquello notó que Tai no se había quedado a esperar a sacar a su padre del lugar.

— Quizá a qué clase de tipo sacaste de ese lugar. De seguro que ahora tienes un novio que se cree tan machote que termina pasando la noche en la comisaría y hace que su tonta novia lo vaya a liberal, ¿a que sí?, ¿a que no me equivoco? —Susurró Tai sintiendo algo en su pecho arder, rabia, tal vez.

Sora entrecerró sus ojos y lo martilló con la mirada, apretó sus labios y se volteó, dispuesta a irse. Tai –como es costumbre –fue más rápido y la tomó con rapidez de la muñeca. El silencio reinó por unos minutos, ambos esperaban que el otro hablase. Tai suspiró, se rindió.

— Ey, ya, lo lamento. Tregua, ¿vale? —Dijo Tai sabiendo que se había equivocado, se había dejado dominar por sus impulsos como era siempre, pero es que no podía evitarlo, ¿por qué más sería que la pelirroja hubiera ido a la comisaría?, era la respuesta más lógica que encontró y al creer conocer la respuesta se enrabió por haberle entregado dinero para liberar a su hipotético novio delincuente.

Sora se giró para mirarlo con mala cara.

— ¿Tregua?, ¡pero de qué hablas!, haz discutido tú solito —Respondió ella sin borrar aquella expresión de fastidio. Tai sonrió torcidamente.

— Ya, vale. Entonces lo dejo, ¿contenta? Anda, cambia la cara que aun me debes una cita —Le dijo el moreno, Sora enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué tal si salimos ahora?, aun es temprano.

— Tú estás loco —soltó Sora sin cambiar su expresión, —son casi las dos de la madrugada, no sé qué es temprano para ti.

Tai rodó los ojos. Sora se removió en su puesto para que el chico la soltara, así lo hizo.

— Además, ya te di el beso. Pides mucho, ¿sabías? —Contestó Sora cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Tai enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

— ¿A eso le llamas un beso, Sora? —Chasqueó su lengua, —se ve que tú novio no…

— Oh ya basta con eso del novio. Que no tengo ningún novio, tarado —contestó Sora. Tai sonrió, sintió un alivio extraño dentro de él.

— Pues entonces no sé por qué no quieres salir conmigo. Soy guapo, atlético, simpático, ¿qué pasa contigo? —Preguntó Tai sin borrar su expresión divertida en su rostro.

— Pues eso, que te falta inteligencia.

Se maldijo internamente al haberse olvidado de tan importante cualidad, corrió su vista y sonrió.

— Ya. Me rindo, contigo es imposible —dijo Tai divertido, Sora no pude evitar sonreír divertida.

Justo en la esquina un taxi amarillo dobló, siguió recto para luego frenar justamente en frente del apartamento. Sora borró de inmediato su sonrisa y miró de reojos a Tai. Era obvio.

Su padre luego de aquello no dejó el alcohol, pero no volvió a conducir, además que ya no tenía sus documentos.

El taxi arrancó y se perdió cuando dobló en la esquina.

La chica se corrió del portón un poco para dejarle el paso libre a su padre. Tambaleante se acercó a la reja, la miró fijo mientras cerraba un ojo. Sora se mantuvo quieta, Haruhiko sonrió tenuemente y luego pasó por el portón.

No, no la había reconocido. O al menos eso creyó.

— Ese era… —Murmuró Tai apenas el hombre cruzó por la puerta para internarse al edificio.

Sora bajó su vista y luego se giró hacía el portón dispuesta a irse. Tai hizo ademán de tomarla del brazo nuevamente, pero se contuvo, no, no quería detenerla.

— Adiós, Sora ladrona —Susurró Tai cuando la pelirroja tomó con sus manos el borde de la puerta metálica.

Elevó su vista y sonrió a Tai. El moreno le devolvió su sonrisa y ella entró finalmente.

Tai se quedó ahí quieto, sin saber que hacer.

Recordó a su hermana y nuevamente la rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Observó el portón negro cerrado, se giró y con las manos en sus bolsillos caminó hacía su moto. Tomó el casco con sus manos y se lo puso, se subió a la moto y prendió el motor. Lo hizo rugir, giró su vista nuevamente hacía el portón negro, quizá esperando que la pelirroja saliera y se dignara a aceptar aquella cita. Sonrió y arrancó para ir a su apartamento en donde Matt, Mimi y Kari debían estar esperándolo hace un tiempo.

Sora estaba ahí, al otro lado del negro portón. Suspiró y se giró para entrar a su casa. Al menos aun tenía la esperanza de que su antiguo mejor amigo viniera otro día para insistirle con esa cita. Total, él ya sabía donde vivía.

* * *

_**Chan! :D Yy? qué tal?, ahí está el cuarto capítulo de esta nueva idea que se me cruzó pro la cabeza C: (es que soy una caja de ideas xD).**_

_**Al fin subí el capítulo, me demoré para ser yo, pero yo lo advertí, eso creo, ahora comenzaré a subir cada vez más lento, el estudio me quita la mayor parte de mi tiempo, es que planeo sacar puntaje nacional :Z No mentira, de seguro y no me alcanza a ninguna universidad estatal :P xD Pero filo, daré lo que más pueda, no soy muy buena con eso del estudio :D **_

_**Ems, no es mucho lo que puedo acotar del fic, la verdad, ando con sueño (como siempre :Z) Si que se me hace más difícil pensar :Z xD A bueno, comentaré algo que tal vez no es taaan obvio, pero sí, Kari se está volviendo loca :D xD Me gustaría algún día hacer como ella y tirar la las cosas de la mesa hacía el suelo para que se rompan en mil pedacitos :Z Pero no, no tengo necesidad :D xDD Y bueno, Tai y Sora se reconocieron *-* Bueno, Sora se acordó de Kari por ver una fotografía de la niña pequeñita. Y Tai, tan torpe como él solo no la había reconocido ni por las moscas xDD Mmmmm... Ahí verán qué pasará con esos en el próx capítulo, igual con T.K y Kari y bueno... Con Matt y Mimi, en el próximo capítulo se viene lo bueno bueno con ellos :Z Lo lamento, no soy buena escondiendo cosas ._. xDD **_

_**Muchas gracias a todaas por sus hermosos comentarios *-*:  
**_

_**Taiora05: JAsjajasjas, no sé si haz leído mi perfil (que lo tengo escrito asquerosamente y que algún día me animaré a arreglarlo y dejarlo más bonito :Z) Pero ahí lo puse, soy la reina del drama, me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con eso. Soy una mujer cruel :Z Pero siempre tengo finales felices en mi cabecita pensado, si que nunca creas que haré que terminen como mal los personajes, no señor, siempre tendrán finales felices, además, se lo merecen, después de toda la mierda en que los hago pasar :P xD (...) Este fic está basado en el libro "Tengo ganas de ti" Pero ahora que lo noto también tiene muchas partes muy parecidas a 3msc, es que me es inevitable poner a Tai como un Hache cualqueira, así de rudo y sensual (yo también encuentro fea a la protagonista 88, me cae mal porque es muy weona y superficial e imbécil y no, no la soporto 88) xD Aaaw mi niña, gracias por desearme iluminación, por ahora no me falta pero conociendome estaré necesitada en un par de semanas más xD Muchas gracias por tu Review! Saludos. **_

_**Leeen: Ves?, siempre te dejo con ganas de más u.u xDD Aquí tienes más gatita :Z xD Primero que todo, esto " el que se pone cariñoso cuando toma e_e me empezó a hablar y puso la webcam para empezar a tomarme canciones (L) Maldito, me confunde xDDDD Hace un rato le dije que me había dado sueño y que iría a dormir y en vez de eso me quedé leyendo :D Soy una mala mujer, le mentí al mino que me mueve el piso ºwº xD lalalalala " Si le mueve el piso, qué espera? Adelante, subasele encima y altiro no más, wapa! xD (Soy pervertida, lo sé :Z) xD Somos jovenes! Disfruta! :D xDD Sí weón, en el colegio (tururu) con mis amigos deciamos lo mismo, llegaba mi profe guatón ql que lo odio con la pura cara de querer cagarnos y altiro deciamos, "ya llegó con la wea, la señora no le dio en la noche" Es que con un marido así a cualquiera se le quita la gana (ya mucho pelambre :Z) xD No weón! La Cristi tiene razón: !Todos los hombres valen callampa! Todos se callampean! pero aveces saben arreglarlos los muy maricones ¬¬ otras no y quedan imbéciles de por vida :Z xD ... Es que Mimi es una dama! no puede andar soltando ordinarieses como toda una Rosa o Paty, no po, ella utiliza un vocabulario más culto u/o coloquial, nunca marginal (sí weón mi profe de lenguaje me dejó chata con esa weá me la sé de memoria, vieja julia ¬¬) Entonces como te decía ella no se puede rebajar a decir tanta ordinarieses *Ultimusdeurdinarius* (...) ASJajsajdsjajjsjaj me avergoncé :Z Me di cuenta de mi garrafal error, weón! eran mil trecientos yens :Z XDD Pero sí, imagina que son como 300 lucas, (fuiste la única que se dio cuenta del error si que Shhh, aquí no ha pasado nada C;) :Z xDD ;) Tú si me comprendes xDD ... Oye, eso de tu amigo no está nada mal xD :Z Es que te lo juro weón! manía ql que tengo y no po, resulta que miro y miro y puross barrigones con barbas o viejos rancios! No weón! es que yo cacho que soy yo la con mala cuea, en una de esa me topo con tu compañero y me tiro encima de la moto, para ver si pasa algo digo yo :Z xD Aaw mi niña, como siempre, gracias por comentar! Hablamos por ahí y/o nos leemos!, cuídate!  
**_

_**CureWhite: Sí po! obvio! a Harry Potter :Z Espero que lo sigas pasando bien, al menos me contenta que alguien si tenga vacaciones ._. xDD Yo no tengo, desde el año pasado, la cagué en trabajar en el verano :C Bueno, espero que lo pases bien y que te guste este capí también. Saludos!  
**_

_**lucy-yagami: Eh aquí lo que pasa en la casa de Tai C: Sí po, no se revuelcan xD pero sí se reconocen Z: Muchas gracias por comentar, saludos!  
**_

_**Natsuki: No pues, al pobre T.K le tengo una y mil trabas, pero ya verás como se soluciona aunque tal vez llegue a un punto en el cual no le verás solución, pero sí, todo tiene solución en esta vida y para el rubiecito de T.K también vale esa frase c:... sí bueno al menos Sora ya no tendrá que soportar a esa Jefa, pero las cosas se solucionaran poco a poco para la protagonista, espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos.  
**_

_**IVYMON: Aquí ves algunas de las consecuencias que le trajo haberse acostado con la amiguita, ella lo odia, desconfia ahora de él, bueno, ella está rara, es que Kari esta cayendo en depre :C Pobrecilla, y T.K bueno, T.K estará ahí, ya verás como :Z Espero que te guste este capí, saludos!  
**_

_**LaSrDarcy: Bueno, te dije que yo podría terminar esa frase por ti, ya que FF te cortó tu comentario y yo quedé así como D:! "qué pasa FF antes eras chevere" Pero no importa, aunque me odie ff igual seguiré aquí 88, bueno, como venía diciendote xD ya sé como termina esa frase "Que le corten las bolas para que se le quite l..." Que le corten las bolas para que se le quite lo caliente, maricón, desvergonzado, imbécil, estúpido, perro infeliz... Apuesto que era uno de esos o todas xD :Z... Jasjasjasja ,sí po, yo tengo un leve problema con eso de la mal acostumbrada, siempre me pasa, me mal acostumbro .-. xD En todo :Z xD Si que a tirar para delante no más ! xD Me gustan así de extensos tus comentarios (aunque me los acorten) Si que no me los acortes, al menos no cuando puedas :Z Lo sé pido mucho, soy una weona insasiable :z xD ... La verdad, te recomendaría ver esa serie "Skins U.K" Es la serie más genial que he visto en mi vida (no soy mucho de ver tele, en realidad ni veo tele, pero esa serie me la vi completita, las dos primeras temporadas :Z) Eran geniales y yo amaba a Tony lo juro, era un perro iinfeliz infiel y maricón pero no importaba, era tan rico y además de sexy y seguro de si mismo que enamoraba, aunque era weón, la mina que tenía era muy linda y la perdió por maricón, pero luego la recupera, pero mejor no te sigo contando, en una de esa la vez :z Es buena (Y) xDD... Bueno, Sora no tiene ni a Rhonda ni al otro weón, pero sí tiene un Taai y que yo creo que es mejor :Z Yo quedaría contenta y más que paga con uno así u.u xD pero no lo tengo porque no xD... No se daban los nombres porque estaban más preocupados en pelear :Z Tú sabes, los que se aporrean se aman C: xDD PEro aquí se reconocen! Bueno, Sora, porque Tai es muy weón para reconocerlo xD Pero no importa, la wea es que ya se reconocen y punto ! xD... Bueno, aquí no hubo tanto Mimato tampoco, pero al menos, se reconciliaron, Matt maldito, hace weás lindas para que lo perdone Mimi y la weona cae rendondito por un puto globo xD Pero a Matt pronto se le acabaran las ideas para mantener a su Mimi a su lado y más aun cuando lo pille in fraganti con otras weonas!, además, también se sabe que Matt no engaña a Mimi solamente con esa rubia puta, si no que con otras más, tonto no más, ya verá 88, me llega a molestar hasta a mí :B xDD... Con eso de que la Leen me está entrenando bien en el mundo de los Mimatos, bueno, me sentí como un animal ._. xDDD Entrenando :C xDD Pero sí, debo reconocer que le tome el gustillo a la pareja por la Leen y por ti, con sus locos fic en su cuenta de "Pideme esta", me terminó gustando la pareja, qué querí que te diga xD Bueno!, Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Cuídate y habllamos por ahí! Saludoss. **_

_**Amortentiatakari: JAsjjas, no te preocupes, cortitos o no me gusta leer todo comentario Z: Tranquila, me gusta que te enrolles en la historia y sientas lo que sienten los personajes, esa es mi intención, envolverlos con mi escritura y que se pueda sentir lo que intento trasmitir C: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Saludos!.  
**_

_**Aria: Sí claro que sí, Sora tendrá el amanecer más lindo. Tai *-*, maldita la envidio 88 xD Bueno, Sora tonta, no acepta una cita con él, no importa, demás que cae en las redes de él lueguito :Z Tai tiene razón, él no tiene necesidad de rogar, nops C: A él le llueven las mujeres por ser tan hermoso *-* xDd Sin embargo Sora no se lo deja nada fácil porque ella es una mujer muy ruda* xD... Sí, haré sufrir a Matt por su osadia para con Mimi, por tonto él será después el arrastrado, no te preocupes y bueno... Con Kari y T.K, creo que con ellos si se complicaran las cosas, bueno, mejor no digo nada, xd o sino se me sale todo y eso no cuenta. Bueno mi niña, saludos y cuidate!  
**_

_**Haibara: Jasjajas, sí, Sora es violenta, como ya lo había dicho antes es toda una Rude Girl* xD Me alegro que te haya gustado y que pienses que es original, la verdad es que junte varias ideas de libros que he leído y de series que he visto :P xD y de ahí surgió esto, es que soy muy imaginativa :P xD Bueno, saludos y gracias por tu comentario!  
**_

_**Roxie: Bueno, yo ya te había respondido por interno, pero lo rectifico C:, Esta historia esta basada en el libro de Federico Moccia y ya que lo dices, también tiene como similitudes con 3msc, pero no es igual, pienso que tiene más parecido con "Tengo ganas de ti", al menos esa es mi opinión Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme! Saludos C:  
**_

_**Eso sería todo! **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por darse el tiempo de lees mis tonteras! :D Espero recibir más comentarios (usaría la misma técnica anterior del "haré que tengan sexo descontrolado") Pero no les mentiré u.u, falta para el sexo descontrolado, pero quizá, sólo quizá si recibo más de diez comentarios escriba un lemon puro candente y adorable Taiora y Mimato y Takari, eh? tres por uno, es la última oferta! :D  
**_

_**Yaaa no molestó más, lo sé, soy como una mosca molestosa en la oreja C: Pero es cierto lo que dicen y cito; "El lector es el que mantiene viva la historia y al escritor" Así que, ustedes me mantienen viva *-* Que tiernas C: xD Si que sigan así.**_

_**Reviews! Los exijo :Z xDD  
**_

_**Saludos, abrazos y besos!**_

_**Sophie :A**_


	5. Capítulo iV: Mimi

_Aquí traje un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... extraña. Abajito aclararé algunas cosas y agradeceré sus RR's, aunque serán de forma bastante breve porque ando con una flojera enorme. Ah! sí, también. LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! Un mes, soy una verguenza como persona, y yo que me creía tan responsable :C. Sin más que decir por ahora, las dejaré con el capítulo cinco, que compensa la tardanza porque está bien largo C:. _

_Disclaimer: Digimon no es de mi propiedad, tampoco los personajes, la historia es mía, aunque no cien por ciento, es una combinación extraña de los libros de Federicco Moccia y de la serie inglesa Skins. Sin embargo, no es cien por ciento igual, sólo me base en aquello para hacerla si que, prácticamente la historia es mía.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo V: "Sorpresa"_

"_Recordar es fácil para quién tiene memoria. Perdonar es difícil para quién tiene corazón" Gabriel García Marqués._

Observó su rostro en el espejo. Se aplicó una finísima capa de crema y se la restregó con cuidado, luego tomó una máscara de pestañas y se la aplicó con tranquilidad, sonrió. El espejo le devolvió una radiante sonrisa. Se pasó su mano por su rizado y largo cabello castaño y luego se lo llevó hacía atrás de su hombro. Se giró para ver a su rubio novio aun dormido enredado entre las sabanas de un color rosa pastel.

— Matt —Le llamó con suavidad, sin embargo el rubio siquiera se movió en su cama. Mimi bufó.

Se acercó a la cama y tiró de las sabanas para así dejarlo destapado por completo. Matt en la cama se removió incomodo, aun así no despertó. Mimi ladeó sus labios.

— ¡Matt, ya despierta! —Gritó la castaña para luego lanzarle una almohada que cayó justamente en la cabeza rubia del muchacho Ishida.

Matt soltó un quejido de indignación, luego giró su cuerpo por completo para quedar boca arriba. Miró hacía un lado y llevó sus ojos azules hacía el rostro divertido de la castaña. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué me has despertado, Mimi? —Se quejó el muchacho pasándose sus manos por su rostro, frustrado.

— Oh, no me digas que lo haz olvidado… ¿lo olvidaste? —Preguntó. Matt la miró con cara de no entender.

— En el campus. Prometí al papá de Tai que cubriría el puesto de la cocinera, ¿lo recuerdas? Ella estaba embarazada, creo que tuvo al bebé. Te lo dije ayer, Matt —Intentó hacerlo recordar, pero Matt seguía tendido en la cama mirándola ceñudo. Mimi rodó los ojos y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para ir a preparar un desayuno para ambos.

No pudo hacerlo, los brazos de Matt rodearon su cintura y le hicieron caer en la cama. Él se colocó encima de ella a horcadas y aprisiono sus pequeñas muñecas con sus brazos.

Ella sonrió al tiempo que él se agachaba para unir sus labios en un suave beso. Poco a poco comenzó a soltar las muñecas de su novia para colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella, Mimi enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de él. Matt se separó de sus labios para comenzar a repartir besos en el cuello aterciopelado de Mimi.

— Matt… —Susurró Mimi, llamándolo.

Él no respondió, no iba dejar su tarea, Mimi insistió.

— Matt, si no nos levantamos ahora llegaré tarde y se molestaran conmigo —Intentó hacerlo recapacitar. El rubio se separó del cuello de Mimi para mirarla fijo, esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

— Nadie jamás podría molestarse contigo, Mimi —aseguró el rubio. Mimi se mordió su labio inferior. Se removió debajo de su novio y se liberó del "agarre" de Matt. Se salió de la cama.

— Como sea, Matt. Debo irme, anda, ve, date una ducha. Yo haré el desayuno.

Mimi salió a la carrera de la habitación. Matt soltó un bufido y se levantó para darse una larga y refrescante ducha.

De cualquier modo lo necesitaba.

(*)

Sonrió a su jefe ante la respuesta positiva que le había dado. Ahora se podía acomodar mejor con el horario.

Tendría toda la mañana para trabajar en el campus y luego tenía que ir a la tienda, aun así estaba feliz. Su trabajo le ocupaba todo el tiempo y eso le gustaba porque no le daba espacio para pensar en otras cosas, cosas _irrelevantes._

Lo único malo es que tendría que dejar a sus antiguos alumnos. Ahora le tocaba dar clases a niños entre ocho y diez años. Su jefe la dejó irse para colocarse la ropa de tenista y luego ir a conocer a los nuevos niños.

Se vistió con rapidez, estaba ansiosa, al fin las cosas le estaban saliendo como debía ser. Se terminó de vestir y salió de los camarines del personal para ir a dar su clase.

En la mañana había más gente que en la tarde. Miles de rostros serios y desconocidos que le provocaban cierto nerviosismo. Tenía un nudo extraño en el estómago, de esos nudos que te dicen que _algo_ va a suceder aquel día. Sora soltó un suspiro, esperaba que no ocurriera nada malo.

Llegó al fin a la cancha y se quedó estática.

Fue ahí cuando supo el por qué su jefe le había aceptado el cambio de horario con tanta facilidad.

Una de las raquetas del campus voló por sobre su cabeza, si ella no se agachaba de seguro se hubiera estampado en su frente.

Los "niños" revoloteaban por todo el campus, gritando, algunos llorando, otros riendo a carcajadas mientras "jugaban" a las espadas con las raquetas. Reaccionó al fin cuando una pelota de tenis le cayó justo en su nuca.

Se giró, un niño un tanto más alto que el resto de los otros, rubio y de ojos grandes y verdes la miraban con cierto tinte de malicia. Tenía su rostro redondo surcado en pecas de un color marrón muy claro.

— ¿Eres nuestra nueva instructora? —Preguntó con una voz bastante inocente como para ser real.

— Sí, me llamo Sora Takenouchi y yo…

— ¡Yo quiero ser tenista profesional como Federer! —Gritó el mismo rubio acercándose hacía ella y tendiéndole su raqueta de tenis, la pelirroja lo tomó entre sus manos. — ¡Anda enséñame!

Sora lo miró fijo y parpadeó, extrañada.

Se giró para hablar a la clase, pero parecía que tan sólo aquel niño rubio y pecoso había notado su presencia.

Carraspeó. Nada.

— ¡Oigan!, ¡ya llegó la nueva vieja! —Gritó con fuerzas. Sora se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, no dejando muy claro dónde era que terminaba su rostro y comenzaba su pelo.

Sin embargo los niños terminaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y pegaron sus ojos en el chiquillo. Luego se giraron y observaron a la pelirroja. Sora sintió cinco pares de ojos sobre ella, sin contar al chiquillo pecoso que estaba aún mirando a sus compañeros. Los cinco chiquillos sonrieron al igual como lo había hecho el primer niño.

Tal vez su rancha de buena suerte estaba cambiando.

(*)

Matt la dejó en el campus, él pasaría a recogerla a las tres para ir a comer algo, luego saldrían, quizá a su casa y se quedarían ahí para ver películas como a ella le gusta.

Entró a los camarines de los empleados y se quedó frente al gran espejo observándose. Ladeó un tanto su labio y se inspeccionó.

No era fea, lo sabía. Era bellísima en realidad. Todo el mundo se lo decía, recibía cualquier clase de piropo. Además de bella era delicada, femenina, simpática, inteligente, cocinaba perfectamente, aun así, había algo que no le cuadraba. ¿Estaría más gorda? Observó su figura, delgada sin caer en el extremo puesto que tenía donde debía tener. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se giró para colocarse un delantal y amarrarse su cabello en una coleta para ir hacía la cocina y hacer lo que tanto le gustaba hacer.

Apenas apareció por el pasillo vio algo que no le gustó para nada. Su "amiga" Zuuko estaba charlando de lo más lindo con esa… chica. Aizawa.

Pues ella era Mimi Tachikawa, y lo que Mimi Tachikawa hace es enfrentar las cosas.

Caminó decidida hacía donde aquella traidora reía con su rival. Ambas elevaron la vista y la miraron fijo. Mimi sabía que Zuuko tenía algún tipo de relación con Aizawa porque ambas estaban en el equipo de voleibol del campus de el padre de Tai. Pero no sabía que Zuuko sería tan descarada como para primero reír con Aizawa y luego ir a su casa y reír con ella y además pedirle prestada alguna prenda de su gran closet.

— Mimi —Dijo Zuuko con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. —Hola, no sabías que ibas a estar por aquí.

Mimi le sonrió con cinismo, ahora entendía por qué Zuuko le decía esas cosas de su novio. ¡Era obvio! Entre ella y Aizawa querían ver su relación completamente destruida.

— Te lo diré sólo una vez, Zuuko. Desde ahora dejas de ser mi amiga, eres una traidora…. —Le soltó la castaña. La chica abrió sus ojos oscuros con impresión. Mimi sonrió de manera "cordial" y se marchó. Digna.

No soportaría a gente traidora a su lado. Jamás, era algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes de vida.

(*)

Tai llegó más temprano que nunca al lugar de entrenamiento de su equipo. Para su sorpresa ya había llegado casi la mitad de el equipo, jamás se imaginó que llegaran todos tan temprano.

Los chicos estaban sentados en el césped, frente de una de las canchas que había cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento.

Se acercó con curiosidad al ver a los muchachos reír de algo que parecía ser muy divertido.

Davis –quien también jugaba como delantero en el equipo –se levantó para acercarse a la reja de la cancha, parecía divertido también pero se le veían otras intenciones en su rostro que Tai pudo deducir muy bien.

Al fin se plantó en frente de su equipo. Los chicos aun con sus sonrisas miraron al muchacho moreno.

— Hola, capitán. Ven, siéntate aquí con nosotros y disfruta del show —Dijo Riku, arquero del equipo.

— ¿Qué show? —Preguntó Tai volteándose para ver lo que los muchachos veían.

Davis estaba unos pasos más delante de ellos mirando dentro de la cancha. Había dos niños intentando golpear a una pelota de tenis sin resultados positivos, otras dos niñas se lanzaban pelotas verdes, mientras otros dos atrás se peleaban una raqueta. Una chica pelirroja al medio de esos dos intentaba separarlos entre medio de todo aquel caos.

Tai sonrió enormemente y se giró hacía su equipo.

— Eh, chicos, se ha acabado la fiesta. Vamos, a las canchas —Soltó Tai con seriedad. Todos los muchachos lo miraron fijo, Davis se giró para verlo.

— Pero, Tai. Apenas son las diez, el entrenamiento comienza a las diez y media —Dijo Davis acercándose a su equipo nuevamente. Tai sonrió con cierta sorna.

— Lo sé, pero en un par de semanas jugamos con el equipo de la escuela poniente de Odaiba. Ustedes saben que contra esos tipos no podemos perder, si que los quiero ver calentando —Soltó el moreno con firmeza sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos se levantaron del césped y lo miraron fijo.

— ¿Y tú no irás con nosotros? —Preguntó Riku con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tai negó.

— Tengo que hacer otras cosas, los veo luego…

Sin decir nada más el equipo se fue a la cancha, algunos a regañadientes y otros bastantes activos. Davis lo miró con una ceja levantada, ¿Tai enserio creía que era tonto?, era obvio que se iba a quedar con la pelirroja que estaba teniendo problemas con los niñatos.

— Davis, anda, ve tú también. ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando así, eh? —Preguntó el moreno mayor mirándolo fijamente. Davis rodó los ojos.

— Suerte con la chica —Le soltó y luego corrió tras su equipo que ya iba bien adelantado.

Tai se giró y se acercó hacía la malla que protegía la cancha.

Sora al fin les había quitado la raqueta a los niños y había sacado también las pelotas de la cancha. Ahora intentaba separar a un niño rubio con uno pelinegro que se habían agarrados a pelear a las manos.

Tai silbó.

Sora se giró con suavidad. Se sonrojó tremendamente mientras sostenía al chiquillo pelinegro del torso mientras este lanzaba golpes al azar. Tai sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

— Parece que necesitas ayuda —Le gritó Tai.

Sora arrugó su nariz y volvió a mirar a los chiquillos, unas niñas habían tomado nuevamente las raquetas e intentaban lanzar las pelotas.

— Si quieres venir a ayudar será por tu propia voluntad. Lo digo para que luego no andes pidiendo cosas que sabes que no te daré —Advirtió Sora.

Tai sonrió y rodeó la cancha para entrar por la puerta que había. Se acercó a la pelirroja y sonrió mientras la miraba aun forcejear con los enanos.

— Yo ya no te pediré nada, Sora.

— ¿A no? —Preguntó la chica mirando por el rabillo de los ojos al moreno. Tai sonrió aun más.

— Claro que no. Ya verás como luego tú me rogarás que te bese —Murmuró Tai. Sora quedó de una pieza mientras el moreno se comenzaba a mover. Detuvo una de las pelotas que habían lanzado aquellas niñas con una de sus manos.

La chiquilla lo miró fijamente y Tai enarcó una de sus cejas castañas. La niña bajó la raqueta y se quedó quieta.

— ¡Eh!, ustedes dos, sepárense —Bramó Tai.

Ambos chicos dejaron de repartir golpes y se quedaron quietos, uno en brazos de Sora y el otro en el suelo.

— Los quiero a todos en una fila. Ahora —Ordenó el futbolista. Los niños así lo hicieron. El pelinegro se soltó del agarre de Sora y corrió para colocarse junto a sus compañeros.

¡¿Enserio?! Ella había pedido lo mismo hace más de media hora atrás y ninguno de los niños le había prestado la mínima atención.

— Corran siguiendo esa línea blanca —Apuntó una línea marcada con tiza del suelo con su dedo índice, —hasta que yo les diga.

Así lo hicieron.

Tai sonrió aun con más sorna y se volteó para ver a una asombradísima Sora. Enarcó una ceja y se acercó a la muchacha quien fue su amiga por toda su infancia.

— ¿Por qué los haz hecho correr? —Preguntó Sora viendo a los niños dar vueltas por la cancha.

Tai se encogió de hombros.

— Pues para mantenerlos ocupados —Respondió el moreno, Sora frunció sus labios. —Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso me sigues?

Sora lo miró confundida. Elevó una de sus cejas y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron con diversión.

— Seguirte… ¿Hablas enserio? —Preguntó la pelirroja, el moreno asintió completamente sereno. —Sin más no recuerdo, eras tú quien me seguía a mí. Además, eso debería preguntarte a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?, en _mi_ cancha.

Tai dejó que la carcajada que había aguantado saliera por su boca. Sus hombros convulsionaron exageradamente. Si ella supiera que _todo_ eso sería de él en un futuro.

— Dios, Sora… Me haces reír. Dudo que esta sea tú cancha… —Hizo un mohín con sus manos y luego prosiguió, ignorando el rostro ofendido de Sora —Yo soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol de Odiaba del sur, supongo que lo sabías, ¿no? Soy famoso, salgo hasta en los diarios.

La chica elevó una ceja y sonrió sarcástica.

— Dudo que seas tan famoso, el equipo en el que juegas ha perdido los últimos cuatro amistosos —Soltó ella.

Tai frunció el ceño por un momento, ofendido. Luego pensó en algo y sonrió.

— Entonces sí me haz visto.

— No a ti, al equipo completo… —Soltó ella. Tai suspiró.

— Como sea, ignoraré tus intentos por hacerme enojar y que terminemos discutiendo… —Volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa que parecía ser perfecta para todas, bueno, al parecer para _casi_ todas. —Y ya que somos compañeros de lugar… ¿Qué dices si salimos a almorzar luego?

Sora lo miró fijamente. Pestañeó un par de veces seguidas y negó con suavidad con su cabeza. El rostro de Tai se contrajo con un mohín extraño que Sora no supo como identificar.

— Oye… Enserio, me asustas… ¿Eres lesbiana? —Preguntó Tai un tanto vacilante. Sora enrojeció hasta las orejas.

— No, no lo soy —Se apresuró a decir.

— ¿Entonces…? Tampoco es como si te pidiera lanzarte conmigo a un abismo como para que te niegues tajantemente. Es sólo una salida como amigos —Insistió el muchacho.

Sora lo miró abatida por unos momentos, si él supiera… No podía aceptar. ¡Siquiera tenía alguna hora para almorzar! Luego de salir de la cancha debía ir a cambiarse de ropa, luego tomar el autobús y llegar a la tienda, le quedaba tan solo media hora para poder comer algo, en media hora siquiera se comía la mitad de un paquete de patatas fritas.

— Tai, mira… No puedo salir contigo porque tengo mi día copado, ¿entiendes? No es que no quiera, si no que no puedo —Explicó. Tai arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Y el domingo? Los domingos nadie trabaja… —Dijo el chico.

Sora lo miró fijo. Bueno, Tai tenía razón, en la tienda tan sólo trabajaba hasta el sábado y en el campus hasta el viernes… El chico tenía razón. Quiso buscar alguna otra excusa para decir que no, pero al no encontrar nada no le quedó de otra que asentir con lentitud extrema.

— ¿Sí?, ¿sí qué?, ¿el domingo? —Preguntó Tai sorprendido. Sora le había dicho que sí, y ella no le decía que sí a nada… nada.

La pelirroja movió nuevamente su cabeza afirmativamente.

— ¡Di algo! —Se exasperó el moreno.

Sora soltó un bufido.

— Que sí, saldré contigo el domingo —Respondió ella, —pero ahora debes salir, tengo que empezar con la practica antes de que llegue mi jefe y me despida. No te querrás sentir culpable nuevamente, ¿verdad?

Tai rodó los ojos y quiso guardar silencio. Quizá si decía algo Sora no querrá salir con él después. Se giró.

— Bien, me iré. Pero estaré esperando el domingo fuera de tu casa, ¡no lo olvides! —Caminó hasta la puerta de la cancha y salió. Rodeo la cancha para ir a la propia, pero antes de desaparecer por completo se giró.

— ¡Eh!, y no olvides ponerte guapa —Le guiñó un ojo y al fin se fue.

Sora soltó un suspiro y se volteó para ver a sus alumnos, aun corrían. Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y luego golpeó sus palmas para llamar la atención de sus alumnos. Dejaron de correr y la miraron fijo. Suspiró, al menos ahora si que le prestaba atención.

(*)

Se había quedado dormida, pero no importaba. No había nada que tenía que hacer.

Se levantó con pereza y se metió a bañar. Luego terminó, enrolló su cuerpo en una blanca toalla y salió del baño. Se vistió con lentitud y salió de su cuarto. Caminó por el pasillo y se quedó estática justo en la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Por impulso empujó la puerta hasta poder entrar.

Despertar era incluso peor que las pesadillas que tenía en sus sueños. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no las dejó salir. Los cajones donde su madre guardaba sus cosas estaban vacíos y tirados en el suelo. El gran armario que tenían en el cuarto estaba abierto de par en par, dentro sólo quedaba la ropa de su padre.

Se abrazó a si misma con miedo y soltó un extraño gemido. Sin embargo ninguna lágrima salió por sus labios. Dio un paso hacía atrás, como si quisiera arrancar de todo eso. Se giró y salió corriendo de su casa, sin siquiera oír los gritos de su padre quien la llamaba quizá para explicarle lo sucedido. Ella no quería oírlo, ya había visto lo suficiente como para saber qué fue lo que pasó.

Siguió corriendo por la calle sin saber muy bien dónde llegaría. O tal vez sí lo sabía y no quería pensar en eso, después de todo llegar a ese mismo punto en donde todo había comenzado se le hacía completamente ilógico. Pero lo necesitaba.

Siguió con su carrera hasta llegar al lugar donde había tenido previsto. Intentó regular su respiración y caminar con tranquilidad hasta llegar al apartamento en donde vivía el chico. Subió las escaleras con lentitud, ya no tan segura de lo que planeaba hacer. Se infundió de igual maneras ánimos y golpeó la puerta de roble con suavidad.

Dentro padre e hijo almorzaban con tranquilidad, en silencio. El ruido de sordo de la puerta les llamó la atención. Ambos se miraron fijamente, como si discutieran con la mirada quién iba a ir a abrir.

Hiroaki negó con la cabeza con firmeza y pinchó con su tenedor una patata, se la llevó a la boca, dejando en claro que él no iba a ir a abrir.

Nuevamente golpearon. T.K bufó por lo bajo y se levantó de la mesa no sin antes fulminar a su padre con la mirada.

Abrió la puerta y encontró el rostro agitado de Kari. T.K iba a preguntar qué hacía ella ahí, pero Kari no le dejó decir nada.

— Tú me quieres —Afirmó.

T.K parpadeó variadas veces. No respondió nada, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no sabía qué diablos decirle ante aquella afirmación. Kari sonrió y sin decir nada más se lanzó a los brazos del rubio para besarlo de lleno en la boca. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, juntando aun más sus labios.

Hiroaki carraspeó en su puesto. Kari despegó sus labios de los de T.K y se alejó, completamente sonrojada. El padre del rubio sonrió con diversión y se acercó hacía un mueble, recogió su cajetilla de cigarrillos y caminó hacía la puerta. T.K lo miró completamente sorprendido.

— Ustedes… Sigan con lo suyo, yo iré dónde un amigo. No se preocupen por mí —Dijo el hombre para luego cerrar la puerta y salir de la casa.

T.K parpadeó sorprendido, se sonrojó por aquello y luego pegó sus orbes azules sobre Kari.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Kari? —Preguntó el rubio.

La castaña se sonrojó y miró al chico fijamente. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero T.K no supo como interpretar aquel gesto de negación. ¿Era un "no" de no querer responder? Ó ¿Un "no sé"?

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —Preguntó él. Kari negó con la cabeza.

— Es mejor que me vaya —Susurró tan bajo que fue casi imposible de oír.

T.K frunció su ceño.

— No tienes por qué irte, Kari… —Dijo el chico. La muchacha lo miró fijamente y se acercó hacía él con decisión.

— ¿Tú me quieres? —Esta vez no fue ninguna clase de acotación, fue una pregunta completamente directa. El chico se volvió nervioso. ¿Decirle lo que había ocultado por tanto tiempo? Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y asintió con suavidad.

— Sí te quiero.

Kari sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Y si yo te daño? —Preguntó. T.K la miró extrañado, sin entender lo que ella dijo. Kari cerró sus ojos con suavidad y soltó un suspiro, los abrió y escudriñó el rostro perplejo de T.K. Sonrió y se acercó hacía él.

Se puso de puntillas y con suavidad pegó sus labios a los de él nuevamente. Un roce de labios. El rubio se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica mientras esta lo besaba. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerzas. Se alejó luego y abrió sus ojos.

— No me quieras —Le dijo ella.

El corazón de T.K se estrujó en su pecho. Kari se alejó un paso de él y se giró para salir por la puerta por la cual había entrado hace tan solo minutos.

Cerró con suavidad, dejando dentro a T.K descolocado. Extrañado… Hasta probablemente asustado. La misma pregunta seguía rondándole por la cabeza, ¿qué mierda le pasaba a su Kari? Tal vez no sólo había jodido su amistad cuando se acostó con ella, quizá la jodió también a ella.

(*)

Quedaban diez minutos para que dieran las tres.

Contenta de que su trabajo haya terminado bien se fue a los camarines para cambiarse ropa. Se dio una corta y refrescante ducha y se vistió con su hermosa falda blanca, su playera amarilla y sus zapatos de tacones, blancos y finos. Se miró en el espejo y se maquilló, se arregló su largo y rizado cabello y sonrió satisfecha con su resultado. Salió de los camarines junto con su bolso y sus pertenencias. Sonrió y caminó feliz de la vida hacía los estacionamientos donde Matt debía esperarla.

Se quedó completamente extrañada al ver el auto plateado de su chico estacionado en donde siempre. Frunció el ceño y volvió a entrar al campus. Se encontró con su compañero de cocina, Akio estaba saliendo de los camarines con su cabello negro húmedo y su mochila al hombro.

— ¿Eh Akio, de casualidad haz visto a mi novio? —Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa que ocultaba ese extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo que estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

El muchacho de contextura ancha la miró fijamente, se sonrojó visiblemente y asintió mecánico, completamente avergonzado. Mimi se aguantó las ganas de rodar sus ojos y golpear su zapato de tacón en el suelo.

— ¿Y…? —Preguntó Mimi mientras esperaba que el muchacho continuase. Él tragó pesadamente saliva.

— ¿Y… q-qué? —Preguntó tartamudo.

Mimi no pudo evitar esta vez rodar los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está Matt? —Intentó controlar su voz, pero no salió para nada tranquila, más bien sonó exasperada.

— ¡Ah! Lo vi ir hacía las canchas que hay detrás, iba junto con…

Entonces Mimi lo supo.

Ese sentimiento estaba más claro que el agua en esos momentos. ¿Por qué se sentía extraña?, obvio, algo malo estaba pasando y su cuerpo se lo estaba advirtiendo.

Se giró y con los ojos bien abiertos, sin pestañear, caminó hacía donde le había dicho su compañero de cocina.

Cada paso provocaba un nuevo retorcijón en su vientre y en su pecho. _Pum, pum, pum, pum_… Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cerebro como una tétrica canción de fondo. Pisoteó el pasto verde y bien cuidado del campus, se adentró a una de las colinas en donde se jugaba golf, siguió caminando decidida hasta llegar a un lugar donde se iniciaban algunos arboles, palmeras y robles finos.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella. Un vidrio quebrarse, estrellarse contra el suelo en un ruido sordo y doloroso. El rubio Ishida. Matt… Su novio.

Besándose con otra.

Era la mano de _él_ la cual se encontraba bajo la falda de esa chica que no era ella… Ni Aizawa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas. Pestañeó con suavidad y se derramó por su mejilla para luego resbalar hasta su pera y luego caer al vacío. Matt… La engañaba y ella estaba ahí, viéndolo, pero él aun no lo notaba. La chica morena se separó de los labios de _su _novio y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Luego abrió los ojos y la vio. Ahí. Parada y llorando en silencio, observando la escena y dejando que le destruyeran su corazón.

La chica sonrió fascinada al saber que era observada.

La furia lo cegó.

Se acercó decidida. La morena se separó de Matt y con una seña de su cabeza le indicó la dirección donde se encontraba la muchacha.

Matt la vio acercándose, se separó de un brinco, pero nada lo preparó para eso… Mimi –a puño cerrado –le golpeó el ojo con todas las fuerzas que creyó reunir. El rubio dio un par de pasos hacía atrás gracias al golpe, se llevó una mano a su ojo mientras apretaba sus labios. Joder, que el golpe había sido duro.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!, ¡¿por qué mierda me haces esto?! —Mimi apretó sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Giró sus ojos hacía la morena con la cual se regocijaba. A la chica se le borró aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia y dio un paso hacía atrás, asustada…

Matt volvió a mirar a su –seguro después de esto –ex novia.

— Vamos Mimi… Esto no…

La furia la tenía completamente loca. Elevó su pie y golpeó la entrepierna del rubio. Matt se dobló en dos.

— ¡Esta vez se terminó enserio! ¡Idiota, cerdo, repugnante, infiel! —Soltó Mimi dándose media vuelta.

— ¡Mi-mi! —Intentó llamar Matt aun corto de aire.

— ¡Vete a la mierda idiota! —Chilló la castaña.

Con toda la dignidad que fue posible reunir caminó por el mismo sendero para llegar hacía quizá quién sabe dónde. Tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y caminaba mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos que le hacían convulsionar levemente.

Todo fue peor cuando los aspersores que regaban el verde pasto de aquel campo se encendieron y la mojaron completamente. Su día no podía empeorar… Y si que pasó cuando por querer correr se dobló el pie y su tacón finísimo se quebró. Soltó un sollozo mucho más fuerte y se quitó los zapatos para correr hacía los camarines, ya debían ser las tres y algo más, los camarines debían de estar vaciándose. Llorando a lágrima viva entró y puso el pestillo para dejar su bolso encima de una banca y acercarse al espejo nuevamente.

Completamente mojada, con su pelo empapado y pegado a su rostro, su ropa dañada y holgada y el maquillaje de sus ojos corridos, como dos manchas negras bajo sus ojos llorosos y rojos. ¡Estaba, además, horrible! Soltó un sollozo. Rápidamente se quitó la camisa de tiras, quedando tan sólo con el sujetador, se quitó la falda también. Al fin, se quedó en ropa interior observándose al espejo.

No era fea… Claro que no lo era… Entonces, ¿por qué Matt le hacía eso?

Soltó un sollozo nuevamente, más fuerte y dio unos pasos hacía atrás para sentarse en la banca. Un crujido le llamó la atención.

— ¡Oh, no! —Se levantó de un saltó. Se había sentado encima de su cartera y de seguro el crujido había sido de todo su maquillaje. Abrió su bolso y revisó. Sí, todo su maquillaje había quedado hecho añicos.

Soltó nuevamente un sollozo que intentó ahogar inútilmente con el dorso de su mano. Nuevamente las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, con fuerzas, siendo impulsadas por su dolor. Apretó sus labios para así poder ahogar los sollozos, se llevó una mano a sus mejillas y quitó sus lágrimas con las manos. ¡Cuánto odiaba ser tan débil!

Ese imbécil no se merecía sus lágrimas… ¡No!, era un… Asqueroso, mentiroso, infiel… Sollozo nuevamente

Se sobresaltó de sobremanera cuando la puerta de uno de los camarines se abrió. Una pelirroja con unos jeans y una camisa con rayas salió de ahí.

Se observaron fijamente. Mimi olvidó el detalle de que se encontraba en ropa interior, mojada y además completamente devastada. Su imagen debía ser completamente penosa.

Ambas, pelirroja y castaña se quedaron mirando por unos segundos en silencio. Mimi rompió el contacto y se sentó a la banca.

— No es necesario que me mires así, sé que estoy hecha un asco… V-vete —Hipó. ¡Hasta su voz estaba desastrosa!

Sora corrió su vista y se encaminó hacía la puerta para irse. ¿Qué le importaba a ella ver a una chica llorar en el baño, mojada y casi desnuda? Tomó la perilla de la puerta y se quedó ahí. Un nuevo sollozo de parte de la castaña le llamó la atención. Se detuvo y con un suspiro de frustración se giró para mirar a la chica.

— ¡V-vete! —Gritó Mimi. Sora soltó un suspiro más audible.

— ¿Tienes algo de ropa? —Preguntó la pelirroja. Mimi la miró extrañada. Bajó su vista y se acordó que estaba semidesnuda dentro del camarín del campus.

Negó con la cabeza mientras un hipido salía de sus sonrosados labios. Sora suspiró y se acercó nuevamente hacía donde estaban las duchas, caminó por el delgado pasillo y se internó en su casillero. Lo abrió y de ahí sacó uno de sus trajes de tenis que tenía de emergencia. Volvió hacía donde estaba la castaña y le ofreció el traje.

Mimi la miró fijamente a los ojos y apretó sus labios mientras nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— M-muchas… Gracias… —Sollozó.

Sora sin saber el por qué se sentó a un lado de la chica.

— Anda, póntelo eh… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó.

La chica llevó sus ojos miel hacía los rubí de ella y respondió.

— Mimi Tachikawa.

Sora frunció el ceño y luego abrió sus ojos llena de impresión. Una imagen pasó como un rayo por su cerebro.

— ¡Dios, Mimi!... ¡Soy Sora! —Soltó. La chica parpadeó sorprendida y luego, sin previo aviso, se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja, rompiendo en llanto. —P-pero… ¿Qué te pasó?

La castaña se aferró aun más a la cintura de Sora.

— Me engañaba… Matt… ¡Me engañaba! —Sollozó nuevamente, —es un maldito infiel.

Sora frunció el ceño. Si había algo que odiaba más que las mentiras, eran los engaños, y aquello iba de la mano.

— ¿Matt?... Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? —Preguntó Sora.

— No l-lo sé… Siquiera lo sospechaba, fui tan estúpida… —Mimi se separó de ella y pegó su cabeza mojada en la pared, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos como dos cascadas de nunca acabar. —Lo único que sé… ¡Dios!... Lo amo tanto.

Soltó nuevamente un sollozo, quebradizo y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Destrozada. Sora supo entonces que Mimi no tan sólo se veía destrozada por fuera, si no que también lo estaba por dentro. Suspiró.

— Pero… ¿Intentaste hablar con él? —Preguntó Sora, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Ella no lo entendía, nunca se ha enamorado. Y por como lo veía, aquello era algo que sólo alguien que se ha enamorado y ha entregado el corazón, entendería.

— ¡No!, sé lo que vi, y ahora que lo vi, lo entiendo… Él me ha engañado más veces, estoy segura y lo peor… Con distintas chicas. ¡Es un… idiota! —Otro sollozo, uno tras otro. Sora acarició su espalda cuando la chica se agachó un poco para apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas.

— Anda, ponte mi ropa y salgamos de aquí.

Mimi no dijo nada, se levantó y se puso la camiseta blanca para luego poner la falda. Se calzó los zapatos blancos que había llevado para cocinar y botó su ropa en el basurero. Sora la miró impresionada. ¡Mimi había botado aquella ropa! Pero… Si parecía nueva. Prefirió callar y salir con ella del camarín.

Mimi se maldijo internamente cuando fue hacía el estacionamiento y recordó que no había llevado su descapotable por que el estúpido de Matt la había llevado y la iba a recoger. Observó que tampoco estaba el auto de él. Soltó un suspiro que salió quebradizo. Sora la rodeó con su brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para soltar nuevamente lágrimas.

— Mimi —Una voz suave rompió el silencio. La castaña apretó sus ojos y se giró para ver a su amiga Zuuko detrás de ella, junto con Michael.

— Mimi, nos enteramos de lo que te pasó, Ellie nos contó —Soltó Michael. Mimi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es Ellie? —Preguntó. Zuuko suspiro.

— La morena… Tú sabes —Vaciló la chica ante eso. Mimi frunció el ceño, asique Ellie se llamaba la… chica esa.

— Tú lo sabías, ¿con cuántas más? —Preguntó la chica.

Zuuko negó con la cabeza con suavidad, como si temiera perturbar aun más a Mimi.

— ¡Dilo! —Gritó, sobresaltando a Sora, al rubio y a Zuuko.

— Con Aizawa, Ellie, Makato, esa latina de intercambio que iba en nuestro curso de inglés, Thamar y Bedet —Contestó la chica bajita. Mimi se sonrojó violentamente.

— Tú lo sabías, cada una de ellas… ¿Por qué yo no? —Preguntó Mimi, la chica se encogió de hombros. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¡Te dije lo de Aizawa!

— Pero habían más, ¡muchas más! ¿Cómo es que tu las veías y yo no?...

Zuuko se encogió en su lugar y guardó silencio. Mimi entrecerró sus ojos y se giró.

— Mimi… —Le llamó Michael. —Yo te llevaré a casa, vamos.

Mimi quiso decir que no, pero no pudo, la amabilidad con la que le dijo Michael que la llevaría terminó por convencerla. Sora también subió al auto, Michael se ofreció a llevarla al trabajo. Así ella llegó unos minutos tarde y no media hora como creía que llegaría si viajaba en autobús.

De cualquier manera, el jefe de Sora se mostró amable y no le dijo nada por el atraso. Era un muchacho joven que no pasaba los veintisiete años y eso acomodaba más a la pelirroja.

(*)

— Eres un idiota, Matt.

El rubio sonrió, una sonrisa forzada que no pasó desapercibido por su moreno amigo.

— Lo sé, ella se encargó de dejármelo bien en claro —Soltó, luego con su dedo índice mostró aquel cardenal que adornaba su pómulo izquierdo.

— Y también te dejó sin descendencia —Dijo Tai, pero no parecía divertido.

Matt sonrió forzadamente, otra vez.

— Sí.

— ¿Y no deberías estar buscándola ahora? —Preguntó el moreno mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza. Matt lo miró fijamente, sus compañeros de banda se habían mantenido en silencio, pero observando todo. Al parecer al único al que parecía "divertirle" todo eso era a Tatsuya, quien miraba a Ishida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

— Volverá.

Todos miraron al rubio con las cejas inclinadas. Nadie pensaba como él, y con aquel gesto se lo habían dejado bastante en claro. Matt los miró como si estuvieran locos.

— ¿Qué? Volverá, siempre lo hace… Ella me ama.

Tatsuya ya no pudo aguantar una carcajada y la soltó. Matt lo miró con expresión seria, el castaño se llevó una mano a su boca y fingió ahogar la risa.

— Lo siento, lo siento, Matt… Pero es que realmente te comportas como un jodido idiota —Soltó el chico borrando su sonrisa por completo. Se mostró completamente serio y miró a Matt con cierta pizca de molestia. —Creo que estás muy confiado, Matt. Mimi es una chica espectacular y tú la perdiste, te lo digo enserio. Tengo cuatro hermanas y conozco a las mujeres muy bien, ellas se aburren, hasta la más enamorada.

Matt lo miró con diversión.

— No pasará. Sólo era diversión, Mimi lo entenderá. Esta ciudad es aburrida, alguien tenía que darle un toque más de adrenalina —Contestó el rubio como si fuera obvio.

Tai giró sus ojos y bebió nuevamente de su lata de cerveza.

— Llegará otro tipo y te la quitará, estoy seguro de eso —Soltó Tai.

— Todos saben que Mimi es mi chica, nadie se meterá con ella —Respondió Matt, aunque cada vez más, parecía más inseguro de sus propias palabras.

— Yo creo que lo saben pero de igual manera irán tras ella. Michael, por ejemplo, él va detrás de Mimi desde siempre, es un buen tipo, de seguro y enamora a Mimi en un par de días —Dijo Tai.

— Pues que la enamore, no me trae complicaciones, luego de eso, ella volverá hacía a mí —Soltó Matt.

Sabía que la estaba jodiendo, pero Matt no daría su brazo a torcer. Tai empuñó su mano y golpeó el labio de él con fuerzas. Matt dio un paso hacía atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sentado. Se llevó su mano a la boca y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando se tocó el lugar herido.

— Eso es para que se te bajen los humos, idiota.

Y entonces notó que nadie lo apoyaba. Eso le llevó a pensar en que quizá todos estaban contra de él, o quizá él era el equivocado.

(*)

No supo el porqué de pronto se sentó en aquella banca, tampoco recuerda con exactitud cómo fue que Kuhio –aquel rubio ceniza de la fiesta –estaba sentado a su lado, besándola con suavidad.

Se sentía extraña, fuera de si.

Imaginó al chico con un rubio más claro, con ojos azules en ves de marrones. Unos labios conocidos recorriendo su boca, luego salir y besar su cuello. No pudo más. Se separó de él y se alejó un paso.

Sonrió.

— Nos vemos —Soltó.

Kuhio la miró fijamente y sonrió, extrañado.

Kari caminó con rapidez a su casa. Quería quedarse bajo el chorro del agua de la ducha para que tal vez, con la pureza de aquella fuente vital como era el agua, aquel ardor en el pecho se fuera. Se preguntaba internamente qué diablos era aquel hoyo tan profundo que sentía en su pecho. Recordó que su madre se había ido de la casa y detuvo su andar. Cambió de dirección y se encaminó a casa de su hermano, le pediría quedarse a dormir en el apartamento de él. A lo mejor, Tai ya le había perdonado el susto que le había hecho pasar la otra noche.

(*)

Pensó seriamente en llamar a Satoe. Se sentía completamente sola. No tenía más lágrimas que soltar, en realidad no lo sabía, no sabía si no quería llorar porque ya se sentía cansada de hacerlo, o porque quizá en realidad, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas para botar.

Jamás creyó volver a oír aquel ruido, y sin embargo, ahí estaba…

Se acercó al balcón y corrió las cortinas. Ahí abajo estaba él, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Seriamente cerró las cortinas, no supo por qué pero bajó las escaleras del edificio y salió por el portón de entrada.

Matt sonrió ladeadamente, sonrisa que borró de inmediato al ver el semblante de cansancio que portaba Mimi, cansada y seria.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la castaña mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Matt quitó las manos de su bolsillo e intentó sonreír con sinceridad, sin embargo, se sentía nervioso.

— Venía para que solucionáramos las cosas —Respondió el rubio. Mimi hizo un extraño mohín. Ladeo sus labios y negó con su cabeza con suavidad.

— No tengo nada que solucionar contigo, Matt —Soltó ella con aparente tranquilidad.

Matt ladeo sus labios en una sonrisa retorcida, intentando parecer relajado.

— Vamos Mimi, no sigas con esto. Somos el uno para el otro, estando juntos somos perfectos, no puedes dejarme —Dijo él sin dejar de sonreír. Mimi apretó sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

No, se prohibió a si misma volver a decaer como esa tarde. No se rebajaría a los golpes como lo había hecho hoy. Se controló y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Me amas, Matt? —Preguntó la chica controlando su voz para que saliera completa, no quebradiza. Ya no lloraría, no por Matt, él no merecía sus lágrimas.

— Vamos, Mimi, tu lo sabes... Claro que sí.

— ¡No! —Soltó con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan madura, pensando en las palabras exactas —No lo digas así, ¿es que no lo ves? Te tiene que salir del fondo de tu corazón, sentirlo. Tú no lo sientes, no lo dices con sentimiento.

— Mimi, por favor…

Mimi negó con suavidad con su cabeza, se giró para volver a entrar, pero la mano de Matt sosteniendo su muñeca se lo impidió. Mimi se giró.

— Lo lamento, ¿sí?, lo lamento de verdad —Susurró Matt.

El rubio aflojó la muñeca de la castaña, la soltó y ella se quedó ahí, mirando a Matt. Nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar, paradójicamente, se había dicho que no lloraría más por él.

Mimi asintió.

— Está bien, te perdono… Pero no lo olvidaré —Mimi sonrió a duras penas y se giró. Matt la miró fijamente, irse, algo en su pecho se oprimió.

— ¡Mimi! —Le llamó, en un inútil intento de hacerla volver.

Mimi en cambio no detuvo su andar, caminó decidida hacía el portón de un negro elegante.

— Te veré por ahí, Matt —Le dijo la castaña, tan alto para que él la oyera, entró y se perdió dentro del lugar.

Matt entonces se llevó su mano al pecho, extrañado. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que algo no le había salido bien, para nada bien. Temió por primera vez perder algo que realmente sí le importaba.

Se giró para irse, extrañado, con aquella sensación de ardor dentro de su pecho que aun no sabía qué diablos era. Dolor, era similar al dolor, pero a la vez muy distinto, era peor, peor que los tres golpes recibido, peor que cualquier cosa, quizá incluso, era un dolor peor al sentido cuando sus padres se separaron.

* * *

_Pues, aquí viene otro capítulo. _

_ La verdad, había olvidado completamente decir que cada capítulo corresponde a cada personaje, Obviamente saldrán todos, pero habrá capítulos más centrados en una sola persona, este por ejemplo, centrado en Mimi, el primer capítulo (no el pólogo) Si no el segundo, centrado en Todos, el tercero en Sora, el cuarto en Kari y este último, como ya lo dije, centrado en Mimi. El próximo, lo digo de antemano, está centrado en T.K, el capítulo siete, aun no lo sé xD Pero se sabrá, aunque, como voy, tal vez en un mes más ._., trataré de que no sea así, pero yo ya lo había advertido! Desde agosto tardaré más, ahora en septiembre, será peor porque ando bien atrasada con materias y debo ponerme al día, además que a mí dulce cabecita se le ocurrió otra historia larga que es de "Harry Potter" y ya la he subido, si que ahora, tengo tres historias que continuar, aunque luego sólo me quedarán dos ya que me queda el último capítulo de "Sin daños a terceros" y luego, "llegó la hora de decir adiós, decir adiós (8)" Si que, buee... Eso sería todo. Paciencia por favor :A Las quiero :3_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS RR'S!_

_Realmente me alegró mucho de todos y cada unos de esos comentarios que he recibido, ellos me dan la fuerza necesaria para seguir, si que espero recibir para este capítulo. El cual, me costó, pero, bah!, aquí está._

_Gracias a todas las que leen este fic, en especial a:_

_CureWhite: Jajjaa, sí, Tai es un idiota, pero eso no le quita lo rico y sexy sensual :L Como ya lo he dicho. !Lo quiero¡ Y para que veas, aun no veo TGDT ._. Sigo con mi mala racha, pero bueeh, me queda para mañana :D xD Espero que te guste este capítulo! Saludos! :D  
_

_RoxieKastillo: Bueno, lamento la tardanza, lo lamento enserio pero... Qué bah! aquí está :D  
_

_Haibara: Bueno, ahora si le dijo que sí :D Pero para el domingo :Z xD Y recién van a Lunes, bueno, al menos trabajan en el mismo lugar, qué hará Tai si ya lo sabe (?) :D Gracias por el RR's espero que te guste este cap!_

_IVYMON:  Gracias por tu RR's, ahora tuvieron otro reencuentro, ahora creo que será más repititivo :Z Espero que te guste este Cap!  
_

_Natsuki: Bueno, aquí ves que Mimi ya abrió los ojos! :D Aunque fue triste :C PEro bah! ahora le toca a Matt sufrir, y pucha que lo haré sufrir, porque soy re mala :D xD Mentira soy adorable, bueno... T.K, pobre T.K, ahora le dice Kari que no lo quiera (?) Pero bah! ahí verás xD Todo lo tengo bien, cien por ciento planeado en mi mente C: Gracias por tu Review! me gustó mucho. Saludos y espero que te gusta este cap!  
_

_Sorita-San: Wooah! Muchas gracias por tú alago! C: Me has hecho sonrojar! :D Bueno... Siempre ha sido mi idea plasmar los sentimientos de cada personaje plasmado en papel xDD Mmm.. Con respecto a la palabra "Weón, weá y weás" Es una jerga muy Chilena y enserio, he pensado como explicartelo, pero tiene tantos significados... Es como el "Fuck" en el inglés xD Uno aquí dice "Wea" a cada cosa, persona y/o animal xDD "weona" también se le dice a una amiga o amigo, a alguien tonto o imbécil, es algo que cada chileno dice, siempre, a todo... Y no sé cómo explicartelo mejor, xD es que si no eres chilena no lo entenderas muy bien, es algo bien ... raro de nosotros xDDD :P Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya quedado un "tanto" claro xDD Aunque soy re mala explicando cosas ._. xDD  
_

_Amortentitakari: Espero te guste este capi! Lamento la tardanza pero bah, lo bueno se demora (?) xD Gracias por comentar!  
_

_Rooow: Qué decirte (?) NO ME ODIES! Juro que no te haré taaantooo sufrir, pero es que... ay! soy experta en eso, como ya te lo dije, tengo comprado mi lugar en el infierno :Z xDDD Bueno, nos leemos, espero leer luego esa idea tuya! 77 A sí! y obvio! jajajaja, ahí está lo del maquillaje, pobre Mimi, lamento tanto hacerla sufrir así, pero Bah! Sabes que lo compensaré gatita... y Si no, me mandas esas patadas tuyas virtuales xDDD  
_

_Aria: Mi niña! gracias por comentar! Jajajjajaja, verás en el próximo capítulo (la cita) Lo que Tai recuerda de la infancia y bueno... lo que Sora recuerda :D Lamento la tardanza! :C Espero que te guste este cap! Cuídate y besitos :A  
_

_Azuritha: Ay! gracias por comentar! y porque te ha encantado el fic! la verdad, le pongo todo mi empeño en hacer una historia entretenida e interesante! espero poder hacerme entender con lo que escribo y sinceramente, me ha gustado como me ha quedado este capi! espero que ha ti también! Saludos y cuídate! :D Espero leer otro comentario de tu parte.  
_

_Bueno, no agrego nada más, sé que luego me arrepentiré, pero... ¡Es que es el último capítulo de mi teleserie nocturna! y La miro y escribo y... bueno, no es bueno para mi concentración, soy tan poca niña que no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez! PEro que bah!_

_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! Esperaré su RR's para este capítulo! _

_Saludos! :D Las quiero :3_

_Sophie :A_


	6. Capítulo VI: TK

_¡Dios santo! Lo lamento tanto... ¡Juro que mi intención no fue hacerlos esperar tanto! Espero que no los haya perdido aun y sigan siéndome fieles u.u... ¡Realmente no hay excusa que recompense todo lo que les he hecho esperar! Pero por un lado, avisé que me demoraría más con mis actualizaciones, de cualquier manera, he traído un capítulo bastante largo con casi 8 mil palabras :A Sólo para que lo disfruten y no me odien ._. _

_¡En serio lo lamento! _

_Sin molestarlos más los dejo con la lectura... ¡No me odien D:!_

_Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, no soy dueña de Digimon ni de nada que puedan reconocer, por lo demás, la historia es mía completamente.. Bueno no tanto, pues me he basado en el libro de Fedderico Moccia; "Tengo ganas de ti" y de la serie inglesa "Skins"..._

* * *

_ Capítulo VI__: "Luces"_

_"No soy el príncipe de nadie, no llevo en mi vida el control. Nadie habla de enamorarme, sólo es instinto animal" _

_Lucybell-El templo del placer. _

* * *

Llevó sus ojos azules hacía los cinco chicos que estaban frente de él. Soltó un suave suspiro y miró al primero de los cinco.

— ¿Algún problema? —Le preguntó al pelirrojo chico de cabellos en punta.

Izzy lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, pestañeó confundido y luego se llevó el vaso con _ron_ hacía los labios. Dio un sorbo.

— Mi novia me dejó porque dijo que somos muy distinto. Dijo que era un antisocial —Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y volvió a beber de su vaso.

T.K llevó sus ojos hacía el otro muchacho, Ken tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y lo miraba fijamente. El rubio elevó una ceja.

— ¿Ken? —Preguntó con suavidad.

El chico de cabellos azules le sostuvo la mirada.

— No sé cómo decirle a Yolei que no puedo llevarla a Brasil. Seguro que se lo digo y me odiará para siempre —Comentó con suavidad, sin siquiera parecer perturbado.

El rubio asintió y llevó sus ojos hacía su moreno amigo. Davis tenía su vaso de ron medio vacío y sus ojos se notaban dilatados. Había bebido más de la cuenta.

— ¡Estoy solo! —Gruñó Davis, —he tenido una novia en toda mi maldita vida y la tipeja era una cualquiera.

T.K rodó los ojos con suavidad, luego miró al otro moreno. Al capitán del equipo de fútbol.

— ¿Te sucede algo a ti, Tai? —Preguntó T.K con suavidad.

El moreno elevó sus ojos y miró fijamente al rubio. Sonrió como todo un imbécil y luego le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Aspiró el humo y lo botó con suavidad, parecía extasiado, feliz, como si pudiera saltar en un pie por todo el pub.

— Bueno… Encontré a la chica de la cual pasé enamorado toda mi niñez. Ahora está más guapa aunque un poco amargada —Se encogió de hombros relajado, —tendré una cita con ella este domingo.

T.K dio un sorbo a su vaso para terminar mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor. Ambos ojos azules se conectaron. El rubio menor elevó una ceja y Matt soltó un suspiro por lo bajo. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y mantuvo el humo en sus pulmones.

— ¿Algo que acotar?

— Mimi me dejó, creo que esta vez será definitivo —Respondió Matt.

Takaishi soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y corrió su vista.

Se encontraban en un pub. El lugar estaba medio lleno ya que era día viernes, sin embargo para ser viernes exactamente el lugar estaba algo vacío.

— Tú fuiste el que la jodió completamente con Mimi. Ahora no te quejes —Le soltó Tai en un susurro.

— No me he quejado —Masculló Matt con los dientes apretados.

Los seis chicos suspiraron a la vez. ¿Cuál era el que tenía más problemas de ellos? T.K pensó severamente que ninguno de ellos le había preguntado a él. ¿Cómo era que estaba?

Asquerosamente mal. Horriblemente mal. Estúpidamente mal. Horrorosamente mal.

Suspiró con suavidad y bebió de su vaso de cerveza. Pensó en Kari, en las sonrisas de antes, en su dulce voz, en su cabello con un suave olor a caramelo. Oyó su risa. Ya no la oiría más. Ahora Kari le odiaba, ahora ella le pedía que no la quisiera. Ahora ella sabía lo que el chico sentía por ella, sin embargo ella le dijo "no me quieras". ¿Qué hacer entonces? Nada. No le quedaba nada por hacer.

Kari que viviera su vida. Que se hunda sola en su propia soledad… A él, ya no le importaba.

(...)

Tiró una piedra pequeña con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Se sentía mal, mareado y su estómago estaba hecho un revoltijo, pero... ¿Qué importaba? Necesitaba verla para comprobar que estaba bien.

Tal vez era el alcohol el que lo impulsaba a actuar así, no lo sabía con certeza, estaba mareado y no recordaba muy bien el cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Estaba fuera de la casa de Kari con unas cuantas piedras en su mano y lanzándola a una ventana. ¡Siquiera sabía si esa era la ventana en donde estaba la habitación de Kari!, pero lo hacía de igual manera.

— ¿Qué haces T.K? —Preguntó una voz suave que él pudo reconocer de inmediato, estando en _ese _estado.

Se giró con lentitud y pegó sus orbes azules en los castaños.

— No, no... —Balbuceó intentando armar una frase coherente, quería disimular su estado frente de ella —Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti... ¿Qué haces, eh?

Kari frunció el ceño mientras se abrazaba a si misma. T.K distinguió la vestimenta de la chica y el maquillaje levemente corrido, pudo deducir que ella no se encontraba precisamente acostadita en su cama durmiendo.

— ¿De qué hablar T.K?, estás bebido, ¿por qué no pasas y...?

— No, no... No pasaré y tu tampoco hasta que me digas qué he hecho mal, ¿por qué no me quieres, Kari? —Preguntó con la voz ronca. Suspiró como si al decir eso le hiciera sentir más tranquilo.

La castaña elevó una de sus cejas y se acercó a él.

— Yo no he dicho que no te quiero, T.K —Respondió ella con suavidad, el rubio frunció las cejas.

— Pero dices que no quieres que te quiera y eso me confunde porque yo sí te quiero... No, no, más qué eso —Soltó él mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kari se sintió incomoda y se removió en su puesto. ¿Más que eso? Era divertido, pareciera que ahora todos la quisiesen, a excepción de sus mismos padres y bueno... Ese imbécil de Gekko, pero él no valía nada... Extrañamente. Suspiró cansada.

— Vamos, entremos.

— Kari... —Susurró él con un tono de reproche en la voz.

Ella lo miró fijo, esperando que él continuase.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. La castaña negó con suavidad, T.K cerró sus ojos como si aquella negación le hubiese dolido en lo más profundo.

— Vamos para adentro, T.K —Kari tomó su mano entre las suyas y le jaló. El rubio negó con la cabeza, sin embargo se dejó arrastras por la castaña.

Entraron a la casa de la chica y esta cerró la puerta tras de si, todo estaba muy oscuro y extraño. T.K así se sentía, extraño, y no sabía por qué, quizá era el alcohol.

Se giró y miró a la chica quien le sonrió con tristeza. El alcohol aun no le bajaba y ahora se estaba mareando, sintió nauseas, sin embargo, no vomitaría, no dejaría que ella lo viese así de mal.

— Vamos a mi habitación —Susurró la chica con voz baja.

T.K caminó a tropezones y subió las escaleras con dificultad, Kari tomó su mano para asegurarse de que el rubio la siguiera y no cayera en el camino. Entró al fin a su cuarto y T.K se tambaleó hasta caer en la cama. Kari ladeo sus labios y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y bufó con suavidad.

— T.K —Le llamó, pero él parecía dormido. Se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó encima de la silla de su escritorio, con lentitud se acercó a la cama hasta sentarse a un lado de él.

Lo observó con los ojos cerrados y respirando compasadamente, ella se echó hacía atrás dejando su rostro a la altura del de T.K. Su mano con suavidad fue a parar a la mejilla del chico, acarició con lentitud, en apenas un leve roce. Sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Aveces creo me estoy volviendo completamente loca —Susurró, T.K sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte, Kari? —Preguntó él.

— Porque nadie entiende lo que me pasa, T.K. Y la verdad... Yo tampoco me entiendo —Respondió, T.K abrió sus ojos conectándolos con los de Kari.

— No me arrepiento el haberme acostado contigo, Kari. Lo hice porque en verdad... —Bostezó y luego murmuró tan bajito como para que sólo la castaña lo oyera —Porque te quiero...

Kari sonrió con tristeza y cerró sus ojos. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió que unos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos. Soltó un leve suspiro y pensó con seriedad que quizá esa noche no tendría pesadillas.

(*)

Trotó por el largo pasillo mientras se iba secando el cabello con la toalla, el timbre había sonado insistente unos segundos antes y estaba enfurecida porque le habían cortado su inspiración con el arreglo de su cabello, y aquello era importante para ella.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez. Iba a abrir su boca para saludar o decir cualquier cosa, sin embargo no había _nadie _detrás de la puerta. Frunció el ceño y bajó su vista.

Una canasta café estaba decorada por globos, variadas rosas y chocolates. Cada globo tenía escrito en inglés _"I love you" _Mimi ladeó sus labios mientras tomaba la canasta entre sus manos. En medio de todas las rosas había una pequeña nota doblada. _"Lo siento"_ Era la letra de Matt.

Sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba el rubio, sonrió con tristeza y cerró la puerta llevando la canasta junto con ella.

Matt se mordió el labio inferior esperando que Mimi bajase las escaleras y le fuera abrazar para luego decirle que le perdonaba y que lo amaba y esas cosas que siempre decía la castaña cuando olvidaba sus deslices. Observó el portón del edificio, pero este no se abrió. Vio al portero en su asiento sin siquiera elevar su vista.

Nada.

Ella no bajaba.

Escuchó el ruido del balcón el cual variadas veces había escalado para meterse al cuarto de su ex novia. Se había abierto, Mimi tal vez no bajó pero había abierto el balcón y eso era un avance...

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, el portero al fin se levantó de su puesto y salió para ver. Mimi lo miró por un mili segundo antes de voltearse y cerrar tras de si las puertas del balcón. Justo bajo de este estaba la canasta que había comprado para ella hecha añicos.

Salió de su estupor con dificultad y frunció el ceño.

¡Que Mimi se vaya a la mierda!, total, se le pasaría, pronto... Ella no podía vivir sin él.

Pensó seriamente qué hacer, la idea de ir a visitar a Aizawa o alguna otra chica le tentaba, sin embargo, extrañamente... No le apetecía ver a ninguna de ellas. Estúpidamente le parecía mejor idea pensar en algo nuevo para que Mimi le perdonase de una vez por todas...

(*)

Jugueteó un par de veces con el encendedor antes de usarlo para encender su cigarrillo. Dio una calada de aquella mala adicción para luego exhalar el humo tóxico del cigarro.

Observó fijamente el negro portón de aquel edificio de mala muerte en el cual vivía la pelirroja. Dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo mientras esperaba ver algún movimiento. El portón sonó al fin y se abrió luego.

Tai se encontraba encima de su moto como un acosador cualquiera esperando que saliese su victima y cuando ella al fin hubo salido olvidó todo lo que había planeado decirle.

Sora cerró el portón para luego comenzar con su camino hacía la parada de autobús sin siquiera notar que un moreno la observaba divertido. La pelirroja caminaba arrastrando los pies, se veía exhausta por algún motivo que él definitivamente desconocía.

Él se acercó con lentitud por atrás de la chica sin que ella lo notase, encima de su moto, sonriendo con diversión viendo como ella caminaba tarareando una canción sin siquiera notar su presencia. Dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y luego lo lanzó lejos. Al parecer Sora al fin notó que estaba siendo seguida, se giró algo extrañada y observó por sobre su hombro quién era la persona que estaba tras de ella.

Tai le sonrió apenas sus ojos rubí se conectaron con los castaños de él. Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó entre extrañada, asombrada y molesta.

El moreno detuvo su moto justo enfrente de ella, le tendió el casco que antes tenía en su manubrio.

— Te llevo al trabajo —Ofreció, la pelirroja lo miró contrariada.

— Puedo ir en autobús —Respondió rápidamente, Tai rodó los ojos.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con aquel trato tan hostil hacía mí? —Preguntó pareciendo ofendido realmente, —¿qué diablos te he hecho para que te comportes así conmigo?

Sora lo miró por unos minutos. Tai parecía verdaderamente molesto por aquella contestación por parte de ella pero, ¿es qué él no entendía que ella no _estaba_ para ese tipo de "cosas"?, ¿hasta cuándo insistiría?

Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y estiró su mano para aceptar el casco del moreno.

— Lo siento, Tai —Se disculpó la chica sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la actitud que siempre tenía con su... amigo de la infancia.

El moreno se aguantó las ganas de sonreír con diversión y mantuvo su expresión seria.

— Ya, te perdono pero sólo porque me caes bien —Respondió él mientras Sora soltaba un suspiro más suave. —Ahora, anda, sube. Te llevo al trabajo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— No me pedirás nada luego, ¿verdad? —El moreno sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sora le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose hacía la moto para subirse. Tai le detuvo en seco cuando habló nuevamente.

— Ya te lo dije Sora ladrona, tú serás la que me pida... No, la que ruegue para que te bese.

Sora ante aquello tan sólo sonrió, ¿para qué discutirle? Pasó un pie por encima de la moto y se subió. Vaciló en pasarle los brazos por la cintura y abrazarse a él. Sin duda Tai tenía ese ridículo poder de ponerla completamente nerviosa. Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y pasó las manos por la cintura del chico para lograr afirmarse a él con fuerzas.

Tai sonrió al sentir los delgados brazos de la pelirroja alrededor de la cintura, encendió el motor y luego arrancó.

Sora pegó su mejilla en la espalda del chico, inspiró el aroma del muchacho y sonrió, olía bien... De maravillas.

— Entonces, pelirroja, dime, ¿dónde debo llevarte? —Preguntó el moreno cuando se detuvieron esperando que un semáforo cambiase de luz roja a verde.

— A la tienda de deportes "Lloobe", la que está...

— ¡Ah!, sé cual es, ahí fue donde nos mandamos a hacer las camisetas para el equipo —Le cortó el moreno de cabellos alborotados. Sora sonrió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la espalda de Tai, al muchacho le gustó de sobremanera el gesto y se asustó ante la cálida sensación que se implantó en su pecho.

No era como si no supiera lo que Sora le hacía sentir, sabía que la chica le gustaba, pero él no quería "enamorarse", no al menos hasta cuando estuviera seguro de que _ella _sería la mujer con la cual pasaría toda la vida. No quería volver a sufrir lo que había sufrido con Yoko.

Llegaron a la tienda en silencio, la pelirroja se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, se lo entregó a Tai en las manos, él sonrió.

— Te pasaré a buscar, ¿a qué hora sales? —Preguntó el moreno sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Para Sora sonó más una orden que una petición y eso le fastidió un poco. Se limito a enarcar una ceja, Tai la miró. —No me mires con esa cara —con uno de sus dedos tocó el mentón de la chica, sonrió, —es un favor para ti, así no gastarás tanto dinero en transporte, ¿no?

Sora ante eso tan sólo pudo sonreír, él tenía razón, tenía toda la jodida razón. Asintió.

— A las ocho —Se limitó a responder.

— Bien, te espero aquí a las ocho —Soltó Tai, sonrió y se bajó de la moto, se recargó en esta para quedar frente de la chica. **—**Y no tardes, ¿eh? Odio a la gente que se atrasa.

Sora enarcó una ceja bastante divertida, tampoco quiso discutirle aquello. Le dio una última sonrisa de despedida y se giró para poder entrar a la tienda.

Tai le tomó la mano y la retuvo. Sora se giró y lo observó fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella en un murmullo. El moreno se acercó para colocar detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello pelirrojo rebelde.

— Te he hecho muchos favores, ¿no? —Preguntó de pronto Tai. Sora se volvió nerviosa, estaba bien, él tenía razón pero, ¿le pediría un beso nuevamente? Si era así, ya no estaba muy segura si podía negarse.

Tai le gustaba, mucho, siempre le gustó. Pero ahora era diferente. Eran grandes y con grandes responsabilidades, sin contar que ambos tenían vidas muy diferentes. Pero... ¿Y eso qué? Si a él le gustaba también pues... No había ninguna traba. Sonrió.

— Sí, y te agradezco realmente —Soltó con sinceridad, Tai la miró extrañado pero no quiso acotar nada a aquel agradecimiento.

— Pues, me preguntaba si hoy no quisieras salir conmigo a una fiesta a la que me han invitado, ¿qué dices? Mañana es domingo, dudo que tengas que trabajar, ¿verdad? —Masculló esperando paciente la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Sora frunció ligeramente el cejo. ¿Salir a una fiesta?... No le parecía para nada buena idea pero, era Tai y... ¡Dios que era Tai! Y él le había ayudado en tantas cosas, además, ¿para qué quedarse en casa? Hay tan sólo tendría que esperar a que llegase su padre borracho y acostarlo. No era para nada un panorama que le agradara.

Sonrió al fin.

— Ésta bien —No pareció segura pero, ya había aceptado.

Tai sonrió también.

— Genial. Entonces te pasaré a buscar a las ocho y luego saldremos —Sora asintió.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, no era incomodo pero tampoco era agradable. Sora quiso romperlo, sin embargo calló abruptamente cuando vio que Tai había comenzado a acortar los centímetros que los separaba. Su corazón dio un giro en su pecho. _Pum, pum, pum, pum... _El moreno sonrió y besó con suavidad su mejilla. Ella lo miró frustrada cuando él se alejó.

_¿Era enserio? _Decidió que lo mejor sería sonreír también y hacer cuenta que _eso_ no sucedió. Por el simple hecho de no darle una satisfacción al chico de mirada chocolate.

Tai soltó una suave risa por lo bajo y se alejó un tanto.

— Entonces nos veremos, querida Sora ladrona —El moreno le guiñó un ojo coqueto y se subió a la moto al tiempo que se calzaba el casco.

Encendió el motor, aceleró y luego salió disparado del lugar, dejando a la chica atrás. Dirección, su casa, debía dormir un poco...

Sora frunció el ceño y se giró bastante ofendida. De seguro Tai había notado que ella en realidad _sí_ esperaba el beso. Se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo poco que había disimulado su emoción al verlo acercarse de esa manera hacía ella... ¿Cómo no vio que Tai estaba jugando con ella?_ Estúpido Tai..._ Y estúpida ella misma.

(*)

Torció su boca en una clara mueca de desagrado mientras leía y releía la hoja de papel que había encima de la mesa del comedor.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no pensar en eso. Aun así... La idea de quedarse sola, completamente sola toda la noche no le atraía para nada. El ruido de unas pisadas acercándose hacía ella le llamaron la atención. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de T.K observándola fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Susurró Kari con suavidad.

T.K pestañeó confundido un par de veces y se pasó su mano por el cabello con cierto tinte de desesperación. ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Se prometió no volver a tomar de esa forma nunca más.

— No, nada, ¿por que? —Preguntó el rubio. Kari elevó una ceja, el chico se había vuelto visiblemente nervioso.

— ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando así? —Preguntó la castaña cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. T.K se removió incomodo en su puesto.

— Eh, ¿yo? Nada... Sólo... Me tengo que ir —Tartamudeó el muchacho, se giró pero no avanzó siquiera a dar un paso cuando volvió a mirar a la pequeña castaña. —Gracias —Susurró, —por aceptarme en tú casa —Aclaró.

Kari asintió sin descruzar los brazos de su pecho. T.K frunció ligeramente el cejo y se giro para salir definitivamente de la casa de la castaña.

La había jodido, estaba claro, pero la había jodido hasta el fondo. Jamás debió haberse acostado con ella. Había perdido todas las esperanzas de poder ser más que su amigo, ahora se había reducido a ser tan sólo un conocido al cual ella le tuvo algo de afecto.

Porque eso era definitivo, Kari jamás lo quiso como algo más. Él simplemente era el tonto mejor amigo que babeaba por la chica.

(*)

Satoe acariciaba con suavidad el largo y castaño cabello de su "pequeña" princesa. Mimi apretaba firmemente sus labios para no soltar ningún sollozo.

Ya no quería llorar. Ya no _iba _a llorar. Al menos no por él, Matt no se lo merecía...

Volvió a sollozar y se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo débil que era. De lo débil y patética que podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo no podía controlar sus sentimientos? Era absurdo. Él era quien debía estar sufriendo, no ella. Fue él quien había cagado toda una relación.

— ¿Quieres comer algo, preciosa? —Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar las finas hebras castañas de su hija.

Mimi se limitó simplemente a negar con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro.

— Podría hacer un pastel, ambas, como cuando eras una niña. ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó nuevamente su madre. Mimi se vio tentada a negar con la cabeza. ¿Su madre no entendía que ella no quería hacer _nada? _Pero no podía seguir así, lo mejor sería moverse y hacer algo, pero... No quería, simplemente.

El timbre le salvó de contestar, Satoe se levantó de la cama y murmuró un suave, "¿quién será?", mientras salía de la habitación.

Mimi oyó la puerta abrirse y un leve murmullo que no alcanzó a oír con claridad. No sabía quién había llegado a su apartamento a molestar. Se sentó en la cama para averiguar de quién se trataba mientras arreglaba su cabello. Apenas se levantó de la cama para ir a averiguar su madre apareció por el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

— Alguien a venido a verte —Canturreó con su tono alegre habitual.

Mimi frunció ligeramente el cejo y se aventuró a preguntar, pero antes siquiera de poder abrir la boca una cabellera rubia se apareció por la puerta.

— ¡Mamá! —Se quejó Mimi al darse cuenta que Satoe había abierto la puerta de _su_ casa al chico que supuestamente debía odiar. Ambas. Ella por ser la herida y su madre porque hirieron a su pequeña.

Satoe chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de sonreír con totalidad.

— Vamos hijita, de seguro Matt viene por una disculpa. Escúchale y así dejas de sufrir, ¿ves que fácil es? —Los miró a ambos y le guiñó un ojo al rubio. —Yo iré a comprar víveres al mercado para dejarles un espacio —Soltó con un tono bastante pícaro, Matt sonrió de lado sin cambiar su expresión relajada. A Mimi le ardió las venas.

Satoe al fin salió de la habitación no sin antes elevar su pulgar en dirección hacía Mimi en señal de "suerte". Luego se oyó la puerta cerrarse y el apartamento quedó envuelto en un silencio tétrico.

— Eh... ¿Cómo haz estado? —Preguntó Matt con cierto tinte nervioso, la expresión relajada anteriormente había caído un poco, sólo un poco.

Mimi asintió con lentitud mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Me alegro —Susurró Matt unos minutos después al darse cuenta que Mimi no planeaba devolver la pregunta. El rubio había pensado en casi toda la "conversación" para así ganarse su perdón, le diría cosas bastante creíbles y luego volverían a estar como siempre, debía decirle lo hermosa que estaba, lo bien que se le veía el cabello y cosas por el estilo, bastante fácil, sin embargo, extrañamente ninguna de esas palabras salían por su boca.

Mimi torció los labios y se removió incomoda en su lugar, descruzó los brazos de su pecho y los pegó a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Matt la miró fijo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Matt? —Preguntó sin rodeos. Matt abrió su boca para hablar pero Mimi le cortó en seco. —Ya sé, déjame adivinar —continuó, —vienes por una disculpa, vienes a decirme que no lo harás nunca más, que quieres volver conmigo, que lo lamentas y que te haz dado cuenta en estos días que sin mí no puedes estar, ¿verdad?

Matt la miró analizándola con escudriño, al darse cuenta que la chica no bromeaba ante lo dicho, sonrió. Se alegraba de que ella haya podido deducir todo lo que él había tenido pensado, porque siquiera era bueno con las palabras como para haberle soltado todo eso de corrido.

— Sí, sí... Todo eso Mimi —Dio un paso hacía ella con lentitud, —yo...

— Yo ya te perdoné Matt —Masculló Mimi, luego, bajo todo pronostico sonrió. —Estás perdonado.

Matt sonrió de medio lado. Había sido fácil... Demasiado.

— Entonces... ¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó para asegurarse, Mimi asintió.

— Podemos volver a ser amigos —Alegó la castaña, —pero sólo amigos.

Matt borró instantáneamente su sonrisa y frunció el cejo ligeramente.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó con incredulidad. Mimi sonrió aun más amplio.

— Eso, seamos amigos, así tú te puedes coger a la tipa que quieras sin dañar a nadie... Es perfecto, ¿verdad? —Enarcó una ceja mientras volvía a cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. —Ahora —Bostezó fingidamente, —tengo mucho sueño si que por favor te pediré que te retires.

Matt —aún atónito —tan sólo asintió, se giró y salió de la pieza de la castaña sin agregar nada más. Mimi oyó la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse y soltó un suspiro ahogado. Había sido difícil, pero le había salido bien... Medianamente.

Matt torció los labios apenas salió del apartamento, apretó los puños y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de estamparlo contra algo o _alguien__. _Mejor aun si ese "alguien" era él mismo.

(*)

El cielo se pintó de hermosas nubes de un color anaranjado.

Sora sonrió bastante nerviosa pegando sus orbes rubí en el reloj que se encontraba en la tienda, ya llegaría la hora de salir y en el cual Tai la iría a buscar.

Suspiró bastante nerviosa, estaba segura que sea cual sea el lugar al cual Tai la llevase, ella no encajaría.

Eran diferentes. Tenían vidas tan diferentes. ¡Todo! Ella era como el aceite, él como el agua... No encajaban...

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, informando que llegaban unos nuevos clientes... Los últimos para ella.

— Sora —Le llamó el jefe y con su cabeza apuntó a los nuevos clientes, —ve a atenderlos, por favor, yo iré atrás a hacer la cuenta de los productos —Ella asintió sonriendo, claro, fingidamente... El estómago lo tenía tan revuelto que no podía sonreír realmente.

Se acercó a los dos muchachos que habían entrado y habló con voz suave.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? —Preguntó.

Los muchachos se voltearon y la observaron de pie a cabeza, con las cejas alzadas. _Diablos, _ella los conocía...

— Vaya, vaya... Veo que nos sigues, camarera —Canturreó uno, pelinegro y de ojos ámbar... Sabía que los conocía, eran los imbéciles que habían ido al café. Bufó.

— ¿Van a querer algo? —Preguntó, ellos rieron tontamente y ella cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. —¿No quieren nada? ¡Pues váyanse a la mierda! —Gritó no tan alto para que su jefe no la oyera, al menos, aquí se podía dar la "libertad" de mandarlos al carajo, su jefe no era un completo imbécil como lo era la otra vieja...

Se giró para alejarse de los tipos. Algo se lo impidió, el pelinegro la tenía fuertemente agarrada del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame! —Retó con la mandíbula tensa.

Él rió mientras el otro se acercaba por el lado. Hizo un sonido con su boca mientras la acercaba a él. Ellos no serían capaz de hacerle nada en aquel lugar público, ¿verdad? Aunque no haya nadie dentro de la tienda...

— Eres una sin respeto, ¿lo sabía? Y habrá que enseñarte educación —Murmuró el chico de ojos ámbar. Ejerció aun más presión en el agarre, Sora se quejó. —Ven, te enseñaré cómo se trata a tus clientes —Masculló con cierto tinte venenoso en la voz.

El tipo comenzó a caminar llevando a arrastras a Sora hacía los pequeños camarines que habían en el local.

— ¡No! —Chilló, —suéltame —Masculló mientras elevaba su puño libre y lo estampaba en la mejilla del tipejo, el agarre en su mano se aflojó y ella se soltó, se giró para arrancar pero el tipo rubio la afirmó con fuerzas.

— Perra —Escupió el pelinegro tocando su mejilla magullada, con un solo movimiento agarró el cabello de Sora y la acercó hacía él para al fin meterla a la pequeña puerta donde daban los camarines.

— ¡Ayuda! —Gritó Sora con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Quizá fue por el ruido que hacía ella al gritar, quizá era por las constante risas estúpidas de los otros... O el miedo, pero ella no había oído la campanilla... Claro que fue un milagro.

— ¡Sora! —Alguien gritó su nombre.

Elevó su vista y se encontró con el rostro acojonado de Tai, pálido y con la mandíbula tensa. Los otros dos tipos se giraron, pero el pelinegro no alcanzó siquiera quedar de frente cuando se vio tragando el puño de Tai. El rubio quedó impactado, quizá por el miedo, quizá por imbécil, Sora pensaba que por las dos opciones. El pelinegro cayó de espalda y Tai se le tiró encima... Otro puño le llegó a la nariz, un suave "crack" se oyó, se la había roto, pero parecía que a el moreno eso no le importaba, la mano empuñada la dejó caer al ojo del pelinegro. El rubio se agazapó para tirarse encima de Tai y golpearlo, Sora vio aquello y a duras penas tomó impulso y lo empujó.

El rubio cayó y Tai lo miró con sangre en los ojos, cabezazo en la nariz.

Los gritos de dolor del rubio llenaron el lugar, a Tai no sintió misericordia por él, se levantó y pateó el costado del muchacho con rabia, se giró nuevamente mientras el pelinegro se levantaba, fue rápido y él no lo vio venir. El de los ojos ámbar golpeó el labio del moreno haciéndolo sangrar.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Gritó Tai mientras Sora observaba en un rincón la escena, sollozante.

El moreno aun más furioso pateó el estómago del tipo y luego se tiró encima de él para encestarle un puñetazo en la quijada que le hizo aullar de dolor.

Tai siguió tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra. Unas manos lo tomaron del tronco y lo elevaron con bastante dificultad.

— ¡Eh, chico!, ¡basta, detente, detente! —Gritó el dueño de la tienda, Tai se soltó del agarre con rabia, pero no hizo ademán de tirarse encima de los tipos que se quejaban aún en el suelo. —¡Pero qué diablos pasó aquí!

— ¡Es que usted no tiene seguridad en su estúpida tienda! —Encaró el moreno, el dueño entrecerró los ojos y Tai lo retó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué hablas, niño? ¡Tú eres el que ha venido violentamente a atacar a mis clientes! —Acusó. Tai bufó indignado.

— Vaya clase de clientes que tienes —Se giró y caminó a pasos decididos hacía Sora, la chica aun no paraba de sollozar.

La expresión de Tai cambió a una de preocupación, tomó la mano de la pelirroja y sonrió con dulzura.

— Ven Sora, larguémonos de aquí —Masculló Tai, se giró sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja y a pasos rápidos caminó fuera de los camarines, —¿dónde están tus cosas? —Preguntó Tai.

— Dentro de la bodega —Susurró ella con voz rota, Tai asintió con rapidez y caminó arrastrando a Sora con él hacía la bodega, tomó el bolso azul de la chica y salieron de la tienda.

La sentó en la moto y le calzó el casco con manos tiritonas, se lo abrochó.

— ¡Sora no te puedes ir así como así! —Gritó su jefe desde la puerta. Tai se volteó con fuego en los ojos.

— ¡Ella ya no trabajará más con usted, puede irse al infierno! —Gritó el moreno.

Se sentó en su moto, aceleró y salió disparado sintiendo las manos de la chica alrededor de su cintura. Gracias a eso logró calmarse un poco.

(*)

La noche había caído con suma rapidez.

Su padre había salido con sus colegas de trabajo a hacer quizá qué cosa y lo había dejado a él ahí, solo, sin hacer nada...

Bufó cuando pensó seriamente en qué podía hacer, recostado en su cama, un día sábado sin ningún plan en mente. Jugueteó con su celular mientras miraba el techo de la habitación sin verlo realmente. Suspiró pesado mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil, tecleó un número y se lo llevó al oído.

— _Aló, ¿T.K?_ —Preguntó Yolei apenas contestó. Al rubio le extrañó de sobremanera la voz tan trémula de la chica de cabellos morado, muy al contrarío de como era su verdadero tono de voz.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? —Cuestionó T.K con suavidad, ya se veía venir lo que diría su amiga.

Yolei sollozó por el otro lado del teléfono.

— _¡No!, ¡es Ken!..._ —Sollozó nuevamente, —_¡no me llevará con él a Brasil!_

T.K suspiró por lo bajo para que ella no lo escuchara.

— Vamos, Yolei, eso no es tan horrible —Susurró.

Error.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Gritó la chica por el otro lado del teléfono, —_¡claro!, es obvio que tú no me ibas a entender, eres hombre_ —Anunció lo obvio. —_Apuesto que lo sabías y no me lo habías dicho_ —se quejó.

T.K suspiró por enésima vez aquella noche.

— ¿Y cómo querías que te lo dijese si Ken es el que debía decírtelo y no yo? —Preguntó T.K.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces tú sí lo sabías!, ¡eres un pésimo amigo, T.K!, ¡tú me conocías a mí antes que a Ken! ¡Yo fui tú amiga antes que él!_ —Chilló, no le dio ni tiempo para contestar cuando el teléfono se colgó.

El rubio suspiró resignado, con Yolei nunca se sabía nada.

Suspiró y realizó el mismo proceso con Ken... No había caso, él no le contestaba el teléfono. Bufó, lo mejor sería no insistir con él, era tarde y quizá dormía y si lo despertaba ardería troya, sobre todo porque de seguro estaba molesto por lo ocurrido con Yolei.

Pensó llamar a Davis... ¿Estaría él durmiendo? Se rió de lo pensado, ¿Davis durmiendo un día sábado? De seguro que no, de seguro que él estaba en alguna fiesta de alguno de los compañeros de su equipo de fútbol. Lo llamaría y vería qué tal, si no había nada, pues... ¡Bien! Podía llamar a algún amigo de su equipo de basquetball para no quedarse en casa tan deprimido.

Marcó el número del moreno y esperó...

Contestó al fin, se oía mucho ruido y música a todo volumen. _Genial, _pensó, _de seguro este imbécil está en esas súper megas fiestas y siquiera invitó. _

_— ¡Eh, T.K!, ¿dónde estás, amigo? —_La voz de Davis sonó distorsionada, de seguro y ya estaba borracho.

— En casa —Respondió, —¿y tú?, ¿dónde estás? —Preguntó.

Observó de reojos el reloj de pared, ya eran las doce y media, de seguro que la fiesta estaba recién empezando y el moreno ya estaba ebrio.

— _¡Vaya!, ¡pensé que estarías aquí! —_Gritó para hacerse oír por el teléfono por sobre la música del lugar, —_te estaba buscando pero había mucha gente..._

¿Por qué él estaría ahí?, ni siquiera recordaba que le hayan avisado de algo para el día de hoy. Frunció el cejo mientras se sentaba en la cama, algo no le pintaba bien.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Cuestionó T.K bastante preocupado.

— _¡Pues donde Kari, obviamente!, ¡es la fiesta del siglo, hermano! _—Chilló aun más fuerte el moreno. T.K cerró sus ojos con fuerzas. ¡Mierda!

— Bien, voy para allá y tú mantén los ojos bien abiertos, imbécil —Gruñó el rubio mientras se calzaba sus tenis para ir donde la castaña.

Tenía un horrible presentimiento, y aquello le asustaba de sobre manera.

(*)

Matt frunció el cejo ligeramente mientras manejaba su lujoso automóvil.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él?

Bufó al sentirse como un completo imbécil. Antes tenía a la mujer de sus sueños junto a él, quien le mimaba, le daba cariño, le cuidaba, le era fiel... No como él, ¿cómo fue capaz de ser tan imbécil? Ahora que estaba soltero y podía libremente meterse con la tipa que él quisiese resultaba que la idea no le atraía mucho.

Cuándo había sido que él, Matt Ishida, dejaba de lado la fiesta del siglo por ir en busca de su mejor amigo y pedirle ayuda... Qué patético.

Marcó nuevamente el teléfono de Tai... Estaba muerto, el celular del moreno estaba apagado.

Giró en una calle y detuvo el auto. Había llegado a su destino. Apenas se bajó encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró el humo buscando consuelo en aquel pequeño vicio que —a palabras de Mimi —lo mataría algún día.

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y se acercó al timbre para llamar al apartamento del moreno. Nada. Tocó nuevamente insistente, al fin contestaron por el citofono.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Tai con molestia, ¿lo había despertado?

— Matt, abre —Pidió sin siquiera preguntar el qué le pasaba.

Se oyó el portón abrirse y entró, subió de dos en dos las escaleras y llegó al piso en donde vivía el moreno, la puerta estaba abierta. Entró.

Frunció el cejo apenas cerró la puerta detrás de él, en el sofá de Tai estaba esa chica pelirroja con una manta y un tazón en las manos, Tai estaba a lado de ella con mirada furiosa.

— Hola —Saludó pensando en que sus planes de pedirle "consejos" a su amigo se había ido al fiasco.

— Hola —Saludaron ambos al unisono, ninguno con alguna clara señal de comenzar un dialogo.

Matt bufó y elevó una de sus rubias cejas en forma de pregunta.

— Y bueno... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó. Ninguno contesto, tampoco veía señales de que alguno quisiera contestar a su interrogante.

El silencio los inundó un rato, Matt se volvió incomodo y estuvo apunto de informar que se largaba del lugar cuando el móvil de Tai sonó.

— ¿Diga? —Soltó apenas contestó, el rubio notó como el rostro de Tai se iba ensombreciendo cada vez más.

Había problemas.

(*)

Caminó con desespero por el lugar, empujaba persona para abrirse paso entre ellas.

Estaba furioso, más que furioso.

La casa de Kari definitivamente ya no parecía casa. Las paredes estaban manchadas con pinturas, hombres y mujeres estaban encima de los muebles con botellas de alcohol en las manos, personas semi desnudas caminando de aquí para allá libremente. Pero Kari no aparecía...

Subió al segundo tramo de la casa.

Abrió la puerta de la pieza de los padres de la castaña... Luego de hacerlo se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena opción. Los jadeos y gemidos emitidos por la pareja que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales en la cama de los padres de Kari inundaba el lugar. T.K frunció el cejo con asco.

Carraspeó, pero no llamó la atención de ninguno de los dos.

Su amplia paciencia terminó por agotarse.

— ¡Largo de aquí!, ¡AHORA! —Gritó para hacerse escuchar por sobre los gemidos. La pareja se separó y miraron con incredulidad al rubio, T.K apretó los labios, —¿son sordos? ¡QUE SE LARGUEN!

La rubia y su pareja desaparecieron con las ropas en sus manos y tapándose como pudieran. T.K bufó frustrado y se giró para ir hacía la habitación de la castaña.

Todo olía asqueroso. Era una extraña combinación de sexo, alcohol y drogas.

Llegó a la puerta pintada de un rosa pálido, tomó con una de sus manos la perilla y giró. Imposible, estaba cerrado. Apretó sus puños y dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Pensó en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y con rabia descargó una patada en la puerta, se removió con fuerzas pero no cedió, pensó nuevamente en toda la mierda que pasaba a su alrededor y pegó la patada nuevamente con fuerzas. La puerta cedió.

Pero dentro no había nadie.

Decidió darse media vuelta pero algo le detuvo. Encima de la cama había un pequeño diario con tapa rosada... Sabía que no sería bueno husmear pero la curiosidad le estaba matando. Miró hacía afuera, donde estaba el desastre y giró sus talones para sentarse en una orilla de la cama y revisar el diario.

Abrió la primera página.

_"Son pesadillas feas... Malas... Extrañas..." _

Frunció el ceño y corrió la hoja.

_"Rabia, desesperación. Quiero gritar pero no puedo, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? Todo a quien quiero luego se olvida de mí, todo quien me quiere y luego quiero se olvida de mí..."_

Otra hoja, el nombre de Gekko le llamó la atención.

_"Gekko: Repulsión, aborrezco... Me dan ganas de vomitar, está en mi mente como una amenaza, su recuerdo me persiguen. ¿Todo a quien quiera me hará lo mismo?"_

Justo debajo del escrito había una imagen del muchacho con una sonrisa, de la mano con su nueva novia.

Cambió la página... Habían fotos de Tai, por montones en varias página, al final habían más cosas escritas, todas sobre el hermano mayor de la castaña.

_"Es fuerte, valiente, no le teme a nada... Se fue de casa y me dejó sola en esta aterradora oscuridad... No lo veo todos los días y cuando voy a sus partidos a veces no nota mi presencia" _

Cambió la página, había una foto de el moreno junto con una pelirroja dentro de una cancha de tenis, ella parecía ofuscada y él bastante divertido.

_"Ella es Sora, fue amiga de Tai, se le murió su mamá y trabaja en el campus... Tai no la había visto antes, pero sé que luego no dejará de verla... ¿Le hará lo mismo que hizo Gekko conmigo? Después de todo, Tai es un súper héroe pero no deja de ser hombre..."_

Cambió la página...

Una foto de Davis jugando fútbol, su rostro estaba encerrado en un circulo.

_"Lindo, ¿verdad? Ha pasado años enamorado de mí, pero yo me niego... Algún día le daré su oportunidad, cuando crea que sea el momento para que a él le toque sufrir"_

Cambió la página nuevamente y un nudo se le cerró en la boca del estómago. Al igual que con Tai, Kari tenía millones de imágenes de él mismo, jugando baloncesto, sonriendo, caminando, durmiendo... La más reciente era de él en su cama. Dedujo que fue la noche anterior.

_"Lo amo. No lo amo. Lo amo. No lo amo. Él me ama, quizá... Pero me odiará luego, ¿cómo amarlo?, lo que yo amo de algún u otro modo se aleja de mí, se va, ¡pum! desaparece... ¿Él terminará yéndose como Gekko?, ¿dejará de quererme como mis padres? Tengo miedo, lo quiero tanto como para no arrastrarlo conmigo... Quiero que se vaya, que se aleje, que me deje y desaparezca... Gracias a él escucho voces feas en mi cabeza, gracias a él me vuelvo cada día más loca... Más loca y más loca... Pero no quiero que se vaya, lloraría mucho y no quiero llorar más..."_

Tragó saliva pesadamente y llegó al fin a la última página. Se asustó como nunca antes se había asustado. ¿Cómo no vio lo mal que estaba la castaña?

_"Muerte. Dolor. Muerte. Gritos. Muerte. Mierda. Muerte... Muerte. Muerte. Muerte... Todos se pudren alguna vez..."_

Cerró el jodido diario y escuchó la música cortarse. Tiró el diario a la cama y se levantó.

Había llegado Tai pero él aun no encontraba a la castaña.

Salió corriendo del lugar con su corazón palpitando a mil. Tenía miedo, todo lo leído retumbaba en su cabeza como voces que no podía callar. "_Muerte. Mierda... Muerte. Muerte. Muerte..."_ ¡Maldición que con cada paso que daba más entraba en desesperación. Oyó a Tai gritar algunas cosas mientras se oían pasos acelerados, la gente se estaba yendo y él aun no encontraba a la castaña.

Abrió cada una de las puertas que habían en el largo pasillo. Al fin llegó a la última. El baño. Estaba oscuro, pero una corazonada le hizo acercarse a la bañera.

Trago saliva y corrió la cortina de baño.

Suspiró aliviado.

Kari estaba sentada bajo la regadera apagada, abrazaba sus rodillas y sollozaba con suavidad. T.K se puso de cuclillas y le tocó el brazo.

La chica elevó su vista y pegó sus orbes entre castaños y rojizos en los azules del rubio.

— Me encontraste —Murmuró Kari con suavidad. T.K asintió y la abrazó con cuidado, ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho y se aferró a la camisa del muchacho apretando sus puños.

Él ya no sabía qué pensar, pero tampoco era como si tuviese muchas opciones. ¿Encerrar a Kari en un manicomio? No, esa fue la primera opción que descartó. Por mientras, sería bueno contarle a Tai lo que había visto... Aunque tampoco sabía si sería una buena idea.

* * *

_Bueno... Espero en realidad que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo... Como ya lo había dicho esto está basado en Skin, una serie inglesa que por lo demás recomiendo verla porque es muy buena... Claro, si eres suceptible a algunos temas como lo son "la droga, el sexo, el alcohol, muertes ._., etc, etc" Como sea, de ahí también saqué la idea de hacerlo como con "protagonista" a cada uno, ejemplo este capítulo es más centrado en T.K, como el capítulo anterior fue más centrado en Mimi y como en el próximo capítulo será más centrado en Matt :Z Espero que les guste._

_¡Agradezco cada uno de sus RR's! Espero con sinceridad que les guste este nuevo capítulo y que comenten :Z _

_Para serles sincera había perdido un poco el interés por este Fic, pero hoy, mágicamente me han entrado nuevamente las ganas de continuar. ¡Ustedes, lectores, son mi musa para continuar! Espero que dejen sus comentarios para decirme si les gusta y darme ánimos para seguir. _

_Y como he sido tan mala, a la hora de actualizar, les daré un regalito el próximo capítulo (que no sé cuándo lo suba) Pero prometo que les gustará :Z _

_Les responderé los Review internamente mañana! Es tarde aquí y mi mente está que explota al haber terminado el capítulo así de sopetón C: _

_¡Nuevamente muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Espero su comentario y que les haya gustado realmente!_

_Saludos, Jell. :A_


	7. Capítulo VII: Tai

_Bueno pues... ¡Soy una sin vergüenza! Les pedía a ustedes disculpas en el capítulo anterior por haber demorado casi un mes, y ahora, demoré más de un mes, me repudio ¬¬ xD Sobre todo porque odio demorar mis actualizaciones, sin embargo, ahora tengo un pretexto que es claramente entendible. ¡Mi computador había fallecido! En realidad, sí falleció y bueno pues... Ahora ocupo el de mi hermano. Pues... También tengo otro pretexto; Había pensado subir este capítulo el día 27 de noviembre por algo en especial. ¡El cumpleaños de mi querida Leeeen! *aplausos, alabanzas* No le voy a cantar el cumpleaños, ya pasó ¬¬ Y yo quería subirlo ese martes, sin embargo mi compu me falló además de que en la semana me puse a estudiar a Full porque el lunes rindo la jodida PSU (recen por mí el lunes por favor) xD Como sea, no es motivo para no festejar si que como es obvio este capítulo va dedicado 100% a **Leeen! Feliz cumpleaños hermosa! **claro que atrasado ._. xD Pero bah, lo que cuenta es que ya está xD me costó pero ya está. Todos canten feliz cumpleaños a la Leeen! _

_Bueno, sin nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

_Capítulo VII: "Entre campos de fresas"_

* * *

"_Vivir de la__mentos, oscurece el día. La verdad lastima al niño contento" Kaskivano-Niño contento. _

* * *

*_Unas cuantas horas atrás*_

No supo exactamente por qué la llevó a su apartamento, lo único que sabía era que ya no le apetecía ir a ningún tipo de fiesta. Le dolían los nudillos, pero eso tan sólo le daban más ganas de golpear y aporrear a esos tipos una y otra vez. Debió -incluso -haberles cortado aquella parte de su anatomía que para ellos no servía para nada...

Sora detrás de él apretó con suavidad de su cintura. Él suspiró levemente, no debía estar así frente de ella, se imaginaba cómo era que ella se podía sentir ante eso.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en voz alta, para hacerse escuchar encima del motor.

Ella no contestó, sintió la cabeza de la muchacha moverse de manera afirmativa. Pero eso no le dejaba tranquilo. Ella _no_ estaba bien. Se sintió enrabiado, no sólo con aquellos cerdos, si no, con todo... ¿Por qué la vida era así? Era una mierda, definitivamente, a los más fuertes, los que más mal lo pasan en la tierra, los aprietan hasta casi reventarlos. Síp, la vida era una injusticia... Por donde se le mirase.

Era cierto. Él solía ser muy violento... Mejor dicho, él _es_ bastante violento y no debían de incitarle mucho para que él se agarrase a golpes y patadas... Pero ellos -sin duda -se lo habían merecido, con creces...

Al fin llegó a su departamento. Detuvo el motor de su moto y se estacionó justo fuera de la portería. Se bajó con rapidez y le quitó el casco a la pelirroja, observó sus ojos rojizos e hinchados, sintió un molesto agujero penetrarle el pecho con fuerzas, fue como si una pesada roca se instalase dentro de él. Él suspiró otra vez y tomando con cuidado de la cintura de Sora la bajó de la moto.

— Ven, te daré una rica taza de chocolate caliente —Susurró Tai, Sora negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— No, quiero ir a casa —Sostuvo ella.

Tai chasqueó levemente la lengua y se acercó a la chica para abrazarla por el cuello, ella descansó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno. Tai acarició los cabellos anaranjados de la chica y besó dulcemente la coronilla. La chica se separó un poco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su respiración se volvió pesada y sus manos afirmaban con fuerzas la camiseta blanca del moreno. Pegó su frente a la de la chica con suavidad y bajó su mano por el hombro de la pelirroja con lentitud. Miles de descargas eléctricas pasaron por la columna vertebral de la muchacha, sus piernas tiritaron y temió caer al suelo. Tai siguió bajando su mano por el brazo de la chica, el codo y el antebrazo, luego sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella... Sintió los labios de Tai en su frente y luego dejó de sentir su respiración tan cerca.

Sora abrió los ojos. _¡Maldito!, era la segunda vez que me hacía lo mismo..._ Tai jaló con suavidad de la mano de ella.

— Anda, ven... Te daré un chocolate caliente y te lo beberás, te hará sentir mejor —Le guiñó un ojo y se volteó sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, tampoco soltó su mano en todo el camino hasta su apartamento.

El muchacho abrió la puerta y encendió enseguida las luces. Sora entró con timidez y se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio que la primera vez al entrar al lujoso apartamento del moreno.

— Toma asiento —Le instó Tai, —yo iré por la taza de chocolate.

Sora asintió sonrojada y cabizbaja caminó hasta el sofá, se sentó mientras miraba curiosa su alrededor. Tai estaba en la cocina y se le oía mover algunas cosas, escuchó algo prenderse, luego una queja y no pudo evitar sonreír luego de oír a Tai gritar un "estoy bien".

Unos minutos después el moreno salió con dos tazones en sus manos y una manta, le entregó uno a la chica y la manta, luego se dejó caer en el sofá junto con ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar. Sora lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió sonriendo levemente.

Tai le devolvió la sonrisa y bebió un poco de su chocolate caliente, Sora le siguió y luego se llevó el tazón a su regazo, borró por completo su sonrisa y bajó su vista al vacío.

— Lo malo es que... —Susurró en voz baja, Tai agudizó el oído para escucharla mejor, —me he quedado sin empleo —Alegó.

Tai torció su boca y se apresuró por llevarse su tazón a los labios. Sora le había recordado lo sucedido hace una hora atrás y eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

— No importa —Musitó el moreno, —yo te conseguiré un trabajo mejor. Lo prometo.

Sora lo miró fijamente, ¿es que acaso Tai podía ser más... _Bueno?_ Sonrió entre si al notar el adjetivo que le había dado al muchacho. ¿Bueno? Rió con ganas sin poder aguantárselo, Tai la miró raro.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —Preguntó él entrecerrando sus ojos, algo le decía que ella se reía de él.

Sora lo miró fijo y su risa se fue perdiendo al igual que su sonrisa, sus labios quedaron en una perfecta línea recta y sus ojos comenzaron a hacer agua estúpidamente. Tai se alarmó y con mano tiritona tocó el hombro de Sora... Quería consolarla pero... ¡No sabía qué diablos hacer!

— E-eh... Sora... Yo escucha... —Bien, al menos debía pensar en armar una frase coherente en su cabeza primero y luego decirla, antes... Era mejor guardar silencio.

Ella negó con la cabeza con rapidez, se quitó de un manotazo las lágrimas y giró su vista hacía el frente. Apretó la taza de chocolate entre sus manos y soltó un sollozo. Se prometió internamente que ese sería el último sollozo que soltaría. Ya no más, ya bastante patética se veía.

— Sora... —Susurró el castaño sin dejar de mirarla.

— Gracias, Tai —le cortó ella, siquiera lo miró, le daba miedo hacerlo, estaba segura que lo miraría y nuevamente se largaría a llorar.

El silenció reinó por unos minutos entre ellos, Tai se bebió su taza de chocolate y lo dejó en la mesita de centro.

Comenzó a pensar con seriedad lugares en el cuál Sora podría trabajar, en los cuales estaría segura y tendría derechos de trabajadores dignos a ella. En donde ganara dinero y él -claro -pudiera ir a verla constantemente...

El timbre sonó rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían envuelto. Él se levantó con pesadez y molestia. ¿Quién le perturbaba sus pensamientos a esas horas?

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó molesto.

— Matt, abre.

Bien, y más encima venía Matt a perturbar su tranquilidad. Abrió y suspiró para volver a sentarse al sofá junto con Sora. La chica aun estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, quizá aun pensaba en esos malditos tipos. Endureció su mirada y tensó su mandíbula.

Matt entró.

— Hola —Saludó el rubio.

— Hola —Dijeron al unisono.

Se notaba que ambos estaban bastante desconectados del mundo. Tai aun sentía la necesidad de descargar su frustración, y el hecho de que Matt estuviese cerca no ayudaba en mucho. Era así su amistad, siempre uno terminaba descargándose con el otro, aunque el otro siquiera estuviera involucrado en el problema.

— Y bueno... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó. Ninguno contesto, tampoco se veían señales de que alguno quisiera contestar a su interrogante.

Tai por un lado estaba ya bastante molesto como para contar lo ocurrido. Sora por el otro, contarlo sería recordarlo y recordarlo no le haría muy bien.

De pronto el teléfono le sonó. Con el cejo fruncido contestó.

— ¿Diga? —Preguntó con voz rasposa.

— _Tai soy yo, Davis... —_Se le oyó carraspear, parecía algo asustado. —_Es Kari... Ven rápido, se ha armado una gorda aquí en su casa..._

No le bastó oír más, se levantó de un saltó del sofá, Sora hizo lo mismo. Quizá en la cara se le notaba, pero ninguno dijo nada y lo siguieron hacía la puerta del apartamento.

— Es donde Kari —Dijo a Matt cuando bajaron. Tomó la mano de Sora y la guió hasta su moto, la ayudó a subir detrás de él, encendió el motor y salió calle abajo.

La pelirroja se afirmó con fuerzas a su torso y él comenzó con la carrera. Iba rápido como siempre, sin pasarse a los limites, no debía olvidar que detrás de ella venía la chica aferrada a su espalda. Mantenía su expresión seria, estaba algo —por no decir bastante, —nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Kari está vez? Quizá, sólo quizá, su padre se había molestado con ella... Eso sería lo más suave que se lo podía atravesar por la cabeza, pero no podía ser tan poco realista, estaba en claro que eso _no_ era lo que pasaba con su hermana. Debía ser peor, algo mucho peor... La misma voz de Davis le había dejado en claro, hasta la propia voz del moreno se había oído distorsionada.

Comenzó a bajar la velocidad cuando dobló por una calle angosta, Sora se apretó un tanto más a él. La música ya se dejaba oír con potencia.

Detuvo al fin su moto, Sora se despegó de él con rapidez y se bajó del vehículo de dos ruedas. Apenas Sora se quitó el casco, él se bajó y colgó el casco en el manubrio, esperó que Matt bajara del auto y los tres caminaron hacía la entrada de su propia casa, casa que estaba llena de pendejos que salían y entraban como si se tratara de un bar cualquiera.

Apretó sus puños y aceleró el paso para entrar luego a lo que era su _ex _casa.

Por otro lado, Sora estaba realmente impresionada al ver lo grande que era la "casa" de Tai. Se había cambiado definitivamente a una casa y un lugar de millonarios, completamente opuesto a lo que era su barrio y departamento.

Matt miró fijamente hacía dentro de la casa, un horrible presentimiento se instaló en su pecho antes siquiera de pisar el piso de la casa de Kari.

— Ven Sora —Habló Tai casi en gritos para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música, —iremos a apagar el equipo de música para sacar a estos sujetos. Matt, por favor, ve a buscar a Kari, a Davis o alguno de los otros que puedan estar aquí.

El rubio asintió y luego perdió de vista a la pelirroja junto con el moreno. Aspiró profundamente el aire contaminado que había dentro de la casa de su mejor amigo. Había una mezcla de olores realmente asquerosas. Desde marihuana hasta transpiración corporal.

Empezó a abrirse paso por entre las personas que habían en ese lugar, torsos desnudos, gente que no sabía que en aquel lugar había más gente a tu alrededor, es decir, NO sexo público, orgías o ese tipo de cosas. Arrugó el cejo cuando vio a una muchacha besándose con dos tipos a la vez. Giró su rostro y siguió abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes.

Giró su rostro con lentitud, observando el lugar... Como le hubiese gustado no haber hecho aquello.

Ahí, casi en medio de la gran masa de adolescentes con hormonas revoltosas, se encontraba _ella. _Mimi. Bailando muy, _demasiado _pegada a dos tipos que por poco y no la manoseaban entera.

La sangré le hirvió, como si estuviese siendo quemado desde dentro con fuego puro.

Siquiera quiso pensar en algo, tan sólo dejó que sus impulsos lo movieran. Se acercó a ellos con los puños cerrados, intentó guardar la compostura y no golpear a ninguno de aquellos sujetos, con cierta rudeza tomó de la muñeca de Mimi sin que esta se percatara y la jaló para sacarla de en medio de aquellos sujetos. Estuvo apunto de pegarles un puñetazo si no fuera porque sintió a Mimi casi caer de rodillas al suelo, se giró y la alcanzó a sostener con sus manos.

Sorprendentemente, ella estaba ebria.

— Suéltame —Exigió con voz distorsionada.

Matt arrugó el cejo, ella se removió entre sus manos y se soltó, pegó sus manos al pecho del rubio y lo empujó. El rubio enarcó una ceja y apretó la mandíbula mientras de fondo se hacía escuchar una canción que le producía un extraño mareo. Miró hacía atrás, donde ambos muchachos lo miraban con el cejo fruncido, casi con miradas amenazantes. Él ni se inmutó ante tal mirada, con un leve despreció volvió a mirar hacía adelante, justamente el camino donde se había ido Mimi.

Bufó y se abrió paso entre las personas para seguirla, ¡maldición! Todo era su jodida culpa y él lo sabía...

Empujó a algunos, botó a otros, se ganó maldiciones y miradas cargadas de odio, pero a él poco le importó. La cabellera de Mimi se perdió justamente en una pequeña puerta, Matt frunció el cejo y se acercó.

Mimi había entrado al baño, cerrando la puerta del lugar con un portazo.

Matt se apegó a la puerta y golpeó con su puño, con fuerzas.

— Eh, Mimi —Llamó, se oyeron un par de arcadas y luego algo siendo derramado en el escusado, hizo una mueca con sus labios. Volvió a golpear, —Mimi abre la puerta —pidió con suavidad.

— ¡Vete! —Se oyó por el otro lado, luego, otra arcada.

Matt frunció el cejo, oyendo como la castaña devolvía el alcohol ingerido en aquella "fiestecita".

— No, Mimi, abre la puerta, quiero ayudarte —Le dijo pegando su oreja a la puerta para oír mejor, no hacía falta, la música se cortó.

— ¡Que te vayas! —Gritó la muchacha por el otro lado de la puerta, se oyó un sollozo y luego otra arcada. Matt frunció el cejo, ¿qué era lo que le hacía sentir ahora _así_? Era quizá remordimiento... Pero... ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

Matt pegó sin suavidad su frente en la puerta cerrada, pegó su puño a un lado de su rostro y soltó un bufido.

— No me iré —Susurró, haciéndose escuchar por el abucheó que habían producido todos los tipos que se encontraban festejando en la casa de los padres de Tai.

Nada. Completo silencio desde el otro lado de la puerta, ni un sollozo, ni una arcada, ni una queja, ni un grito. Silencio total. Agudizó su oído intentando oír algo, un paso, un golpe, cualquier cosa... ¿Y si se había desmayado? Estuvo apunto de golpear nuevamente, pero el pestillo del baño se abrió.

Dio un paso hacía atrás y dejó que la castaña abriera la puerta del baño.

Se paró justamente debajo del umbral de la puerta, lo miró casi con vergüenza y bajó su rostro, intentando —quizá —esconderlo entre sus hombros. Matt la miró fijamente por unos segundos, esperando que ella dijese algo.

— No te me acerques —Fue lo primero que dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos hinchados y brillantes, —tengo mi cabello vomitado —sinceró. Matt sonrió ante aquello.

— Anda, te iré a dejar a tu casa —Masculló él, intentando borrar la imagen de la castaña bailando apegada a esos dos sujetos completamente desconocidos. Mimi torció los labios pero no dijo nada, Matt tampoco le dio el tiempo para decirlo, tomó de su muñeca y casi a tirones la llevó a la puerta de la casa donde vivía Kari.

Tai se encontraba en la puerta de entrada junto con Sora y Davis, este último cabizbajo mientras dejaba que su capitán lo regañaba.

— ¿Dejarla? ¿Tú creíste que papá iba a dejar a Kari armar esta _clase _de fiesta en su casa? —Preguntó Tai mirando al moreno con rabia. —¿Y dónde está ella? —Preguntó.

Davis se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

— No la he visto desde que llegué —Aclaró él, Tai enrojeció de cólera, —¿ahora me puedo ir? —Preguntó el moreno.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Preguntó Tai, luego, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó sus labios, —debes ordenar esto primero y luego te podrás ir.

Davis abrió sus ojos con impresión, luego, dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

Murallas rayadas, suelo asquerosamente pegoteado además había vomito en algunos muebles. Palideció y negó con la cabeza, con rapidez, casi con miedo. Tai enarcó una ceja mirándolo extrañado.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿crees que no lo harás? —Cuestionó, Davis frunció el cejo. ¡Al diablo! Tendría que hacerlo.

Sora miró fijo a Tai.

— ¿No crees que te estás pasando con él? —Preguntó la pelirroja, Tai negó con su cabeza.

— Hay que buscar a Kari —Susurró el moreno, casi al borde del colapso.

— Yo volveré luego, iré a dejar a Mimi a su casa —Intervino Matt con suavidad, Tai asintió y miró de reojo a Mimi, quien se encontraba con los ojos a medio cerrar, borracha. Tai torció los labios, Mimi luego tendría una charla con él, ¿por qué diablos no le llamó para contarle lo que Kari estaba haciendo en la casa?

Matt se llevó casi a arrastras a Mimi hacía su auto. Sora miró aquello con mala cara, de seguro Mimi odiaría recordar, luego, que había sido Matt quien la había llevado a casa. Después de todo, ella sabía lo que el rubio le había hecho a la castaña, ella misma se lo había dicho.

— Sora... —Le llamó Tai, ella lo miró fijo, él le sonrió levemente. —Vamos a buscar a Kari —susurró, ella sonrió y asintió.

Ambos, castaño y pelirroja caminaron hacía el segundo tramo de la casa, para poder ir a buscar a Kari mientras Davis ordenaba las cosas. Se encaminaron al pasillo, directamente hacía la pieza donde dormía la muchacha, claro, Sora seguía a Tai. El moreno empujó con suavidad la puerta de su hermana.

Frunció el cejo.

— T.K —Susurró mirando al rubio sentado en una silla, mirando un punto fijo, la cama de la castaña.

— Está dormida, Tai —Dijo T.K con suavidad, sin siquiera parecer alterado, Tai frunció el cejo, ¿él también?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿me puedes decir qué diablos fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza a Kari? —Preguntó el moreno ya algo alterado. T.K elevó su vista para pegar sus orbes azules a los café de Tai.

— No lo sé, yo llegué aquí un poco antes que tú —Aclaró, —no sabía donde estaba si que decidí venir a buscarla —aseguró.

Tai asintió, luego giró sus ojos hacía la cama, donde Kari dormía plácidamente, inmerso en quizá que clase de mundo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Kari?, ¿por qué diablos se comportaba de esa manera? Apretó sus puños, estaba casi seguro que toda era culpa de ese maldito de Gekko, y él le haría pagar caro, muy caro todas las penurias que le ha hecho pasar a su hermana.

— Tai —Susurró Sora a su espalda, —vamos a ordenar afuera, deja que T.K cuide de Kari, yo debo volver a casa también y antes quiero ayudarte.

Tai la miró fijo, la mirada rubí de la muchacha le hizo tranquilizarse nuevamente, ¿qué diablos era lo que Sora le estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo era capaz de que su mirada le trajera tanta paz encima? Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y asintió, casi perdido en aquella sonrisa, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Borró casi inmediatamente la sonrisa, ¿no se había prometido no volver a caer _así_? Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, obligándose a seguir como si sus pensamientos no le atormentaran. Se había prometido que no confundiría las cosas pasadas, las cosas que pasó con Yoko, Sora no era ella, Sora no tendría por qué hacer las cosas que hizo Yoko. Además, él no tendría por qué sentir como sintió con Yoko, ¿no? Sólo pasaba una vez, ¿verdad?

Suspiró nuevamente y se encaminó tras la pelirroja para comenzar a ordenar, no sabía siquiera el porqué él tendría que ordenar el desastre que Kari había hecho, debería dejar todo esto así y punto para que su padre viera lo que su hermana había hecho. Sin embargo, nunca se consideró un hermano mayor que fuese un "soplón" o algo por el estilo, es más, siempre se consideró bastante buen hermano con Kari, quizá un poco sobre protector... El punto era, que no podía hacerle aquello a Kari.

Al bajar se topó con Davis, quien estaba barriendo el piso con la escoba, botando en una bolsa negra de nailon las latas de cervezas botadas y las colillas de cigarrillos a medio apagar. Bufó, sería un proceso bastante pesado y largo.

(*)

Mimi estuvo casi diez minutos intentando meter la llave en la cerradura, él estuvo apunto de arrebatárselas para hacerlo él, sin embargo, justo cuando se planteó la idea de abrir él la puerta, Mimi pudo hacerlo.

Empujó con cuidado la puerta y prácticamente cargó con la castaña hasta la cama de esta. La recostó y le quitó los zapatos con cuidado, ella rodó en la cama y se acurrucó para luego cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro. Matt se puso en cuclillas y la miró fijamente, sin tocarla, sin acercarse con segundas intenciones, sólo estaba ahí para mirarla.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Matt? —Preguntó la castaña sin siquiera abrir los ojos, Matt se sorprendió, tanto por la pregunta como por creerla dormida. Frunció el cejo y soltó un suspiro. Si él supiese la respuesta a aquello.

— No lo sé —Se limitó a responder. Ella abrió los ojos, brillantes, estando a punto de llorar.

— ¿Es que no lo viste nunca antes? —Preguntó aun en un susurro, sin alterarse para nada, —éramos especiales.

— Somos especiales —Aclaró con la garganta seca, necesitaba un cigarrillo para poder continuar con esta conversación.

Mimi negó.

— Éramos, Matt, éramos muchas cosas... Pero ya no somos nada —Le corrigió la castaña. —Teníamos tantas cosas, éramos tantas cosas... Me tenías como en la cima del mundo, eras como un cable que me sostenía desde lo alto, pero... Me dejaste caer, Matt, sin siquiera avisarme, cortaste el cable. —Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, dejando que una lágrima empapara su mejilla.

— Mimi —Susurró Matt, completamente abatido. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo? Para él todo era un juego, sin embargo, jamás creyó que con lo que jugaba era con algo de suma importancia. —Lo lamento tanto...

Mimi asintió mientras apretaba aun más sus ojos, no quería ver a Matt a la cara, no creía que podría.

— En serio, lo siento mucho...

— Ya, yo también lo siento, Matt... Pero no hay vuelta atrás, lo hecho ya está hecho y tú y yo ya hemos roto todo —Contestó la muchacha, —vuelve donde Tai, él te necesita más en estos momentos que yo. Vete.

Su voz había sonado tan dura, tan real, que hasta ella se sorprendió ante aquello. Matt guardó silencio, sin decir nada se levantó para salir de la habitación.

— Recuerda dejar las llaves encima de la mesa —Fue lo último que dijo Mimi. Matt frunció el cejo, quizá el karma existía después de todo... Sólo esperaba que aquel sabor amargo en la boca se fuese pronto, porque no creía soportar mucho tiempo con esa sensación tan horrible atacando sus entrañas.

(*)

Jugueteó con el lápiz entre sus dedos. Elevó su vista y pegó sus ojos azules en el rostro pacifico de Kari, suspiró levemente y volvió a escribir aquello que estaba escribiendo hace media hora atrás.

No era como si su escrito fuese algo muy lardo, no lo era, para nada, sin embargo, quería encontrar la palabra precisa para ella, quería decirle de aquella forma cómo era que se sentía, en apenas una pequeña frase, demostrarle, que ella no estaba sola.

Quizá ella se molestaría al leer aquello, después de todo, él estaba usurpando, entrometiéndose en algo que era de la castaña y nada más que de ella. Por último, pegó aquella imagen en la última página del diario con tapa rosada. Se levantó del asiento y dejó el diario en el velador, miró nuevamente a la muchacha que estaba durmiendo en la cama y sonrió con extrañeza, casi con melancolía.

Devolvió sus pasos y se puso en cuclillas frente a la cama de Kari. La miró por otros segundos y tomó la mano de ella, con su pulgar acarició la mejilla colorada de la chica y luego, con lentitud pegó sus labios en la frente de la castaña. Cerró sus ojos y luego se alejó para salir de una buena vez del cuarto de ella.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se apoyó en la madera, soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Kari lo había dejado en una encrucijada bastante fea. Le pedía que se fuera, pero decía que lloraría si lo hacía... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacer? Si después de todo, él tampoco quería marcharse del lugar, él tampoco la quería dejar ir... Si él tampoco quería dejar de quererla.

Al menos, quería dejarle en claro con lo escrito al final del diario, que en verdad él no la odiaría... Jamás.

Despegó su espalda de la pared y se encaminó hacía la escalera para bajar a la primera planta. Tai, Sora y Davis habían terminado ya casi de ordenar todo, Davis estaba limpiando algunas manchas en la pared y Sora ordenaba el sofá. Tai estaba terminando de trapear.

El moreno notó la presencia del rubio y pegó sus ojos en los de él. T.K se preguntó mentalmente si se había equivocado en no haberle mostrado el diario, quizá había estado en un error, quizá no... Pero por ahora, creía que lo mejor sería dejar a Kari en su "intimidad" con respecto al diario.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Cortó Davis el hilo de sus pensamientos, —ven a ayudar.

El moreno con cabellos en punta se veía bastante frustrado ante la idea de seguir limpiando, T.K elevó una ceja.

— Yo no "disfrute" nada de la fiesta, Davis —Se defendió el rubio, Davis bufó.

Tai siguió mirando fijo a T.K, haciendo que este se sintiera extremadamente nervioso, ¿acaso Tai sospechaba alguna cosa? T.K, esperaba que su nerviosismo no se notase, le sostuvo la mirada. Era casi como un juego, quien apartaba la mirada perdía, así de simple. Sin embargo, al rubio le estaba costando horrores sostenerle la mirada al moreno. No podía dejar que los nervios hicieran aparición en él, eso no estaba permitido, si lo hacía, se llevaba consigo a Kari y eso no podía ser.

— ¿Kari está dormida? —Preguntó al fin el mayor de los Kamiya. T.K asintió. —¿Qué hacías allá arriba tú?

— Llamé a Davis para preguntarle qué haría esta noche, él me dijo que estaba aquí y pues, supe que algo malo estaba ocurriendo si que vine y cuando llegué lo primero que pensé fue en ir a buscar a Kari, la encontré tal y como la viste tú. Durmiendo en su cama —. Respondió con seguridad, después de todo, aquello era una mentira a medias, pero, ¿para qué entrar en detalles? Eso era lo que creía que debía saber Tai y punto.

El moreno asintió, mirando con escudriño a T.K, buscando en su rostro alguna mueca que le delatara en su mentira, aun así, le era casi imposible creer que Kari se haya quedado dormida en una fiesta en su propia casa... Si es que no hubiera sido porque la castaña hubiese bebido, que le parecía casi imposible. Kari era una niña y ella nunca se había agrandado con aquellos temas... ¿Será que Kari se hubiese emborrachado?

Entrecerró los ojos mirando fijo al rubio.

— ¿Estaba borracha? —Preguntó, casi apestado ante la idea.

T.K torció sus labios, la verdad Kari tenía olor a algún alcohol, sin embargo, borracha no estaba, podía jurar que no lo estaba.

— No —Se limitó a responder. El moreno asintió y dejó aquel cuestionario para con él.

Tai miró fijo a Sora, quien le devolvió la mirada, sin embargo, la pelirroja sonrió, estando a punto de reír.

— ¿Me harás un cuestionario a mí también? —Preguntó para luego soltar la carcajada, Tai, sin saber por qué también rió, divertido, quizá porque si le parecía la situación cómica.

El moreno negó entre su risa, se pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo aun más y luego, preguntó, aun con el deje de su sonrisa pegado en sus labios.

— ¿Vamos? Te iré a dejar a casa para que no te reten —Le soltó el chico, Sora asintió, absteniendo las ganas de decir que en casa no había _quién _la retase.

Sora se despidió de ambos muchachos con una sonrisa para luego seguir al moreno hacía la entrada principal de la casa. Tai cruzó la calle para subirse a su moto con cuidado, Sora le siguió luego de ponerse el casco. Se aferró a su cintura y ambos partieron calle abajo, directo a la casa de la pelirroja. Tai suspiró con suavidad, aquello no era lo que tenía pensado para su sábado en la noche. Se suponía que estarían en la fiesta a la cual había sido invitado, estarían bailando abrazados, quizá riendo, quizá y sólo quizá, se estarían besando como si no hubiese mañana. Sonrió como un tonto al pensar en eso, al imaginarse aquella escena en su mente. ¿Cómo podía estar tan...?, ¿tan qué? Negó con su cabeza con suavidad, él no era nada... Sólo quería disfrutar con aquella chica de la cual pasó enamorado casi toda su infancia.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba llegando a la casa de la pelirroja, tuvo que doblar cerrado, ya que, por estar metido en sus pensamientos no notó cuándo tenía que doblar hacía la derecha para poder meterse a la avenida principal.

Frenó su moto en seco, justo enfrente del edificio donde vivía la chica de cabellos anaranjados. Ella se bajó, casi ignorante de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del moreno. Sonriente, como si hubiese sido un "gran" sábado. Tai se preguntó internamente si ella no había olvidado el pequeño "accidente" que había pasado con la chica esa tarde. Prefirió apartar aquel recuerdo, era el que —sin dudas —le hacía sentir peor.

— Ten —Dijo ella, tendiéndole el casco aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Luego preguntó, —¿así de "movidos" son tus fines de semanas?

El moreno sonrió, sí, al parecer, eso era lo que le divertía.

— La verdad, la mayoría —aceptó él con una sonrisa casi tan igual a la de ella. —Como sea, aun me debes la cita para mañana.

Sora rodó los ojos con rapidez, luego asintió.

— Bien, te espero aquí a las dos —Aceptó ella al fin. Tai se abstuvo de saltar con su puño en alto, al menos, debía mantener la compostura.

— Ponte guapa, ¿vale? —Pidió él con coquetería, puso la mano encima del acelerador y apretó, —ahora debo partir, me espera un balde con agua y detergente para limpiar las paredes y el piso.

Sora soltó una pequeña risa ante aquello, divertida por lo dicho por él. La pelirroja asintió luego y dio un paso hacía atrás, él volvió a sonreírle y luego partió su moto para salir disparado por la calle. Sora se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un suspiro apenas vio al moreno perderse por la calle. ¿Tai se había tomado enserio eso de lo esperar a que ella le rogase por el beso? Estaba clara que eso no quería hacerlo para nada, ¿rogar por un beso? No, nunca... Ella tenía variadas cosas en la que pensar, muchas cosas más importantes que un simple beso. Por mucho que el beso fuese de él, de Tai Kamiya.

(*)

Despertó casi de un salto.

Mierda.

Nuevamente la misma pesadilla, nuevamente esos... Monstruos feos que querían hacerla caer por un precipicio. Nuevamente aquella "cosa" que le hacía perder la respiración, nuevamente aquella pesadilla que le cortaba la respiración y le hacían picar la nariz. Un escalofrío le recorrió su espina dorsal, se abrazó a si misma y soltó un suspiro para intentar regular su respiración.

Se pasó una mano por su frente perlada en sudor, soltó nuevamente un suspiro, esta vez, uno más quebrado. Quería llorar, quería que todo esto acabase, quería dejar de oír aquellas voces dentro de su cabeza que le hacían pensar que todo el mundo la odiaba... Quería, quería, quería, quería tantas cosas, tantas...

Giró su vista para poder observar su cuarto. Una fina capa de luz se colaba por entre medio de las cortinas mal cerradas, dedujo que debía ser ya de día. Quizá qué hora era...

Corrió las sabanas y las frazadas y se sentó para posar sus pies en la alfombra. Algo le llamó su atención.

Frunció el cejo.

¿Qué hacía su diario encima de la mesita de noche? No recordaba exactamente dónde lo había dejado, pero sabía que encima de la mesita no lo había puesto.

Bufó y lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, casi con miedo. Lo abrió y dejó correr las páginas del diario. Llegó a la página donde estaba _él_. Frunció el cejo.

Todos los _no lo amo, _escritos por ella misma estaban tachados... Corrió la página casi con desespero. Llegó a la última página.

Abrió sus ojos algo asombrada y leyó, no era como si le costase demasiado entender el escrito, pero quiso releerlo cuantas veces sea necesario. Suspiró y dejó el diario en la mesita, se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y se la apretó, agachó su rostro y dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

T.K.

Él había leído el diario..

_"Yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo, yo sí te amo"_

Apretó sus labios para no soltar un sollozo demasiado audible. Quería tirarse de los cabellos, ¿por qué le era tan difícil aceptar a T.K? Él la amaba, entonces... ¿Ella no lo amaba? Claro que sí, pero ese era el problema... Desde que se dio cuenta que lo amaba sus pesadillas fueron incrementando, sus miedos crecieron, se sentía aun más sola, se sentía aun más frágil. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan frágil? Toda su vida, toda su vida fue una niña muy susceptible, toda su vida tuvo que depender de alguien...

Ahora, todos se habían ido.

Y sólo le quedaba T.K. ¿Él le ayudaría? Sonrió entremedio del llanto, claro que le ayudaría pero... ¿Y ella? ¿Arrastraría consigo a T.K? Él no podría contra esas "bestias", él no podría... Él no podría con ella, ella no tenía por qué cargarle todo el peso a él, ella no podía ser egoísta, ¿verdad?

Se levantó y fui directo hacía la ducha, quería darse un buen baño. Se lavó con tranquilidad y luego se vistió, se cepilló el cabello y salió de su cuarto. Caminó por los pasillos con lentitud, casi de puntilla, como si temiese despertar a alguien, siendo, que se encontraba sola en casa, ¿no?

Bajó las escaleras mientras seguía cepillándose el cabello, caminó hacía la cocina pero antes de llegar al lugar donde quería ir se detuvo. Se giró y miró a los tres hombres que se encontraban durmiendo en distintas partes del salón.

Tai dormía acostado en el sofá, casi hecho un bólido, Davis estaba acostado en la alfombra, roncando abrazado a un cojín.

Giró su ojos hacía la otra esquina de la sala, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver la imagen de T.K acurrucado en el sillón, de brazos cruzados y durmiendo con el cejo ligeramente fruncido. Se mordió el labio inferior y se giró sobre sus talones para correr escalera arriba.

Pescó una frazada del armario de ropa limpia y luego corrió escalera abajo. Se acercó al rubio y le puso con cuidado la manta, lo miró fijo nuevamente y luego borró su sonrisa. ¿Dejarlo hundirse con ella?, ¿dejarlo luchar contra esas bestias?... No, eso no podía, no, no, no. Se irguió hasta quedar de pie derechamente, giró sobre sus talones, directo hacía la puerta de calle. Antes había tenido hambre, ahora, sentía como si su estómago estuviese lleno de cosas asquerosas que quería vomitar.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido, cerró con suavidad y luego corrió por el asfalto hasta llegar a quizá qué lugar.

(*)

Corrió su rostro hacía el lado derecho, sin embargo, al girar su cuello sintió un punzante dolor. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, bastante asqueado ante la idea de despertarse, aun así, aunque quisiese seguir durmiendo no iba a poder. El lugar donde se había dormido no era el lugar más cómodo del mundo y sin duda aquello le daría la cuenta durante el día.

Movió nuevamente su cabeza hacía el lado contrarió para poder levantarse al fin, un leve crujido proveniente de la parte de atrás de su cuello le hizo soltar un quejido de molestia.

Abrió sus ojos castaños encontrándose con el blanco techo de la casa de sus padres, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron como un rayo a su mente. Primeramente los recuerdos de su casa, donde estuvo sentado por un largo tiempo junto con Sora, "intentando" lo mejor que pudiera, consolarla. Luego venía la llegada de Matt y con eso la llamada de Davis. La distorsión en la casa donde anteriormente vivía, la casa de sus padres y de Kari... La pequeña castaña que había armado todo ese enrollo.

Se pasó sus manos por sus ojos, intentando despabilarse. Bostezó con cansancio y se sentó en el sofá el cual había ocupado como cama. Siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando fue que cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Giró su rostro hacía el lado sur de la habitación y miró fijamente al moreno de cabellos en punta que roncaba sonoramente tirado encima de la alfombra, giró nuevamente sus ojos hacía el otro lado del salón y se encontró a T.K tapado con una delgada manta, durmiendo sentado y con el cejo ligeramente fruncido. Se alegró de haberse acaparado el sofá más grande del salón para dormir. Se estiró en toda su amplitud y se levantó de casi un salto del sofá.

Caminó con cierta pesadez hacía las escaleras, subió con cierto tinte de cansancio las escaleras, bufó casi con exasperación cuando entró a la pieza de su hermana y la encontró completamente vacía.

¿Y dónde mierda se había metido ahora?

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y apretó el botón de desbloqueo para llamarla y preguntarle en dónde había sido que se había metido.

Sus orbes casi se salieron de las órbitas al ver la hora.

_Dos con diez minutos. _¡Mierda!

Tenía que ir con Sora a las dos. Corrió con rapidez escalera abajo y salió casi a la velocidad de la luz de la casa de sus padres, sin importarle nada. Se subió a la moto al tiempo que se calzaba el casco para salir calle abajo a una velocidad casi vertiginosa.

Llegó al fin a su casa para poder bañarse y cambiarse esa mugre de ropa. Entró a su apartamento como un rayo y apenas cerró la puerta tras de si fue despojándose de su ropa mientras iba camino a la ducha.

Había tirado su teléfono celular quizá en qué lugar infernal. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, alguien lo llamaba y no tenía ni idea dónde demonios lo había dejado. La canción de Thriving Ivory "Flowers for a ghost" resonaba en toda su casa mientras él, tan sólo en ropa interior lo buscaba por entre la ropa que había dejado tirada a la entrada y el pasillo de su apartamento. Al fin dio con el condenado aparato.

_Mimi. _Alzó sus cejas extrañado, Mimi casi nunca lo llamaba y ahora cuando no tenía tiempo lo hacía... ¿Pero qué diablos?

Contestó.

— Mimi, ¿qué pasa? —Se ahorró el saludo y todo lo demás, no tenía tiempo.

— _¿Cómo que qué pasa, Tai? Papá está enfadadísimo conmigo por que no le había avisado desde antes que había despedido a una de las camareras de su café —_Soltó la castaña por el otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? —Preguntó él moreno sin paciencia.

—_ ¿Cómo que no? ¡Fuiste tú quien me pidió expresamente que despidiera a esa tipa porque te acosaba demasiado, ¿lo olvidas? Fue por ti por quien me he quedado sin camarera —_Se quejó Mimi con molestia.

Tai rechinó sus dientes con desespero.

— ¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga? —Preguntó.

— _¡Pues no lo sé!, yo necesito una camarera para mañana, Tai, si que tendrás que mover tu jodido trasero y traérmela al trabajo mañana.  
_

Tai gruñó en respuesta, ¿de dónde quería Mimi que él le consiguiera a alguien para trabajar en el jodido local? Estuvo a punto de replicar de no ser porque una brillante idea se le había cruzado por su mente. No pudo evitar sonreír enormemente ante la gran idea que había tenido de pronto, ¿cómo no lo vio antes?

— Bien, Mimi, mañana te llevaré a la mejor trabajadora que tendrás en tu local —Aseguró Tai sin borrar aquella sonrisa determinante en su rostro. Y es que así era él, tenía determinación. Y sabía que no se iba a equivocar con la "idea" que había tenido, además, aquello le traería una gran beneficio a él, de eso podía estar segurísimo.

(*)

Si había algo que Sora odiase era la impuntualidad.

No había cosa que le fastidiase más que la espera. Odiaba cuando tenía que esperar por mucho tiempo algo o a alguien. Y Tai ya le estaba haciendo fastidiar, sin haber llegado aun.

¡Mierda que eran ya las tres! ¿Cómo un hombre podía demorarse tanto en llegar?

Suspiró con frustración, tonta mil veces ella que aceptó una cita con el susodicho. ¿Es que ella nunca aprendería que no debía ilusionarse con algo? Porque debía admitirlo, al menos para ella, el que Tai le hubiese invitado a almorzar junto a él era algo que la había emocionado demasiado, aunque jamás lo exteriorizó en ningún momento y obviamente jamás lo exteriorizaría.

Se sentó en el sofá de su sala con cierto aire cansiso, estaba desanimada completamente, casi al borde de la tristeza. Pero no, ella no podía ponerse triste por haber sido plantada por el moreno. _Habían cosas peores, siempre habían cosas peores. _Y ella lo sabía en carne propia. Que la hayan dejado plantada no era algo que la dañase profundamente, más bien, su orgullo era el que salía algo magullado en toda la situación.

¿Por qué aceptó?

Maldita ella misma al ser tan débil frente de él, al haber accedido ante aquella estupidez, ante una "cita" que le parecía absurda. ¡Diablos que sentía impotencia! Con ella misma y sobre todo con Tai, ¿cómo llegó a creer que con él las cosas mejorarían?

Quizá, hasta, inclusive podían empeorar...

No pudo evitar elevar su vista hacía el reloj de pared que colgaba frente de ella, marcándole la hora segundo a segundo, como si con cada "tic-tac" se burlase de ella y de lo patética que lucía.

¡Joder! Que hasta se había arreglado para él.

Se había puesto su "mejor" ropa, hasta se había maquillado un poco, había cepillado su cabello con cuidado y se había colocado aquel broche que él le había regalado cuando eran pequeños, ¿para qué? Sólo para recordar viejos tiempos y tener temas de conversación. Cosa que ya no pasaría porque él la había dejado plantada, lista y dispuesta para salir.

_Estúpido, Tai. _

Soltó un leve suspiro al no oír nada más que el eco de los ronquidos de su padre en la pieza de al fondo.

Se regañó mentalmente cuando sintió en la calle el sonido de una moto. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se acercó con temor a la ventana que daba hacía la calle para observar. Nuevamente la ventana de ilusiones se había levantado, como un fuerte muro que por más que quisiese romper no podía hacerlo, _no_ tenía la fuerza necesaria como para romperlo.

Tai estaba sacándose el casco con rapidez, bajándose de la moto galantemente.

Arrugó aun más el cejo al sentir como dentro de su estómago se revolvía todo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente apuesto? Observó su ropaje e hizo una mueca de disgusto total. ¡Mierda! Tai a lado de ella brillaría aun más que el sol. No le molestaba para nada que él la opacase, sin embargo, verlo a él así, tan... jodidamente sexy, mientras ella, tan jodidamente... Ella... Le entraba cierto miedo e inseguridad.

Bien. Al menos, ya sabía qué hacer.

Tai tocó el timbre una vez y espero, pasaron varios segundos y volvió a tocar. ¡Diablos! Él no quería retrasarse tanto pero... ¡Diablos! Tocó nuevamente el timbre.

La ventana que daba hacía la calle en el segundo piso del edificio se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa pelirroja. Tai no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Hola —Saludó con cierto tinte nervioso.

Borró inmediatamente su sonrisa al ver el rostro serio de la chica.

— Se acabó el tiempo de espera, Tai —Soltó la pelirroja en un murmullo que apenas pudo oír el moreno.

Tai la miró sin entender, sin embargo, no pudo preguntar al qué se refería con eso, ya que, la pelirroja cerró la ventana apenas él abrió su boca para preguntar. El moreno miró casi sin ver la ventana que se había cerrado justo en frente de él.

_¡Oh, bien hecho, Tai! _Se reprendió mentalmente. Frunció el cejo y ladeó sus labios, tocó nuevamente el timbre con insistencia.

Pero nada...

— ¡Sora! —Gritó casi en un gruñido. ¿Cómo diablos le haría la "sorpresa" si no le abría la jodida puerta?

Observó el portón negro frente de él, luego la ventana en la cual la pelirroja se mostró por unos escasos segundos. Miró un poco más allá de la ventana, un pequeño y casi extinguido árbol. Torció los labios sospechando su estúpida y para nada segura idea. Sin embargo, él siempre había sido un chico bastante impulsivo, y esta no era la excepción.

Tocó cualquier otro timbre, al contestarle él alegó que era un amigo de la familia que vivía en el departamento de Sora, le dejaron entrar sin pedir más explicaciones. Caminó casi relajado hasta aquel árbol tan endeble, sospesó nuevamente la idea de subir al árbol, sin embargo, aquella vocesita que resonaba como él mismo dentro de su cabeza le instó para que dejara de pensarlo y lo hiciera ya.

Tai bufó y se agarró de la primera rama, para su alegría la rama soportó su peso. Tomó impulsó y escaló hasta llegar a la segunda rama, se equilibró para caminar hacía la ventana de Sora, con cuidado se aseguró de que estuviera abierta, entonces, cuando la hubo abierta completamente saltó sujetándose del marco de la ventana con sus manos y echando su cuerpo hacía adelante para entrar. Ya cuando tuvo medio cuerpo dentro de la casa de la pelirroja se impulsó aun más hacía adelante y al fin cayó con soltura dentro del salón.

Sora apenas salió de la cocina para ir a ver qué había sido ese ruido en su sala cuando vio a Tai de pie a un lado de la ventana. Soltó un gritó ahogado y dio un paso hacía atrás casi instintivamente.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó luego de haberse calmado ante el susto.

Tai miró hacía atrás y luego se encogió ligeramente de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Disculpa la tardanza, Sora. Juro que mi intención no fue llegar tarde pero... ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! —Soltó con rapidez ante de que la chica comenzara a golpearlo, a tirarle cosas o a echarlo de su apartamento.

La pelirroja frunció el cejo y se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo siento, Tai, pero te pedí puntualidad... —Quiso soltar un "en nuestra primera cita llegas tarde" o algo así, sin embargo, se aguantó, no quería darle algún nombre a lo que sea que ellos dos iban a hacer.

El moreno torció ligeramente los labios.

— Sora, por favor, juro que no se repetirá... Pero... ¡Tengo un pretexto que de seguro te interesará saber! —Alegó él, como último recurso.

Ella lo miró, sospesando la idea entre aceptarlo e ir con él a algún tipo de "cita" o negarse nuevamente hasta que se le acabasen las ideas. ¡Diablos! que antes de que él escalase hasta su ventana ella estaba decidida a mandarlo al infierno, sin embargo, ahora él venía y le decía que tenía pretextos y una sorpresa, ¿por qué no podía negarse a él y punto?, ¿cómo podía... actuar tan _débil _frente de él?, ¿qué clase de poder tenía Tai sobre ella para "transformarla así? _  
_

— Lo siento, Tai —Debía al menos, hacerse de rogar, —ya he comido —Mintió.

El moreno bufó, casi con exasperación.

— Bueno, entonces no vamos a comer, pero debes venir conmigo —Pidió.

Ya no pudo resistirse. Ni menos cuando él había hecho esa clase de "puchero" en sus labios. No lo resistió, simplemente se vio descruzando sus brazos y asintiendo, casi hipnotizada. Él sonrió enormemente ante esto y le tendió la mano, como si tuviera alguna clase de "miedo" al acercarse a ella. Sora sonrió levemente y se acercó a él, le tendió la mano y él se la tomó.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras casi al trote, ella porque quería "escapar" de aquella casa y él, emocionado ante la idea de "sorpresa" que tenía para Sora.

Llegaron frente a la moto que Tai había estacionado frente al portón negro. Tai le soltó la mano, ante eso Sora lo miró casi con frustración, él soltó su mano y ella sintió su mano vacía...

— Espera ahí, te tengo un regalo —Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella esperó, mirándolo fijamente.

Tai abrió el asiento que servía también como cajuela, de ahí sacó un casco rojo opaco, que no llamaba en lo más mínimo la atención. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras él le tendía el casco.

— Es para ti —Anunció emocionado. —Te lo compré especialmente a ti.

Ella sonrió aun más, se acercó y aceptó el casco, sonriente.

— Gracias —Susurró. Tai sonrió y con la yema de su dedo indice le tocó la punta de la nariz.

— Pero... —Soltó él con aire interesante, —esa no es la única sorpresa.

Lo dejó en el aire, se subió a su moto seguido de ella, ambos con sus cascos puestos. Sora se abrazó a él y él sonrió, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Anduvo con cuidado, con tranquilidad por las calles de Odaiba, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera demorarle el proceso, casi era como si quisiera ponerle intriga a la "sorpresa" que le tenía.

Dobló por una calle y luego, antes de llegar a otro semáforo, detuvo su moto.

Se bajaron ambos y nuevamente, tomados de las manos caminaron unos pasos. Tai se detuvo frente a una cafetería que se veía bastante acogedora "Tachikawa" Rezaba un letrero imponente en letras verdes y amarillas. Ella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó. Tai sonrió y soltó su mano para acercarse al local.

— Pues... Este, querida Sora ladrona, —la pelirroja rodó los ojos ante el apodo —es tu nuevo trabajo...

Ante aquello, ella parpadeó, incrédula.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó.

Tai sonrió aun más.

— Mañana serás una camarera del café en el cuál Mimi será tu "jefa", es un lugar seguro y que además no estará lleno de imbécil que se crean superior a ti. ¿Necesitabas trabajo? Pues aquí está. Es lo más seguro que pude conseguir para ti —Aseguró él, porque de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría a Sora trabajar en cualquier lugar de mala muerte...

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos rubí con sorpresa. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que le había impedido decir palabra. Su cabeza se volvió un remolino de ideas, quizá, sólo quizá... Tai si era un súper héroe.

Lo miró fijo, y ante el hecho de no poder decir palabra se le acercó con lentitud, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de él y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

— Gracias, Tai —Masculló con voz ahogada.

¡Maldición! Tai entraba a su vida y ponía todo lo que conocía de cabeza, pero no de una manera mala, era como... si volviese su mundo loco, _vivo._

El moreno se sorprendió ante el abrazo tan confrontarte que le brindaba Sora, era casi un abrazo que pedía a gritos. Como si hace mucho tiempo ella no abrazara de esa manera. Él no dudo en corresponder el abrazo. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y se mantuvo así por varios minutos, en un silencio que era sólo roto por ruidos externos, ruidos que a ellos les parecía casi bizarros.

— Y no te preocupes del trabajo en el campus, serás re ubicada —Aseguró el castaño, Sora elevó su vista y se alejó un poco para mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Cómo?

— No importa el cómo, sólo... Mañana tienes que llegar aquí a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar el café y amplió aun más su sonrisa.

(*)

Se levantó casi de un salto.

Rápidamente se metió a bañar y luego de eso se vistió con la ropa que debía ponerse para ir al campus. Sonrió mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día de ayer con cierta pelirroja que rondaba en su cabeza casi como una película rayada la cual mostraba una y otra vez la misma escena.

Su "cita" fue prácticamente eso, es decir, nada.

Habían estado viendo el café por un tiempo y luego, simplemente se habían devuelto a la casa de la pelirroja, esta alegando que debía prepararse para el día de mañana, él no le discutió, quería también ir a su casa para dormir algo, ya que, la noche anterior, había sido bastante molesto dormir en un sofá.

La cita que había planeado se había ido al fiasco, sin embargo, eso daba igual. Había pasado —sin duda —un rato bastante agradable con ella, y eso era lo que importaba.

Bajó las escaleras saltarín, casi cantando de la alegría, ¿por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero sí sabía que se sentía bastante alegre. Feliz.

Se subió a su moto y partió, ya iba tarde...

Pero no al campus.

Iba tarde para ver el primer día de Sora en su trabajo. Se rió ante aquello, casi parecía un padre que muere por ver a su hija entrar al primer día de clase.

Llegó a su destino justo cuando Hiruko estaba abriendo la reja del local. Entró saludando al chico que se encargaba de la mercadería. Miró hacía la caja y ahí se encontraba Mimi con Leoisa, la cajera. La castaña lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, él podía jurar que de un momento a otro ella le saltaría encima para ahorcarlo, sin embargo, algo muy distinto ocurrió.

— Gracias, Tai —Habló con una sonrisa en su rostro, él moreno enarcó una ceja, confundido. —Me alegra que hayas pensado en Sora para el puesto, ahora no estaré tan aburrida "supervisando" el café de papá.

Él sonrió.

— Me alegro... Y... ¿Dónde está ella ahora? —Preguntó.

Mimi torció los labios y luego una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

— Abajo, está en los camarines.

Tai asintió y sin pensarselo dos veces bajó las escaleras hacía el subterraneo para luego ir a la puerta que daba a los camarines. Sin embargo, no le fue necesario golpear la puerta, siquiera acercársele. Sora estaba frente de la puerta.

Sacándose la ropa.

Se quedó de una pieza viendo como ella se quitaba la camisa que andaba trayendo para buscar entre unas bolsas la parte superior de su traje de camarera. Uno rosa pastel con blanco. Muy bonito.

_Casi tan bonito como el brazier que trae ella ahora. _

Enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho para seguir admirando el "show" que le brindaba sin saberlo Sora. Ella gruñó por lo bajo, quizá no encontraba el traje.

Luego la pelirroja sonrió, encontrando el traje que le había entregado Mimi.

Se giró para ponerse el traje, sin embargo, una leve figura fue lo que encontró.

Gritó.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Tai rió ante aquello, a carcajadas. Ella se sonrojó tanto que su rostro hacía juego con su cabello. Se tapó su torso desnudo con el traje mientras miraba a Tai entre curiosa, atónita y avergonzada.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete! —Gritó.

Tai intentó regulizar sus carcajadas.

— Lo siento... Es que... es que... Yo venía hacía al baño —Mintió, —¿por qué no te cambiaste en los camarines? —Preguntó.

Ella aun sonrojada contestó, rápidamente.

— Venía tarde y los camarines están cerrados y como creí que no había nadie y no bajaría nadie tampoco... Pues... —Cerró sus ojos y gruñó para luego gritar nuevamente —¡Sólo voltéate! —Rogó.

Tai rió nuevamente.

— Bien, bien —Se giró para subir nuevamente las escaleras, —aunque ya vi todo lo que tenía que mirar —Aseguró.

Sora gritó nuevamente.

— ¡Vete!

Por instinto de supervivencia subió las escaleras al trote, ya que, escuchó como un bolso era arrojado hacía él, con clara señal de que quería lastimarlo.

Jadeante llegó al segundo tramo del acogedor café del padre de Mimi. No pudo evitar reír nuevamente. Él ya sabía que su "idea" que había tenido de un principio, la de traer a Sora para trabajar donde Mimi, lo beneficiaría a él. Ya que, podría ver a Sora todos los días sin algún "pretexto", él de cualquier modo se pasaba siempre en las mañanas al café de Mimi para comer algo, sin embargo, lo que acaba de pasar allá abajo fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

¡Dios! Cómo amaba ser él. Aun más en ese momento.

* * *

_No lo dije de un principio, pues, lo digo ahora. ¡Este capítulo tiene más de diez mil palabras! Si que espero recompensar el tiempo que he demorado. _

_Lo sé, lo sé, porque yo también lo quiero. ¡El beso! Entre Tai y Sora u.u Pero ya vendrá lo aseguro, recuerden que lo que se tarda es bueno (o algo así) xD Como sea, no hay beso aun, pero aun faltan capítulos, porque quiero hacer este fic largo..._

_Como sea. Responderé a su Review de ahora en adelante por interno, meramente por falta de tiempo ahora y además -para qué mentirles -por flojera :C _

_¡Aun así hay que celebrar! Esta semana fue el cumpleaños de la primera persona que me dio la bienvenida a Fanfiction y además la primera persona que me dejó un Review! *-* (Es tan lindo recibir Review's xd sobre todo de esos largos como lo hace ella) xD _

_**Leeen!** Espero lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumple y que hayas bebido como pez religioso, de esos que beben y beben y vuelven a beber jasjaasj xD Chiste fome :C xD  
_

_Como sea, te esperaré el viernes porque te diré que tengo un roncito, un Havana Club esperando por ti ;) y claro, por mí también xDDDDD_

_Dios! Nos hemos visto dos veces en la vida y ya dormimos en la misma cama :$ xDDD Quería decir eso desde que viniste jsajasjjas pero no había tenido la oportunidad :C xD _

_Como sea, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lenny! _

_Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y recuerda, que cuando haya beso será dedicado totalmente para ti, y también cuando haya lemon 1313. xDDD Sé que te gusta xDD_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus Review! Me encantan y mañana sin faltas les respondo. ¡Espero recibir sus comentarios, críticas o lo que tengan que decir sobre este capí! _

_¡Realmente me sacan una sonrisa cada uno de sus comentarios!_

_Cuídense__ y espero que estén bien. _

_Jell :A_

_PD: (Lamento si hay errores ortográficos y/o de redacción, pero me dio una flojera enorme reeler todo este enorme texto xD, espero no sean muchos pero ya no quiero retrasar más el proceso de subir el cap!)_


	8. Capítulo VIII: Matt

_Disclaimer: ¡Nop! Digimon no me pertenece, pero, ¿qué importa? Descargo mi frustración escribiendo hermosos y sensuales Taioras que intentan arreglar aquel asqueroso final que nos dejó el creador. _

* * *

_Capítulo VIII:__ "A las 3 am"_

* * *

_"Nos recostábamos soñando despiertos hasta que el sol bañase el cielo" Another heart calls - All American Rejects._

* * *

La tipa desordenó sus rubios cabellos mientras profundizaba el beso abriendo sus labios. Ella gimió cuando él mordió -casi con rabia -su labio inferior. La chica comenzó a bajar sus manos por el cuello del rubio, luego hizo un recorrido por sus hombros, sus brazos, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Él soltó un suspiro mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— Mimi —Soltó en un gemido ronco cuando ella, con sus labios, rozó el lóbulo de su oreja.

La chica se separó de él y lo miró fijamente. Enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo me haz llamado? —Preguntó la rubia de ojos castaños.

Redondos, de un marrón muy claro, casi miel, _casi _iguales a los de Mimi. Pero Aizawa no era Mimi y nunca lo sería tampoco. Matt se enderezó y se tensó por un momento, ¡mierda! Qué era lo que pasaba con él. _  
_

— No te he llamado de ninguna forma —Formuló él con voz queda, como si le costase mentir.

Aizawa elevó una ceja y miró fijamente los ojos azules de Matt.

— ¿Es un juego? —Preguntó de pronto, Matt torció la boca y elevó una de sus rubias cejas, —digo... Tú me llamas con el nombre de tu ex y yo con el nombre de algunos de mis ex.

_Tonta. _Sí, para Matt no había otra palabra que esa para llamar a la rubia. Era tonta, tonta, tonta...

Sonrió.

— Sí, será un juego —Masculló él, —pero un juego que tendremos que jugar otro día.

Aizawa miró fijamente al rubio, sonriendo, esperando que él le dijese que lo último que había dicho era una broma. ¿Era enserio? Dejar el juego para otro día, era algo que Matt Ishida no diría nunca.

Pero sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo cuando él se puso la camisa, se arregló los pantalones y se calzó las zapatillas, le dio una última sonrisa ante de salir de su cuarto. Definitivamente Matt no le había hablado en broma.

El rubio Ishida bajó los peldaños de la casa de la rubia al trote, no quería que ella le llamase y le pidiera alguna "explicación" ante su repentino cambio de "planes". No lo tenía, simplemente, no tenía ninguna explicación ante el cambio de ánimo.

Tan sólo, quizá, ya no le parecía tan divertido revolcarse un rato con esa chica. Quizá... Con ninguna otra. ¡Qué diablos! Era todo tan... ridículo. Todo siempre fue un juego para él, hasta que alguien más tomó el mando del juego y lo hizo perder.

Suspiró derrotado y se subió a su auto. Rápidamente encendió un cigarrillo, aspiró el humo, lo mantuvo en sus pulmones y luego lo exhaló. ¡Dios! Cómo le relajaba aquel tan mal elixir.

No sabía realmente qué era lo que estaba pasando con él, es decir, le era un gusto siempre acostarse con Aizawa, la tipa tenía sus "trucos" para eso, sin embargo, ya no quería estar con ella, es más, le producía cierto _asco _hacerlo. ¡Toda era la culpa de Mimi! Quizá le había echado algún mal de ojo o alguna de esas cosas... ¡Es que acaso no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña! Era casi... Enfermizo.

Estaba molesto con todo el mundo, con Tai por ser un idiota que todo lo que le dice es "te lo dije" y no ayuda en nada, con Mimi por colarse tan en el fondo en un lugar el cual supuestamente estaba "prohibido" y con él mismo por ser el imbécil más grande del mundo y perder a la chica de ensueño.

Con molestia golpeó el manubrio del auto. ¿Cuándo fue que el mundo se volvió contra él? Antes, todo le resultaba como él quería, perfecto, nada qué decir, tenía la vida soñada... Ahora, sin Mimi todo se había ido literalmente a la mierda.

Encendió el motor del auto y arrancó para desaparecer de la avenida y -quizá -de la vida de Aizawa.

Condujo al límite de velocidad predestinado hasta llegar a su propio hogar. Se bajó casi con pesadez, caminó casi arrastrando los pies y entró a su casa, subió la escalera para llegar a su habitación y se recostó encima de su cama. Suspiró con frustración mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro, miró hacía su escritorio para encontrarse con una foto de _ella. _Sonreía a la cámara, se veía realmente bonita y feliz... En la playa, juntos, su primer año de noviazgo.

Sí, había sido un gran imbécil... Y ahora estaba pagando la consecuencia de sus actos.

(*)

Miró los ojos de su hermana con cierto escudriño, torció los labios y frunció las cejas. Abrió su boca para decir algo, sin embargo, no pudo omitir palabra. Él ya le había preguntado hace casi quince minutos atrás qué es lo que le pasaba, por qué se comportaba de esa jodida manera, aun así, Kari no respondió a ninguna de las interrogantes dada por el moreno.

La chica mantenía sus labios juntos, casi en una perfecta línea recta. Sentada en el sofá, mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera trasmitirle sólo por medio de la mirada todo lo que en realidad le pasaba.

Suspiró audiblemente.

— Y... ¿Bien?, ¿no me dirás nada? —Preguntó por casi octava vez en toda la conversación, más bien monólogo, él había sido el único que había dicho palabra en toda la "conversación".

Kari al fin se movió de su puesto, las comisuras de sus labios fueron subiendo a tal punto de crear una casi sonrisa.

— ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? —Preguntó la chica Kamiya con inocencia. Tai abrió sus ojos con extrañeza, luego enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. ¿Ella estaba bromeando con él?

— ¿Todo esto es por Gekko, Kari? —Preguntó el chico de cabellos revoltosos. Kari borró su sonrisa inmediatamente. Tai se acercó un paso hacía la chica, casi con cautela, como si no quisiese asustarla. —Dime, Kari... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

La mirada de la castaña se posó en un punto casi inexistente en la alfombra, volvió a sonreír y pegó sus orbes rojizos en los castaños de su hermano.

— A la primera pregunta es un no, nada de lo que me pase o haga es por Gekko, ya lo borré —Respondió sin borrar aquella "sonrisa", —la segunda pregunta es un "nada" nada pasa conmigo, siempre he sido así, Tai... Frágil. —La última palabra la soltó casi con frialdad, como si decirle le produciera cierta molestia interna. —Y la tercera es que quiero que encuentres a mamá.

Tai contrajo el rostro en una mueca casi interpretable, Kari lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta, con mirada seria y rostro imperturbable, como si no sintiera nada el haber "perdido" a su madre, que ella hubiese desaparecido casi de la faz de la tierra.

El moreno relajó su semblante y soltó nuevamente un suspiro, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió para mirar a su hermana de una manera melancólica como si añorara años anteriores que simplemente no iban a volver, aquellos años en los que vivías en una burbuja y nada podía dañarte. El muchacho se sentó aun lado de su hermana y pasó una de sus manos por el cuello de la chica, la atrajo hacía si y besó sus cabellos castaños.

— Encuentro que la palabra "débil" no calza contigo, Kari —Susurró el chico con suavidad, —eres especial y la chica más inteligente que he conocido nunca.

Kari cerró sus ojos y apretó con fuerzas la camiseta de su hermano entre sus puños. Él tenía razón, ella era una chica inteligente, y por eso mismo sabía que era lo que debía hacer para no dejarse arrastrar por aquella... Oscuridad.

(*)

Sora estaba ya casi entrando en desesperación.

Ya había pasado más de un mes en que ella había entrado a trabajar al café de Mimi, y con Tai no pasaba nada...

Parecía como si el chico se hubiese tomado realmente enserio lo de que ella iba a terminar rogándole, ya que, no había sido sólo una vez que el tipo le había corrido la cara, si no que fueron más de diez veces contando las tres primeras... ¡Eso le tenía bastante frustrada y... enrabiada! ¡Siquiera sabía el por qué!

Bien, tampoco se podía hacer la estúpida y la loca, claro, no al menos negarse a ella misma lo obvio. Le gustaba Tai, demasiado, pero no lo exteriorizaría, no al menos hasta saber que su sentimiento era correspondido. Además, debía recordarse que ella no estaba para comenzar a formar relaciones amorosas con nadie, claro que no, tenía demasiados problemas ya para seguir y meterse en otro. Porque sí, para ella comenzar a involucrar sentimientos fuertes hacía una persona era un problema.

Sobre todo si esa persona era Tai, quien, siempre había estado ahí para ella, sin embargo, estaba segura que con él arrastraría algo aun más pesado... Claro, pues ella no olvidaba que el chico tenía una familia bastante complicada pero adinerada y amigos también así y ella no calzaría de ninguna forma con ellos. Estaba también la otra posibilidad que la familia de Tai pensara que ella quería "aprovecharse" del dinero que tenía el moreno, sin embargo, era una posibilidad bastante estúpida, pues ella conocía a los padres del chico desde que era una niña y dudaba que ellos pensase así de mal de ella. Sin embargo, la gente cambia, más bien, el dinero cambia a la gente muchas veces, y ella no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría si realmente con Tai pasaba algo más... "serio".

Se dio una última mirada al espejo antes de salir de los camarines para marcharse a su casa.

Subió los peldaños con cierto malestar, como si se encontrase nerviosa por _algo, _sin embargo, aquel nerviosismo esporádico se pasó enseguida al encontrarse con los ojos castaño del moreno.

Se maldijo internamente al sonreír como una estúpida por tan sólo verlo a los ojos. Un pequeño flash la hizo pestañear confundida, miró tras la espalda del chico y encontró a la pequeña no tan pequeña Kari con una sonrisa, sacando fotografías.

Tai se giró para sonreírle a su hermana y luego miró a Sora sin borrar la sonrisa. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar con confusión aquello, ¿para qué había venido Tai con su hermana al café? Quizá había ido a buscarla a ella, pero si era así, ¿para qué vino con Kari?

— Hola —Saludó a ambos hermanos con cierto tinte vergonzoso.

— Hola, Sora —Le devolvió el saludo el moreno, Sora le sonrió y luego se acercó a Kari para saludarla.

— ¿Qué tal todo, Kari? —Preguntó, la chica le sonrió y sin siquiera devolver el saludó acercó la lente de su cámara a su ojo y con un "clic" sacó una foto a la pelirroja, aturdiéndola por la luz por unos instante.

— Haz salido muy bonita, mira —Le mostró la foto de su cámara la castaña, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto tinte de vergüenza ante ver la fotografía que le había sacado Kari. Asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas y se giró para mirar a el moreno.

— ¿Estás libre ahora? —Preguntó Tai con una sonrisa en su masculino rostro. La pelirroja asintió, pues, no tenía nada en el campus, ya que, el mes de Julio eran las vacaciones generales en el lugar. Tai ensanchó aun más su sonrisa. —Genial.

Los tres, Kari, Tai y Sora se despidieron de Mimi y salieron de la cafetería. La pelirroja torció los labios y comenzó a observar los alrededores, buscando la moto del chico. ¿Cómo irían los tres encima de la moto de Tai? Además, ¿dónde había estacionado Tai su moto?

Arrugó ligeramente el cejo y estuvo a punto de preguntar al moreno cómo era que iban a ir a dónde sea que fueran si no fuera porque al buscar a Tai y Kari con la mirada los encontró subiendo a un auto de color negro.

Se acercó.

— ¿Y ese auto? —Preguntó Sora al tiempo en que Kari subía a la parte de atrás del auto y Tai le abría la puerta de copiloto a la pelirroja.

— ¿Te gusta?, se lo he robado hoy en la mañana a mi papá —Dijo Tai como quien no quiere la cosa. Sora enarcó una ceja y sonrió con diversión, es que Tai era un plato lleno de sorpresas.

— Y... ¿Puedo saber dónde iremos? —Preguntó con suavidad, casi como si estuviese tanteando terreno para soltar la pregunta, Tai contrajo el cejo en una mueca que Sora no pudo descifrar, luego el chico relajó el gesto y sonrió casi de forma misteriosa.

— Será una sorpresa, Sora, no seas curiosa —Le dijo el muchacho, —ahora entra, sube al auto.

Sora no quiso replicar más y con un suspiró suave subió al fin al auto, Tai cerró la puerta y giró el auto para subir en el asiento del piloto. Cerró su puerta y metió las llaves para encender el motor y partir hacía quizá que lugar. Con Kari detrás de ambos, silenciosa y observadora. Porque si había algo que recordaba de la castaña hermana de Tai, era que la chica era observadora, silenciosa y amable.

(*)

Si algo era que Matt sabía con certeza era que no quería estar solo.

No era como si fuese un día especial, como su cumpleaños, alguna pascua o cualquier día de esos en los que supuestamente todo es "paz, amor, etc, etc" y que nadie debía estar solo. No. No era nada de eso, era solamente que él se sentía angustiado cuando había silencio, recordaba con más claridad cada una de sus cagadas que había cometido para con Mimi. Porque sí, le daba igual o le valía mierda las otras estupideces que había cometido, como cuando robó y chocó el descapotable nuevo de su padre, como cuando hizo fumar cigarrillos a T.K cuando este apenas tenía doce años, solo para reírse cuando lo viese ahogándose porque sí, él a los quince años ya había comenzado a entrar al vicio del cigarro. Y definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber echa aquella explosiva fiesta en casa de su madre cuando había cumplido los diecisiete años. Gracias a esa fiesta besó por primera vez a Mimi...

Apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono móvil entre sus manos y marcaba el número de su mejor amigo. Bien Tai no era el mejor aconsejador de la historia, pero al menos, su compañía serviría para acompañarlo en su... Pena. Porque por muy cursi y mamón que sonara todo, él sentía rabia y tristeza por haber cometido la mayor estupidez de la historia.

El tono ocupado por la línea le hizo apretar con fuerzas su teléfono celular. ¿Para qué mierda Tai tendría teléfono si el muy tarado nunca contestaba?

Apretó nuevamente el botón para llamar, el teléfono sonó un par de veces y luego la voz de su estúpido mejor amigo se oyó.

— Tai... ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó intentando no demostrar lo feliz que le hacía oír la voz de otra persona, aunque sea por móvil.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Matt? —_Tai fue directo al punto. Matt nunca lo llamaba para saber cómo estaba o dónde se encontraba, su amistad no era así, además, que de hacerlo Tai creería que sería muy homosexual de su parte.

— Eh... Pues, me preguntaba si podrías venir a mi casa, tengo cervezas y cigarrillos —Anunció, era obvio, Tai vendría, no se podría negar a cerveza y cigarrillos gratis. No señor.

— _No —_Respuesta corta y simple. No.

— ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Matt sentándose de golpe en su cama. ¿Había oído bien?

— _No estoy en casa, salí y estoy ocupado, Matt, nos veremos luego, adiós —_Cortó la línea. Matt frunció el cejo y tiró lejos su teléfono. ¡Diablos! Antes todo le salía espectacular, ahora, todo le salía justamente al revés.

Intentó a llamar a cada uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban en la banda, algunos ni se molestaban en contestar, otros... Estaban con sus novias...

Bufó y se dispuso a caminar hacía la cocina de su casa para —por último, —beber solo. ¡A la mierda todo! Que le dijeran alcohólico que le dijeran que ya no tenía nada, que se había quedado solo por actuar como un jodido idiota. No le importaba, bebería todas las cervezas que tenía en su refrigerador y se fumaría todos los cigarrillos que tuviera.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió el refrigerador para sacar las latas de cerveza que tenía, abrió una y se la llevó a los labios para darle un largo sorbo.

El timbre de su casa sonó, algo se revolvió en su estómago. ¿Y si...? ¿Y si era Mimi? Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, él tenía razón, ella no podría vivir sin él, se necesitaban y él también lo sentía así. Caminó a pasos tranquilos hacía la puerta. ¿Mimi?, ¿a quién quería engañar? Mimi no iría a su casa a decirle que todo estaba perdonado, eso era casi imposible, al menos, ya no estaría solo...

Abrió la puerta intentando disimular la alegría que sentía al ya no estar más solo, sin embargo, la sonrisa disimulada que tenía en su rostro cayó al suelo cuando vio quién era que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿T.K?, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

El menor de los rubios se abstuvo de bufar y pasó a la casa sin esperar el permiso de Matt.

...

No supo realmente cómo fue que ambos terminaron sentados en el sofá lado a lado, ambos con una botella de cerveza en sus manos. Cualquiera que los viera desde el frente reiría ante ello, ambos hermanos, casi sincronizados llevaban la lata de cerveza a sus labios, daban un sorbo y volvían a la posición anterior.

T.K quitó su vista del frente y giró su rostro para pegar sus ojos en el rostro de su hermano Matt. Suspiró suavemente.

— Lamento irrumpir tu soledad de esta forma, pero eres el único que nunca hace preguntas —Habló T.K rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

El rubio lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos y sonrió ladinamente.

— No importa, de igual forma iba a terminar haciendo esto —Elevó un tanto la lata de cerveza que tenía en sus manos y luego de mirarla como si fuera algo realmente magnifico se la llevó a los labios para darle un largo sorbo.

T.K corrió nuevamente su vista hacía el frente y llegó la lata de cerveza hacía sus labios, bebió un sorbo que pasó por su esófago dándole una sensación cálida.

— ¿Y tu idea era terminar bebiendo solo? —Preguntó el rubio de ojos azules. Matt lo miró ahora con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿Ves a alguien más aparte de a ti y a mí en este lugar? —Preguntó con la voz cargada de ironía. —Iba a beber solo, pero ya que llegaste tú y también necesitabas una cerveza, pues, ¿qué me costaba compartir con mi hermano pequeño?

T.K arrugó la nariz y quiso replicar ante lo de "hermano pequeño" de no ser porque un tema más importante se atravesó por su cabeza. Miró a Matt fijamente y abrió sus ojos impresionado. ¿Por qué Matt bebería solo?, Matt así pasaba sus estados "depresivos" bebiendo y fumando como un loco. Eso quería decir, a su parecer, que Matt tenía _algo. _Un algo que empezaba con "M" y terminaba en "IMI".

— ¿Estás así por Mimi? —Preguntó T.K, Matt torció el gesto y miró a su hermano con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?, ¿por qué estaría así por Mimi? —Preguntó el rubio. Además, cómo era que estaba realmente. Normal, más normal que nunca.

— Pues, porque terminaron —T.K se encogió ligeramente de hombros, —y que además fue por tu culpa —dejó flotar las palabras. Matt apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Bien, T.K no le hacía sentir para nada bien.

— Es una idiotez que digas eso, T.K. Yo ya me disculpé con ella, ahora es ella quien debe aceptarlas y si no lo hace, ¿qué importa? Habrá millones de mujeres que quieran estar conmigo —Aseguró Matt arrogante, para luego llevarse nuevamente la lata de cerveza a los labios y beber del liquido.

— Pero no habrá ninguna como Mimi. Acéptalo, Matt, Mimi fue la única chica que te interesó tanto como para hacerla tu novia, además, créeme que era la única que soportaba tu mal carácter y todas las idioteces que antes ya te habías mandado con ella. Admítelo, Matt, la extrañas y sabes que necesitas que ella te perdone para que puedas enmendar tus errores —Soltó T.K sin siquiera inmutarse ante las muecas de desagrados que Matt tenía para con él.

El rubio mayor prefirió guardar silencio ante las duras palabras de su hermano. Bien, él no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero sí sabía que se había equivocado... Y mucho. Tampoco lo negaría, porque sabía que aunque jurara y perjurara que todo lo que T.K había dicho era falso, sabría que su hermano no le compraría ninguna palabra.

Dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y dejo que el liquido bajase por su esófago y refrescara todo su interior. Dejó la lata encima de la mesita de centro y sacó de su bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno y lo encendió. ¡Cómo era que ese mal vicio le traía tanta tranquilidad!

— Tengo que hacer algo para recuperarla —Susurró Matt luego de darle una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, mantuvo el humo en sus pulmones y luego de un solo suspiro lo sacó de su cuerpo. Sabía que T.K estaba mirando hacía el frente, sin siquiera correr su vista de aquel punto en la nada que observaba el pequeño rubio. Aunque ya no fuese tan pequeño...

— Hazlo, haz todo lo que esté a tu alcance para hacerlo... —Apoyó el chico. Matt lo miró y torció ligeramente los labios.

Él lo sabía, era patético, rayaba a lo absurdo y sobrepasaba sus propios límites. Patético. No había otra palabra. Empezó siendo el tipo más frío y calculador de la tierra para terminar siendo un completo mamón, estúpido y patético muchacho que terminaba en su casa bebiendo cervezas y hablando sobre sus penas junto a su hermano menor. Patético, no había otra palabra que lo calificara en este momento. Mimi lo había vuelto completamente patético.

— Cómo tú... —Propuso al fin Matt.

T.K miró a su hermano sin entender, con el cejo ligeramente fruncido y apretando su cerveza en su mano con fuerzas.

— Como tú con Kari, ¿no?... Es decir, haz hecho de todo por no apartalrla de tu lado —Sostuvo Matt. T.K torció los labios ligeramente.

— La he jodido con ella, Matt... —Soltó al fin al rubio, bien, T.K se había guardado aquello por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ya no podía más, en realidad, no quería más, era casi asfixiante. —Me acosté con ella hace un tiempo atrás, luego de eso todo ha cambiado mucho, ella está... Extraña, hay veces en que me llega a asustar.

Matt enarcó una de sus cejas con confusión, ¿cómo era que esa niña que se veía tan...Tranquila y pasiva pudiera asustar a su hermano? T.K vio la duda en el rostro de su hermano y con un bufido continuó.

— Actúa extraña, como si de un momento a otro pudiera volverse loca y romper todo lo que está a su paso... Tengo miedo de que ella... —Corrió su vista hacía el frente y torció sus labios en una mueca de desagrado, —a veces siento que ella puede mandarse cualquier estupidez sin pensarlo.

— Con estupidez te refieres a... —Dejó flotar las palabras, T.K bufó y asintió.

— A que vaya a cortarse las venas, a desorientarse... A meterse en algo en lo cual luego no pueda salir —Enumeró el rubio, Matt torció los labios y asintió para luego mirar hacía el frente nuevamente. Vaya, si que era difícil lo que ambos estaban pasando.

Quizá era así y ambos tenían una maldición, es decir, luego de lo que pasó con sus padres, su divorcio, la división entre sus familias, la separación con su hermano. Todo había ido siempre de mal en peor, era como si algo subiera a cada uno con un hilo hacía lo alto y luego los dejara caer, sin más.

Directo al suelo, estampado en la tierra.

Quizá hasta y se debía acostumbrar a eso, a terminar siempre tirado en el suelo, bajo la tierra.

{*}

La noche al fin había sucumbido.

Sora jamás creyó que podría ver un amanecer tan hermoso como había sido aquel. Tai se había pasado, esta vez si que se había pasado. Pero no de una mala manera.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Extasiada ante la brisa marina que golpeaba con suavidad su rostro.

Sintió a alguien ganarse a su lado, la pelirroja siquiera quiso girar su vista, total, sabía quién era la persona que estaba a un lado de ella.

Tai pegó sus ojos café en el rostro de la chica con una sonrisa leve, casi feliz por la felicidad que estaba teniendo ella ante la hermosa vista que se presenciaba en aquel mirador.

— ¿Y Kari? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

El castaño, ante la mención de su hermana, giró su vista hacía el auto que estaba estacionado un tanto más atrás.

— Creo que se ha quedado dormida —Respondió girando su vista nuevamente hacía el rostro pacifico de Sora.

La pelirroja pegó sus orbes rubí en el rostro moreno del chico y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Y pudiste encontrar el paradero de tu madre? —Preguntó la pelirroja en un susurró. Tai torció los labios.

Se dieron un largo viaje hacía la casa de playa de su abuela, para que al llegar le dijeran que ni siquiera se había aparecido Susumo. Sin embargo, no podían quejarse, para nada, habían tenido un entretenido viaje y una hermosa visita a la playa.

— Llamé a una tía que vive en otra región, pero al parecer tampoco se ha pasado por ahí —Tai soltó un suspiro cargado de molestia, su mamá no podía llegar a ser más inconsciente. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello?, ¿para qué? —Como sea... Te tengo una sorpresa.

Sora enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Otra más? —Preguntó la pelirroja sin poder evitar sonreír. Tai asintió.

— Pero debes cerrar los ojos, sin trampas —Pidió.

Sora cerró los ojos para luego taparse con ambas manos la cara, para que así Tai creyera en sus palabras.

El moreno sonrió y se dio media vuelta para ir hacía el auto, Sora torció los labios, no le gustaba no ver nada, le hacía sentir casi _vulnerable _y para ella eso era de todo menos bueno. Eso era lo malo, con Tai estaba siendo vulnerable y sea como sea que terminase en lo que con él se estaba metiendo, no sería bueno... Lo intuía.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

Las comisuras de sus labios se fueron bajando hasta dejarlos en una perfecta línea recta, casi era como si apretara sus labios con fuerzas para no sonreír. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella? Claro, llegaba Tai y revolucionaba cada una de sus hormonas.

Eso a ella no se le podía permitir, no si quería salir adelante con su rota familia.

Escuchó un reboté y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el cejo.

— Ahora puedes abrirlos —Escuchó decir al moreno.

Así lo hizo.

— ¿Todavía tienes la habilidad con tus piernas que tenías antes? —Preguntó. Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Instantáneamente cada uno de sus miedo, preocupaciones e intuiciones rehuyeron de su mente. Se acercó al moreno casi con posición de ataque y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el balón que Tai tenía bajo unos de sus pies. El moreno sonrió.

La pelirroja corrió con el balón entre sus piernas hacía la playa, Tai la siguió de cerca, con la vista puesta en el balón que giraba con rapidez entre las largas piernas de la chica.

Tenía razón, Sora había cambiada y mucho, sin embargo, aun albergaba a la antigua chica amante del fútbol dentro de su interior.

Tai recordó que con Sora no era una buena idea ser "suave" ella sí que tenía su práctica en el fútbol y lo sabía jugar muy bien. Aceleró para poder robarle el balón a la pelirroja, metió entremedio de los pies de Sora su propio pie y le quitó el balón limpiamente La pelirroja infló las mejillas algo molesta por haber dejado que le quiten la pelota tan fácil, volvió a correr tras Tai, sin embargo, el castaño antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo se giró para hacer una "maniobra" que dejara a la chica boquiabierta, sin embargo, cuando quiso levantar el balón con su pie, Sora llegó justo frente de él para quitárselo. Chocó con él y perdió el equilibrio, se afirmo del hombro de la pelirroja, pero de nada le sirvió, Sora no estaba preparada para recibir el peso de Tai sobre ella, dio un paso hacía atrás, se tambaleó y se llevó con ella a Tai, directo a la arena de la playa.

Tai se asustó, Sora había caído realmente feo a la arena, y su peso encima de ella no ayudaba mucho, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar preocupado si se encontraba bien, la sintió retraerse bajo él.

— ¿Sora?, ¿estás bien? —La voz le salió tan ahogada como se sentía, tenía miedo de haberla lastimado.

La pelirroja levantó su mirada y se largó a reír. ¡Vaya que le había asustado! Tai torció los labios y estuvo apunto de decirle que lo había asustado de no ser porque la risa de la chica le sonó tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar reír con ella.

— L-lo lamento... E-es que... Iba muy rápido hacía a ti y no... No me di cuenta que frenaste... —Más risas.

Tai las coreó cada una de ellas... ¿De hace cuánto tiempo Sora no reía así? Pues él podía pasar la vida entera oyendo esa risa, era tan dulce y contagiosa que tenía la certeza que aquella risa podría calmar hasta el alma más enfadada de todas.

Las risas por parte de ella comenzaron a cesar, él se detuvo, sin embargo, su sonrisa no se borró de sus labios.

Recién había notado cuál era la posición en la cual ambos se encontraban.

Él encima de ella, él con sus manos a un lado del rostro de ella, ella con sus manos pegadas a su pecho, él con su rostro a centímetros del rostro de ella.

Sora también notó la posición en la cual se encontraban y quiso decir algo, pero era inútil. Sus sentidos se habían casi congelados por completo, sólo podía pensar en que el rostro de Tai estaba tan cerca al de ella que ella podía ver cada poro de la tersa piel del rostro del moreno. Notó como los ojos chocolates de él brillaban casi como dos esferas de discos, como sus pupilas poco a poco se dilataban, como sin siquiera poder evitarlo se relamía con suavidad los labios, en un gesto que a ella le pareció sumamente sensual...

Se mordió el labio inferior sin siquiera poder evitarlo. El rostro de Tai poco a poco se fue acercando aun más hacía el de ella. Sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los de ella, como si esperase que ella fuese quien acortara al fin aquel espacio, sin embargo, no fue así, luego de unos segundos que a la pelirroja le pareció eterno, los labios de Tai se posicionaron de los de ella con suavidad.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos impresionada y casi en un impulso llevó sus manos a los hombros de Tai. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios encima de los de ella, esperando que fuese Sora quien de el siguiente paso para profundizar el beso.

Eso no pasó. Sora le dio un leve empujón por los hombros a Tai, quien se separó de ella de inmediato. Abrió sus ojos y los conectó en la mirada aturdida de Sora.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor —Susurró la muchacha cerrando sus ojos levemente, no quería caer en eso, no, no, no. Ella _no_ podía caer en esa clase de juegos. Porque a esa edad era eso lo que hacían todos. Jugar al amor.

Tai era un hombre fantástico pero tenía toda las de perder. Eran completamente diferentes, de distintas clases, distintos sueños, distintos pasatiempos, ¡todo! ¿Cómo podría estar en paz si Tai era un chico que amaba las distorsiones y esas cosas? ¿Cómo estar con él si ella debía preocuparse en cargar aquella familia que estaba más que podrida? No podía... No podía pensar en él, ella lo sabía, el amor te volvía estúpida, débil, sensible, susceptible y vulnerable. Y ella no se podía dar el lujo de estar así, no podía soportar otra "responsabilidad" en su vida.

— Lo lamento —Susurró con voz ahogada, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta crecía aun más, haciendo casi imposible aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Tai apretó sus labios. Sí, estaba decepcionado. Sí, estaba algo molesto. Sí, estaba algo avergonzado. Pero no, con ella no podía sacar su frustración, porque ella no tenía la jodida culpa de ser así.

— No hay problema —Respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a incorporarse. Se levantó y se limpió con las manos la arena que se le habían pegado al short.

Sora torció los labios, él se levantó y un vació se sintió dentro en su pecho.

— Volvamos a Odaiba —Y le tendió la mano para que la pelirroja pudiera levantarse.

.

Kari comenzó a juguetear con su cámara, no quería dársela de fotógrafa profesional ni nada por el estilo. Pero aquella foto, justamente aquella foto de Tai y Sora besándose tirados en la arena, era una foto perfecta.

Para enmarcar.

Lástima que la pelirroja haya roto aquella bella escena que sacó la mejor fotografía.

(*)

3 am.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo mierda fue que había tomado su auto y que había comenzado a conducir. Las dos cosas que tenía claro era su destino y que si algún policía lo pillaba terminaría en prisión por conducir en evidente estado de ebriedad.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de la castaña. _Tu-tu-tu... _¡Mierda! Él sabía que ella le cortaba, ¿para qué hacía eso?, ¿es que ella no veía que él quería arreglar toda esa mierda?, ¿qué él quería enmendar y ser mejor sólo por y para ella? ¡A la mierda Mimi!, ¿qué diablos fue lo que le hizo?

Le importo una real mierda cómo fue que estacionó el vehículo frente al apartamento que vivía la castaña. Se bajó del auto dando un portazo, casi molesto por haber sido ignorado olímpicamente por el teléfono móvil. Se acercó hacía el edificio tambaleante, maldito alcohol, que le hacía hacer, decir, actuar como idiota.

De igual manera no dejaría de beber.

Tomó una de las pequeñas piedrecitas que habían en el piso y comenzó a tirarlas de una a una en la ventana. Dio un golpecito produciendo un ruido sordo, no fue suficiente.

Suspiró y sintió de inmediato el olor a alcohol en sus fosas nasales. Bufó.

Bien, subiría aunque el guardia le prohibiera la entrada.

Caminó con pasos pesados hacía la entrada del edificio lujoso en el que vivía —aunque le doliera admitirlo, —su _ex _novia.

Como lo había predecido, el guardia lo intersectó de inmediato, con ambas manos frente de él, impidiéndole el paso. El rubio no podía caber en si por su mala suerte. ¡Ese imbécil se pasaba durmiendo en su puesto! Y justamente cuando él venía _así _en _ese _estado, el tipo estaba alerta.

Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños.

— Lo siento, señor Ishida, pero la señorita Tachikawa le ha prohibido la...

Y no lo aguantó, si poca paciencia tenía normalmente, ebrio, pues lo poco y nada que tenía se iba al mismísimo retrete.

Tomó al guardia por el cuello de la camisa y con violencia lo apegó a la pared más cercana, lo miró con furia. El guardia lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

— Me dejarás subir ahora, quieras o no... ¿Sabes quién soy verdad?, entonces me dejarás entrar, ¿entendido? —Simple y claro.

El guardia asintió temeroso. Matt sonrió y soltó el cuello de la camisa del tipo.

— Buen tipo —Susurró para luego caminar hacía las escaleras tambaleante. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué había bebido tanto?

Matt subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, afirmándose del barandal para no caer.

Gracias a todos los cielos pudo llegar al piso donde se encontraba Mimi. Golpeó casi sin fuerzas las puerta de roble del apartamento de la chica. Suspiró, golpeó con más fuerzas.

— Mimi... —Llamó en lo alto, —abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí.

Golpeó nuevamente, por debajo de la puerta se dejó ver un rayo de luz, eso quería decir que la había levantado. Bien, pues había cumplido con su cometido. Golpeó otra vez, sin embargo, en vez de que la puerta se abriera, se oyó la voz de la chica por el otro lado, asustada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó.

Matt bufó.

— Abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo —Soltó arrastrando las palabras.

— No, estás ebrio.

Matt pegó su frente a la puerta.

— Abre —No fue ni una petición ni un ruego, casi fue una exigencia.

Se oyó a la chica bufar por el otro lado de la puerta y luego, se abrió. Sonrió casi victorioso, sin embargo, la sonrisa poco le duro al ver al chico que estaba detrás de su chica, porque sí, Mimi seguía siendo SU chica.

— ¿Y tú imbécil qué mierdas haces en el departamento? —Preguntó, con aquella imagen el alcohol casi le había bajado por completo.

Michael en paños menores, el cabello revuelto, dentro del apartamento de la castaña, ¡detrás de ella! Dio un paso amenazante para abalanzarse encima del muchacho y molerlo a golpes.

— ¡Matt! —Llamó la castaña interponiéndose en su camino. El rubio frunció las cejas.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz dolida, ¿tan pronto Mimi lo había olvidado? —¿Por qué te enrollas con este?

La castaña relajó las facciones que unos minutos atrás había tenido tensas, Michael miró a ambos fijamente para luego fruncir los labios.

— ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Matt, Michael? —Preguntó la castaña sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, el rubio bufó y sin decir nada más se internó por el pasillo hacía quizá dónde, pero tampoco era como si a Matt le importase eso.

Pegó nuevamente sus ojos azules en los mieles de la chica, torció los labios.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? **—**Preguntó casi exigente.

Mimi pasó por un lado de él para poder cerrar la puerta y luego se recargó en esta para cruzar los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Enarcó una ceja.

— Te lo diré pero no porque tu merezcas alguna explicación a lo que yo haga, te lo diré solamente porque te veo tan borracho que me da miedo de lo que seas capaz en ese estado —Sostuvo Mimi.

Matt contrajo el gesto ofendido.

— ¿Crees que sería capaz de golpearte? —Preguntó nuevamente con voz dolida, —¿o de hacerte algo malo?

Mimi bajó ligeramente la vista.

— Ya me haz hecho cosas malas antes.

Y con eso a Matt toda la rabia que antes había tenido se le quebró. Tenía razón, ya le había hecho daño antes.

— Como sea, Michael me vino a ver y se le hizo tarde y se quedó aquí, pero está durmiendo en el sofá —Apuntó con un dedo el sofá más grande que tenía Mimi en su living.

Matt lo miró y se pudo sentir algo más aliviado.

Giró su vista nuevamente hacía la castaña y la miró fijamente, intentando ordenar las ideas en su mente.

— ¿A qué viniste? —Preguntó la chica en un susurro por lo bajo, Matt suspiró como por quinta vez en la noche.

— Vine por una disculpa —Susurró sin saber realmente qué decir.

— Ya te lo dije, yo ya te perdoné, M...

— No, no, no... ¡Tú no me haz perdonado! Ni yo mismo lo he hecho, por favor, Mimi, no me mientas, sé que me odias por lo que te he echo —Explotó el muchacho, la respiración se le volvió agitada y ya no sabía cómo controlarse, eso era algo que Mimi siempre le hacía, con ella era difícil poder guardarse cada una de las cosas que sentía, —hasta yo mismo me odio por eso, pero, ¡maldición, Mimi! Te haz vuelto... tú... Tú... Estás aquí todo el puto tiempo —con un dedo apuntó su frente, dando a entender a la castaña que no ella no se salía de su cabeza. —Eres... Como una jodida droga, ¿entiendes? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira cómo mierda me tienes, Mimi!, ¿es que ni pena te doy?

Mimi cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo y gritó casi con rabia.

— ¿Y yo?, ¡eh!, ¿y yo jamás te di cierta lastima? ¡Me engañabas con la primera tipa que te movía el trasero!, ¿crees que yo me sentí bien cuando supe que mi "perfecto" novio me engañaba y yo era la única estúpida que no lo sabía? —Soltó con voz tiritona, —entiende, Matt. No todo se trata de ti.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero... ¡Maldita sea! En serio, Mimi, yo... Yo... Yo creo que... —Cerró los ojos y vaciló en decirlo, suspiró, —creo que te amo.

Mimi lo miró fijamente, abrió sus ojos con impresión y luego torció los labios.

— "Creo que te amo" Es algo muy largo... —Susurró con suavidad, —diciéndome cosas lindas no harás que la memoria se me borre, Matt. Lo siento.

El rubio bajó su vista y vaciló en qué hacer y qué decir, ya no sabía que hacer ni qué decir, todo se había ido a la real mierda, Mimi jamás iba a perdonarlo. Porque él había metido la pata más allá del fondo.

— Duerme bien —Y eso fue lo último que pudo decirle, la castaña le abrió la puerta con suavidad.

— Tú también —susurró.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y la apoyó mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiarse las lágrimas que caían una a una por sus mejillas. Michael salió de la habitación, mirándola fijamente, sin decir palabra se acercó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Y Mimi lo supo, en los brazos de nadie más sentiría esa tibieza que sentía cuando Matt Ishida la abrazaba.

Matt por su parte apretó con fuerzas su puños y sus labios y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para irse de una buena vez en su auto.

Se extrañó al no ver al guardia en su puesto, de igual manera se alegró ante ello, ahora que el alcohol había "disminuido" un poco, pues, no quería lidiar con verle la cara.

Salió y se extrañó de sobremanera al verlo justo en frente de su auto, con un teléfono en la mano y mirando hacía donde se encontraba él con una sonrisa que claramente cantaba victoria, frunció el cejo y se acercó hacía el tipo con pasos tambaleantes.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó de la mejor manera que pudo preguntar.

— Pues chico, este auto se quedará aquí hasta que puedas conducirlo, claro, si es que no quieres que marque a la policía y avise que un conductor ebrio está teniendo problemas aquí en el barrio —Respondió el jodido hombre. Matt entrecerró los ojos y se alejó unos pasos.

¡A la mierda todo! Tendría que caminar. Se giró nuevamente hacía al guardia y luego de hacerle una muestra obscena al hombre se volteó nuevamente para seguir con su camino.

Sería largo, por que él no vivía a un par de cuadras de la chica.

Se maldijo nuevamente. ¿Cómo fue que el destino se empeñó con él? ¿Tantas cosas malas había echo? ¡A la mierda todo! Porque él debía encontrar algo que repusiera cada y una de las cosas que había arruinado y que había roto, comenzando con el corazón de Mimi...

* * *

_Okey! Aquí va el octavo capítulo, porque sí, no sé cuánto me demoré pero intentaré no demorarme más de lo debido este último mes, entraré a la universidad (porque entraré si o si) y estoy segura que tiempo no me dará para nada :c si que creo que debo apresurarme para no dejarles mucho tiempo sin leer y avanzar luego, porque planeo hacer esta historia larga pero me da vergüenza ver apenas ocho capítulos xD _

_Bien, esta semana fue de estrés total, enterarme del puto resultado fue horrible, pero me alcanza para lo que quiero estudiar y me hace sentir tranquila, sobre todo porque ochenta preguntas no definirán mi futuro (grande UDLA por tu campaña xD) _

_Esperó que puedan comprenderme por las demoras y que además que había estado perdiendo las ganas de escribir, meramente porque la inspiración se me va y me abandona por largas temporadas, aunque hay días como hoy que llegan de golpe y tarán! puedo terminar de escribir un capítulo de casi ocho mil palabras :3 _

_¡Ustedes saben que son mi musa! Si que espero leer sus comentarios porque en serio que eso ayuda mucho para poder seguir escribiendo, sobre todo porque alguien dijo una vez que si alguien se da el tiempo de dejarte es porque es algo que vale la pena seguir. _

_Como sea, ando corta de tiempo (otra vez) si que responderé sus comentarios por interno, pero no crean que no me interesan sus opiniones, saber qué es lo que piensan de cada capítulo es muy importante para mí, sobre todo por las historias de cada uno de los personajes. _

_¡Aviso de inmediato que quizá, sólo quizá cambie a Rated M! Porque habrá sexo, alcohol, drogas y Rock & Roll! :3 No es algo seguro, pero quizá. _

_Creo que eso es todo, Dios el cansancio me pesa D: Olvido las cosas que debo decir u.ú_

_¡A sí! ¡Debo agradecer a Len por su paleteada de acompañarme el día de ayer a aquel tramite tan apestoso! Te pasaste mi niña! Gracias *-*_

_Oh sí, oh sí! Casi lo olvidaba! El beso D:! xDDD Bueno, el "intento" de beso, tranquilaaas, Sora si que se arrepentirá de aquello xD Quién en su sano juicio le dice que NO a Tai! D: Pues, lo pagará :3 xDDD Bueno, lectores míos! Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios._

_¡Esperaré ansiosa sus RR's! Y también espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, recemos para que me llegue inspiración C: _

_O sí!(Que tonta soy) ALgo importantísimo se me había escapado. Como esto lo hago como estructura de "Skins" Pues, será además por Temporadas, seguirá con el mismo titulo y será subida en este mismo fic, pero para que sepan, el próximo capí sería el final de la primera "etapa". Donde se tratará de "todos" como en el primer capí._

_Sin más me despido!_

_Espero que estén coolmente bien! Cuídense! Y nos leemos lueguito!_

_Saludos._

_Jell :3_


	9. Capítulo IX: Todos

_Estoy aquí nuevamente Con un nuevo capítulo... ¡No me he demorado nada, eh! o eso creo yo C: Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya viene aquí el noveno capítulo y final de la "parte I". ¡Espero lo disfruten! _

_Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre, Digimon no me pertenece, pero igual, soy feliz porque ahora estoy oficialmente matriculada en la universidad.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo IX: Fruta podrida._

* * *

"_Quiero ser la luz que ilumina este país, que está tan gris, quiero ser su Salvador" Francisca Valenzuela –Salvador._

* * *

Entrecerró los ojos e hizo una clara mueca de reflexión, pensando seriamente en la propuesta que le daba el chico castaño. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando el chico le había preguntado aquello, pues, ella estaba segurísima que ante lo sucedido en la playa él se alejaría poco a poco de ella. Pero se equivocó tremendamente, Tai había hecho como si nada hubiese pasado aquel día… O quizá el moreno simplemente no quería darse por vencido. Tuvo ganas de largarse a reír nerviosa ante aquello y de llorar. ¿Quién diablos entendía a las mujeres? Ni ella misma, siendo mujer, lograba entenderse por completo.

Tai seguía mirándola con paciencia, esperando una respuesta.

Sora suspiró.

— No entiendo por qué insistes con eso, Tai —Murmuró la pelirroja mientras daba media vuelta para seguir con el pedido que le había dado la mesa siete.

El moreno la siguió de cerca y bufó, Sora se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Tai dar justamente en su cuello. Se maldijo internamente al sentir que el castaño le hacía debilitar abruptamente. Porque sí, sin que ella quisiera Tai la volvía completamente susceptible.

— ¡Vamos, Sora! —Insistió el muchacho, sin querer darse por vencido, —será simplemente una fiesta, ¿qué tiene de malo que vayas conmigo a una? —Preguntó casi frustrado ante los rotundos "no" que Sora le daba.

¡Claro! ¿Qué tenía de malo ir a una fiesta de uno de los amigos de Tai? Pues nada… Sólo que… ¡Le daba pánico! Y tenía una leve sensación de que ella en realidad no calzaría para nada con "ellos" además que temía que algo malo pudiera pasar… Porque sí, ella temía ir a una fiesta de esos "ricachones". Sería sin duda el centro de atención y ella estaba segura que no podría calificarlo como algo "bueno" más bien sería la burla de los demás, ¡si quiera ropa elegante tenía!

— Pues que no quiero, estoy muy ocupada y además… Siquiera tengo ropa que vestir para una fiesta —Soltó la chica mientras calentaba la leche en la máquina de vapor, sin mirar a Tai realmente a los ojos.

Tai chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Anda! Si la ropa es el problema, pues te tengo una solución, además, ¿quién diablos tiene que trabajar a las once de la noche un día sábado? Vamos, Sora, deja de poner excusas que ni tú te crees —Siguió Tai, intentando convencerla, —es una fiesta casi exclusiva, es el cumpleaños de una amiga y debo ir en pareja, por favor, Sora, osino tendré que ir con alguien más… —Dijo esto último en tono sugerente.

Sora lo miró de reojos, seguro y Tai no la dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara. Contuvo el aire de un suspiro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Apretó los labios y las manos le temblaron levemente. ¡A la mierda! Tai la estaba enfermando.

— Está bien… —Dijo aun sin convencimiento, —pero no tengo cómo ir vestida, no tengo traje de etiqueta para ir.

Tai sonrió y sin siquiera pedir permiso se acercó a Sora para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Le guiñó un ojo para alejarse de ella unos cuantos pasos.

— Yo solucionaré ese problema… —Aseguró, Sora sonrió con nerviosismo mientras Tai le hizo una mueca con la mano, despidiéndose de ella. La chica bufó y giró su vista para seguir con su trabajo, ahora más tranquila, intentando sacar la jodida sonrisa de Tai dentro de su cabeza.

(*)

Caminó por las calles, completamente decidido.

Si bien todo el mundo sabía la verdad y además él se lo había dejado completamente en claro a la muchacha, pues, sentía que todo podría ser solucionado si él hablaba con ella y le explicaba cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Porque sí, él se lo había escrito hasta en el jodido diario, sin embargo, él necesitaba expresarlo con palabras, no escribiéndolo en alguna parte.

Suspiró y se apresuró hacía la casa de la chica. Sí, todo se iba a arreglar cuando él le dijese que sería quien le ayudara a salir de su depresión. La haría feliz, y si la hacía feliz cualquier mal podría salir, ¿verdad?

Se acercó hacía la puerta de la castaña mientras arreglaba su cabellera rubia y estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta de no ser porque apenas dio un leve golpe y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Aquello le dio mala espina de inmediato.

— ¿Kari? —Susurró con voz suave, esperando equivocarse. Sin embargo, cuando apenas cruzó por el umbral que separaba el salón del comedor supo que no se equivocaba.

Aun así, aunque lo que veía ante sus ojos no era algo _tan _malo, le hizo arrepentirse por completo ante su idea de haber ido a la casa de la castaña a solucionar sus jodidos problemas.

— Lamento interrumpir —Masculló casi como si el veneno raspase su garganta.

Davis y Kari se separaron enseguida ante una tercera voz. Sin embargo, la castaña no miró hacia el frente como lo hizo Davis, quien, con una mueca de su rostro demostró que aquello sí que le había dado por sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía T.K ahí? Eso daba igual, la cosa era que el rubio había llegado en el momento menos indicado. Porque él –Davis Motomiya –Estaba siendo jodidamente egoísta. Y él lo sabía, supo que estaba mal desde que llegó a casa de la castaña por un mensaje de texto que ella misma le había enviado.

T.K –por su parte –se quedó de pie, justo bajo el umbral sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Para qué? Las palabras iban a sobrar, él ya había visto mucho como para decir algo más. Se giró para irse, sin embargo, sus pies no le hacían caso alguno. Estaba dolido y no sabía ni por qué, después de todo… Él muy bien sabía que a Davis también le gustaba Kari.

Tragó aire y lo mantuvo en sus pulmones por unos segundos, lo dejó salir y obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar. Movió una pierna y salió del lugar dando un portazo a la puerta.

Ahí recién fue cuando Davis reaccionó, miró por el rabillo de los ojos a Kari quien estaba aguantando el aire y luego, siguió los pasos de T.K para ir hacía él, sin tener clara una idea sobre el qué iba a decirle.

Kari se sobresaltó cuando se oyó un segundo portazo.

Se llevó ambas manos a su pecho y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Negó con su cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, apretó sus labios y la primera salió por sus ojos empapándole las mejillas.

Apretó aún más sus labios ahogando un sollozo. Sabía que sería doloroso, oh, claro que sí, porque todo aquello lo tenía planeado. Sin embargo, nunca pensó en lo doloroso que sería hacerlo tal y cómo lo había pensado.

Porque sabía que con Davis nada dolería… Y le serviría para tener algo de compañía.

.

— ¡Eh, T.K! ¡Para, para!

El rubio no se detuvo ante los llamados por parte del moreno de cabellos en punta. No quería, simplemente sabía que si lo hacía y se detenía no podría aguantar las ganas de darle un buen golpe. Y él no se lo merecía.

— ¡Por favor, T.K! Detente… —El moreno le estaba alcanzando. T.K bufó y se giró para esperarlo, tampoco debía arrancar, eso no era lo que él hacía…

El muchacho de cabellos castaños y en punta se quedó de pie frente de T.K. Bien, le había dado alcance, sin embargo, no sabía para qué, es decir, ¿qué decirle a T.K? "T.K lo que viste no era lo que parecía…" ¡A la puta! Esa frase tan cliché era una real mierda, ¿cómo no sería lo que parecía? Ella lo besó, él la besó…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Davis? —Preguntó el rubio casi con cansancio, como si todo lo que pasase alrededor de él le parecía nada más y nada menos que estresante.

— Yo quería… Eh… Decirte que… ¡Diablos! Mira… Eres mi mejor amigo yo no quiero que _esto _termine con nuestra amistad —Soltó el moreno de un soplido. T.K frunció el cejo. Davis abrió la boca para seguir con su "explicación" —Entiéndeme, amigo, tu sabes que Kari siempre me ha gustado…

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó, sin querer oír más de lo que tenía que decir Davis, no quería rodeos, quería saber lo más importante. Davis lo miró sin entender… — Dime, ¿desde cuándo salen?

Davis tragó saliva con pesadez y luego torció los labios, el silencio acotó lo que el joven no quería aceptar. T.K no era tonto y sabía lo que aquel silencio y muecas por parte de Davis significaban.

— Ya veo… —Susurró el rubio sin cambiar la expresión gélida de su rostro.

— Hace como tres días ella me llamó, la fui a ver y pues pasó sin más… No estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo, por si acaso —Aclaró el moreno casi de inmediato.

T.K se limitó a asentir.

— Si es eso todo lo que tienes para decirme, pues, será mejor que me vaya… —El rubio se giró para seguir con su camino a ningún lugar. Davis dio un paso hacia el frente.

— ¡No, T.K, espera! —Pidió el chico, sentía como si un peso realmente grande se había implantado en medio de su pecho, como si la culpa le hubiera comenzado a pesar.

— Será mejor que vuelvas con Kari, Davis, ella te debe estar esperando —Aseguró el rubio sin voltearse, siguió con su camino sin preocuparse, sabía que Davis no lo seguiría.

El moreno torció sus labios y se giró, debatiéndose si volver o no volver hacía la casa de la castaña. Bufó, lo mejor sería ir el mismo a su casa y esperar que las cosas se calmaran un poco, pues, a T.K no le podía durar para toda la vida el enojo o lo que sea que él estuviese sintiendo en ese momento, ¿verdad?

(*)

El café cerró en la tarde, más temprano de lo usual.

Mimi cerró la ventana y se giró para mirar a la pelirroja. Sora se había vuelto –nuevamente –alguien fundamental en su vida. Su mejor amiga, pues, Zuuko no tenía ni un punto de comparación con la pelirroja, que si bien no era en nada parecido a ella, Mimi sentía la suficiente confianza con la chica como para contarle todo lo que le pasaba alrededor. Desde los temas más íntimos hasta los más ínfimos.

Y para Sora era igual. Podía calificar a Mimi como su única y mejor amiga, pues, la pelirroja jamás había sido de hacer amistades, eso era otra cosa que te quitaba "tiempo" y pues, lo que Sora menos tenía era tiempo para hacer amistades. Con dos trabajos y siendo la "niñera" de un hombre alcohólico no le quedaba ni tiempo para estudiar, y eso era una lástima, pues el mayor sueño de la chica era entrar pronto a una buena universidad.

— Ya verás que te encantará mi apartamento —Le dijo Mimi, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Sora la miró por el rabillo de los ojos y sonrió.

No acotaron nada más hasta llegar al auto de la castaña, quien se subió en el asiento de piloto mientras Sora se subía a su lado.

— No te espantes si voy demasiado lento, ¿eh? Es que tengo un problema con eso de la velocidad, tengo algo de vértigo —Sostuvo la castaña, Sora la miró con una ceja alzada, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de la castaña ante su problema.

— ¿Y te dejan conducir? —Preguntó la pelirroja. Mimi hizo un ademán con la boca que dio a entender que en realidad no.

— No manejaba nada antes, tú sabes, tenía mi piloto privado… —Sora sabía que con eso Mimi se refería a Matt, lo supo de inmediato por el cejo que se frunció instantáneamente en Mimi. —Ahora que no lo tengo, pues, estoy obligada a manejar. Es por eso que llego algo tarde al café a veces, me vengo como a cuarenta kilómetros por hora…

Sora rio divertida ante eso.

— Ahora sé quién es la que hace los tráficos en la mañana —Acotó medio en broma la chica de ojos rubí. Mimi soltó una leve risita ante eso.

— A veces los bocinazos que me dan se quedan en mi cabeza hasta que me acuesto —Bromeó la castaña también.

Pues Mimi no mentía, siendo que la castaña no vivía tan lejos de la cafetería, en donde te demorabas media hora a pie, pues, en auto se demoraron los veinte minutos. Pero a Sora en realidad no le importaba, aquello le hacía reír y además le calmaba los nervios un poco, le agradaba la sensación de paz que le daba Mimi, sobre todo le alegraba que la castaña también estuviese invitada a aquella "fiesta" o "cena" al cual ella también iría.

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron juntas hacía el apartamento de la chica.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo tramo, Mimi frunció el cejo y se acercó a su puerta algo molesta. Sora miró con una ceja alzada todo aquello.

Justo en frente de la puerta de la Tachikawa había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas descansando en el tapete. La castaña se acercó y tomó entre sus manos con cuidado el ramo que le había dejado intencionalmente ahí.

Sora se acercó por detrás, casi con cautela.

— ¿Matt? —Preguntó la chica, Mimi se encogió de hombros, buscando una tarjeta que estaba escondida entre las rosas. La sacó y leyó "Flores para la flor más hermosa del jardín". La chica sonrió.

— No, Michael —Respondió casi instantáneamente. No había nada que le dijera explícitamente quién era el emisor de aquel regalo, sin embargo, Mimi podía apostar todo su maquillaje y ropa a que era el rubio de rizos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó Sora, mientras la chica con cuidado agarraba el ramo de rosas en uno de sus brazos y con el otro intentaba abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

— Pues Matt no es de regalar flores ni menos de escribir cosas tan… Cursis —Aseguró la chica mientras ponía las rosas en un jarrón vacío que tenía en un mueble a un lado del sofá.

— Parece que ese tal Michael se la está jugando, ¿verdad? —Insinuó la chica, Mimi sonrió sin que en realidad la sonrisa llegase a sus ojos. Asintió. —Y… ¿Le darás una oportunidad, Mimi? —Se atrevió a preguntar a la castaña de ojos mieles.

La chica de hebras largas y algo rizadas miró a la pelirroja con rostro sereno, algo serio y una pizca de tristeza destilando en sus ojos. Porque si de algo Sora podía estar orgullosa de ella, pues era de que sabía leer muy bien los sentimientos de las personas ante los gestos faciales.

— Michael me hace sentir bien, ¿sabes? Siento que en él sí puedo confiar… No como con Matt, sin embargo… —Lanzó un suspiro al aire, —siento que de algún u otro modo terminaré junto con Matt nuevamente.

Sora torció los labios.

— Pero… Si tú no quieres volver con él, ¿por qué entonces hacerlo? Una infidelidad es imperdonable, bien, no sé casi nada de relaciones, he tenido un novio en mi vida y fue cuando aún era una niña… Sin embargo, una infidelidad es tentar a la confianza, él sabía que con lo que jugaba era algo delicado. No merece tu perdón, Mimi, ni tu rabia, ni nada que venga de ti —Le aseguró la pelirroja, demostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su lado razonable y maternal que siempre había habitado dentro de ella.

Sora se acercó a la castaña y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

— Comienza de nuevo, Mimi. Pero no con alguien que en verdad no te merece, ni tampoco con alguien con el cual los demás te digan con el cual estar —Sora sonrió, —comienza de nuevo con el muchacho con el cual tú quieras estar.

Los ojos antes brillantes de Mimi se cerraron con fuerzas para después abrazar a Sora. La pelirroja se quedó estática por unos momentos, sin saber en realidad qué hacer. Bien, no era como si en su vida conociera lo que era un contacto físico, aun así, le parecía extraño. Porque siempre se negó a cualquier relación que involucrara sentimientos, con su padre ya tenía bastante, para ella siempre tener una clase de "relación" con otra persona en el cual involucrara sentimientos era como agregar otra responsabilidad a su vida. Y ella no quería más responsabilidades. Sin embargo, ahora, que sentía los brazos de Mimi alrededor de ella, abrazándola casi con cariño, sabía que estaba errada en todo los sentidos de la palabra, porque quizá el "amor", el "cariño" y la "amistad" no era algo que la volviese débil, o quizá sí, pero te daba una nueva fuerza mucho más grande que te hacía sentir casi invencible. Y ella antes no lo había notado.

Relajó sus brazos y devolvió el abrazó con fuerzas.

— Gracias, Sora —Susurró Mimi. Sora sonrió casi instantáneamente.

Al fin la castaña se separó de la pelirroja y le sonrió con felicidad.

— Ya basta de sentimentalismos, o si no me harás llorar, ¿vale? Vamos a lo que vinimos —Le guiñó un ojo y tomando de su mano la llevó hacía la habitación más grande que había en el apartamento. La acercó hacía un closet de doble puerta y abrió.

Vaya, si ella creía que lo había visto todo estaba muy equivocada. ¡Era un closet gigante! Con razón ella veía a Mimi con ropa diferente casi todos los días.

La castaña le sonrió y se adentró al wolk in closet seguida de una anonadada Sora. Mimi sonrió mientras corría alguna que otra prenda y veía los vestidos que tenía guardados para ocasiones especiales. Pues uno sería para ella y otro sería para Sora, para que fuesen las chicas más lindas de la velada y para que la pelirroja no se sintiese incomoda con nada.

(*)

— No sé cómo mierda fue que me dejé arrastrar a esto —Bufó Matt con fastidio cuando el moreno lo arrastró por el centro hacía una tienda.

— Porque no quieres estar solo, ¿no? Pues acompáñame a esto —Sostuvo el moreno con molestia ante los reclamos seguidos del rubio.

— Pero yo creí que iríamos a beber algo, no al centro comercial por un vestido… Qué mariconada —Bufó nuevamente el rubio, ¿desde cuándo Tai prefería ir al centro comercial por un "vestido" antes que ir a algún bar a beber algo con él? ¡Tai se estaba volviendo un sentimental nuevamente! Qué idiotez.

Tai frunció el cejo mientras caminaba por la tienda buscando a alguien quien lo atendiera. Una mujer de edad promedio, alta y de cortos cabellos rubios levantó su mano captando así la atención del moreno –quien con una sonrisa se acercó a la señora –Matt se abstuvo de bufar nuevamente.

— Hola, ¿qué se les ofrece, caballeros? —Preguntó la encargada con una sonrisa estirada. Tai le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Vengo por un encargo—Respondió el muchacho moreno, la mujer pegó sus ojos en su rostro y luego miró al rubio que estaba detrás de él.

La rubia volvió su vista hacía Tai y asintió.

— Necesito su factura —Pidió, Tai asintió sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un papel doblado casi a la perfección.

La encargada lo tomó y lo desdobló mientras se colocaba los lentes que anteriormente tenía colgando desde el cuello. Analizó la hoja y sonrió, satisfecha con lo que decía el papel.

— Espéreme un segundo, vuelve de inmediato con su pedido.

Tai sonrió en respuesta y se giró para ver a un frustrado rubio en brazos cruzados esperando que él terminase con el trámite.

Cuando al fin salió la mujer rubia con una caja gigante, él sonrió, lo recibió, observó que no tuviera fallas y agradeció a la mujer con una sonrisa para luego salir de la tienda seguida de un rubio que se quejaba entre dientes a cada segundo. Tai bufó.

— Deja ver dónde está Sora y luego iremos a beber, ¿feliz? —Preguntó el moreno a su mejor amigo. Matt frunció el cejo y torció los labios, sospesando la "propuesta" del moreno. Soltó un bufido.

— Ya da igual, en la noche podremos beber… —Susurró el rubio, Tai rodó los ojos, Matt a veces podía ser peor que una chica, primero quería una cosa y luego otra. ¿Qué tan indeciso se podía ser?

— Es la fiesta de Faith, ¿en serio crees que podrás beber? —Preguntó al fin Tai, luego añadió; —sabes cómo es ella y su familia ricachona, de seguro y lo único que contenga alcohol en esa casa será el ponche.

Matt sonrió ante ello.

— Como si nunca hemos filtrado alcohol en la fiesta de Faith. ¿Recuerdas el año anterior cuando Jutho se filtró a la cocina y le echó marihuana al queque de chocolate? Jamás creí ver a una señora de edad tan drogada…

Tai rio junto con Matt, recordando como la cocinera de la familia Hutton se había lanzado a la piscina en paño menores creyéndose una "sirena". La pobre mujer de cincuenta y seis años terminó quedándose dormida en las escaleras de la mansión.

— Jutho se pasó esa vez —Aseguró Tai aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, era inevitable para él y para Matt recordar ese hecho y no reír.

Cuando ambos llegaron al auto del rubio y se subieron, Tai sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la pelirroja. El teléfono sonó y al cuarto pitido la voz de la pelirroja, algo agitado se dejó oír.

Tai frunció el cejo.

— ¿Sora? —Preguntó con suavidad.

(*)

Abrió una de sus cervezas con desganas mientras veía la televisión sin verla en realidad, porque por más que intentase no pensar en nada y enfocarse en la televisión, sin embargo, por más que se obligara a concentrarse en la jodida película que rondaban en uno de los canales, su mente volaba lejos, justamente a la casa de cierta castaña…

Bufó y se llevó la lata a la boca para darle un largo sorbo, dejando que el frío de la cerveza lo envolviera y así poder dejar de sentir aquel asqueroso calor.

La puerta de su casa se abrió para dejar entrar a su padre, quien lo miró con cara de sorpresa ante la imagen que proyectaba el siempre buen y bondadoso T.K. Sin camiseta, con los pantalones desabrochados, con el cabello revuelto, debajo de los ojos unas profundas ojeras y una lata de cerveza en su mano. Sobre todo por su expresión de desespero total.

— Prefiero no preguntar nada… —Fue lo primero que dijo el señor Ishida. T.K rodó los ojos y nuevamente se llevó la lata de cerveza a la boca.

Hiroaki cerró la puerta de la casa y con los hombros rígidos y la mirada fija en el pasillo se dispuso a caminar. No quería mirar a su hijo. ¡Diablos! Que Matt a la edad de T.K casi nunca estaba en casa y a él le parecía mejor aquello, ya que, así no desempeñaba su "rol de padre" que él ya lo creía casi extinto.

T.K vio a su padre adentrarse al pasillo y casi le dieron ganas de reírse por ello, sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro inmune y volvió a darle un sorbo a su cerveza. Sí, tenía razón, con su madre las cosas parecían ser más difíciles, puesto que esta lo sobreprotegía con demasía y eso a él no le agradaba del todo… Menos cuando ya se sentía un hombre maduro el cual podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

— Bien. Haz ganado esta vez, T.K. Pero te diré de antemano que yo probablemente no entienda casi nada de lo que me puedas decir luego, Natsuko es la comprensiva en toda esta extraña ecuación… Pero soy tu padre y lo más prudente es que te escuche cuando tengas problemas… Sí que… Anda, di, ¿qué pasa contigo…Hijo? —Habló con rapidez mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico y le arrebataba la cerveza de la mano para darle un sorbo a él. Haber hablado todo aquello de una manera tan rápida le había entrado una sed de aquellas.

T.K miró con una ceja alzada a su padre. ¿En serio le contaría a su padre todo lo que él sentía? Frunció el cejo, claro que no, él no tenía por qué decirle a alguien que la chica con la que siempre soñó se estaba enredando con Davis… Su mejor amigo.

— En realidad… No hay nada que deba contarte —Aseguró el rubio, —en serio.

Hiroaki –quien había encendido un cigarrillo para poder tener alguna "charla" con su hijo menor –lo miró con rostro descompuesto.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó el hombre, — ¿no quieres contarme tus…Problemas?

T.K negó con la cabeza mientras le quitaba la cerveza de la mano y volvía a mirar hacia el frente, intentando poner atención en la televisión.

Su padre suspiro con alivio mientras se levantaba del sofá.

— ¡Bien! Entonces me iré a dormir, si sales recuerda que debes llevar llaves y beber con moderación. Nos vemos, adiós —Se despidió su padre internándose al pasillo mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo.

T.K sonrió levemente. Su padre era todo un plato de sorpresas.

Suspiró y sacó su celular del bolsillo mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a la lata de cervezas, vio el listado de su celular y torció los labios. Bien, Kari estaba con otro chico, no era el fin del mundo, él también podía estar con otra chica mil veces mejor con Kari Kamiya.

_Catherine. _Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La estudiante de reemplazo que había llegado desde Francia, la chica rubia era bastante bonita y siempre había demostrado algún tipo de "interés" especial en él.

Marcó su número, total, no tenía nada que perder. La francesita podría darle una tarde mejor que estar sentado en el sofá de tu casa, bebiendo cervezas y viendo películas las cuales no te envolvían y te dejaban pensar más de la cuenta.

(*)

Era como la décima o la novena vez en media hora que bufaba así de exasperada. ¡La ropa de Mimi le quedaba tan mal!

La castaña volvió a internarse en el closet en busca de una nueva prenda. Encima de su cama había cerros y más cerros de puros vestidos que Sora se había probado y que habían sido completamente rechazados por la pelirroja.

— No creo que tu ropa me quede bien, Mimi —Aseguró Sora mientras intentaba hacer cruzar un nuevo vestido que la chica le había entregado. Mimi la miró con escudriño, de arriba abajo, intensamente.

— Es porque tú tienes las caderas y el busto más grandes que yo. Eres delgada y menuda, pero tienes un trasero más grande y unos pechos más voluptuosos —Aseguró la castaña de ojos de color miel.

Sora no se quedó muy contenta ante eso, ahora quería decir que su trasero era enorme y tenía senos demasiado grandes.

Mimi se acercó nuevamente al closet, sin darse por vencida, buscando el vestido que sería perfecto para Sora. Y estaba decidida, si a la pelirroja ninguno le quedaba, estaba dispuesta a ir a comprar uno a alguna tienda. Aunque aquello sería una de las últimas opciones que tomaría, pues eso les llevaría mucho tiempo y no sabía si todas las tiendas estarían abiertas hasta tan tarde.

— ¿Para qué te había llamado Tai, Sora? —Preguntó Mimi mientras corría unas prendas para buscar en el fondo del closet.

Sora dio un giro de cuarenta y cinco grados en el espejo, para mirarse de lado. Frunció el cejo, ¿en serio tenía los senos y el trasero muy grandes?

— Preguntándome dónde estaba y a la hora que pasaría a buscarme —Contestó la chica sin prestar real atención a la conversación con la chica.

Mimi torció los labios.

— Siquiera son novios y Tai se da el derecho de saber tu paradero a cada momento —Sostuvo la castaña.

Sora se sonrojó levemente y dejó de mirarse en el espejo para correr su vista hacía el frente. Frunció ligeramente el cejo, como si una idea realmente _mala _se hubiese instalado en su cabeza. Mimi salió del closet con un par de vestidos en sus manos, sonriente… Como si estuviese segurísima que esos vestidos sí le quedarían buenos a la pelirroja. Sora la miró, intentando sonreír, sin embargo, fracasó completamente ante la acción.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó la castaña borrando de inmediato la sonrisa que minutos antes se había puesto en su fino rostro.

Sora se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y a obligar a las comisuras de sus labios para que se curven –al menos –en una media sonrisa.

— Nada… —Aseguró, intentando que la chica no notase lo falsa que era su sonrisa. Pues, antes siempre la usaba y nadie lo notaba, Mimi no podía notarlo.

La castaña elevó una ceja, dejó ambos vestidos que tenía en su mano encima de la cama y se acercó hacía la chica para plantarse a un lado de ella.

— No es bueno fingir sonrisas, ¿lo sabías, Sora? —Preguntó la muchacha mirándola fijamente, Sora se incomodó tremendamente ante las palabras dadas por la castaña. Borró la sonrisa superficial que antes había tenido en su rostro. Mimi sonrió, —si lo que quieres es llorar, pues llora, si lo que quieres es gritar, pues gritas, si lo que quieres es reír, ríe, si lo que quieres es bailar, pues baila… Mamá siempre me lo ha dicho, no reprimas tus sentimientos, si lo haces, te hinchas hasta que llega un momento en el que explotas… Y no siempre explotas de una buena manera.

Sora sintió su boca pastosa, su corazón se estrujo levemente y corrió la vista del rostro de Mimi para mirarse nuevamente al espejo. Oh, no, ella no lloraría, por mucho que Mimi dijera lo que dijera. Ella ya sabía guardar sus sentimientos a la perfección.

— Bien, entiendo si no quieres hacerlo —Respondió la castaña, —supongo que así eres tú y que poco a poco te soltarás, y cuando eso pase… No dudes que estaré a tu lado.

Sora volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez con una media sonrisa… Pero esta vez era sincera. La pelirroja se dispuso a abrir su boca para decir algo, para agradecer a la castaña por toda su ayuda y paciencia, sin embargo, el sonido del timbre en la puerta, le hizo guardar silencio.

Ambas se miraron extrañadas ante el sonido de la puerta, luego Mimi se encaminó hacía el pasillo para ir a abrir. La pelirroja se pegó en la puerta de la pieza de Mimi para mirar hacia afuera. La castaña abrió, dejando ver al conserje de turno del edificio con una enorme caja blanca entre sus manos.

Se lo entregó a la castaña y luego se marchó bajando las escaleras. Mimi pestañeó un par de veces, algo extrañada ante lo raro de todo eso. Se encogió de hombros con la caja entre sus manos y con su pie cerró la puerta.

Sora se acercó a ella para observar la caja que Mimi tenía entre sus manos. La castaña se acercó al comedor y la cargó encima de la mesa. Abrió la caja y se llevó una mano sorprendida a la boca.

Una pequeña tarjeta se dejaba ver encima de la fina tela azul del vestido que estaba doblado a la perfección dentro de la caja.

"_Para Sora Takenouchi; Te dije que te solucionaría el asunto, así que ahora no tienes ningún argumento para negarte. Te espero en tu casa a las diez" _La tarjeta no estaba firmada, pero era obvio para ambas chicas que su destinatario era Tai.

Sora apretó sus labios.

_Estúpido Tai. _Había llegado a darle un jodido giro de 180° a toda su jodida vida.

(*)

Aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo mientras tomaba su teléfono celular que tenía encima de la mesa. Tecleó unos botones y abrió el nuevo mensaje que le había enviado Yolei.

"_Fiesta de despedida en casa de Ken". _

No sabía en realidad si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. Si iba hasta ahí tendría que ver a T.K y a Davis y aquello no le agradaba del todo. De todos modos iría… Era una fiesta que no podía perderse.

Aspiró nuevamente el humo de su cigarrillo mientras acercaba el cenicero hacía ella, dejó salir el humo con suavidad, mirando –como si fuera lo más genial del mundo –, el humo que salía desde su propia boca.

Escuchó un ruido en el segundo piso, dándole a entender que su padre se había levantado al fin de la cama, sin ninguna mueca de preocupación o miedo, dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y lo apagó lentamente. Se levantó con lentitud y caminó hacía la cocina para botar la "evidencia". Miró las ventanas de su casa abiertas y sonrió mientras se recargaba en la encimera de la cocina.

Oyó los pasos de su padre bajar las escaleras y espero que llegase hacía donde se encontraba ella. Su padre se quedó mirándola de frente, viendo como la chica lo miraba con cierto escudriño. Él torció los labios.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Kari? —Preguntó Yuuko mientras se acercaba a la encimera y tomaba un tazón para luego echarle café de la cafetera.

La miró expectante mientras soplaba un poco del café que recientemente se había servido, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una silla que quedara frente a la castaña.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó.

— Estudiaba —Respondió sin inmutarse para nada.

Yuuko elevó una ceja, ¿ella enserio creía que él le iba a creer eso? O… ¿Ella estaba jugando con él? Frunció el cejo y entrecerró los ojos.

— Dime la verdad —Soltó con voz ruda. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No puedo estudiar en la noche, ¿verdad? —Dijo Kari, con voz suave, —pero tú sí trabajas toda la noche, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Si tu no me crees que yo estudiaba en la noche, pues, yo no te creo que pasas todo el día y noche trabajando —Sostuvo su hija. El moreno arrugó el cejo y apretó los puños.

— Es algo muy diferente, jovencita —Masculló él entre dientes. Kari sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Y dónde está mamá, papá? ¿Por qué ella se fue de casa, eh?... No, no, mejor… Si trabajaste toda la noche, entonces, ¿por qué siempre que vuelves llegas con un olor a alcohol que ni las duchas te pueden quitar? —Retó ella con la mirada, él contrajo el gesto.

— Yo… Yo… —Tartamudeó, Kari sonrió y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

— Tráela de vuelta, papá, quiero que la traigas hasta aquí y que tú dejes de joderlo todo —La voz de la chica salió tan ácida que Yuuko podía jurar que un escalofrío recorrió parte de su columna vertebral.

Kari se enderezó y con la espaldas recta caminó hacía la puerta de la casa, Yuuko siguió cada paso de ella con los ojos bien abiertos, impresionado por la forma de hablar de su propia hija. ¿Ella era la Kari dulce y adorable que había criado él y Susumo? Pues si no estuviera viéndola en persona, no se lo creería.

La muchacha tomó el picaporte entre sus manos y lo giró para luego salir de casa hacía ningún lugar en específico. Sin embargo, ya tenía más menos una idea de dónde ir a parar.

Davis siempre había sido una buena opción.

(*)

Se miró al espejo y con cuidado total se mordió el labio inferior. Con algo de miedo –un miedo estúpido agregaría –corrió su vista hacía el reloj de pared que colgaba en su habitación.

Las nueve con cincuenta y cinco minutos.

Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que Tai la pasara a buscar, sin embargo, ella estaba lista. Con el vestido azul _strapples _que Tai le había regalado. Debía admitir que ella no era de ocupar vestido, es más, ¡los odiaba! Le parecían atuendos tremendamente incomodos, ¡y ni hablar de los zapatos con tacos! Eran un infierno, pero, aun así, ella podía decir que se veía completamente bien.

El vestido azul apretaba un tanto sus pechos, haciendo que estos quedaran levantados y que se vieran bastante firmes, caía recto hacia unos cuatro dedos arriba de sus rodillas, justo en su cintura había una linda cinta blanca delgada que combinaba en perfección con los zapatos finos que Mimi le había prestado.

Llevaba un maquillaje sobrio y su cabello corto y anaranjado lo traía suelto y con suave ondulaciones en él. Sí, si Sora podría decir qué día era en el que se sentía más linda ella sin duda y sin titubeos respondería que era este día. El día en que iría a una "glamorosa" fiesta con Tai Kamiya.

Un carraspeo en el marco de su puerta le hizo pegar un leve brinco. Corrió sus ojos rubí hacía la puerta y miró a su padre.

Haruhiko no era ya ni la sombra de lo que era hace unos cinco años atrás. Tenía bolsas negras y marcadas bajo sus ojos, su piel era pálida y su cabello había perdido total brillo… Al igual que sus ojos y eso era lo que Sora lamentaba más.

La pelirroja le sonrió a su progenitor, pues, no era normal ver al padre de la chica en estado sobrio un viernes por la noche y además en casa.

— Te ves preciosa —Susurró su padre casi con voz de orgullo.

Ella sonrió aún más, en una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo él no había visto en ella. Él estiró sus brazos y ella corrió –todo lo que pudo con los tacones –a los brazos de su padre, tal cual niña que anhela ser alzada por los aires por su papá.

— Gracias, papá —Susurró ella, escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de aquel hombre que –junto con su madre –le dio la vida.

El hombre sólo sonrió, el timbre de su casa se dejó oír. Tai había llegado.

Ambos se separaron.

— Dile a ese imbécil que debe cuidarte, ¿vale? Que te deje en la puerta de la casa pero que no se pase de listo y quiera entrar, ¿eh? —Le "advirtió" Haruhiko medio en broma medio enserio. A lo que Sora rodó los ojos y se despidió de él con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras aferrando su pequeño bolso azul a su estómago, estaba nerviosísima, ¿qué pasaba si a Tai no le gustaba como lucia? Pues, no sería raro, ya que, el chico siempre la había visto sin maquillaje y con el pelo a lo natural, con ropa casi holgada y casual… ¿Qué pasaba si para él el cambio que ahora tenía ella era…Malo? Es decir, quizá haya creído que se había puesto mucho maquillaje o que le había puesto mucho esmero para nada…

Suspiró, debía alejar a la jodida inseguridad de su cuerpo. Si seguía así terminaría sola y rodeada de perros… Pero, ¿no era eso lo que ella realmente quería?

Caminó casi tiritona hacía el portón negro, abrió.

Se topó de frente con el rostro sonriente de Tai. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa –aun –algo tiritona.

Él lucía también bastante bien… ¿Bien? ¡Lucía casi perfecto! Con una camisa blanca con los primero botones desabrochados y con un saco negro y pantalones y zapatos a fuego. ¿Cómo era que una tenida tan simple le hiciera parecer casi a un dios griego?

— ¡Wou! —Soltó él una exclamación a lo que Sora soltó una débil risa.

— Supongo que "Wou" significa algo bueno, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ella, sintiendo como su propia voz salía quebradiza.

Tai pestañeó un par de veces, no pudiendo aguantar mirarla de abajo hacia arriba, casi comiéndosela con la mirada. Sora se sonrojó, Tai también lo hizo, después de todo, su intención no era mirarla así.

— Quien sea que haya comprado el vestido, es un puto genio —"Alagó" Tai al comprador del vestido, ósea, a él mismo. Sora rio levemente.

El moreno elevó la palma de su mano, ofreciéndola, ella lo miró fijamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro lo aceptó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

El muchacho sonrió y caminó junto a la pelirroja hacía el auto de color negro que al que ella misma había subido la última vez que salió con Tai. Cuando sucedió lo de la playa… El "beso".

— ¿Se lo has robado otra vez? —Preguntó la pelirroja mientras Tai rodeaba el auto para subirse en el asiento del piloto, Sora abrió su puerta para hacer lo mismo.

El moreno soltó una leve risa.

— Pues no, esta vez se lo he pedido —Aseguró, luego se subió al auto y Sora hizo lo mismo, la chica se puso el cinturón de seguridad al igual que el moreno, —pero me ha dicho que no sí que tuve que robárselo nuevamente —Añadió. Sora quiso mirarlo con crítica, sin embargo, una risa se escapó por su garganta. Sí, Tai era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Y ya no sabía si le molestaba adivinar cada una de esas sorpresas.

(*)

Yolei miró a su alrededor completamente sorprendida. ¡Diablos! Que ella había enviado el mensaje sólo a sus amigos… Al igual como lo había hecho Ken.

¡Si quiera sabía de dónde habían salido tantas personas! Y lo peor, personas que ella ni siquiera conocía sus existencias.

Frunció el cejo molesta y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. ¿Cuándo fue que su "pequeña fiesta" se transformó en el reventón del año? Divisó a Ken entre toda la gente, él tenía una cerveza en una de sus manos y reía junto con uno que otro compañero. Suspiró, bien, pues sí él se divertía no había problema, ¿verdad? Después de todo, siquiera era su casa.

Kari dio un largo sorbo de su cerveza mientras bailaba en medio del lugar, con la botella de cerveza en una de sus manos.

Sus movimientos suaves se adecuaban al compás de la música y sabía muy bien que era el centro de atención de muchos chicos en el lugar. Abrió sus ojos –que hasta ahora había mantenido cerrados –y miró justo frente de ella. Se abstuvo, las ganas de fruncir el cejo.

T.K estaba con ella, Catherine… Y mientras la francesita le bailaba él con movimientos torpes intentaba seguirle el paso, mirándola directamente a ella.

Le sonrió al rubio, casi en modo provocativo, él contrajo su gesto y se obligó a quitar su vista de la castaña.

Kari sintió un par de manos envolver su cintura, si quiera se sobresaltó, era obvio de quién se trataba…

Davis.

El moreno besó su cuello con suavidad, ella sonrió y cerró nuevamente sus ojos, sin detener su lento baile. Se giró con suavidad para enrollar sus brazos en el cuello del chico, llevando la botella de cerveza hacía atrás de la nuca del chico y siguió bailando, intentando borrar de su mente los ojos azules de T.K que la habían mirado con anterioridad fijamente.

(*)

Giró su vista hacía otro lado, ¡diablos! Sí que le había dolido ver a Matt junto con otra chica, no era como si antes no se hubiese imaginado que el rubio de ojos azules viniera a la fiesta de Faith con una acompañante, después de todo, la invitación era con pareja. Sin embargo, verlo ahí muy sonriente con Aizawa colgándole del brazo no le hacía sentir para nada bien.

Un suave apretón en su mano le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miró los ojos verdes de Michael a su lado y sonrió suavemente.

— Te ves hermosa, pero más hermosa te ves si sonríes —Aseguró el americano. Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír aún más ante las palabras cariñosas de Michael.

— Gracias, Mike, tú también te ves muy bien —Aseguró la castaña. Y no era mentira, a sus ojos el Estado unidense se veía bastante bien con su camisa verde clara que le hacía resaltar sus ojos.

Michael sonrió y se acercó hacía la castaña para pegar sus labios en los de ella, en un roce de labios bastante suave y superficial. Mimi le correspondió, sin embargo, moría por abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor en busca de Matt, tan sólo para ver su rostro y qué mueca podría tener en él.

Al final, luego de notar que el salón en donde estaban estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral se separó de Michael con expresión neutral. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo con su vista buscó al rubio de ojos azules, para encontrarlo con una mirada de indiferencia total. Casi como si el beso que haya tenido ella y Michael en frente de todos, no le hubiese valido nada.

Ósea, ¿Matt tan rápido la había olvidado? Quizá nunca la quiso, después de todo la engañó con cuanta tipa se le cruzase en el camino, sin embargo, con todo lo que Matt había hecho para recuperarla, hasta el hecho de haber llegado ebrio a su casa hace unos días atrás, le traía ciertas "esperanzas".

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Michael a su lado, a lo que la castaña tan sólo asintió sin siquiera quitar su vista de los ojos de Matt, quien seguía mirándola como si no hubiese nada más interesante que mirar.

Bufó y corrió su vista del rostro de su ex novio para mirar hacía Michael.

— Estoy de maravilla, realmente. Gracias, Mike —Y sonrió, lástima que ella tampoco siguiera la regla que su madre le había impuesto desde pequeña. "Demuestra lo que sientes", qué hipócrita fue al decírselo a Sora siendo que ella, en ese mismo momento no lo estaba siguiendo.

(*)

Mierda…

Estaba pasando justamente lo que no quería que pasara. De seguro y serían los últimos en llegar a la dichosa fiesta y eso significaba que recibirían la atención de todos los presentes en conjuntos. De seguro y la mirarían a ella y… Explotarían en chismes en contra de ella, en prejuicios y en miradas venenosas. Ella lo sabía, tenía ese presentimiento que le advertía que nada bueno terminaría de aquello. ¿Por qué diablos aceptó ir a la estúpida fiesta?

Suspiró, intentando controlar los retorcijones que se formaba en su estómago.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir una mano posarse encima de las manos de ellas que mantenía cruzadas encima de sus piernas. Corrió su vista hacía el lado, para pegar sus ojos rubí en el perfil de Tai.

— Quédate tranquila, todo saldrá bien —Le animó el chico, ella suspiró nuevamente, intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

Tai la miró de reojos mientras doblaba por una calle, apretó dulcemente su mano y torció una sonrisa.

— No sé por qué estás tan nerviosa —Aseguró el moreno.

Sora lo miró fijo, tragó saliva con pesadez.

— Siento que nada de esto terminará bien —Confesó la pelirroja, apartando luego la mirada del moreno.

— Anda, prometo que todo esto terminará bien —Le alentó el chico, justo cuando estacionó su auto en un terreno amplio de tierra, en frente de una mansión de color amarillo opaco.

El estómago de Sora se encogió de una manera para nada suave. Soltó un gemido sin siquiera poder evitarlo, debía admitirlo, tenía un extraño e irracional miedo.

Se encogió en el asiento del auto.

— Anda, Tai, mejor vámonos de aquí, estoy segura que no calzaré con tus amigas y amigos…

Tai se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una ligera carcajada, es que todo aquello le parecía algo por lo demás divertido… Y tierno, pues, la chica al encogerse en el asiento parecía una pequeña niña asustadiza.

— Sora… No puedes tenerles miedo —Susurró el moreno.

La chica frunció ligeramente el cejo, corrió su vista hacía los ojos castaños del chico y lo miró fijamente, casi en una mueca de indignación.

— Jamás te he dicho que les tengo miedo, sólo te digo que sé que no calzaré con tus amigos —Soltó ella con el cejo fruncido. Tai sonrió.

— ¿Y a quién le importa ellos? —Preguntó, —tú estarás conmigo y yo no te dejaré sola, lo prometo.

Ella apretó los dientes, esperando no soltar alguna maldición a regañadientes al verse caer perfectamente en las redes de Tai Kamiya. Siquiera supo cuándo fue que aceptó la mano del moreno quien estaba frente de su puerta, sólo lo notó cuando ya había bajado del vehículo y caminaba junto al chico en dirección a la puerta de la casa, pasando por un amplio jardín con una enorme piscina.

Una fría brisa pasó, haciéndola tiritar ligeramente. Tai pegó sus ojos en ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, Sora soltó un leve suspiro y asintió. Dispuesta a entrar a la fiesta.

Podría con esto, ella ha podido con cosas peores, esto no era nada comparado con lo que ha tenido que vivir anteriormente. Respiró hondo el aire frio que corría por el lugar, lo mantuvo en sus pulmones y luego lo dejó salir en un soplido. No podía comportarse como una cobarde, no, ella era Sora Takenouchi y debía demostrar que podía contra ellos.

Porque era seguro, de igual manera se daría que hablar su presencia en una fiesta de esa talla.

Tai apretó suavemente su mano, haciéndole entender que él estaba ahí, con ella y no la dejaría. Extrañamente aquello le trajo una paz que no sabía que podía encontrar en un simple gesto.

Al fin entraron a la mansión, tomados de las manos, con miradas seguras y sonrisas medias en sus rostros. Seguros, sobre todo él, porque Tai era así, un hombre seguro…

— ¡Tai! —Fue la primera voz chillona que se oyó apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Sora vaciló en soltar la mano del moreno o no, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de soltársela el moreno se la afirmó con aún más fuerza.

— Hola, Zuuko —Saludó cordialmente el moreno, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad.

La chica –quien anteriormente se acercaba al chico con una sonrisa –, las borró inmediatamente al ver a la pelirroja y ver sus manos entrelazadas. Sora se maldijo internamente, bien, a la primera persona que encontraban en el lugar tenía que ser una de las tipas que andaba tras el chico.

La chica de largos y lacios cabellos rubios forzó una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por la pareja.

— Vaya, viniste acompañado… —Murmuró con la sonrisa fingida plasmada en su rostro, el moreno asintió.

— Ella es Sora, es…

— Una amiga —Soltó con rapidez Sora mientras le soltaba la mano para estirarla y estrecharla con la chica "Zuuko". La rubia la miró fijamente, luego bajó su mirada hacía el cuerpo de la chica y la escudriñó con ojo crítico, volvió su vista hacía la mano que le ofrecía la pelirroja y pasó le sonrió. Corrió su rostro hacía Tai.

— Entonces, Tai… —Siguió la chica, pasando completamente de Sora, la pelirroja se sonrojó y bajó su mano hacía un costado de su cuerpo, apretó la mandíbula para no soltar algún improperio para con la chica, —supongo que me sacarás a bailar en algún momento, ¿verdad?

Tai torció el gesto y por el rabillo de los ojos miró a su acompañante, quien ya tenía una mirada fastidiada.

— Quizá —Respondió el chico de ojos color chocolate. La chica no pareció muy convencida ante aquello, sin embargo, no quiso insistir más y con un "nos vemos luego" y un guiño hacía Tai, se marchó.

— Qué desagradable —Aseguró la muchacha con la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Tai soltó una débil carcajada y la instó para adentrarse aún más.

Todos se encontraban con trajes de etiqueta. En medio del salón había una mesa con muchos picadillos y una enorme fuente de algún líquido de color rojizo. Tai pareció buscar con su mirada a alguien en especial, hasta que dio con él. Sonrió a Sora y tomando nuevamente de su mano se la llevó casi a arrastras hacía el otro lado del lugar.

— ¡Compañeros! —Llamó el moreno a los muchachos que estaban en casi un medio círculo en una de las esquinas del salón. Los cinco chicos se giraron al tiempo que oyeron la voz de su amigo. Sonrieron y prácticamente se lanzaron encima del moreno, haciendo –sin querer –que Sora se apartara del muchacho.

— ¿Qué tal, Tai? —Preguntó un chico de cabellos largos y espesos, que caían por ambos lados de la cara hasta su barbilla. Ojos pequeños y labios delgados.

— Parece que las fiesta está que arde —Comentó Tai con ironía, luego miró al chico de ojos pequeños, — ¿qué trajiste está vez, Jutho?

El muchacho soltó una risa realmente contagiosa, Sora enarcó una ceja, aun detrás de Tai, como si estuviese ajena a todo lo que decían los chicos.

Jutho sacó del bolsillo interno de su saco una botella pequeña y ancha, Sora ya se podía imaginar qué era lo que contenía aquella botella. Tai sonrió.

Matt, a quien Sora conocía, se acercó a Tai y palmeó el hombro del muchacho.

— ¿A quién traes atrás, Tai? —Le dijo el rubio, logrando que los otros cuatro chicos pegaran sus ojos en su rostro. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y dio un paso hacia el frente, con nerviosismo.

— Ella es Sora —Presentó Tai, con una sonrisa en su rostro, casi orgulloso de ser él quien presentaba a semejante chica a sus amigos. Los demás sonrieron.

— Creo que es muy bonita para andar con alguien tan feo e idiota —Soltó uno de cabello rizado, medio en broma, medio en serio. El moreno entrecerró sus ojos e intentó omitir el comentario de su amigo.

— ¿Dónde echarás el contenido de la botella? —Preguntó él moreno. Jutho sonrió, como si fuese todo un genio.

— En el ponche, está para nenas… Le pondré mi toque y estoy seguro que todos terminaremos tirados en el piso —Sonrió, orgulloso de su idea. Sora frunció el cejo, ¿qué había de divertido terminar en el piso del lugar todo borracho? Ella realmente no lo entendía del todo.

Siguieron con aquella conversación que realmente Sora no entendía muy bien. Corrió su vista al sentirse observada por otro lugar, miró hacia atrás y aguantó un bufido. Las miradas despectivas ya habían comenzado.

La misma rubia del otro día hablaba con otra rubia de cabellos cortos y ojos castaños, ambos la miraban con mala cara y conversaban muy juntas. Ni se inmutaron cuando ella las miró con una ceja alzada, es más, la rubia de cabellos cortó soltó alguna exclamación que Sora no fue capaz de oír, sin embargo, el eco de sus risas sí llegaron a sus oídos.

Suspiró. Tenía razón, aquella sería una larga noche…

(*)

Bailaba, bailaba y bailaba…

Se movía de un lado hacía el otro, bebía de su botella de cerveza y fumaba uno que otro cigarro que sacaba de cualquier lugar. Sabía que habían miradas que no se despegaban de ella, pero a ella no le interesaba. Se acercó rápidamente a Davis y le plantó un beso en los labios.

El moreno de cabellos en punta no se demoró absolutamente nada en responder el beso que Kari le daba. Ella apretaba su camiseta con fuerzas, como si con aquel beso quisiera olvidar algo, cualquier cosa, quizá dejar de sentirse _así_.

Se separó de sus labios y rápidamente corrió su vista, para volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo vio a él, mirándole casi con odio, con repugnancia. Una punzada y volvió a dar un trago a la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano.

Lo miró nuevamente, casi como si él fuese un imán para sus ojos. T.K corrió su vista y soltó a "Catherine" para salir del lugar quizá a qué parte. Lo siguió con la mirada y volvió a dar otro largo trago a su bebida.

T.K apretó sus puños y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, en dirección a ninguna parte. Sólo quería alejarse de ese apestoso lugar, quería alejarse de todos, de Davis, de Yolei, de Ken, ¡de Catherine! –Que nada tenía que ver en la ecuación –, quería salir de ahí. No ver a Kari…

Entró al baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo, se remojó el rostro y se miró al espejo. Ahora entendía el por qué su padre se había sentado a su lado a hablarle, es que con el rostro que cargaba cualquiera se preocuparía. Incluso su padre.

Suspiró y nuevamente abrió la llave para remojar su rostro. Tenía rabia y quería patear cosas, romper otras más e incluso partirle la cara a Motomiya… Aunque él no lo mereciera, del todo.

Abrió la puerta del baño y apagó la luz, sin embargo, no salió del baño. Se quedó plantado, de una pieza al ver a la chica que estaba justo en frente de él.

Apretó sus puños.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el rubio, sintiendo como las palabras le salían como ácido por la garganta.

Kari dio un paso hacia él, indecisa.

— Es el baño… —Aseguró la castaña, —tenía ganas.

T.K bufó y se corrió de la puerta para darle pase a la chica. Estuvo tentado abajar por las escaleras e ignorarla, sin embargo, la rabia lo cegaba y no sabía muy bien qué decir realmente.

— ¿Sabes qué? —La llamó, Kari lo miró expectante, —terminarás jodidamente sola… Porque eres una mala persona, juegas con los sentimientos de la gente.

— No he jugado jamás con tus sentimientos, nunca te he dado nada para que te ilusiones —Aseguró la castaña, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

T.K la miró desafiante, se acercó un paso hacia ella, con la mano levantada en dirección hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Y Davis?, o me dirás que estás jodidamente enamorada de él, ¿verdad? Te conozco, Kari Kamiya, tu no lo quieres, si quiera te gusta, tú lo que quieres hacer es daño, ¿a que sí? —Soltó con veneno destilando su voz. Kari achicó sus ojos y dio un paso hacia él.

— ¿Tienes rabia, T.K? —Preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho anteriormente por el rubio, —si tienes rabia, pues, ¿qué esperas? Golpéame.

T.K abrió sus ojos, casi con miedo ante lo dicho por la chica.

— Pégame, T.K, si quieres liberar tu rabia con alguien, golpéame… Yo soy la única culpable de todo esto, ¿verdad? Anda, golpéame.

T.K contrajo el gesto, la miró fijamente a los ojos, casi aterrado por las palabras de la chica.

— Quiero sentir algo… Golpéame —Susurró la chica.

T.K apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo, su respiración se volvió pesada y sin siquiera pensarlo acercó sus manos a la chica para apoyarlas en cada mejilla y unir sus labios casi con furia. Kari pasó ambas mano por la cintura del chico, acercándola aún más hacia ella. Abrió sus labios y dejó que T.K la recorriera con su lengua. Ella gimió en respuesta y él bajó sus manos hacía los brazos de ella, Kari pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico y lo atrajo aún más, eliminando todo rastro de separación que pudiera haber entre ambos.

T.K la empujó levemente con sus manos, se separó de ella, con la respiración más agitada que antes y con una mirada casi culpable.

— Deja… De… Deja de hacer sufrir a los demás con tus putos caprichos —Masculló T.K con la respiración entre cortada.

Kari lo miró fijo, con los ojos acuosos y los labios entre abiertos. La respiración entre cortada y su corazón latiendo como un zumbido dentro de su pecho.

— Realmente lo siento, T.K… —Susurró la castaña.

El rubio la miró fijo, luego ella se separó aún más de él y se alejó para bajar las escaleras. Se abrazó a sí misma y salió de la casa de Ken para ir hacia la suya propia.

Caminó cada paso, cabizbaja, con leves gemidos escapando de sus labios, con gruesas lágrimas impidiéndole ver su camino, con la fría brisa de la noche golpeando su rostro. La decisión estaba tomada, aquello sólo fue una despedida, sólo por ahora, porque se iría por un tiempo. No quería joder más, llamaría a su tía, porque sabía que ahí estaba su mamá y se compraría los boletos para marcharse por un tiempo de la gran ciudad.

Para mejorar. Porque sea lo que sea que tuviese en su cabeza, ella lo iba a arreglar.

(*)

Miró a su pelirroja amiga por unos segundos, quien, parecía estar bastante contenta mientras bailaba con el moreno. Suspiró con suavidad, era paradójico, ella –quien amaba bailar –no quería hacer nada más que estar sentada en esa silla.

Michael, a su lado, parecía quizá hasta más aburrido que ella. Mimi se giró a verlo y le regaló una linda sonrisa.

— Mike, en serio, si quieres ve a bailar con alguna chica —Aseguró la muchacha, Michael sonrió.

— No, no te preocupes, prefiero quedarme a tu lado, —_completamente diferente a Matt, _porque estaba segura que Matt si hubiese estado a su lado, él se iría, quizá, hasta se hubiese ido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Mimi le sonrió y soltó un leve suspiro.

— Iré al baño un momento, ¿me esperas? —Preguntó, el rubio sonrió amenamente y asintió.

La chica se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía la gran puerta que había en el salón, para ir hacia los baños que estaban a lo largo del pasillo. Quería mojarse el rostro, estar sola por un momento en el lugar. Se sentía extraña y ahogada, sentía como si haber asistido a una fiesta justo donde también iría Matt, debió haber pensado que no era lo más sano para ella y quizá tampoco para él.

Bufó. ¿Para él? Pues lo vio bailar de lo mejor con Aizawa… ¡A la mierda! Ella era la única que sufría con todo eso, por mucho que Matt la haya seguido de un principio, sabía que él se aburriría de pedir perdón, sin embargo, ella no podía perdonarlo, iba más allá del orgullo. Era un corazón hecho trizas.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta del baño para entrar y encontrar un momento de soledad y paz. Aunque sea dentro del baño. Sin embargo, su momento de paz se fue a la real mierda cuando fue empujada hacía dentro del baño con fuerzas.

Se asustó y pegó su espalda a la pared. ¿Acaso su vida podía ser peor?

La puerta se cerró y rogó a todos los cielos porque alguien haya podido ver lo que había pasado, luego, la luz se encendió, encandilándola por unos segundos.

— ¡Idiota! —Susurró Mimi al reconocer el rostro que estaba junto con ella en aquel baño, —me has dado un susto de muerte, Matt.

El rubio torció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. No iba a decir que lo sentía, porque eso no era cierto. Tenía cosas más importantes que hablar con ella que pedirle disculpas por una estupidez.

— ¿Por qué lo besaste? —Preguntó con voz ahogada. Mimi se preguntó si Matt había bebido algo, no sería extraño que viniese a buscarla justo cuando el chico se encontrase borracho.

— Eso no te importa… —Susurró, luego, sin decir más se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a irse, la abrió, pero una mano empujó la puerta. Se giró y se maldijo por eso, Matt se encontraba frente de ella con la mano estirada y el rostro contraído por la molestia.

— Claro que sí —Murmuró con voz ronca, —me molesta y tú sabes muy bien por qué, Mimi.

Ella negó, casi contagiándose con la molestia y frustración que sentía su ex novio.

— Pues entérate que yo no lo sé. ¡Me confundes, Matt! Primero vas casi llorando a mi casa a las tres de la madrugada, ¡a las tres de la madrugada y además borracho! Y… —Soltó un suspiró y bajó su cabeza, casi avergonzada, —y ahora vienes con esa… Aizawa…

Él sonrió torcidamente.

— Ahora no estoy borracho, Mimi, y te he venido a buscar —Aseguró, —estoy aquí contigo, no con Aizawa…

Mimi empuñó su mano y golpeó con fuerzas el pecho de Matt.

— ¿Y por qué mierda antes no lo hacías? —Preguntó, sus ojos mieles se aguaron y soltó un sollozo involuntario, — ¿por qué mierda antes no podías sólo conformarte conmigo?

Él apretó los labios y con una mano acarició con suavidad la mejilla tersa de la castaña, soltó un leve suspiro y cerró sus ojos con suavidad.

— Juro que si lo supiera… Te lo diría, Mimi, pero no lo sé, no sé por qué actuaba así —Contestó él.

— Déjame ir, Matt, por favor…

El rubio abrió sus ojos y pegó sus orbes azules en el rostro de ella. Mimi se volvió ligeramente nerviosa.

— Te quiero, Mimi —Aseguró, ella sintió sus piernas tiritar. —Realmente te quiero…

Sin decir más, pegó sus labios en la boca de ella. Mimi abrió sus ojos con impresión, sin embargo, al sentir como los suaves labios del muchacho hacían aún más presión contra los suyos, sus fuerzas se fueron lejos. Cerró sus ojos y enroscó sus brazos en el cuello del chico. El besó se intensificó cuando Matt pidió permiso con su lengua el poder entrar en su boca, ella le dio el acceso abriendo sus labios y permitiendo que la lengua de él entrase en su propia boca. El chico bajó sus manos a la cintura de ella y acarició con cuidado, en un camino para ir a la espalda de la muchacha. Las manos frías del chico tocaron la espalda desnuda de Mimi, luego, él dio con el cierre del vestido. Jugueteó con el zipper y cuando estuvo a punto de bajarlo, Mimi se alejó de él, con la respiración dificultosa.

— No lo hagas —Lloriqueó, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, empapándole las mejillas.

Matt se alejó unos pasos de ella, frustrado.

— Yo no soy como tú, Matt, yo no… —Sollozó.

Él contrajo el gesto en una clara mueca de dolor, apoyó su mano en el lavabo y la miró dolido.

— ¿Es por Michael? —Preguntó, ella se apresuró a asentir.

— Estoy saliendo con él, yo no puedo hacerle eso, Matt… No soy como tú… —Respondió, luego se llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar –inútilmente –un sollozo.

— P-pero… Pero… —Balbuceó, ella negó con su cabeza.

— Sé feliz, Matt, más que mal, te lo mereces… —Y fue lo último que dijo antes de salir disparada por la puerta, rogando para que el rubio no la siguiera.

Él se giró con furia y sin medir nada golpeó con fuerzas el espejo del baño, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. ¡Genial! A su mala racha le debía sumar siete años de mala suerte.

(*)

Sora sonrió a Tai mientras él colocaba ambas manos en la cintura de la chica, se movió con suavidad, al compás de la música lenta que estaba tocando en el salón. En ningún momento dejó de sentir las miradas asesinas que le brindaban alguna que otra chica que estaba cerca de la mesa del medio. Ella intentó ignorarlas, sin embargo, le costaba al creer que en cualquier momento ellas podrían hacer cualquier cosa contra ella.

— ¿Ves que bailar no es tan difícil? —Susurró Tai contra su oreja, ella intentó no temblar entre los brazos del moreno al sentir su cálido aliento chocar con su piel.

Asintió, sintiendo que si hablaba alguna cosa, la voz le saldría ahogada.

Una mano tocó su hombro, se asustó completamente, creyendo que fuese alguna de las chicas quienes querían hacerle algún daño.

Sin embargo, se alivió al ver a Mimi detrás de ella, alivio que poco le duró al ver la mirada y los ojos acuosos de la castaña.

— Me iré —Susurró la chica, Sora pudo ver que detrás de ella estaba Michael, mirando casi con frustración todo aquello.

La pelirroja quiso rogarle que no se marchara, que necesitara de su apoyo para poder terminar bien la noche, pero no pudo hacerlo, no quería ser egoísta con Mimi.

— Espero que llegues bien —Mimi asintió y luego de despedirse de Tai y de ella se marchó del lugar. Sora suspiró.

— ¿Vamos a beber algo? —Preguntó, la pelirroja asintió, —pero no bebas del ponche, creo que Jutho ya le ha echado aquel tónico tóxico.

Ella coreó su risa y se encaminaron a la mesa de centro, colocándose justo detrás de las otras tipas. Tai sirvió dos vasos, uno para ella y otro para él. Lo bebieron casi de un sorbo, sedientos por el baile que habían tenido minutos antes.

— ¿Y…? ¿Lo has pasado bien? —Le preguntó, ella se apresuró a asentir, no iba a acotar nadas sobre las tipas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima, no quería preocupar al moreno por una pequeñez como esa.

— Ha estado bien —Respondió ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando Tai le pidió unos minutos para poder ir al baño… ¡Mierda! La dejaría sola, sin embargo, no podía negarle aquella necesidad básica. Asintió.

Tai le besó discretamente la mejilla y se desapareció por entre las personas que –felices y ajenas a su miedo –seguían bailando.

Bebió un poco más de su bebida, sin embargo, el vaso no fue a parar a sus labios, si no, golpeó su barbilla y se derramó en su cuello y parte de su hermoso vestido azul. Todo gracias a un golpe leve en su brazo.

— Ups, lo lamento —Oyó una voz chillona justo en frente de ella, Sora llevó sus labios para mirar con odio a esa tal Zuuko.

Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y miró su vestido con lástima y rabia. Se lo había manchado con bebida. Esas malditas habían esperado el momento justo en que Tai fuese al baño para hacer algo contra ella.

La rabia fue mayor al ver con ellas a un grupo de muchachos, otros chicos que no había visto hablar con Tai.

— Qué tonta, Zuuko, ves que de seguro el vestido ni es de la pobre, ¿cómo lo devolverá ahora? —Soltó un chico alto y de mirada azulina.

— Ay, pero no te preocupes, demás que esa mancha mejora con esto —Soltó una chica e inmediatamente de decir aquello le lanzó encima un vaso con ponche.

_Perras… _

— ¡Pero qué te pasa idiota! —Soltó en un grito Sora, llamando la atención de algunos invitados cerca.

— Pasa que tú no tienes nada que hacer en una fiesta de esta clase, ¿o creías que no sabemos de _dónde _vienes? Mugrosa… —Masculló una con mirada venenosa, Sora recordó haber visto a la chica junto con Matt.

Sora apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— Ey, ¿pero qué pasa, Aizawa? —Preguntó el chico que había traído aquella botellita, Jutho.

Uno de los tipos se acercó al muchacho, con claras intenciones de querer molerlo a golpes.

— No te metas, Jutho, yo sé que fuiste tú él que el año anterior echó hierbas a los bocadillos —Susurró molesto uno, luego, Sora no supo ni cómo pasó, se habían acercado más chicos de la "pandilla" de Tai y se habían puesto a discutir con los otros.

Sora dio un par de pasos hacia, asustada por lo que se había convertido la "fiesta", sin querer tropezó con el mantel y botó alguno que otro bocadillo de la mesa. Algunos se voltearon a verla, otros si quiera se inmutaron y siguieron con sus peleas verbales.

— ¡Ya dejen eso! —Chilló la cumpleañera, que según recordaba había dicho su nombre Tai, era Faith, — ¡no quiero peleas! —Volvió a gritar, pero nadie la oía.

La pelirroja no quiso más, no aguantó más y tampoco quería que pasaran más cosas frente de ella. ¡Ella lo sabía! No encajaría en el lugar y tampoco le darían el privilegio de querer aceptarla.

Salió de la fiesta casi al trote.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Pues en nada! Era obvio en nada pensaba cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acercarse a Tai.

Sollozó.

Maldición, hace tiempo que no lloraba y ahora se encontraba sola, llorando por una estupidez.

— ¡Para, para, para! —Gritó alguien detrás de ella.

— Déjame en paz —Devolvió la chica, apresurando el paso.

— ¡Para, Sora, maldición, detente! —Gritó Tai otra vez.

Ella siguió su camino, pisó el borde de cemento de la piscina y estuvo a punto de seguir, pero una mano la detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó.

— Pasa que yo no calzo contigo, ¿no entiendes? —Preguntó ella mientras soltaba otro sollozo. —Yo no pertenezco aquí, Tai, tú sí, yo no…

Tai le soltó la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás, algo incómodo por las lágrimas que adornaban los ojos de la chica.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, completamente desorientado, —no sé qué pasó, sólo que volví al salón y Jutho con Matt se habían largado a pelear con unos tipos…

— ¡Es mi culpa! Ellos no me aceptaran nunca —Sollozó nuevamente, luego, apuntó el vestido con sus manos, —mira cómo dejaron el vestido.

Tai sonrió levemente, casi pareciendo divertido.

— Encuentro que el vestido se ve bien así mojado —Susurró, jugueteando, Sora sollozó nuevamente.

— ¡No!, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Tú y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos, maldita sea… —Se quitó una lágrima con el dorso de su mano, —no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, Tai, este es tu mundo, yo… Estoy bajo de ti, ¿entiendes? Te mereces una chica como Zuuko o Aizawa, no una chica como yo…

Tai torció los labios y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y a quién le importa que seamos de distintos "mundos"? —Preguntó dibujando las comillas en el aire con sus manos.

— ¡Pues a mí! —Otra lágrima cayó, —me haces sentir inferior… A tu lado no valgo nada y no….

— ¡Oh ya basta con eso! —Gritó Tai, pareciendo como si hubiese entrado en cólera, —tú eres mucho más que todos ellos juntos —Apuntó hacía la casa, —vales mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Tú te ganas tus cosas, Sora, tú luchas día a día por seguir adelante, ellos no saben qué es la vida real, tú sí. Eres mucho más fuerte que todos ellos y que yo juntos. Deja de hacerte sentir mal tú misma, deja de bajar tu autoestima, Sora… ¡Eres la persona más genial que he conocido en la puta vida! —Aseguró.

La pelirroja sollozó nuevamente.

— ¡Y que se vayan a la mierda todos! Si somos de distintos mundos pues, creamos uno propio, donde no hayan diferencias sociales ni ninguna otra, en donde sólo seamos Sora y Tai —Siguió el chico.

Ella sonrió levemente.

— Yo cuidaré de ti, Sora —Su mirada fue decidida, —no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño… Es más, iré a encarar a cada uno de los que se atrevió a hacerte sentir incomoda en este asqueroso lugar.

El moreno se giró, dispuesto a hacer lo que había dicho en ese mismo momento, sin embargo, la voz de Sora lo interrumpió.

— ¡Tai! —Llamó, suspiró rendida, —bésame.

El moreno se giró, creyendo oír mal, pero no le importó, porque no echaría por la borda _su _oportunidad quizá única, si había oído mal, pues, a la mierda, él iría a besarla igual.

Corrió hacía la chica, la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a sus labios para unirlos con los de la pelirroja, en un beso torpe y rudo. La chica se tambaleó, dio un paso hacia y sin haberlo previsto antes se resbaló cayendo a la inmensa piscina junto con Tai.

Aguantó la respiración debajo del agua, la cual, había separado su cuerpo del de Tai al caer. Nadó hacía la superficie bastante asustada por su propia torpeza y salió a flote. En la oscuridad buscó a Tai, quien segundos después salió a flote. Lo miró ahí, frente de ella, con su cabello mojado y del cuello hacía abajo dentro del agua, con su ropa formal arruinada... En una piscina ajena. No pudo evitar largarse a reír por ello.

Él también rió junto con ella por unos segundos, luego,dejó de reír y nadó hacía la chica para pegar sus manos en las mejillas mojadas de ella. Se acercó y pegó su frente en la de la chica, acariciando con dulzura su suave mejilla.

— No dejaré que nada más te dañe —Aseguró en un susurró, ella asintió y luego, fue ella quien estiró su cuello para unir nuevamente sus labios con los del moreno. Esta vez de una manera más suave.

Tai sacó su lengua y con suavidad lamió los labios cerrados de la chica, así pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Sora se lo accedió abriendo sus labios, con cierta timidez. Pues, bien, no era su primer beso, sin embargo, hace tanto tiempo que no era besada que había olvidado la sensación. ¿O era porque con Tai se sentía así de _bien? _

Él recorrió con su lengua la boca de la chica, luego ella se dio permiso para participar más, enredando sus dedos en el cabello mojado y revoltoso del moreno.

Ambos, flotando en medio de una piscina privada, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana… Creando su propio mundo.

¿Por qué no? Porque Sora no se podía dar una oportunidad de ser feliz… Ella lo merecía y estaba dispuesta a crear su mundo junto con Tai, porque al fin y al cabo… Era Tai.

* * *

_Ou yeah, me siento tan orgullosa de mí *-* Son trece mil palabras, el capítulo más largo que he hecho :3 ¡Un aplauso para mí! :D Y son trece mil palabras y he actualizado súper rápido C: Qué cool soy C: _

_Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, si bien no me demoré nada espero que no hayan muchos errores y que además de eso sea de su agrado y no lo encuentren una mierda D: Me gustó como quedó pero lo he releído a la rápida, si que cualquier error que pillen me lo hacen saber y yo me disculpo xD Porque bah, son errores y yo soy humana, tengo derecho a equivocarme C: _

_¡Agradezco mucho sus Review! Enserio, es por ustedes y por quienes le han dado a favoritos y Follow por quienes intento actualizar rápidamente. _

_A sí, como lo he dicho anteriormente pues... he terminado la "parte I" del fic, no sé si le cambie el nombre de la historia, pues, aquí ha pasado todo en el verano, lo que viene luego pasará cuando T.K y Kari entren a la escuela y Sora, Tai, Mimi y Matt entren a l trabajar (en el caso de Sora). Sí que creo que le cambiaré el nombre, pero no creo que eso sea complicado, seguirá empezando con "ocurrió" xD Si que no se compliquen. Sí también, pues... Los únicos que tuvieron finales felices en esta parte de la historia fueron los personajes principales. Tai y Sora, pero bueno... Las cosas para ellos también se complicarán, bastante :3 Soy malvada c: _

_¡Espero que pasen un excelente 2013 a todos mis lectores ! (Creo que no lo había dicho antes) _

_Responderé sus hermosos comentarios por interno *-* Muchas gracias! Me alegran el día cada uno. _

_¡Cuídense y espero que me hagan feliz con RR , vamos que no es mucho :P!_

_Saludos. _

_Jell :3_


	10. Capítulo I-Part II: Tai

_ ¡Hi! Aquí vengo con el décimo capítulo, que me ha quedado algo cortito y lo he encontrado algo fome, sin embargo, como soy una floja de mierda no he querido cambiar lo que ya tenía pensado desde un principio, si que, ha juzgar ustedes, que yo, confío en sus palabras. _

_¡Disfruten! _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece. Exacto, aún no he comprado los derechos de Digimon, lamentablemente. _

* * *

_Capítulo I (II parte): "Como todo vuelve a empezar"_

* * *

"_Buena edad para cambiar estatus y horóscopos, para que tu manantial mane amor sin miseria, para que te enfrentes al espejo que exige y pienses que estás linda y estés linda" Mario Benedetti – Como siempre._

* * *

— ¡Tai, Tai…Para, para, para! —Gritó la chica aferrada con fuerzas a la cintura del moreno.

El chico miró por el rabillo de sus ojos hacia atrás y comenzó a bajar la velocidad de apoco mientras doblaba su moto a un lado de la calle, justo donde había un terreno baldío. Se estacionó en un buen punto e hizo equilibrio poniendo su pie en la tierra. Apenas eso ocurrió, la pelirroja se bajó con rapidez de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco y lo botaba en algún lugar del terreno, corrió hacia el lado más oscuro del lugar para doblarse un poco en sí y dejar escapar por su boca todo lo ingerido en la noche.

El moreno se acercó a ella con rapidez y tomó el cabello pelirrojo de Sora con las manos para no dejar que se lo ensucie con vomito. Acarició con cuidado su espalda, esperando que la chica se le pasase las náuseas.

— ¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó Tai cuando Sora se incorporó.

La pelirroja mantenía sus ojos brillosos y una clara mueca de asco en su rostro. Dios… Era la primera vez que iba a beber con su "amigo", "novio no oficial (aún)" y terminaba borracha vomitando en la calle… ¡Era una desvergonzada!

Él siguió haciéndole cariño en la espalda, aun cuando ella se había enderezado. Lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos con lágrimas en ellos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Está mejor así? —Preguntó el moreno sin borrar su sonrisa. Sora torció el gesto.

— ¡No!, diablos… Nunca más vuelvo a beber de ese modo —Aseguró, sintiendo como el aroma ácido del vomito llegaba a su nariz—. Quiero llegar a casa —Aseguró.

Tai sonrió intentando disimular el miedo que sentía hacía Sora, no la había visto actuar así hace un tiempo atrás y realmente no había recordado lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser.

Guío de la mano a la chica de vuelta a la moto, buscó con la mirada el casco que ella misma había lanzado lejos y cuando dio con él caminó hacía Sora para ponérselo en su cabeza. Se lo abrochó con cuidado y se subió a la moto esta vez él, calzando su propio casco.

Sonrió internamente cuando sintió las manos de la chica rodear su cintura, aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello y apoyando su cabeza con el casco en su espalda con suavidad. Encendió el motor de su moto y luego de eso comenzó a tomar velocidad de apoco para luego partir hacía la casa de la chica.

El frío viento chocaba de lleno en su rostro y esperaba que aquello calmase las náuseas que sentía la pelirroja gracias al alcohol ingerido anteriormente.

Llegó al fin a la casa de la chica, se detuvo e hizo equilibrio con su pie para luego poner el soporte de la moto y dejarla de lado. La pelirroja lo soltó casi de una manera inconsciente, Tai sabía que la chica estaba casi quedándose dormida. El alcohol le iba abajar tan sólo cuando ella se quedase profundamente dormida.

El moreno le quitó el cascó para luego colgarlo en la manilla de la moto, la ayudó a bajarse del vehículo y luego la guío hacía el portón negro y demacrado que hacía la separación del inicio de los apartamentos y de la calle, la chica, casi en estado inconsciente, con torpeza y lentitud le dio las llaves que mantenía en su bolsillo. Tai abrió el portón y la guío hacía dentro, subieron paso a paso hacía el apartamento de la chica, él cargando casi con el cuerpo de ella que trastabillaba en cada paso, haciendo que su cuerpo se fuese hacía al lado del moreno.

— Ya llegamos a casa, Sora —Susurró Tai—, sólo… Intenta mantenerte despierta un momento más. —Pidió.

Sora siquiera se molestó en asentir, sólo siguió el camino que el chico guiaba.

Tai abrió la puerta de la casa y con suavidad empujó. El moreno tenía claro que el padre de la pelirroja no era la persona más sana del mundo, siquiera sabía si el señor Takenouchi se encontraba en casa a esa hora o se encontraba pero estaba en un estado en el cual nada lo despertaría. Oyó a Sora suspirar levemente.

Cerró la puerta y tomó de su brazo para llevarla hacía su pieza. La sentó encima de la cama, sin embargo, la pelirroja siquiera se pudo contener y cayó hacía el lado, con los pies fuera de la cama y haciendo que el cabello se le esparciera por la cara como una brillante y anaranjada cortina. Tai sonrió levemente y le quitó los zapatos a la chica con cierto cuidado.

Vaciló por unos segundos, pensando en si dejarle a la chica puesta la ropa o no, al final decidió incorporarla un poco para quitarle el chaleco, Sora era peor que una muñeca de trapo, se movía hacía cualquier lugar sin siquiera abrir los ojos, estaba –realmente –siendo manipulada por Tai.

Le quitó al fin el chaleco y luego se las arregló para acomodarla bien bajo las sabanas.

Se incorporó y la observó por unos segundos. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, con un brazo a un lado de su rostro y con el otro pegado a su cuerpo, respiraba pausadamente, aun así, Tai no podía saber con certeza si ella en realidad estaba durmiendo. Se agachó para llevar observar el rostro de Sora aún más cerca. Apenas la tuvo a centímetros pegó sus labios con un suave beso en la frente, despidiéndose.

Se incorporó y le echó una nueva hojeada, casi como si observara que todo estuviese en perfectas condiciones para marcharse.

Cuando eso al fin pasó, él se giró dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, aquello no sucedió. La mano de Sora se aferró al ante brazo del moreno quien se giró para observarla fijamente, entre sorprendido y algo asustado. Él creía que ella ya había sucumbido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

— Quédate —Pidió en un susurro apenas audible.

Tai se preguntó si todo aquello era un sueño era realmente cierto, puesto que le parecía algo increíble que la chica le hiciese aquella petición. Sin embargo, poco le importó si aquello había sido producto de su imaginación, pues, con suavidad asintió y se quitó las zapatillas junto con su abrigo y la camisa para recostarse más cómodo. La pelirroja se corrió hacia un costado mientras abría las mantas, en una clara invitación para que se acostara a su lado.

El moreno así lo hizo, se acostó a un lado de la pelirroja y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, rodeó con uno de sus brazos la estrecha cintura de su chica. Ella se acomodó un tanto más, pegándose al cuerpo de Tai, dejó caer su rostro en el pecho de este y se quedó ahí, pegada a él casi como una lapa.

Tai sonrió para sí mismo y pegó sus labios en la coronilla de Sora con suavidad, casi con vehemencia. La misma promesa que le había hecho hace un tiempo atrás, hace casi dos meses, había vuelto a su mente.

Él lo tenía claro, estaba dispuesto a cuidar de Sora como si la vida se le fuese en ello… Porque la pelirroja –a su pesar –se había vuelto en algo de suma importancia para su vida. Quizá lo más importante…

(*)

Se había bañado, se había lavado más de dos veces los dientes para no tener que sentir aquel asqueroso aroma, se colocó su ropa interior y una camiseta… Volvió a su dormitorio.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y pegó su cabeza en él. Sus cabellos pelirrojos caían mojados por su espalda, humedeciendo su camiseta y se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Cómo podía llegar a tener tanta suerte? Es decir, de pasar a ser la chica con más mala suerte del mundo a tener al chico soñado por cualquier chica recostado en su cama, besándola sólo ella, cuidándola sólo a ella… Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero así lo era, era cierto.

Tai se encontraba ahí, durmiendo boca abajo con los brazos a los lados de su rostro, su cabello castaño más desordenado que de costumbre, su espalda fuerte y desnuda en todo su esplendor, su aroma impregnado en cada rincón de su cuarto. Él estaba ahí y era real… Lo mejor de todo.

Se encaminó hacía uno de sus cajones para abrirlos y sacar de ahí un short para poder colocarse. Cuando se lo puso se acercó hacía la cama y se puso en cuclillas en el borde del colchón. Observó el rostro sereno y relajado que portaba Tai. Sonrió para sus adentros, era perfecto, ¡al diablo! Era más que perfecto. Su perfección era casi alucinante.

Puso sus manos a ambas orillas del colchón y besó con suavidad la nariz del chico. Apenas sus labios rozaron la nariz de él, se despegó para ver la reacción de Tai. El moreno frunció el cejo ligeramente y se llevó una mano hacía la zona que había sido perturbada. Ella soltó una risa ligera, casi extasiada por una felicidad que hace un tiempo estaba sintiendo, un gozo que estaba –ciertamente –llenándole el alma.

— Despierta, dormilón —Susurró ella, divertida.

Llevó su mano hacía la mejilla de Tai y la acarició con suavidad, la pasó por detrás de su oreja y la llevó al cabello despeinado de él.

— Hubiese sido el despertar más perfecto de la vida si hubieses traído contigo el desayuno —La voz ronca y baja de Tai le hizo alzar una ceja, él ya había despertado, quizá hace cuánto rato atrás… Y se hacía muy bien el dormido.

— Lo pensé, pero la verdad que no quiero ni ver comida en estos momentos —Aseguró la pelirroja, sin dejar de acariciar la nuca del chico.

Tai abrió sus ojos, conectando esos profundos ojos del color del chocolate dulce en los rubís de Sora. Sonrió.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó en un susurró. La pelirroja torció ligeramente los labios y dejó de acariciar a Tai, quien, sólo pudo soltar un gruñido, insatisfecho porque Sora había dejado de acariciar sus cabellos.

— Sobreviviré —Aseguró la pelirroja con una sonrisa puesta en su rostro, mientras volvía a colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla del moreno para acariciarla—. Pero necesito agua para hacerlo.

Tai soltó una leve risa y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias en el rostro que le proporcionaba la pelirroja. Sora se sonrojó luego, recordando la noche pasada, suspiró, prefería no tocar ese tema, menos el momento cuando vomitó a una calle.

— Mañana entraré a la universidad —Murmuró el moreno—, a ti se te acabarán las vacaciones en el campus y en el café.

Ella lo miró fijamente y asintió, esperó que él siguiese con lo que había empezado a decir, sabía que Tai tenía un trasfondo y que se encontraba preocupado por algo.

— No tendremos mucho tiempo para vernos —Aseguró él, ella estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación, completamente enternecida ante las palabras del moreno, sin embargo, Tai siguió con su explicación—; Con la universidad y el fútbol yo no tendré mucho tiempo… Y tú con el café y el campus tampoco tendrás tiempo.

Sora suspiró levemente, bajó su mirada y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la nada, con los labios apretados y con un extraño pesar dentro de ella que no sabía cómo expresar con palabras. Tai estiró su mano y tocó con la yema de sus dedos la nariz de la pelirroja, pequeña y respingada. Con suavidad la deliñó, desde el inicio hasta la punta, luego viajó hasta sus labios y con suavidad los pasó por encima. Sonrió.

— En el campus no nos toparíamos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica, Tai detuvo sus caricias y alejó su mano del rostro de Sora, se incorporó, apoyando su cuerpo en sus codos.

La miró intensamente.

— Encontraremos la manera de vernos —Murmuró—, lo prometo.

Sora elevó su vista y pegó sus ojos rubí en la mirada castaña de él. Al fin hizo un amague de sonrisa.

— Está bien —Respondió al fin, aun así, Tai sabía que Sora aún no estaba convencida.

El moreno dio vuelta su cuerpo hasta quedar de lado, palmeó la cama con suavidad, invitando a la chica para que se recostara junto con él, Sora vaciló por unos momentos, no muy segura de querer recostarse junto al chico, después de todo, su padre estaba en la pieza de alado, durmiendo, pero al fin y al cabo ahí.

Torció el gesto, sin embargo, su voluntad se fue a la real mierda cuando Tai le sonrió torcidamente y elevó ambas cejas, como si estuviese retándola a decirle que se negara. Sora suspiró y al final accedió a acostarse junto con él. Tai rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la chica y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Aspiró el aroma dulzón que portaba la pelirroja, dejándose embriagar por aquel aroma tan único.

Tai no podía explicar realmente qué era lo que Sora le hacía sentir, sólo sabía o al menos recordaba que era un sentimiento casi parecido al que había sentido con anterioridad… Pero de diferente manera, y él no sabía cómo explicarlo, sin embargo, sabía que aunque la chica en cuestión era Sora, él no podía evitar desconfiar de una manera extraña. Por mucho que en su cabeza se repitiera una y otra vez que _ella _no era _la otra._

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? —Preguntó entonces Sora. Tai se incorporó un poco y la miró fijamente, ella le sonrió levemente y él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

El moreno no respondió nada, estiró su cuello y sin más se acercó hacía los labios de la chica para unirlos con los de él en un suave beso. Ella sin más le respondió.

Tai giró levemente su rostro para poder profundizar el beso, cosa que Sora le dio acceso abriendo sus labios. Tai pasó uno de sus pies por encima del cuerpo de la chica, para poder ponerse justo encima de ella. Sora pareció incomodarse con aquello, pues, se separó de los labios de Tai con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados. El moreno la miró fijo, observando la belleza natural de la chica, los ojos cerrados, los labios entre abierto, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente, sus mejillas coloradas…

Se agachó nuevamente para besarla otra vez, es que… Al mirarla así, le parecía realmente perfecta y no besarla sería una completa abominación.

Un leve golpe se oyó desde la otra habitación, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separasen de un respingo, Tai se levantó de la cama y miró hacía la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento entrara el padre de Sora… Muy bonito no se vería que él estuviese encima de su hija, besándola de _esa _manera. Tampoco no se vería muy lindo que de pronto despertase cierta parte de su anatomía.

Otro golpe, esta vez, el de una puerta, luego… Silencio.

Sora reguló su respiración, sentada en la cama, mirando extrañada la puerta de su habitación. Se oyó una arcada y luego algo siendo derramado. La pelirroja se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación, él la siguió de cerca, algo asustado. La chica empujó la puerta del baño, la cual cedió casi de inmediato. Ahí en el suelo del baño, abrazado al escusado se encontraba su padre, con el rostro hundido en él, devolviendo todo lo ingerido la noche anterior.

No se necesitó ser un genio para comprender el por qué el padre de la chica vomitaba, el olor a alcohol impregnaba cada rincón del baño.

Sora, cabizbaja, caminó hacía su padre, se puso en cuclillas y acaricio la espalda del hombre. Tai se quedó ahí, de pie justo bajo el marco de la puerta, observando la escena con rostro indescifrable.

Sora levantó su cabeza, aun acariciando la espalda de su papá. Pegó sus orbes rubí, secos y sin expresión alguna, en el rostro imperturbable del chico.

— Vete, Tai —Susurró ella, con voz monótona.

El moreno se removió en su puesto, vacilante, pensando seriamente en si acotar lo que la pelirroja le pedía o mejor ignorarla y quedarse ahí, con ella. Haruhiko levantó su cabeza levemente, para luego tener un leve espasmo y vomitar nuevamente.

— Vete, por favor…

Y Tai no necesitó de más para saber que la mejor opción era irse. Juntó la puerta del baño y se giró sobre sus talones para ir hacia la pieza de la pelirroja, calzarse los zapatos, ponerse su camiseta y salir.

Cuando al fin cerró la puerta de la casa, pegó su cabeza en la puerta de la casa, torció sus labios, preguntándose si volver más tarde a donde Sora, después de todo, no sabría cuándo sería que la vería luego, después de todo, mañana ella entraría a ambos trabajos y él a la universidad.

(*)

Sus ojos azules brillaron por el contraste que hacía la luz solar al colarse por su ventana. Su cuerpo estaba todo agarrotado, no sentía su cuerpo.

Se giró a duras penas hasta quedar con la espalda pegadas al colchón, se pasó una mano por su rostro sintiendo pequeños pinchazos que se esparcían por todos los músculos del brazo.

Estiró –luego –su mano hacía un lado de la cama, para tomar su teléfono celular, cuando sintió que su cuerpo al fin comenzaba a despertarse y a hacer caso a lo que su mente le ordenaba. Tomó el móvil entre sus manos y lo desbloqueó, inmediatamente, sin siquiera poder hacer nada al respecto, se fue a las fotos que tenía guardado en el IPhone. La primera que salió en su pantalla hizo que su corazón se encogiera levemente dentro de su pecho. Tuvo que soltar un suspiro hondo para hacer que aquel efecto pasase.

Mimi estaba en la pantalla de su teléfono, con una sonrisa en su rostro porcelano, con un hermoso vestido… En eso entonces era un idiota.

— _¡Mira, Matt! _—_Mimi había llegado hacía él, directamente, con varias bolsas de tiendas entre sus manos. Se sentó a un lado en la banca, junto a él y depositó en -sus labios un suave beso. _

_El rubio miró sin interés las bolsas que cargaba su novia, la castaña comenzó a buscar por dentro de las bolsas alguna cosa que quería mostrarle. Matt elevó su vista con aburrimiento y miró hacía el frente. Justo ahí, en una de las columnas que había en las canchas del campus, estaba Aizawa, aquella rubia de porte elegante y de cuerpo escultural que siempre le hacía ojitos. La muchacha le sonrió apenas se fijó en la mirada azulina que el chico tenía puesto encima de ella. Él devolvió la sonrisa. _

_Mimi pegó nuevamente su vista en su novio, él, casi instantáneamente, pegó sus ojos en ella y sonrió aún más ampliamente. _

— _Me pondré el vestido para ir a la fiesta de esta noche, ¿precioso, verdad? _

_Matt sonrió y asintió. Siquiera había visto el vestido que Mimi se había comprado. _

Y pues, la chica no se había equivocado, el vestido era precioso, pero él estaba seguro que ese vestido no se vería ni la mitad de bonito puesto en otra persona que no fuese Mimi.

Matt siguió cambiando fotografías. Todas y cada una de ellas eran de la chica castaña de ojos mieles, ninguna más bella que la otra, pero tampoco menos. Es que la chica simplemente era perfecta… Y él, como un verdadero idiota, se había farreado a la chica perfecta.

Marcó un número en su móvil, este año –tal y como Tai –iba a ser su primer año de universidad, puesto que, se habían decidido –al contrario de Mimi –a tener un par de años sabáticos.

Esperó que se oyera la voz de su interlocutor por el otro lado del teléfono.

— _¿Qué pasa, Matt? _—Preguntó la voz somnolienta del moreno.

— ¿Nos juntaremos para irnos a la universidad? —Preguntó Matt con un nudo seco en la garganta. Tai gruñó.

— _¿Es el día? _—Preguntó por el teléfono, bastante mal humorado.

Matt suspiró.

— Temo que sí, Tai…

(*)

Sora miró la pantalla de su móvil con vehemencia. Quería ir a su trabajo en el campus, quizá ahí podría ver a Tai, puesto que, después de lo ocurrido el día de ayer no había sabido nada de él. Quizá estaba molesto, quizá estaba más que molesto, y ella lo entendería, después de todo, literalmente echó al moreno de su casa al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su padre.

Miró hacía la caja, donde Mimi se encontraba sentada, hojeando un libro que de seguro era de cocina o algo así. Vaciló en si acercarse o no hacía su amiga, puesto que la veía concentradísima. Aun así, ella necesitaba comentarle cualquier cosa a Mimi, hacer que se distraiga con cualquier cosa, además que el café se encontraba medianamente vacío.

Al final, decidió ir hacía donde estaba la castaña, después de todo, ella enserio necesitaba distraerse y Mimi podía terminar de leer el libro en cualquier otro momento.

— ¿Qué lees, Mimi? —Le preguntó. La castaña sonrió y elevó su vista hacía donde estaba la pelirroja.

— Es un libro de cocina que me dio mi papá el otro día, como hoy entro a clases me quería regalar algo que me sirviera durante el año —Respondió, la pelirroja sonrió levemente.

— Me alegro mucho… ¿A qué hora es tu primera clase? —Preguntó.

Mimi suspiró.

— Es en una hora más —Torció los labios—, había olvidado decirte que vendrá un chico a reemplazarme, es amigo de la familia y estoy segura que te llevarás de maravilla con él, es muy simpático —aseguró, parecía nerviosa por haberse dado cuenta que no le había dado esa _pequeña _información a su amiga antes.

Sora contrajo el gesto en una mueca que pasó desapercibida por Mimi. Diablos… No quería quedarse sola en el café por dos horas más.

La castaña miró a Sora con aprensión, realmente se sentía mal con ella misma al no haberle dado tal información a la chica, pues, ella lo sabía muy bien. Sora, con las demás camareras no se llevaban para nada bien… Y todo era gracias a Tai.

(*)

El moreno se pasó una mano por su cabello con desespero, observó el rostro demacrado de su padre por unos segundos, no sabía el por qué se había decidido al ir a su casa a saludar a su papá, quien, desde que Kari se había marchado de la casa sin decir nada había dejado a Yuuko destrozado.

Quería sólo saludarlo y asegurarle que, tal como lo había prometido, iría a la universidad este año a estudiar una carrera política.

— Yo sé que tú sabes dónde está, Tai… Por favor, dímelo, tengo el derecho —Nuevamente habló su padre, sentado desde la punta de la cama.

Tai se recargó en la pared y decidió dejar sus brazos quietos, cruzados justo encima de su pecho. Se encogió de hombro.

— Me hizo prometer que no te diría dónde está —Susurró él—, pero está bien, papá. ¿Por qué tan sólo no la dejas tranquila por unos días más?

Yuuko elevó su vista y pegó sus ojos en los castaños de su hijo.

— Ha desaparecido más de un mes, se supone que ya debería estar en clases —aseguró nuevamente su padre, casi descolocado al notar como su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre, le negaba tan valiosa información.

— Papá —Suspiró cansado—, Kari está bien, ¿sí? Ella sabrá cuándo volverá.

— Pero… —Susurró—, al menos dime con quién está.

Tai suspiró y miró fijamente a su padre.

— Está con mamá —Respondió el chico. Yuuko elevó su mirada sorprendido, completamente, primero, porque hace tanto tiempo no oía decir esa palabra "mamá" y segundo porque su pequeña hija la había encontrado.

— _Estaba _con mamá —La voz que se oyó por detrás de ambos hombres los hizo sobresaltar.

(*)

T.K jugueteó con la punta de su lápiz mientras intentaba concentrarse cien por ciento a la clase que le estaba dando su maestro de lengua. Sin embargo, no podía lograrlo al cien por ciento…

Hace una semana y tres días exactamente, no podía dejar de pensar en el que Kari no había llegado a la escuela… Y que nada sabía de ella. Pensó en preguntarle a Tai, sin embargo, las pocas veces que vio al moreno estaba con una pelirroja que se había vuelto su novia… Y él no quería incomodarlo haciéndole preguntas que supuestamente y a ojos de los demás, no le debería importar.

Giró su vista hacía la esquina del salón, donde se encontraba Davis, cabeceando sobre la mesa, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos para no caer dormido. Suspiró, desde el verano que no se hablaba con el moreno de cabellos en puntas, que, según él, por su culpa se había ido Kari de su lado.

Corrió nuevamente su vista y vio a Catherine, tomando nota de la clase. Sonrió levemente, vaya chica… Le había contado _casi _toda la historia que tenía con Kari y aun así ella se dispuso a estar con él, sin embargo, no funcionó, tan rápido como empezó terminó. Él no sabía si realmente lo que quería era estar junto con ella.

La francesita siquiera miró hacia atrás para luego salir del salón. Davis también lo hizo.

T.K se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para ir hacía la cafetería y comer cualquier cosa, moría de hambre y debía de ir aun a su última clase.

Se encaminó a la cafetería sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor, no le importaba realmente hacerlo, sólo quería comer y terminar aquel apestoso día.

Entró a la cafetería y pidió una buena porción de patatas fritas con un sándwich y gaseosa de limón. Se sentó en una mesa con cuidado y descargó su mochila en el asiento que tenía a su lado derecho, del bolso sacó su libro de cálculo y lo depositó en la mesa. Tomó una de sus patatas fritas y la untó en la salsa para comérsela.

Hojeó el libro con cuidado, buscando la página en donde se había quedado la noche anterior para repasar lo que verían en la clase de hoy y no quedar tan atrasado en las materias.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su búsqueda que no notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado, sólo se dio cuenta cuando vio una mano femenina dirigirse hacía su porción de patatas y coger una. Rápidamente giró su cuello hacía su lado izquierdo y abrió los ojos con impresión al darse cuenta quién había sido la ladrona-de-patatas-fritas.

— Wou —Exclamó con sorpresa al toparse con unos ojos castaños que tenían leves reflejos rojizos. Una sonrisa implantada en sus labios, su cabello más largo y más brillante, su rostro delgado y ovalado.

— Supongo que "Wou" es una expresión de sorpresa, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica con una leve risita. T.K pestañeó nuevamente, Kari se llevó la patata a su boca y mastico con suavidad. Él observó la reacción casi con vehemencia, era simplemente, que no creía que la chica se encontrase justo a un lado de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirándola desde mucho tiempo sin decir palabra, se apresuró a asentir.

— Te ves… Bien —Dijo él, Kari miró hacía el frente y río con suavidad—, ¿dónde estuviste? —Se aventuró a preguntar. Kari lo miró nuevamente mientras sacaba otra patata del chico. T.K miró el gesto y le pareció sumamente… Especial.

— Con mamá —Respondió—, en Hokkaido —miró hacía el frente, donde unos ojos castaños se habían pegados en su rostro. Luego le daría las explicaciones necesarias a Davis. Suspiró levemente—. Lo necesitaba, realmente.

T.K la miró fijamente, ella giró su rostro hacía él y volvió a sonreír.

— Pero, ya estás mejor, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con voz suave.

Ella se llevó nuevamente una patata a su boca y masticó. Tragó y asintió.

— Ya está mejor, mucho mejor —Aseguró ella.

(*)

Entró a la universidad a pasos suaves y delicados, mentón en alto, dejando que su cabello ondeara con elegancia por cada paso que daba hacía lo que sería su nueva aula. Sentía las miradas en ellas, oía los leves murmullos que comenzaban con su nombre o apellido, las miradas de envidia ella las podía sentir a su espalda. Pero a ella no le interesaba. No, Mimi Tachikawa no caería tan bajo como para dejarse llevar por los chismes y esas cosas contra ella.

Cuando al fin entró al salón observó cada esquina del aula con precaución, no quería sentarse en algún lugar equivocado en el cual no pudiera oír lo que hablaba el maestro u oír lo que decían sus compañeros. Optó por sentarse en la segunda mesa que estaba justo en frente del pizarrón, ese puesto era el más indicado.

Dejó su bolso rosa encima del banco y se sentó con delicadeza, alisando su falda antes de que esta tocara la parte baja de la silla.

Abrió su bolso y sacó su cuaderno con su lápiz rosa para poder tomar apunte de la clase. Apenas quitó su bolso de encima de la mesa, observó como un par de piernas delgadas se ponían en frente de ella. Elevó su vista y se sorprendió al ver a Zuuko de pie ahí frente de ella. Elevó sus cejas y la miró de manera despectiva.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Preguntó la castaña. Zuuko rodó levemente los ojos.

— Vamos, Mimi, no puedes estar enojada conmigo siempre tan sólo por haberle hablado a Aizawa —Dijo la chica de cabellos largos. Mimi entrecerró los ojos.

— No es sólo por hablarle a ella, yo intuía que tú tenías una amistad con esa… Tipa, de seguro le diste información sobre Matt a ella o algo por el estilo —Le sacó en cara la Tachikawa. Zuuko suspiró, ella debía ganarse el perdón de Mimi, ya que, si no era así no tendría con quien hacer los trabajos de la carrera.

— Eso no es cierto. ¡Yo misma te decía que Aizawa y Matt se enrollaban! Tú no me quisiste creer —Soltó Zuuko, Mimi la miró ofendida.

— Pues eso no me importa… Eso ya me da igual, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Matt o con esa tipeja —Respondió Mimi, aunque en su voz se podía sentir un deje de dolor.

Zuuko sonrió, casi victoriosa, se dispuso a sentarse en la silla que estaba a un lado de Mimi, sin embargo, la castaña colocó su mano sobre la silla.

— Lo lamento, Zuuko, este asiento está ocupado —Aseguró, luego, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz levemente fruncida—. Dije que no me interesaba nada que tenga que ver con Matt y/o Aizawa, pero supe lo que le hiciste a Sora en la fiesta de Faith… Y ella se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga, más de lo que tú fuiste, sí que empieza a conseguirte a otra chica con la cual sentarte para que te haga los trabajos.

Luego, sin agregar nada más, Mimi le sonrió y sacudió su mano, despidiéndose de ella. Zuuko apretó a ambos costados de su cuerpo su puño y pasó por un lado del puesto de Mimi para ir a sentarse más atrás. No, Mimi estaba dispuesta a hacer este año diferente, sin equivocación.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó con rapidez. Lo desbloqueó y vio la pantalla. Un SMS.

"_Suerte en tu primer día de clases, amor mío. Te amo infinito. Michael" _

Mimi suspiró, sí, este año sería realmente distinto… Aunque no le gustase todos los ámbitos de esa palabra.

(*)

Tal y como lo había pensado.

La universidad era una verdadera lata. Horrible. Tenerte encerrado en una sala escuchando a un maestro que siquiera le interesaba enseñarte. Estar ahí por obligación, no poder ver a su querida novia, no poder jugar a la pelota. ¿En qué diablos pensó cuando decidió matricularse en la universidad? En nada, de eso estaba seguro.

Tai suspiró por tercera vez consecutiva mientras recargaba en la palma de su mano su cabeza y con la otra garabateaba un par de cosas. Sin siquiera pensárselo garabateo las iniciales "S.T" justo en una esquina de su cuaderno. Torció ligeramente los labios, quizá alcanzaría ir a buscarla al campus, después de todo ella se debía quedar a ordenar un poco la cancha que había utilizado para sus clases, eso quería decir que saldría más tarde. Quizá podía alcanzar e ir a buscarla…

Suspiró levemente y debajo de las iniciales "S.T" escribió las iniciales "T.K"… ¿Qué tan bobo podía llegar a ser? ¿Sería que ya estaba colado hasta al fondo por la pelirroja? Torció los labios y con suavidad tachó ambas iniciales. No, no podía volverse un tarado tan pronto, por mucho que de quien se hablase era Sora. Ya salió lastimado una vez, no podía permitirse a salir lastimado dos veces. Él debía desconfiar, eso era lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, ¿cómo diablos desconfiar de Sora? Ella era… Tan… Especial, única.

Abrió su boca para tragar un bocado de aire, sin embargo, un sonido externo le cortó la inspiración.

Llevó sus ojos hacía el frente con pereza y una pizca de molestia. La puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso a una chica de cabellos negros, de un liso brillante y largo, unos ojos grandes y almendrados y una sonrisa cautivadora.

Tai se congeló en su sitio.

— Disculpe por la interrupción, maestro —habló ella—, ¿está es la clase de historia contemporánea? Soy Yoko Chang, vengo a unirme a su clase.

Y aquello a Tai le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ella había _vuelto._

* * *

_Okey! Como primer capítulo de la segunda "parte" he sentido que no me ha quedado como quería, sin embargo, he plasmado las ideas que tenía en mente desde un principio. _

_No sé si ha quedado claro el final, pero... Ya he comenzado a poner más drama en la pareja Taiora, puesto que ha vuelto la ex pareja de Tai, sale nombrada en el primer capítulo (luego del epilogo) en la primera parte, Tai ha sufrido por ella, luego sabrán lo que fue de ella y lo que pasó con Tai y el por qué quedó tan dolido. _

_Debo confesar que desde ahora en adelante no sé cuándo sea que pueda actualizar la historia, puesto que saldré de vacaciones la próxima semana por lo que queda del mes y bueno, en marzo entro a la universidad y como soy primeriza, me temo que me pondré a full con los estudios, no quiero farrearme el primer semestre y que mi mamá me descuartice en medio de alguna plaza o algo así. Si que espero que tengan paciencia conmigo. Aún así, uno nunca sabe, pueda que lleve el notebook a las vacaciones y que cuando entre a clases pueda avanzar los finde semanas, todo depende de ustedes :3 (sí estoy distorsionándolas) con sus Review's de apoyo pueda que me dé las ganas y la inspiración que me falta para seguir la historia. _

_¡Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus Review's, a quienes han dado a Favoritos y a Follow a esta historia! Me alegran el día a día saber sus opiniones sobre el Fanfic y sobre los que le parece. Cualquier duda, consulta, insulto (que no sea uno carente de sentido como "homofoba" estaría bien), critica constructiva, felicitación, propuesta indecorosa, decorosas, etc, etc, será bienvenida. Como siempre les responderés los Rr's por PM, ¡espero les guste este capí! _

_¡Dejen RR's! Cuídense y espero estén bien. _

_¡Adiós! _

_Jell :3 _

_PD: Esté será el capítulo más corto de todo el fic, espero puedan perdonarme por eso u.ú, pero les tendré más sorpresas, sólo sean buenas y dejen sus comentarios, me harían feliz. :D_


	11. Cap II Part II: Kari

_Bueno, aquí les va el capítulo once, el segundo de la "segunda parte". Espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado, abajito les daré algunas "explicaciones" del capítulo anterior y diré una que otra cosilla respecto a este capítulo! _

_Que lo disfruten! _

_Disclaimer: Digimon y todo lo que puedan reconocer no son de mi propiedad, la trama está basada en la serie inglesa Skins y en la novela de Federico Moccia "Tengo ganas de ti", aunque todo tiene de mi propia cosecha. _

* * *

_Capítulo II: "En la naturaleza"_

* * *

"_Tengo que intentar liberar los pensamientos de mi mente, usar el tiempo que tengo. No puedo decir "adiós", está vez lo tengo que hacer bien (…) A través de la niebla veo la cara de un ángel diciendo mi nombre, recordándome que tú eres la razón por la cual debo quedarme" Pale –Within Temptantion._

* * *

Escuchó con atención lo que la maestra estaba planteando con tanta emoción —hasta parecía que ella estaba más emocionada que cualquier otro en la clase —, era como si la maestra tomaba aquel "paseo" como un viaje de descanso.

Suspiró con suavidad mientras miraba a su lado, de reojos. T.K estaba ahí, sentado a su lado, mirando fijamente a la profesora, atento a cada una de las palabras de la mujer… O eso era lo que ella creía, porque quizá, sólo quizá, T.K estaba tan nervioso que se le nublaban todos sus sentidos al estar a un lado de Kari, su brazo rozando el de él, su olor entrando por sus fosas nasales casi como si fuera el único aroma que hubiera en el aula. Casi era como si el rubio podía oír sus propios latidos del corazón _pum, pum, pum, pum _retumbando en sus oídos, desesperados y frenéticos, brincando en su pecho, produciendo casi el sonido del aleteo de las alas de una abeja… Hasta, si agudizaba aún más su oído, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su compañera de banco.

Los bellos de su brazo se erizaron, nervioso, llevó sus ojos azules a su brazo, donde todos sus rubios y finos cabellos se habían erizado. Miró el brazo de la chica, estaba igual al de él… La miró fijo al rostro, sorprendido por aquella reacción entre ambos, sin embargo, ella parecía estar ajeno a todo aquello.

Carraspeó, intentando llamar la atención de la chica, sin embargo, ella parecía estar absorta a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Suspiró y se removió en su asiento, incomodo.

Kari sonrió.

— Bien —Habló la maestra, llamando nuevamente la atención del rubio—, mañana nos reuniremos aquí en la escuela temprano, a las nueve a más tardar, ¿bien?

Cada uno de los alumnos asintió, aburrido, casi con monotonía. Ninguno creía que de aquel viaje algo pudiera resultar emocionante, todo lo contrario a lo que la profesora pensaba.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, dando pie para que todos pudieran levantarse de sus puestos y salir de la sala. Kari se levantó con lentitud del asiento, tomando sus cuadernos y los lápices que había usado para ir a guardarlos a su casillero.

Apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto con los azules de T.K, esta sonrió.

— Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas —Le dijo el rubio, Kari entornó los ojos.

— Puedo con esto —Aseguró la chica, el rubio asintió algo atontado.

— ¿Te atrae la idea de ir de campamento? —Le preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de la castaña, observando como su cabello se mecía levemente con cada paso que daba la chica.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Quizá pueda ser divertido —Aseguró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en una y mil cosas que pueden hacer de aquel viaje algo especial.

T.K sonrió levemente, Kari se giró, habían llegado a su casillero. Abrió para guardar sus cosas y luego pegó su vista en el rostro angelical del rubio.

— Yo quería decirte algo… —Susurró con suavidad la hermana de Tai, T.K se recargó en un casillero, sintiendo que las palpitaciones en su pecho se incrementaban más y más conforme avanzaban los segundos. Kari lo miró fijamente. Él tragó aire por su nariz, sintiendo como el perfume de la chica comenzaba a aturdirlo de una manera que él no la calificaría como _mala_.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el rubio. Kari despegó su vista del rostro del chico, para mirar hacia atrás. Torció los labios y con un gesto de su cabeza apuntó hacia atrás, el chico se giró.

Catherine.

Estaba de pie, a un lado de su casillero mirando directamente donde se encontraban ellos dos. Pegó su vista en el rostro de T.K y luego bajó su vista para girarse y perderse por los pasillos. Kari elevó ambas cejas y T.K bajó su vista.

— Parece que tienes que cerrar un ciclo aún —Masculló Kari. T.K volvió a pegar su vista en la castaña.

— No es eso… —Aseguró el rubio, Kari torció los labios.

— Yo debo cerrar también mi ciclo, T.K —Aseguró la chica, corriendo su vista, casi como si estuviese buscando a Davis, T.K asintió.

— ¿Y luego qué? —Preguntó con la garganta apretada. Kari lo miró fijamente y sonrió mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba levemente el dorso de la mano de T.K.

— Ahí veremos qué habrá después —Aseguró la castaña para luego pasar por un lado del chico.

Caminó con lentitud por entre la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban en aquel lugar, frente de ella estaba el moreno, Davis, mirándola casi con molestia. Suspiró, había que hablar con él, era ahora o nunca…

(*)

Estacionó su moto justo en frente de las puertas del café. Puso aquella perilla que mantenía la moto en pie, se quitó el casco y lo colgó en el manubrio con lentitud, torció levemente sus labios y se quedó ahí, quieto, sin siquiera respirar, recordando lo que había pasado tan sólo hace una semana.

— _No te quiero cerca de mí, ¿entendiste?_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

— _¿Y por qué?, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? _—_Preguntó la chica con una mirada cargada de incredulidad, ella tan sólo se había acercado a saludar al que alguna vez fue su novio, sin embargo, Tai siquiera se dio la molestia de simular una sonrisa._

— _Cínica _—_Respondió el moreno, con los ojos entrecerrados y alejándose un paso de la pelinegra_—. _No te quiero cerca de mí, ¿quedó claro? Haré como si no existieras, como si nunca hubieras vuelto y tú haz lo mismo si no quieres que te vaya mal, Yoko. _

_Sin esperar siquiera respuesta de la china, se giró para irse a pasos apresurados de la universidad, sintiendo como si algo pesado se hubiese instalado en su pecho. _

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos, mirando hacía dentro de la cafetería, esperando poder encontrarse con su… Sora. Bien, la pelirroja siquiera era su novia, él aún no se lo pedía, sin embargo, era casi lo mismo. Para su pesar no divisó a la chica, torció los labios y se adentró al lugar.

Una de las camareras que se encontraba en la barra le sonrió, él devolvió la sonrisa y corrió rápidamente su vista hacía la caja, esperando encontrarse con Mimi, sin embargo, no era exactamente una chica el que se encontraba en la caja.

Un muchacho de grandes ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba ahí, se veía alto y fornido. Torció el gesto, ¿qué era lo que tanto le miraba?

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Preguntó el cajero al moreno, Tai contrajo el gesto y se acercó un paso hacia él, ¿quién diablos era aquel tipo?

— Vengo a buscar a Sora —Respondió con sequedad, el muchacho enarcó ambas cejas y corrió su vista hacía las escaleras que daban a los camarines.

— Ella se está cambiando en estos momentos, ¿para qué la quieres? —Preguntó de la misma forma como lo había hecho el moreno.

— Ya te lo dije, vengo a buscarla —Respondió algo fastidiado, el pelinegro asintió, luego Tai lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos—, ¿dónde está Mimi? —Preguntó.

El de ojos verdes pegó sus orbes en el rostro de Tai, el chico torció los labios y luego de unos segundos de silencio absoluto entre ambos respondió, aunque vacilante.

— Está estudiando, yo la reemplazaré en las tardes —Tai se cruzó de brazos por encima del pecho.

— ¿Y la otra señora que la cubría? Nancy, creo que se llamaba —Siguió el chico Kamiya, el tipo frunció el cejo rápidamente y lo miró con cierta molestia en sus ojos.

— Era mi tía —respondió él, casi con violencia—, falleció hace un mes atrás.

Un grueso nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, abrió sus ojos sin siquiera poder evitarlo y estuvo tentado a abrir su boca para formular una serie de torpes disculpas. Sin embargo, apenas susurro un leve "lo siento" con la garganta apretada, una suave mano se posó en su hombro. Era Sora, casi pudo suspirar de alivio.

— Nos vemos mañana, Oliver —Se despidió la pelirroja, "Oliver" el chico al cual se le había muerto su tía Nancy un mes atrás, sonrió levemente y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de la chica.

Tai elevó levemente su mano e hizo un gesto de despedida que el castaño siquiera respondió.

Cuando al fin salieron de la cafetería, Tai pudo respirar con alivio.

— ¿Hace cuánto está este tipo acá? —Preguntó mientras Sora lo miraba con una sonrisa, casi con anhelo.

— Hace una semana, más o menos, desde que Mimi entró a estudiar a la universidad otra vez —Respondió. Tai bufó—. ¿Y tú? Al fin te acuerdas de mí —habló nuevamente la chica, sonriendo levemente mientras daba un paso hacía el moreno.

El chico sonrió, pasando ambos brazos fuertes por la estrecha cintura de su "novia" atrayéndola hacía ella casi posesivamente.

— Jamás te he olvidado —Respondió el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro—, además nos hemos visto este fin de semana —Sonrió.

Ella asintió levemente.

— Bueno sí, pero hace tiempo no venías a buscarme al trabajo, ni tampoco me has ido a ver al campus, ¿acaso no has ido a entrenar? —Preguntó la pelirroja. Tai negó con la cabeza, borrando de apoco la sonrisa que antes había adornado sus facciones.

— _Supe que volvió _—_Habló Matt con suavidad, sentándose a un lado de su mejor amigo, este asintió sin ganas_—, _y además creo que ya está persiguiéndote _—_continuó. _

_Tai chasqueó la lengua. _

— _No me ha perseguido _—_aseguró_—, _le he dejado las cosas claras… No se acercará a mí, además, ni la veo en la facultad, apenas y tenemos una clase juntos, será como si nunca hubiese vuelto. _

_Matt torció el gesto. _

— _También ha vuelto al campus, o eso fue lo que escuché por Aizawa _—_Soltó Matt. Tai pegó sus orbes chocolates en los azules de Matt. _

— _¿Qué? _

— _Yoko volvió para quedarse Tai, se apuntó a atletismo en el campus, incluso habló con tu propio papá para que le diera un espacio en el equipo _—_Aseguró Matt. Tai apretó sus manos tan fuertes que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, el rubio sonrió levemente_—. _No hagas como si Yoko no ha regresado, a la larga, creo que eso será peor. _

— _Tonterías _—_Fue su simple respuesta. _

— ¿Y? —Sora lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Tai bajó su vista levemente y pegó con suavidad su frente con la de la pelirroja mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Estaba pensando que nos fuéramos a un día de camping —Susurró el moreno sin despegarse ni un milímetro de la chica. Sora se mordió el labio inferior.

— Tengo clases de tenis ahora, Tai —Dijo la chica con voz ahogada. Tai frunció los labios sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

— A la mierda las clases, que el dueño busque cómo reemplazarte —Dijo Tai, medio en serio, medio en broma. Sora se alejó de él aun sin quitar sus manos del cuello del moreno.

— ¿Estás loco? Ya perdí un empleo por tu culpa, no pienso perder otro —Respondió la chica. Tai rodó los ojos y miró fijo a la chica.

— De este empleo no te echarán confía en mí, después de todo… Soy hijo del dueño.

Sora se alejó —esta vez—, unos cuantos pasos del chico, ¿acaso él no se lo había dicho anteriormente? Por el rostro que Sora tenía implantado en su rostro, parecía que no.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —Preguntó. No, pues no se lo había dicho.

Se encogió de hombros levemente.

— No se me había dado la oportunidad —Respondió—, ahora… ¿Quieres irte a la fuga con este humilde servidor? —Preguntó.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con la duda implantada en cada una de sus facciones finas. Tai suspiro.

— Me encantaría, Tai, pero no puedo, lo siento —Razonó al fin la chica, Tai torció el gesto. Diablos…

Él no quería que Sora fuese al campus, no sabiendo, al menos, que Yoko estaba ahí. Se le ocurrían mil y una cosa que pudiera pasar cuando la pelinegra viera a Sora junto con él, no sabía por qué, era un miedo casi irracional, sin embargo, era un miedo que estaba latente dentro de él. Suspiró.

— Bien, te iré a dejar al campus —Susurró el chico, derrotado. Sora frunció el cejo.

— ¿Y tú? —Cuestionó.

— Yo iré a casa, estoy muy agotado como para ir a práctica —Fue la simple respuesta que dio mientras se subía a la moto.

Bien, no podía mantener a Sora lejos del Campus, pero si podía mantenerla "a salvo" de Chang.

(*)

Miro fijamente a T.K mientras subía los bolsos al autobús.

Su expresión seca no dejaba rastros de lo que sentía dentro de sí, no demostraba para nada aquella sensación de euforia al ver como el rubio tomaba un bolso y lo echaba a la maleta del bus mientras sonreía por algo que decía uno de sus amigos, parecía desinteresada por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, su corazón, dentro de su pecho, no dejaba de palpitar con fuerzas.

Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y observó cómo el rubio se giraba para hablar con alguien más…

Catherine.

Apretó sus labios con fuerzas y estuvo tentada a gritar cualquier insulto hacía aquella rubia francesita, sin embargo, siguió con su postura imperturbable.

El rubio Takaishi rió por algo que la chica había dicho, ¿qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser T.K? Era obvio que la tipa intentaba conquistarlo nuevamente. Kari suspiro y se giró para ir hacía otro lugar, mezclándose con los alumnos de su mismo grado. Con algunos que conocía y con otros que jamás en su vida había visto.

Luego, se sentó en una banca que estaba un tanto más apartada de todos los ruidosos estudiantes que —eufóricos por el viaje —, reían, corrían y hacían cualquier cosa, sin poder mantener sus cuerpos quietos por un par de segundos.

Suspiró y corrió su vista de la masa de estudiantes para mirar el cielo azul y despejado que se ampliaba por encima de las cabezas de los seres humanos. Corrió su vista hacia abajo nuevamente cuando sintió otro cuerpo sentarse a su lado.

Una chica de cabellos rubios largos y lacios, de mirada verdosa y piel blanca estaba ahí, a un lado de ella, mirando a todos los estudiantes _casi _de la misma manera en las que ella misma los miraba. La chica pegó sus ojos verdes en el rostro imperturbable de la castaña y sonrió.

— Hola —Susurró la rubia, con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro de porcelana. Kari le devolvió la sonrisa, sin siquiera tener una clara idea del porqué aquella chica le causaba simpatía.

— Hola —Respondió al saludo con la misma sonrisa que la rubia le regalaba—. Soy Kari.

— Zoe —Contestó ella, Kari sonrió—, ¿emocionada?

Kari torció ligeramente el gesto y llevó sus ojos hacía cierto rubio que estaba de pie bajo el autobús, hablando nuevamente con aquella francesa rubia. Según T.K, habían terminado… Entonces, ¿por qué la tipa seguía pegándosele como lapa?

— Más o menos, quizá pueda ser interesante —Declaró la chica Kamiya. Zoe soltó una leve risilla, siguiendo la mirada de la castaña, sabiendo exactamente lo que la chica pensaba.

— Sé a lo que te refieres —Aseguró—, yo tengo todo planeado para poder hacer de este viaje algo emocionante.

Kari volvió su vista hacía la rubia y elevó ambas cejas. Zoe le guiñó un ojo.

— Créeme, nos divertiremos.

Kari sonrió, se hacía una leve idea de lo que la chica, Zoe, le estaba diciendo…

(*)

Corrió con sus dedos la página de aquel libro, con bastante suavidad. Bufó cansada, aburrida, diablos, lo de leer no se le daba muy bien, pero todo sería por esa buena calificación en su ramo "_tecnología de los alimentos"_.

Cuando sus ojos quedaron a la mitad de la página, se rindió, intentó leer hasta la mitad del libro, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, simplemente, leer le parecía algo muy aburrido, más si sólo estaba leyendo cosas sobre la composición de cada comida.

Subió su vista y se encontró con algo que realmente no creía encontrarse.

— Me parecía raro ya que mantuvieras tu vista pegada tan devotamente en ese libro, Mimi —La voz del rubio entró por sus oídos, sin embargo, creía que sólo se trataba de una ilusión—. Incluso dude de si eras o no eras tú.

Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por aquel comentario, vaya, parecía estúpido que ahora se estuviese riendo con él.

Matt no perdió la oportunidad, hace un tiempo atrás que no había oído reír a la castaña y haberlo oído ahora, le parecía simplemente una esperanza que le estaba regalando la chica. Se sentó junto a ella debajo de aquel árbol torcido que provocaba una favorable sombra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la castaña a la defensiva borrando rastro de su anterior sonrisa al ver como el rubio de ojos azules se sentaba a un lado de ella.

— Estudio aquí, ¿lo olvidas? —Preguntó Matt.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, ahora resultaba que veía al rubio al menos dos o tres veces al día.

— No me refiero a eso… Me refiero… —Pareció dudar unos segundos de las palabras que iba a utilizar, suspiro—. ¿Qué hacías ahí mirándome? —Preguntó al fin. Matt ladeó su rostro hacía un costado y luego miró hacía el frente.

— Pues, nada realmente… —Respondió el rubio bajando levemente su vista _sólo te observaba_—. Estabas sola, creí que podía hacerte compañía.

Mimi llevó sus ojos mieles hacía su libro, bajó levemente su vista y con cierto nerviosismo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Torció los labios.

— Yo… —Susurró la castaña.

Matt bufó y se levantó con suavidad del césped.

— Olvídalo, no sé qué estaba pensando cuando me vine a sentar junto a ti, me odias… Lo comprendo —Reconoció el rubio mientras se limpiaba el falso polvo de sus vaqueros, le dedicó una última sonrisa a la que fue por un largo tiempo su novia y sonrió con cierto tinte nostálgico, se giró, dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, su cometido se vio interrumpido por una mano que se aferró firmemente en su ante brazo.

— No, no… Yo… Lo siento, Matt —Tartamudeó Mimi, suspiró, intentando darse las fuerzas que necesitaba—, siéntate junto a mí, en realidad, no debería molestarme.

Matt miró hacia abajo, donde la castaña mantenía una mirada serena y a la vez decidida. Elevó ambas cejas y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. La mano de Mimi se aflojó y luego dejó su antebrazo libre, la chica suspiró nuevamente, era como la quinta vez que suspiraba desde que Matt se había sentado junto a ella.

— Escucha, intento que este año sea mejor, intento yo ser mejor y hacer las cosas bien, ¿entiendes? —Miró fijamente a Matt, desde abajo, con una mirada tan decidida que llegó a espantarlo de cierta manera—. Y creo que para hacerlo mejor debo comenzar con perdonarte a ti. Intenté odiarte, Matt… En serio.

El rubio torció ligeramente los labios, vaya, aquello era como un golpe directo a su estómago, no se sentía bien aquello.

— Pero eso sólo me haría mal a mí y eso no es justo —Otro suspiro—, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, para que no hayan más rencores y cambiar la página, es olvidar todo, total, ya pasó y no hay forma de cambiarlo. Seamos amigos, Matt, hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva. Eso te propongo, ¿qué dices? —Preguntó.

El rubio vaciló en su puesto por unos momentos y luego, sin agregar nada, estiró su mano.

— Trato echo, seamos amigos —Respondió al fin. Mimi sonrió y estiró también su mano para estrecharla con la del chico que había sido su novio en un tiempo atrás. Casi como si estuviesen cerrando un trato.

Bien, ahora comenzarían de cero… Serían amigos, ella sólo esperaba no caer en un círculo vicioso del cual no pudiera salir.

(*)

— Quiero que apaguen sus celulares. La idea de este viaje es que se conecten con la naturaleza.

La voz de la maestra Uzauko se oyó por cada rincón escondido del bosque Sin embargo, por muy fuerte que la voz de la mujer se oyera, ninguno de los estudiantes le ponía real atención.

— Ahora comeremos salchichas y nos divertiremos —Aseguró la voz de uno de los maestros que habían ido al viaje.

Como era de esperarse, ninguno de los alumnos lo oyeron.

En medio de todas las cabañas que había en el bosque, se encontraba un quincho para asar y una mesa gigante en la cual fácilmente cabían sesenta personas.

Encima del mesón había uno que otro queque, cortesía de un alumno anónimo.

Kari suspiró con suavidad.

— Dijiste que esto sería más divertido —Susurró T.K con una sonrisa en su rostro, juguetón. Kari le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos encima de su pecho.

— La noche no comienza aún, ¿verdad? —Fue la respuesta de la castaña, T.K sonrió y elevó ambas cejas, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente.

— ¿Y qué crees que pasará en la noche? Los maestros estarán merodeándonos como si fuéramos reos de una prisión —Aseguró el rubio.

Kari rió levemente.

— Ya lo verás, T.K, ya lo verás.

(*)

— No creo que esto sea buena idea, Tai —Susurró la pelirroja de pie a un lado de la moto, mirando aquella casa tan impotente en la cual había entrado una vez en su vida.

Tai chasqueó la lengua y la miró fijamente.

— Vamos, a mi papá siempre le has caído bien —Aseguró el moreno. Sora torció los labios y dio un paso hacia atrás, casi inevitablemente.

— ¿Y si quizá ahora no le caiga muy bien? —Preguntó la chica, completamente vacilante—. Además, no sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí si tú padre te ha pedido que vinieras a cenar con él, quizá es porque él quiere conversar algo importante contigo y estaré yo ahí en medio, interrumpiendo.

— Tontería.

Tai dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la chica, hasta colocarse frente de ella, tomó la mano de la pelirroja entre la suya para entrelazar los dedos, con la mano libre acaricio con sus nudillos la mejilla suave y tersa de Sora y luego sin más, unió sus labios con los de ella en un suave y casto beso.

Tan rápido como se acercó a la pelirroja, se alejó de ella, dejando a Sora queriendo más.

— Ahora vamos, todo estará bien, lo prometo —Susurró él, Sora asintió, un tanto más confiada, pensando seriamente en que los besos que Tai le daba la dejaban con sus neuronas embobadas.

Más bien, embobada por completo, con todo lo que definiría ser _ella.__  
_

(*)

El sol había caído hace un par de horas atrás, la luna lo había reemplazado, grande e imponente, llena. En una de las cabañas se oían los ronquidos. En las otras dos camas dormían profundamente las otras dos maestras que habían ido de viaje con los adolescentes.

No sentían —para nada—, el bullicio que había fuera. La música que salía desde un celular y que se llegaba a escuchar hasta la ciudad más cercana.

— Te dije que tendría cómo divertirme en este viaje —Rió en voz alta Zoe mientras se tambaleaba junto con Kari, quien sonreía mientras veía como todo el mundo se movía de un lado a otro, como todos esos rostros distorsionados reían.

— ¿Qué diablos tenían los queques? —Preguntó la castaña sin poder dejar de reír, diablos, en _ese _estado, todo le parecía completamente divertido.

— Marihuana, mucha marihuana —Rió otra vez divertida, _marihuana _tan graciosa que le parecía esa palabra, Kari coreó su risa con la de ella.

De pronto, sin haberlo siquiera previsto, un chico de cabellos castaños, un tanto largo y gorra se acercó hacía la rubia. Kari se alejó unos pasos mientras veía como aquellos dos adolescentes se devoraban los labios.

Sonrió y dio una vuelta con los brazos estirados, mirando el oscuro cielo repleto de brillantes y pequeñas estrellas, la música entrando por cada poro de su cuerpo, sintiendo aquel éxtasis que te otorgaba la hierba, sintiendo casi como si estuviese flotando.

— Ey, _ey _—Esa voz distorsionada, repetida era tan sólo de una persona.

T.K.

— Ven vamos a bailar _a bailar _—Tomó sus manos con suavidad y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella rió por lo bajo, divertida, extasiada.

Sintió el aroma del chico, mezclado con un fuerte olor a cigarrillo y cervezas, ¿cómo había sido que los estudiantes habían infiltrado drogas, cigarrillos y bebidas alcohólicas? ¿Qué más daba? Las cosas ya estaban siendo consumidas mientras los maestros dormían drogados por aquel pastelillo en sus camas.

El chico rubio y con cara de ángel posó sus manos en su espalda, causando que miles de descargas eléctricas recorriera su espina dorsal, ella posó sus manos en los hombros del chico, mientras enfocaba su mirada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? —Preguntó el rubio, ella rió con suavidad.

— ¿Cuándo, _cuándo? _

— En la escuela, ¿recuerdas? Me ibas a decir algo antes de lo que dijiste sobre "cerrar el círculo" o algo así —Preguntó T.K, la chica pensó que él tenía una fluidez para hablar en ese estado sorprendente, siquiera parecía tartamudear, sólo ella oía las dobles voces, pero eso era meramente culpa de su estado.

— Oh —Rió—, cierto —más risas.

Kari sintió como todo aquel aire mágico se rompía, ¡pum!, en mil pedazos.

Un aplauso se dejó oír por sobre la música, otro aplauso más fuerte, otro más, otro más… Alguien aplaudía fuertemente, llamando la atención de casi todos los chicos del lugar.

— Hacen una pareja _perrrrrfecta_ —La voz de Davis sonó aún más alta de lo que habían sonado sus aplausos—, ¿a qué sí?

— Davis —Susurró Kari, borrando de un soplón la sonrisa que anteriormente había estado adornando sus labios—, ¿qué pasa, Davis?

— ¿Ya le dijiste? —Preguntó el moreno, mirando con cierto aire dolido a ambos chicos—, ¿le dijiste el por qué lo nuestro había terminado?

Kari negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dando paso hacía el chico moreno que mantenía sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su campera.

— Detente, Davis —Suplicó Kari con voz ahogada.

— ¿Y por qué, nena? —Preguntó el moreno de cabellos en punta.

Kari negó nuevamente con su cabeza mientras T.K fruncía ligeramente el cejo y se acercaba cada vez más al moreno, a pasos lentos, pequeños.

Davis, entonces, pegó su mirada castaña en el rostro confundido de T.K, quiso sonreír, sin embargo, le fue imposible, jodidamente imposible. El alcohol, las drogas y hasta la música no le hacían pensar con claridad, le tenían su mente nublada.

— No es conmigo con que quiere estar Kari, porque no es a mí a quien ella quiere —Miró significativamente a T.K, este frunció el cejo—. Jamás fui yo a quien quiso. —Hasta el mismo Davis se sorprendió porque había podido decir todo aquello de corrido sin ningún tartamudeo.

—Ya cállate, Davis —Esta vez no había sido Kari quien lo había dicho, todos pegaron su vista en Catherine, quien miraba con los ojos abierto a todos. Ella había sido la única que no había comido del queque y que no había fumado marihuana o alguna otra droga que tenían los estudiantes.

— ¿Qué pasa, francesita? —Preguntó Davis, dando un paso tambaleante hacia el frente—. ¿Acaso T.K te dio ilusiones?

Catherine negó rápidamente con la cabeza y pegó sus ojos claros en el rostro de T.K.

— Da igual lo que digas Davis, ¿verdad T.K? —Preguntó la chica, algunos que observaban todos, creían que en cualquier momento le daría un colapso nervioso a la rubia—. Tú dijiste que ella ya estaba superada, ¿verdad?

Kari miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a T.K, sintiendo como algo duro se implantaba en la boca de su estómago, de pronto, todo lo que había consumido comenzó a subirle hasta la cabeza, mareándola aún más.

— Catherine —Susurró T.K.

La chica no se dignó siquiera a oírlo, pegó su mirada, como una fiera, en el rostro lívido de Kari.

— Y tú maldita perra, ¿te crees muy especial? —Le preguntó mordazmente, dando un paso amenazante hacía Kari—. ¿Crees que tienes a T.K en tus manos? Escúchame maldita loca, no te creas mejor que yo porque no lo eres, eres una simple puta que cree que todo el puto mundo está pendiente de ti — Dio otro paso hacía ella—. T.K es mío, ¿oíste? ¡Mío!

— Cállate — Susurró Kari con voz ahogada, negando con su cabeza.

— ¡No! Alguien debe decirte las cosas como son, estúpida —Se plantó frente a Kari—. Te acercas a mi jodido novio y te mato, perra.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Kari empujando a la chica, esta tambaleó hacía atrás, sin embargo, logró mantener el equilibrio y luego, sin previo aviso, se lanzó encima de Kari.

Tomó entre sus manos el cabello castaño de la chica y lo jaló con fuerzas, Kari chilló.

— ¡Suéltame!

Catherine no hizo caso de lo que la Kamiya dijo y con fuerza la lanzó hacía atrás, haciendo que la castaña cayera en el césped de espalda. La rubia no perdió el tiempo y se sentó a horcadas encima de la chica.

Kari sentía que las drogas se subían a su cabeza, incluso haciéndola ver doble. ¡Mierda!

— ¡Suéltala, Catherine! —Oyó la voz de T.K a lo lejos, también oyó una carcajada y estaba segura que pertenecía a Davis, habían otros que alentaban la pelea, vitoreando, T.K parecía ser el único sensato que intentaba separarlas.

Catherine le golpeó una cachetada en las mejillas mientras ella intentaba torpemente esquivar los ataques que tenía la francesa contra de ella. Kari lanzó un manotazo hacía adelante, dándole a la chica en la nariz, un suave _crack _se dejó oír. Fue ahí cuando T.K puedo sacar a la rubia de encima de ella.

Kari se sentó en el césped al verse liberado de la mujer, con la respiración agitada y observando su cabello que estaba hecho un manojo, luego, tocó su rostro para después llevar sus manos hacía sus brazos, sintiendo como leves escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

No supo en realidad qué pasaba con Catherine, sólo oyó unos gritos, imaginó que pataletas y todo lo demás, pero luego, se vino el silencio y del silencio pasó a oír el fuerte ruido de la música, poniéndola nerviosa.

— ¡Kari, Kari! — La voz de T.K se oyó distorsionada—, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó acercándose a ella, se puso en cuclillas y la miró fijo.

Kari sintió como todo su cuerpo se entumecía.

— Bichos — Susurró con voz ahogada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cabello completamente desordenado—, estoy muy drogada…

T.K frunció el cejo.

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo algo encima — Chilló, sintiendo como algo subía por sus brazos—, ¡quítamelo!, ¡quítamelo!

El rubio posó ambas manos en los brazos de la castaña, ella se retorció bajo el agarra.

— Suéltame —Le discutió—, quítate de encima —Lloriqueó.

T.K la soltó, dando un brinco hacía atrás. Kari se levantó a duras penas y miró hacía todos lados, con los ojos llorosos, con ciertos espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo. Miró a T.K y negó con la cabeza, se giró y sin tomar una dirección concreta se largó a correr.

— ¡Kari, _Kari, Kari, Kari, _Kari!

La voz de T.K se oyó más lejos y más lejos, sin embargo, ella no dejo de correr hasta que llegó a un claro en todo el bosque. Se quedó ahí, de pie, intentando controlar su respiración que estaba más acelerada que de costumbre. Estaba drogada, el bosque entero le daba vuelta, el silencio que se suponía debía estar en el bosque era irrumpido por las leves vibraciones de la música. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba hacer que su respiración volviera hacer como la de antes, se oyó el ruido de unas hojas secas siendo quebradas, se giró con violencia.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó en un susurro ahogada, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas—, ¿quién anda ahí?

De pronto, en el claro, se dejó ver la cabellera rubia de T.K, ella suspiró con alivio.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en un susurro, Kari no supo qué responder a eso.

T.K se acercó otro paso más hacia ella, vacilante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, Kari negó con su cabeza.

T.K parecía sucio, con su cabello rubio revuelto y sus ojos azules brillando gracias a la luz de la luna. Kari no supo por qué lo hizo, si por impulso o porque meramente quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Se lanzó al cuello de T.K para pasar sus brazos por ahí y unir sus labios con los de él, casi con desespero. El rubio se sorprendió por aquel acto, sin embargo, no tuvo la fuerza de correrla a un lado, de separarse. Los dulces labios de Kari sobre los de él le causaban estragos en todo lo que era… él.

Kari abrió sus labios, haciendo que el beso se profundizara, el rubio ladeó su cabeza hacía un lado mientras la castaña pasaba sus manos del cuello del chico a su cabello, revolviéndoselo aún más. Cuando el aire fue necesario, T.K despegó sus labios de los de la chica para luego pegarlos en el cuello de la castaña y seguir besándola.

Kari cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Luego, sin más, llevó las manos hasta el borde de la camiseta que traía T.K puesta para quitársela, T.K elevó sus manos para facilitar el trabajo a la castaña. Cuando la camiseta del chico estuvo en el suelo, perdida por un lugar del césped. Las manos de Kari se posaron en el estómago duro del rubio, T.K llevó sus manos también hacía el estómago plano de la chica, por debajo de la playera. Kari elevó sus brazos, dándole a T.K el consentimiento de que pudiera quitarle la prenda.

Cuando ambos se encontraron en sólo ropa interior, T.K dejó caer en al césped con suavidad a Kari, poniéndose él encima de la castaña. Entre gemidos y suspiros cargados de anhelo.

T.K posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Kari, el cual, aún se encontraba con el corpiño. Kari suspiró mientras dejaba de besar el cuello del rubio, se elevó un poco para mirar fijamente los ojos del rubio y sonrió levemente, unió nuevamente sus labios con los del chico mientras sus manos comenzaban, desesperadamente a buscar el comienzo del bóxer del muchacho. Cuando al fin dio con él, siquiera pidió el permiso para poder bajarlo.

Kari calló un gemido por parte de T.K con sus labios, mientras ella misma se daba el trabajo de bajar sus bragas.

Ambos abrieron los ojos para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, Kari mantenía sus ojos brillantes mientras T.K los tenía nublosos. Él tocó con suavidad la mejilla sonrojada de la castaña y besó su frente. Kari se acomodó debajo del chico, abriendo sus piernas, dándole a T.K el permiso necesario para que este pudiera penetrarla de una vez.

Kari abrió sus labios, dejando escapar suspiros variados, mientras T.K besaba con suavidad cada parte del rostro de ella.

Cuando T.K notó que la chica se había acomodado al invasor, este comenzó a moverse, primero con suavidad, para luego ir más y más rápido, opacando las vibraciones de la música con sus propios gemidos, suspiros, gritos sordos…

— T.K… — Susurró ella con voz perdida, cuando sintió un espasmo que le avisó que el clímax estaba llegando. Él cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la tormenta de sentimientos que se estaban revolviendo su interior.

Un suspiro, un gemido, un grito… Y todo había acabado.

…

El sol fue su despertador, cuando se posó encima de sus cabezas y dio de lleno en sus rostros por los potentes rayos. Abrió sus ojos con suavidad, sintiendo como de golpe un olor se pegaba en sus narices, _su _olor. Un dolor punzante cruzó por su cuello y parte de su cabeza, diablos, tendría una resaca terrible por el alcohol ingerido y además, por haberse quedado dormida en medio del bosque, en el suelo.

Se sentó con suavidad mientras miraba a su alrededor. Muchos árboles tupidos, pasto seco, hojas secas. Se miró fijamente, recordaba haberse vestido luego de lo que había pasado _anoche, _se alegraba de eso, puesto que, si no hubiese sido así, quizá cómo hubiera despertado. Toda acalambrada y quizá con un horrible resfríado, peor, de eso estaba segura.

Miró hacía su costado derecho, donde T.K dormía plácidamente, con los labios entre abiertos y con su respiración regulada. Con la yema de su dedo índice deliñó los labios del chico y luego, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo besó con dulzura su boca.

T.K apretó sus ojos con fuerzas, luego, de apoco los fue abriendo, dejando que la luz solar lo aturdiera.

— Diablos —Fue lo primero que masculló el rubio, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados. Kari sonrió.

— Debemos ir a juntarnos con los demás —Susurró la chica. T.K sonrió, mirándola fijamente, intentando controlar los latidos desesperados de su corazón que habían comenzado a latir de esa manera cuando oyó la voz suave de la chica.

El rubio se limitó a asentir mientras se levantaba del suelo a duras penas, Kari lo miró desde abajo, aún sentada en el pasto.

— Todo cambiará desde ahora, ¿no? —Susurró, T.K la miró fijamente, la chica parecía verdaderamente nerviosa, intentaba sonreír, sin embargo, ninguna sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

El rubio se agachó, poniéndose en cuclillas frente de la castaña. Asintió.

— Todo será distinto. Mejor —Prometió, Kari pegó sus ojos en los azules de T.K y afirmó con su cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

T.K se levantó nuevamente del suelo y estiró su mano.

— Vamos —Susurró, Kari lo miró nuevamente, estiró su brazo para agarrar la mano del chico, dejando que el rubio la levantara del suelo.

Y así, con las manos entrelazadas comenzaron a buscar el camino en donde se encontraban los demás.

Kari estaba segura de dos cosas. La primera era que recibirían un castigo y un sermón por parte de los maestros más grande que un buque. Y lo segundo; Que ahora las cosas con T.K serían distintas. Pero ella no podía estar segura si aquello sería realmente _bueno._

* * *

_Bueno :3 Actualicé :D y no me demoré tanto tampoco C: Y es que no entro aún a la universidad y hablando de eso, **¡te quiero Len!** Perdón por haber sido tan weona :c En serio, me sentí mal cuando me llamaste y me di cuenta de los mensaje, shit, te lo compensaré, lo juro! 1313 xD_

_Ya... Respecto al fic, estaba pensando a cambiar de rated T a rated M, ya que toco temas fuertes como lo son el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo 1313, sí, he escrito un "lemon" (medianamente) Takari y me ha costado mucho, si que espero ser recompensada por eso... Aunque no me puedo quejar, ¡Me han echo realmente feliz con todos sus comentarios! Cuando me di cuenta de todos los comentarios que recibí (esto fue hoy) me puse muy contenta, en serio, todo esto se lo debo a ustedes y es por eso que intento siempre actualizar seguido, aunque a veces no se pueda. ¡Muchas gracias de corazón! _

_Bueno, siguiendo con el tema del Rated T/M pues, no sé en realidad si cambiarlo, no me convence mucho, pero no sé si esté mal dejarlo en T, porque que yo sepa (y que no es mucho xD) Es que la T también se toma por temática medianamente fuerte, pero bueno, si una de ustedes sabe más sobre esto, si dejarlo en T está mal y deba cambiarlo a M pues, que me lo diga por favor! _

_Sé también que a lo mejor les sonará raro todo esto, puesto que, drogué a casi todos los personajes, pero siempre he dicho que yo suelo escribir cosas más realistas, y lamentablemente (o quizá no tanto) en la realidad están las drogas y bueno, ellos son jóvenes, gente joven siempre quiere probar nuevas cosas y yo no creo realmente que eso sea malo, tampoco he puesto drogas más duras, la marihuana, científicamente comprobado, es mucho más sana que el cigarrillo y el alcohol, aunque esta sea la puerta para el infierno. También sé que quizá en este capítulo sobre todo, hay muchos personajes OOC como Catherine, pero bueno, ella nunca me cayó bien y siempre pensé en que era una mosquita muerta xD y ya saben que dicen, las mujeres calladas y reservadas son las peores... Y con respecto a Zoe, bueno, necesitaba crear un personaje (mujer) que fuera tal y como ella es y será en mi fic, atrevida, drogadicta y "misteriosa", no soy buena creando personajes, ni mucho menos con los nombres japoneses y como me agrada la pareja que ella hace con Takuya, pues me dije, "¿por qué no?" y Tarán! aquí esta :3 Quizá le moleste a alguna persona, me gustaría saberlo, en realidad, siempre y cuando tenga una buena justificación, si es así puede que cambie (al personaje de Zoe) por un personaje inventado, ya que, ella hará más actos de presencia a lo largo del fic. _

_Okey, ya no los molestaré más. ¡Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo!_

_¡Muchas gracias a __**toda la gente hermosa **que me ha dejado RR's! En serio, me hacen completamente feliz y es por ustedes que me esfuerzo en escribirles algo decente, de calidad y gratuito :D (no como la educación en Chile xD Pero no hablaremos de eso). _

_Como sea, eso ha sido todo. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo... ¡Ah! lo olvidada, shit , en el capítulo anterior hubo una duda respecto a lo que Tai escribía en su cuaderno... Las iniciales fueron "S.T" por Sora Takenouchi y "T.K" por Tai Kamiya, ya que, aquí en latinoámerica así era el nombre del moreno y bueno yo, latina, viendo la serie doblada se me quedó ese nombre Lamento si causé confusión. Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, espero les guste este capítulo. _

_¡Dejen sus comentarios! _

_Cuídense, espero estén bien y como siempre, responderé sus RR por PM. _

_Besitos :* _

_Jell :3_


End file.
